Night of Terror
by OverlordMao
Summary: Students of Mahora began to start disappearing mysteriously and the new student, Chie Izayoi appears. But what is her connection with the disappearance and why Eva is interested in her? Slight NodokaxYue yuri.
1. Disappearance and Student Number 32

**Night of Terror**

_It was dark, the wind was howling, and the moon gives off its luminous glow as a lone pale blue haired girl run as fast as she can, away from someone or something. She stopped running for a moment and looked back. There was no one there. she sighed of relief, but froze in fear as she heard rustling. Suddenly, a black figure rushed out of the shadows and attacked her, but not before she screamed in terror._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_The scream filled the area as dark clouds enshrouded the moon..._

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day in Mahora Academy. The class of 3-A were mingling, Asuna and the class representative, Ayaka, were fighting as usual. Setsuna on the other hand, sits in her desk with a worried look on her face. Mana took notice of this and walk up to her.<p>

"Hey, something on your mind, Setsuna? You don't look calm as usual and you've been staring at your desk for a while." She asked her.

Setsuna look at Mana. "Oh, sorry... It's just that, Ojou-sama didn't come to class today, and Asuna said that she's not in her dorm." She replied worriedly.

"Ah, you don't think that her disappearance has something to do with the recent attack in Mahora do you?" Mana said.

"Recent attack?"

"Yeah, every night the students in Mahora either got attacked, or start to disappear mysteriously. Konoka is probably one of the students." Mana explained.

Setsuna instantly shot up. "Ojou-sama got attacked!-?" She shouted in fear.

"Calm down, I said probably." Mana replied.

The classroom door opened as a young, 10-year-old teacher named Negi Springfield walk in. The girls immediately sit down in their seats.

"Good morning, class." He said with a smile.

"Good morning Negi sensei!" The girls replied.

"Class, I have good news for you. Today, we will be having a new student attending Mahora today." He said.

"Please be someone normal...please be someone normal...!" Chisame quietly prayed.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you, student number 32, Miss Chie Izayoi." He said as a young, teenage girl steps inside the class. She has dark violet, shoulder length hair with a one piece of hair sticking up, and a black lily corsage on it, her skin is pale, eyes that has the color of the blue sky, and half-rimmed glasses. Also, she holds what appears to be guitar case. She gave a bow at the students while her calm face remain intact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we'll get along well." She said calmly.

"Oh great, just my luck. Another weirdo..." Chisame muttered but no one take notice.

"Alright then...where is Nodoka and Konoka?" Negi asked.

"Don't know, I haven't seen them all day." Yue answered.

"Hmm... Miss Izayoi, until we get you an extra desk, why don't you sit next to Setsuna? She's student number 15." Negi asked, showing her an empty seat next to Setsuna.

Chie nods her head and sits next to Setsuna. Evangeline, stare at Chie from afar, giving her a concerned look.

"Master, is there something wrong?" The green haired robot, Chachamaru asked her.

Eva shook her head. "It's nothing, but something's strange about this new student..." Eva replied.

Suddenly, the long raven haired girl, Akira Okochi, runs inside the classroom. "Negi sensei!" She shouted with distress.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"It's Ako, something happened to her!" She replied in fear.

"What?" Negi was surprised. "I'll go see her right now! I'm sorry girls, but I need to go, please stay in your seats until I get back." He said as he and Akira runs to the infirmary. Asuna, Makie, Yuna, and some of the 3-A classmates followed suit. Eva then goes to the infirmary, saying that she got nothing else to do, so she'll go see what's all the commotion is about, with Chachamaru following her. Chie, feeling curious, gets up from her seat and follows them.

* * *

><p>At the infirmary, they see Ako in bed, frozen in shock with utter fear in her eyes as if she has seen a ghost. Negi and the others were shocked about this, Eva and Chachamaru, not so much... Chie then walk in and see their shocked expression, she then look at what they're looking as see's Ako.<p>

"T-this is awful! What happened to her?" Negi asked with worry.

"I don't know, I saw her lying on the ground looking like that!" Akira replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Chie spoke up.

They were surprised at Chie's sudden appearance. "Oh, Miss Izayoi I didn't see you there!" Negi said.

"Sorry, but I got curious so I followed you guys here." Chie replied. She then moves closer to Ako's frozen body and tilted her neck.

"Miss Izayoi, what are you doing?" He asked her.

Chie's expression darkens. "There's no doubt about it, she was attacked by a vampire." She said showing them the bite-mark.

"Oh great, it's déjà vu." Asuna said blankly.

While the others were surprised and astonished by Chie's deduction, Negi, Asuna, and Chachamaru stared at Eva.

"What? It wasn't me this time! Besides, I won't do the same tricks all over again!" She argued.

"Oh really? How can we trust you since you're the only vampire in this campus?" Asuna said.

"Look if I did, I would've remembered attacking my victims!" Eva said irritably.

"Well, Master is speaking the truth." Negi said.

"It's true, I've been with Master the entire time." Chachamaru said monotonously.

Chie stared at them while they're arguing. She then take a good look at Eva.

"(That girl...)" Chie wondered.

Eva quickly took notice Chie looking at her. "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

Chie shook her head. "Sorry, I thought I saw something." She replied.

Eva gave her a concerned look. "You said that she got attacked by a vampire right?" She asked her.

Chie nodded her head.

"You seem to know them that much, considering that you made a quick deduction of her attack." Eva said.

Negi nodded his head. "She's right, your deduction of a vampire attack seems a bit suspicious."

"Well, all I did is watch some vampire movies, as well as reading some novels about them." Chie said.

Eva stared at her and raised an eyebrow, knowing that she's lying.

"I'll head back to class, sorry for bothering you." Chie said as she take a bow and leave the infirmary.

"Well, I guess we should be going to class now, I'm sure Ako will be alright." Negi said.

Negi, Asuna, and the rest of 3-A returned to class while Eva remained in the infirmary looking at Ako and her bite mark. "So...there's another vampire other than me lurking around here..." Eva said to herself. "And the new student here is coincidental enough, with her knowledge of vampires and all..." She took one last glimpse of it before returning to class, Chachamaru followed suit.

* * *

><p>Over time, class is over and everyone leave the classroom. Chie was the last one in the classroom, she packed her things and ready to leave the classroom.<p>

"Miss Izayoi?" Negi said, catching her attention. "Please, call me Chie. You don't have to be so formal around me." Chie replied.

"Oh, right erm...Chie, this is your first day yes?" He asked. Chie nodded her head. "Right, then you need a place to stay in Mahora, so I'm assigning you to live with Setsuna for the time being. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I don't mind really." Chie said.

Negi nodded his head and leads Chie to Setsuna dorm. Meanwhile, Yue walks to her dorm after her trip to Library Island. The evening is near as the sunset has the orange color.

"Man, school's over and still no sign of Nodoka..." she said.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Paru, did Nodoka came yet?" Yue asked Haruna as she sort the books on Library Island.<em>

_"No, I haven't seen her all day." Haruna said._

_"This is weird, this isn't like her to not show up. I mean look at me, I'm doing her work sorting the books." Yue said._

_"Maybe it has to do something about the rumors. Everyone was talking about it." Haruna said._

_"Oh please, that's just to scare people. Even Kazumi spread that news." Yue replied._

_"I dunno, maybe Nodoka is one of the disappeared students." Haruna said._

_"Don't be ridiculous, Paru." Yue said as she puts a book to a shelf._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback end-<em>

* * *

><p>"Still...what if the rumors are true...?" She wondered. She kept walking until she noticed a lone girl with short violet hair and bangs that conceal her eyes. But unaware of her is that her skin is deathly pale. "Nodoka!" Yue said in surprise as she run up to her. "Oh, hello Yue." Nodoka said.<p>

"Where were you, you weren't in class or Library Island today!" Yue said.

"Oh don't worry about me, I was running some errands." Nodoka replied.

"Errands?" Yue asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you." Nodoka said smiling. "We should head back, it's getting dark."

"Oh, right..." Yue replied as she and Nodoka walk back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Negi and Chie, Negi led her to Setsuna's dorm. "Here we are, this is where you'll be staying for the rest of your school days." Negi said.<p>

Chie bowed to him. "Thank you, sensei."

Negi smiled nervously. "Please, no need to do that really."

"Oh, sorry." Chie said.

"No need to apologize either." Negi said.

"Sorry, this is my first time here." Chie said, unknowingly apologized again.

"It's alright, I hope you and Setsuna will get along well if you're gonna live here." Negi said as he opened the door. "Huh, that's strange... Setsuna's not here." He said, noticing Setsuna's absence.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked around the campus after her daily scouting with Mana, staring at the ground worrying about Konoka's absence. "Ojou-sama, where did you go...?" Setsuna said sadly. Suddenly she bumped into someone without looking. "Oh, sorry...I wasn't look..." To her surprise, Konoka Konoe, who appeared to be absent, is in front of her. Also like Nodoka, her skin is unusually pale but unnoticeable to Setsuna. "Hello, Set-chan." Konoka said.<p>

"O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said with surprise. "Where did you go? Me, your grandfather, and everyone was worried about you!"

"You don't need to worry, Set-chan. I was at the city." Konoka replied happily.

"All by yourself? Without anyone knowing? And without protection?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't be a worrywart, Set-chan! I'm fine, see?" Konoka said. "Anyways, I'll be heading to my dorm now, see ya!" She then walks back to her dorm.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said with a hint of worry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Chie, she unpack her things when her cellphone starts to ring. She grabs her phone and answer it. "This is Chie."<p>

"Are you in school?" A voice in the phone asked. It appears to be a male.

"Yeah, I'm in." Chie replied.

"Alright then. When night falls, your mission will begin. I'll be at the school as well, you know what to do." The voice said.

"Yes, my mission is very clear." Chie said as she nodded her head.

"Very well, I'll meet you there." The voice said as he hang up the phone.

Chie closed her phone and starts taking off her uniform. Beneath her uniform is bandages that is wrapped around her chest. She unwrap her bandages and bat like wings appear in her back. She then wear a black long-sleeved blazer with a blue tie, put on a pair of pants with cross print sewn on the knee area, geta sandals with black knee-high stockings, and a black mini length jacket. As she opened her case, what appears to be inside is a katana with a skull chain on its scabbard. She straps the katana on her back and she leaves the dorm via window, which she closed as she climbed out. As she watched the sun sets and the sky darken, she runs to her designated area where she will meet the one who called her. Setsuna returns to her dorm and opens the door. She turns on the light. To her surprise she see's a Mahora uniform and bandages laying on the floor and a guitar case leaning on the wall.

"Strange...someone left their uniform on the floor and bandages..." She then take a glimpse at the case, which she remembers that it's the exact same case that Chie was holding. "Wait...her?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chie arrives at Sakura Lane and see's a man standing alone, awaiting for her arrival. He appears to wear a black suit that's untucked with a black belt cloak and an armband with a cross insignia and red borders, and cross print pants similar to Chie's. His hair is blue and tied into a single short tail while he wears a Taisho era hat. He appears to be smiling and his eyes closed.<p>

"So...you've arrived." He said while adjusting his rimless metallic glasses.

"Yes. They sent you didn't they, Vincent?" Chie asked.

"Yes, you could say that. Hmhmhm..." Vincent replied, chuckling a bit sinisterly. "Anyways, your mission is clear correct?"

Chie nodded her head. "Yes, search and defeat a vampire named Evangeline." She answered.

"Very good. Now as for me, I think I'll have some fun here." Vincent said, smiling wryly. "Good luck on your mission, Miss Izayoi." He vanished in a flash.

"So, my suspicions are correct." A female voice said.

Chie quickly turned around and see's Eva in her usual vampire outfit which she wore in Negi's fight with her. "You are..."

"That's right, I'm the vampire you're looking for. The Dark Evangel, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, a Shinso vampire." Eva introduced formally. "You are Chie Izayoi correct?"

"Yes." Chie replied.

Eva smiled sinisterly. "You are without a doubt a vampire yourself."

Chie was surprised at this. "How did you...?"

"I had my suspicions on you. Your knowledge of vampires, your quick deduction to a vampire attack, and your pale skin makes it a dead giveaway to me!" Eva said with sheer pride. "Plus your wings makes it obvious."

"Then you know who I am." Chie said as she glares at her.

Eva smiled, her fangs gleamed. "Yeah, you and your accomplice at that organization are here for me." She replied.

Chie then draw the katana from her back. "So you know... Evangeline McDowell by the order of Nocturne, you are wanted dead or alive!"

"I'd like to see you try and defeat me, girl!" Eva said with pride as she forms a sword out of ice out of thin air and starts charging towards her.

Chie gripped her sword tightly and did the same, resulting their blades to lock and them glaring at each other.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in a dark office, a lone man with long white hair sit quietly with his hands together and covering his mouth. Next to him, is a young raven haired man with side swept hair and red eyes looking at him with concern. "Hey, You really sure about this? I know that it's her mission but, do you really have to send him?" He asked.<p>

The man opened his eye slowly revealing his crimson red eyes. "Do not worry, when the time comes she will know her true objective." He replied. "Besides, he knows her very well."

"Ah, I see. Shall I go in case she doesn't know?" The other man said.

The white haired man closed his eyes. "Do it if necessary."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	2. Confrontation and Investigation

Natsumi starts to head to her dorm in the silent windy night but something is troubling her. She remembers correctly that students starts to mysteriously vanish or attacked in the night. She remembers Ako's attack and the bite-mark on her neck and starts to shiver. "If the rumors are really true...then there's a vampire on the loose here and I might end up like Ako...!" She quickly shook off the thoughts and keep walking. She suddenly see's a man standing under the moonlight. The man, who happens to be Vincent, took notice of her.

"Good evening, lass." He said, smiling eerily.

"Um...hello." Natsumi said shyly.

"Lovely night we're having." Vincent said, staring at the moon.

"Uh...yeah."

"It's a shame really..." Natsumi was confused by this statement. "Nights like this, it's the night where a certain creature of the night have their feast." He said still smiling. He then walks towards Natsumi slowly. Natsumi immediately finds out what's going on and take a step back, her heart starts beating at a rapid pace.

"What say you? Care to join me for dinner?" Vincent grinned, revealing his gleaming fang.

Natsumi quickly runs away from him as fast as she can. Her heart beats furiously as she runs, fearing that her blood will be drained by that vampire. She quickly hides near the woods and behind a tree. She waited for a moment as her heart still beats. Quietly, she peered behind the tree but see's nothing, no sign of him pursuing her. She sighs of relief.

"My, what a fast runner you are."

Her hearts suddenly stops as she turns around, seeing that Vincent is instantly behind her. "It's very rude of you to run away, denying my invitation. A simple no is fine, but either way... You will be my feast. He said sinisterly.

"AAAAAAAH!-!-!" Natsumi quickly let out a scream in terror.

* * *

><p>Negi started walking back to Asuna's dorm after a long day of teaching. Although, he stares at the ground thinking about something. A white ermine suddenly pops out of nowhere. "Hey what's wrong Negi?" He asked him.<p>

"Oh, it's nothing Chamo. It's just that one of my students has been attacked by a vampire." Negi replied.

"What? Ya mean Evangeline strikes again!-?" Chamo said astonishingly.

"No, Master said she didn't do it this time." Negi replied. "I think there might be another vampire lurking around the campus."

"As if one vampire isn't enough, you sure you're gonna handle this?" Chamo asked.

Negi nodded his head. "I'm sure of it. Besides, I've been training with Master."

Suddenly they hear a scream not far from where they are. Negi immediately recognized the scream. "Oh no, that was Natsumi! She's in trouble!" Negi runs towards the direction where Natsumi screamed. "Hey wait up!" Chamo scurry after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chie and Eva swiftly clashed their swords as Natsumi's scream is heard and stopped them momentarily. "Looks like your friend has found a prey." Eva said.<p>

"Damn it Vincent..." Chie muttered.

"Hey, you better pay attention to your opponent if you don't wish to throw away your life!" Eva then suddenly appear near Chie when her back is turned, ready to slice her. Chie quickly turned around and blocks her ice sword in a brief moment. "So you react quickly, impressive." Eva said smirking. She then push her off with her foot with enough force to send her flying. Chie then regains her balance and charge towards her. "Attacking me head on will not help you!" Chie suddenly vanished and caught her by surprise.

"I didn't say I was attacking you head on." Eva suddenly turned around but gets elbowed by Chie who's behind her. Chie then kicked her and knocks her back across Sakura Lane. Eva then recovers and stops her knock back. "Impressive, he must've trained you that well. But can you dodge these?" Eva take out some flasks containing purple liquids and throws it at her. The flasks break open and the liquid starts to crystallize. Chie quickly evades the crystals not before one of it begins to close in on her. Chie quickly slice the crystals into tiny pieces. "I never thought you can do that." Eva said. She then smiles sinisterly. "This is going to be one interesting fight..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Natsumi, Vincent stands underneath the moonlight with Natsumi unconscious in his arms. "Ah like the rest of the victims I see, they scream, they faint. Those acts of drama amuses me." He said. "Now then, time for a drink." He tilts her neck and slowly inch closely to the bare skin with his fangs near. Suddenly he heard rustling and he immediately jumped out-of-the-way as a black shadowy blur nearly attacked him. The figure revealed to be Kotaro Inugami, the young dog hanyo and Natsumi's "brother". He glares at Vincent as he see's Natsumi on his arms.<p>

"Well this is interesting, I never expect a dog boy to appear." He said.

"Watch what you say or I'll rip that tongue out of you!" Kotaro replied. "Now put her down!"

Vincent smiled. "I respectfully decline that offer." He then disappear in a flash.

"Hey, where'd you go!-?" Kotaro looked around and see him on top of a street lamp. "If you want her, then catch me if you can." He then started leap through street lamps to another not before landing on the ground and runs off. "Hey get back here you coward!" Kotaro then give chase. Kotaro pursues Vincent around the empty grounds of Mahora. Vincent then jumped up to a building and starts running from there. "Damn...so he can use shundo." Kotaro then managed to jumped up to the rooftop and continues to pursue him. "My, what a persistent mutt you are." Vincent said smiling. That remark offends Kotaro. "Damn you...just stop moving and fight!" He uses shundo and he appear infront of him instantly. "Got ya now!" He throws a punch at him, but Vincent vanished and reappear in midair away from the building.

"Nice try, but that'll take more than that to-"

**"Sagitta Magica!"**

Suddenly, a flurry of wind arrows fires towards Vincent. He then immediately flash steps to evade the arrows, dropping Natsumi. Kotaro quickly jump off the building and catches Natsumi. He look up and see's Negi flying on his staff. "'Bout time you showed up!" He said.

Negi grinned. "Just be thankful I managed to get Natsumi off of his hands." Chamo then pops out behind Negi and jumps down to check on Natsumi. "How is she, Chamo?" Negi asked him as he lands. "She's fine, not a bite mark in sight!"Chamo replied.

"I would've never thought I get to meet the son of the Thousand Master." Vincent said as he appears behind a tree. Negi and Kotaro turn and face him. "You know about my father?" Negi asked. "Of course, your father has been famous. But that's not an excuse for interrupting my meal." Vincent replied coldly but his smile remained intact. "So, was it you who attacked my students?" Negi asked. "Maybe, maybe not." Vincent replied. Negi is unhappy about his answer. "If you refuse to answer then we will have no choice but to do it by force!" He said as he gripped his staff and Kotaro putting Natsumi near a tree and gets into a battle position.

"Very well then..." A knife suddenly slipped out of Vincent sleeve and he wields it. He twirls his knife a bit and points it and the two. "Shall we begin our battle?" He said as his eyes are opened, revealing a pair of blue eyes similar to Chie's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna's dorm. Nodoka stare outside the window, giving both Yue and Haruna a concerned look. "Hey Nodoka, you've been staring outside the window for awhile now." Haruna said. "Something wrong?"<p>

Nodoka shook her head. "No, it's nothing really." She replied. Yue gave her a worried look. "Nodoka you've been acting strange lately, are you sure you're alright?" Yue asked her.

Nodoka smiled innocently. "I'm fine, Yue." She then starts to walk to the door.

"Nodoka, where are you going?" Yue asked her.

"I'm going out for a walk." Nodoka replied.

"This late at night?" Haruna said.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just going out for some fresh air, that's all." Nodoka said as she opened the door and leave.

"Okay, something's weird going on with Nodoka. She's been acting strange after she's back from her "errands" and her skin is so weirdly pale!" Haruna said. "She's got to be hiding something!"

"Nodoka..." Yue whispered worriedly.

* * *

><p>At Asuna and Konoka's dorm. Asuna waits patiently for Negi while Konoka looked outside the window. "Man, what's taking him so long? This isn't like him to come home late." Asuna said. "Maybe he has some errands to run by my grandpa." Konoka said with her still staring outside the window.<p>

"Konoka, you've been staring outside the window for too long, just what the heck are you looking at?" Asuna asked her.

Konoka turned away from the window and smiled innocently. "Oh nothing! I thought I saw a cat near here." She replied with glee.

Asuna stared at her. "You okay Konoka? You've been acting weird lately." Asuna asked. "And your skin is strangely pale..."

"I'm fine, silly!" Konoka replied. She look at the clock. "Oh look at the time! I need to go now!" She said as she head to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asuna asked.

"To Set-chan's, she invited me to come over. Okay bye!" She left the room. Asuna paused for a awhile, with so many things on her mind. She then waited for Negi to come home, but a few minutes has passed. "Something's not right here..." Asuna quickly leave her dorm and starts looking for Negi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on top of the largest building in Mahora, a man survey the two fights on his binoculars. He lets out a long whistle. "Man, those two are really at it." He said as he lower the binoculars. "I guess it's up to me to fix this mess." He jump down and lands safely, then heads towards Chie.<p>

Negi and Kotaro quickly evaded Vincent's barrage of knives as Negi quickly chants a spell and fire at least 15 wind arrows at Vincent, but Vincent evades all of them with ease. Kotaro appeared behind him and tries to land a swift kick at him. Vincent ducks down and throws Kotaro at Negi using his foot, causing Kotaro to crash into Negi.

"Damn it...he's pretty fast!" Kotaro said.

"Our attacks hardly even hitting him..." Negi said. "It's like he's reading our minds!"

"Are you quite finished yet?" Vincent asked them as more knives appear from his sleeves. "Don't worry, I won't make a bloody mess." He throws all of them at both of them. They both flash stepped to avoid the knives and they appear at both sides. They try to land a punch, but Vincent immediately vanished not before leaving an after image they hit. He then reappears and quickly knees Kotaro in the guts and uses his foot to throw him near the tree Natsumi was laying, knocking him out.

"Kotaro!" Negi shouted. Vincent then reappears infront of Negi and punched him in the guts, and then kicks him with enough force to send him flying towards a building.

"Oh come now, that's really the best you got, Child of the Thousand Master?" Vincent said as more knives appear from his hands. "Such a pity...I guess I win then."

"Not so fast, pretty boy!" A voice exclaimed.

Vincent quickly evaded the incoming sword swings by Asuna in her Pactio form and throws knives at her. Asuna quickly deflected all of them. "Another challenger?"

Negi quickly recovers and gets back on his feet. "You okay, Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." Negi replied.

"So that's the vampire who attacked Ako right?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe, but we're unsure about this..." Negi replied.

"Unsure? Natsumi almost became that bastard's dinner if I hadn't stopped him in time!" Kotaro said as he gets up.

"So, it's three against one now. Looks like I'll have to turn it up a notch." Vincent then draws a kodachi from his back.

"Be careful, Asuna...he's a tough one!" Negi said as he braced for an attack.

"I'd listen to the boy if I were you." Vincent said as he instantly appear before Asuna. Asuna quickly leaned to the right as Vincent's blade nearly missed her face, but for some reason her cheek starts to bleed. Vincent then kicks her to a tree.

"Asuna!" Negi cried.

Asuna quickly recovers. "I'm okay, but somehow I'm bleeding...I don't get it he missed me!"

"Oh I didn't miss, this blade of mine is absurdly sharp. I can cut through anything regardless of hit for example..." Vincent appears in front of Kotaro and prepares to slash him.

"Kotaro get down!" Negi shouted.

Kotaro quickly ducks down as Vincent slash horizontally and missed him. Suddenly the tree behind Kotaro gets cut in half and falls, luckily not hitting Natsumi. "Holy..." Kotaro quietly muttered as he watch the tree collapse.

"Holy crap, this guys is dangerous!" Asuna said.

Vincent smiled sinisterly. "Don't worry, this will be quick and painless." He said as he point his sword at them.

"The hell with that!" Asuna charged at Vincent head on.

"Asuna wait!" Negi tried to stop her, but is too late as Asuna tries to attack Vincent, but he effortlessly evades every attack then blocks her sword with his kodachi. "You know, the bigger the sword, the slower it moves and the more predictable your attacks will be." He then slips out another knife and cuts Asuna, but she ducks down as Vincent knife nearly cuts her and cuts off pieces of her hair.

Negi see's the opportunity to attack Vincent and uses shundo to appear behind Vincent. He delivers a swift kick to Vincent and finally manage to send him flying. Vincent quickly regains balance and rubbed his face. "So you caught me by surprise and manage to land a hit. Not bad for a child." Vincent said calmly. "But it'll take more that a kick to defeat me." He takes out more knives and throws them at Negi. Asuna quickly gets infront of Negi and deflect the knives. They get into battle position as Vincent wields his kodachi once again.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Eva and Chie managed to find themselves on the bridge as they flash stepped from Sakura Lane to their current location as they continued to clash their swords. "You're a persistent one. Even more persistent than the boy." Eva said. They then broke away and charged toward each other. Suddenly the man who spectates the battle intervene and blocks both of their swords with his twin daggers. "Phew, made it in time." He said.<p>

"You?" Chie said in surprise. "What, friend of yours?" Eva asked. They broke away from their fight as the man out his daggers away. "What are you doing here?" Chie asked the man. "I'm here to remind you about your mission." The man replied.

"I know about my mission, it's to defeat Evangeline." Chie said. The man nodded his head. "Well you're right but...that's actually a setup." The man said to her. "Wait, this mission is a setup?" Chie said in surprise.

"Wait, so you're telling me that her whole mission is just a fluke? And here I thought that my crimes as the Dark Evangel has caught up to me." Eva said.

"What's the meaning of this, Teru and why are you here?" Chie asked him.

"Well I'd like to explain this to you, but right now we're going to stop Vincent before things gets a little ugly." The man, Teru said.

"Oh right, that man she met awhile back." Eva said.

Teru runs off back to campus, knowing where Vincent's location is, and Chie and Eva followed him.

* * *

><p>Negi, Kotaro, and Asuna struggled as they continuously evades the barrage of knives and Vincent's swift attacks. "You can't stay on evasive forever you know, eventually you'll try to attack me." Vincent said. Asuna see's an opening and charge towards him. Vincent quickly blocks her sword with his Kodachi one hand and blocks Kotaro's surprise attack with another. "Honestly, this is getting tiresome." He pushed both of them away. "Shall we end this?" He then appears infront of Asuna in a flash, leaving her defenseless as he readies his blade.<p>

"Asuna!" Negi cried.

Suddenly Chie instantly appeared between Asuna and Vincent and blocked his attack with her sword.

"Chie!" Negi said in surprise.

"Wait the new girl?" Asuna said.

"Wait who?" Kotaro asked blankly.

"I kinda figured that you're here." Eva said.

"Master!" Negi said, surprised to see her.

Vincent breaks away from Chie and puts his kodachi away.

"What the hell Vincent? That's your way of having fun!-?" Chie exclaimed.

"My methods of having fun can be a little...twisted, hmhm." Vincent replied.

"W-wait, you two know each other?" Negi asked.

"Apparently so. And like her friend here, she is also a vampire." Eva said.

"Wh...what? Is that true, Chie?" Negi asked Chie.

Chie sighed. "Yes...sorry, that was meant to be a secret." She replied.

"Alright, now that this situation's taken care of..." Teru said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Teru Shirogane, you know Miss Chie Izayoi here and that guy is Vincent."

"A pleasure meeting you all." Vincent said, calmly smiling with glee.

"Yeah, you know attacking innocent people for their blood is a direct violation against Nocturne's rules, Vince." Teru said.

"Yes, my apologies. I'm prepared for the consequences." Vincent replied.

"Um, may I ask a question?" Negi said.

"Sure, ask away." Teru replied.

"Alright, who exactly is Nocturne?" Negi asked him.

"Nocturne is not a person, boy. It's an organization." Eva replied.

"Organization? Of what?" Asuna said.

"Vampire hunters." Teru answered.

Negi, Asuna, and Kotaro give him a blank stare. "Wait, you guys work for a vampire hunting organization, yet you guys are vampires...that doesn't even make any sense!" Asuna exclaimed.

"I know, it's complicated..." Chie said.

"On the contrary, the head of the organization is a vampire himself. Most of his elite hunters are vampires who served him long ago, like Mr. Shirogane here." Vincent said. "His reason is that he wish to protect humanity from the darkness."

"Oh that reminds me. Chie, the boss wants to talk to you." Teru said.

"You mean...?"

Teru take out a letter from his pocket and hand it to her, she opens the letter and a holographic projection of the long, white haired man in a suit appeared. "M-Master Alucard!" Chie said in surprise.

"Master Alucard?" Negi said in confusion.

"Yep, Al's her boss. And his servant." Teru replied.

"So, he leads the organization and has a personal servant." Eva said.

"Wait, servant?" Negi said.

"Yeah, Al turned her into a vampire after he saved her from dying." Teru explained.

"Hello, Chie. By the time you are reading this, Teru Shirogane must've delivered the message to you." Alucard said through a prerecorded message. "The main reason you were sent to Mahora is that your actual mission is to investigate the mysterious disappearance of its students. It is said from the scouts I've sent is that the disappearance of the students is unnatural and someone is behind all this. I want you find the culprit, and eliminate it. On the last piece of note, Vincent you've violated the code by attacking the innocent, your punishment is that you are to remain in Mahora filling the role as a faculty here. That is all." The message is finished as Alucard's projection dissipate.

"What!-? What kind of lame punishment is that? I'm not gonna sit there and let this creep be a teacher!" Asuna exclaimed angrily while pointing at Vincent.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't attack again!" Teru said.

"Yeah, you promise you won't attack the students again right?" Chie asked while glaring at Vincent.

"Ah yes, you have my word Miss Izayoi." Vincent replied as he bowed like a butler.

"So, that means he's not the one attacking the students." Negi said.

"Nope, the real culprit is out there somewhere." Teru said. "Well, I'd best be heading back to HQ then." He then starts to leave the campus.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna get some sleep, I have a paper route tomorrow." Asuna said yawning.

Kotaro walks to Natsumi, still unconscious, and puts her on his back. "I'm gonna head back too, can't let Chizuru worry about us..." He said, smiling nervously.

"Alright, I'll be back at the dorm Asuna, you have a good night, Kotaro." Negi said. Kotaro and Asuna nodded their heads and said good-night to Negi as they leave to their respective dorms.

"I'd better leave too, after all I do have a side job to attend. Have a good night, Miss Izayoi, Professor Springfield." Vincent said while smiling as he leave.

"I'm gonna leave too, I left Chachamaru at my cabin for too long and I can't have her worry about me, not that she has concern for her master." Eva said as she leave.

Negi and Chie are the last two remaining to leave. "Well, it's getting late, I'm going back to Asuna's dorm, what are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I'm gonna stay and investigate this area for a while. I'll see you tomorrow, sensei." Chie replied.

Negi nodded his head. "Alright see you tomorrow, Chie." He starts heading towards home as Chie stood there, watching him leave. She then takes out a small dispenser from her pockets and take out a small spherical red pill from it. She quickly ingest the pill and swallows it, taking a deep breath, she starts walking to her dorm.

* * *

><p>She quietly opens the door to her dorm and walks in, she surveys the room as she walk quietly. Suddenly the lights turned on and she quickly evades to the right as a sword nearly sliced her. To her surprise, Setsuna is the one who attacked her and she stepped back and quickly gets into battle position.<p>

"H...hey what the hell!-? I'm your roommate!" Chie exclaimed.

"I know who you are, but tell me what exactly are you?" Setsuna asked.

"Alright, since you know too much...I'm a vampire." Chie answered.

"Then...are you the one who attacked Ojou-sama? Tell me or I'll clip your wings right off!" Setsuna threatened.

"I never attacked anyone named "Ojou-sama", I'm here because I was sent by the organization to investigate this matter!" Chie replied.

After a long pause, Setsuna sheathed her blade. "Your story seems believable, and you don't recall meeting someone by the name Konoka." She said.

"Who's Konoka?" Chie asked.

"My friend and the dean's granddaughter, whom I swore to protect with my life." Setsuna answered.

"And Konoka is "Ojou-sama" correct?" Chie asked.

Setsuna nodded her head. "Right, I never attacked her and the way you overreacted by saying that Konoka was attacked, I suspect that the culprit has attacked her before." Chie said.

"You mean someone else did it to her?" Setsuna asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yes, but I'm afraid that I have to investigate tomorrow, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Setsuna nodded her head. "Alright, I'll make those who attack Ojou-sama pay...!"

Chie then changed clothes and puts her katana in her guitar case and went to bed, Setsuna as well.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark alley in Mahora City, a lone female with blood-red eyes with slit pupils, white twin-tailed hair, pale skin, and wears a crimson red dress stood there and stare at the moonlight. She then sensed the presence of two beings, she smiled and turned around as two blood-red eyes appear from the shadows.<p>

"You're late." The woman said. The two beings stepped out of the shadows, they revealed themselves to be both Nodoka and Konoka with their eye colors changed into a blood-red color and pupils changed into slits. "I'm sorry, but Konoka had to stop and get a midnight snack." Nodoka said.

"Sorry, I got hungry waiting!" Konoka said with blood still on her fangs.

"It's alright. So, they sent someone to investigate our mess." The girl said.

"Should we stop her?" Nodoka said.

The pale haired girl shook her head. "No, all you have to do is keep converting the students here into one of us, and find someone who's perfect as a sacrifice for reviving Mother." She said.

Nodoka smiled sinisterly. "Right, to revive our Mother..."

"You two go and do whatever you do, do not fail me." The girl said. Nodoka and Konoka nodded their heads and leave the girl behind. The vampiric girl smiled sinisterly as her fangs glistened in the moonlight. "We'll be reuniting with you soon, Mother. Please wait a little longer..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	3. Tragic Dream and Vampire Attack

_It was a calm night in a small peaceful village. A little girl was outside, picking lilies from the bush while the full moon shines down on the village. She smiled with glee as she picked enough lilies to give them to her family. She run inside only to find her parents not here. She searched the whole house but still didn't find them, worried she goes outside only to find true terror. Blood is scattered across the village, the moon changed from a pale blue glow to crimson red, and entirely everyone was changed into monsterious vampires as a lone vampiric woman in her mid twenties smiled evilly as the moon shines down. The little girl trembled in fear as the two people, her mother and father whom she loved rise in front of her. The woman pointed at her, causing them to turn around and have their blood-red eyes focus on her and their fangs bared. The girl drops her flowers and runs away in fear, but her parents started pursuing her, hungry for blood, the lone woman laughed evilly as the little girl run as fast as she can in order to live. She runs to her house but when suddenly, she was strucked by the back by her mother's claws and she was knocked back against a wall, causing her to spit out a lot of blood. She tried to get up but no avail as her vampire parents moving closer and ready to devour her. They have their fangs bared at their own daughter, but they suddenly stopped and turned around as they see a lone man with long white hair standing before them. They snarled and attacked him, only to have themselves cut down and died by the man's sword as the man doesn't move a single step. The little girl however, managed to spectate the whole ordeal until her vision begins to blur and she starts to slip into unconsciousness, on a brink of death when the man pick her up. He cuts his own finger and let his blood drop into her mouth, allowing her to drink it before she slips away into unconsciousness..._

* * *

><p>Chie woke up and see's that she find's herself in Setsuna's dorm as small amount of light lit the room.<p>

"That dream again..." Chie said sadly. "That day where Master saved me..."

"Morning." Setsuna said.

Chie quickly took notice of Setsuna already in uniform and her sword on her back, concealed. "Oh, morning Setsuna." Chie replied.

"Sleep well?" Setsuna asked her.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well then get dressed, school's about to start." Setsuna said as she walk out to the door.

"Alright, you'll go on ahead. I'll catch up." Chie said as Setsuna already left. Chie then gives off a somber look as she feel her neck, but feels no marking. "That dream, it still haunts me even today..." She clenches her fist and gets out of bed.

* * *

><p>At the campus, Setsuna goes her way to class when Chie finally caught up to Setsuna. "There you are." Setsuna said. "You took awhile getting dressed."<p>

"Yeah...sorry about that." Chie replied as she explain to her about how she tries to conceal her wings by wrapping it with bandages. Setsuna nods her head, saying that she understands as they walk.

They arrived at class 3-A with most of the class mingling, Eva and Chachamaru is absent as usual. Setsuna look around searching for Konoka but couldn't find her. She walk up to Asuna and asked her. "Hey Asuna, where's Ojou-sama?"

"Oh Konoka? She said she can't go to school today because of sickness." Asuna replied.

"Sick?" Chie speak up.

"Yeah, I think it's because she came back from her disappearance, looking pale and all." Asuna said.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said worriedly.

The door then opens as Negi walks in and everyone sits in their seats.

"Good morning class." Negi said.

"Good morning Negi sensei!" The class replied.

"Ah yes, today class we're going to have a new teacher in case I can't teach you momentarily. Everyone gives a warm welcome to Mr. Vincent Noctis." Negi said as Vincent walks in wearing a dark blue suit and red tie.

"Salutations, class." Vincent calmly said, smiling eerily.

Chie, Asuna, and Natsumi were shocked to see him, mostly Natsumi.

"N-no...this can't be real..." Natsumi said as she shook in fear, remembering the night he attacked her. Chizuru quickly took notice of this.

Chie quickly stood up from her seat. "Sensei can I talk to Mr. Noctis alone?" Chie asked Negi.

"Um, sure. I don't see why not." Negi replied.

Chie walks towards Vincent and grabs him by the arm and drags him outside the classroom. They then stopped in the hallway. "What are you doing here?" Chie asked him in irritation. "Why, I'm the new teacher here in Mahora. This is my punishment from Alucard." Vincent replied calmly. "I know that, I mean why are you teaching in 3-A?" She asked. "Because, there's no position as teacher's aide or teacher in Mahora so I convinced Professor Springfield to fill me in." Vincent said, secretly lying.

Chie sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, but I don't want to see you drink the blood of the class when I'm around!" Chie said. "Hmhmhm, I won't. You have my word, Miss Izayoi." Vincent said. Chie sweatdropped. "Could you please stop addressing me that? It's creepy..." Chie said.

They returned to class, explaining Negi about their argument. Vincent obviously lied about him being Chie's stepbrother and how his "sister" is embarrassed about him teaching her much to Chie's dismay, but Negi bought it and nodded his head as Chie went back to her seat.

Negi was about to start class when the door was burst open and Fumika and Fuka ran in.

"Negi sensei it's horrible!" They cried simultaneously.

"Fumika, Fuka what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"It's Ako, she's gone!" Fuka replied in distress.

"What? She's gone?" Negi said in surprise.

"Yeah, go see for it yourself!" Fumika said as she and Fuka drags Negi to the infirmary.

Chie stood up from her seat. "I'll go check it out too!" She said.

"Now now, please stay in your seat, sister." Vincent teased.

"Shut it, "brother"!" Chie said as she glares at Vincent before she run out to the infirmary.

The entire class murmured as Vincent walks in front of class. "Now class, settle down. Professor Springfield has entrusted me to take his place when situation like this happens so please remain in your seat and take out your textbooks." Vincent said calmly as the class quiet down.

* * *

><p>Negi, Chie, Fumika, and Fuka arrived at the infirmary where Fumika and Fuka showed him the empty bed where Ako used to be, the bed is strangely tidy.<p>

"W-where's Ako...?" Negi asked worriedly.

"We told you, she's gone! She went poof!" Fuka replied.

"Are you sure she got released by the nurse?" Negi asked.

"No, it couldn't be." A tall, busty blonde haired woman said.

"Shizuna!" Negi said in surprise.

"The nurse said that Ako disappeared without a trace, no sign of her anywhere." Shizuna said.

"But Ako shouldn't be able to move for a while, considering her condition." Negi said.

"Sensei, could that lead us about the student's disappearance?" Chie asked.

Negi think about it for a bit. "You may be on to something, Chie." He said.

"Really? You mean that rumor that was spreading around the entire campus?" Fuka said as she and her twin sister have a concerned look on Chie.

"Well yes, remember the bite mark on her neck?" Chie said.

"Yes, it was proven that a vampire must've bit her." Negi replied. "But what does that supposed to do with Ako's disappearance?"

"Well, if my theory's are correct, then she must've left the infirmary overnight, under the vampire's influence." Chie stated.

Fumika and Fuka stared at Chie in awe. "Whoa, how'd you know? You must've been like a supernatural detective!" Fumika said. "Well, all I did was do research on vampire fictions." Chie said smiling.

Negi rubs his chin. "Of course...! Just like when Master attack Makie and used her to turn the others into vampires and lured me to her." Negi said.

Chie nodded her head. "Well you are right on that, Sensei. But what we're dealing with is may or not be a Shinso vampire like Evangeline. But something more dangerous..." Chie said.

Negi nodded his head. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Well, for now we go back to class. I'll go investigate the campus after school." Chie said.

Negi nodded his head as he, the Narutaki twins, and Chie returned to class. Behind the walls of the infirmary, outside campus, Eva and Chachamaru stood there and listened to the whole thing. "So, there's a vampire more dangerous than me lurking around Mahora." Eva said.

"What do you recommend, Master?" Chachamaru asked.

"For now, we wait. Until that vampire shows up, we'll let our vampire friend do her work." Eva replied, mentioning Chie.

* * *

><p>After school, as the day quickly shifts into night. Chie, in her Nocturne uniform, and Vincent, in his outfit from last night, arrives in the middle of campus where they meet up Negi and Asuna.<p>

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Chie asked him.

"Whaddya think Negi's here for? He's going to help you with your little investigation." Asuna replied.

"Please, Chie. I know it's your mission, but this is my student we're talking about. I can't sit here and twiddle my thumbs!" Negi said. Chamo pops up from his back. "Yeah, besides the more the merrier I say! Sure beats solving the mystery alone." He said.

"You know, I'm standing right here." Vincent said.

Chie then nods her head. "Alright, since it's your students. You're welcome to join." Chie said.

"Ah it's good to have allies of Nocturne." Vincent said.

"Hold on a minute...!"

They turned around and see's Setsuna and Mana running towards them. "Setsuna, Mana what are you two doing here?" Negi asked.

"We're here to assist you, sensei." Mana replied.

Setsuna nodded her head. "Yes, I'm not letting any vampire go unpunished!" Setsuna said. "Well, you and Eva are an exception."

"Yeah, besides some man from a hunting organization paid me double the reward money to help you solve your case." Mana stated.

"Teru..." Chie muttered.

"Well, I'm glad you two are able to help us, shall we begin our investigation?" Negi asked.

They nodded their heads. "Right, then let's split up and find that vampire!" They went off on their own separate path, with Chie and Vincent in Mahora City, Setsuna and Mana on Sakura Lane, and Negi and Asuna around campus.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on top of a building, the white haired twin-tailed women watch them from afar. Nodoka and Konoka arrived behind her. "I see your little friends has begun their little investigation." She said.<p>

"Ooh and Set-chan is with them!" Konoka said with glee. "Can I go play with Set-chan?"

Nodoka stopped her. "Not yet, Konoka. You'll play with your Set-chan later. But for now, what should we do?" Nodoka asked the woman.

The woman smiled sinisterly as she snapped her finger. Suddenly a couple of female students of Mahora appeared, one of them revealed to be Ako Izumi, they all have red eyes and slit pupils. "Now my slaves, see those people? They are all your meal for tonight, so eat until your undead hearts are content!" She commanded. They all hissed and snarled as they scattered across Mahora to their designated targets. Nodoka smiled sinisterly as her fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "Ah, the way you say it, it makes me feel parched for blood..." She said as she lusts for blood. "I feel thirsty too, when can we drink?" Konoka asked.

The women smirked. "Very well then, you two go and feast, but remember to find someone perfect for our ritual to revive Mother." She said.

"We won't forget. Now then Konoka, go play with Set-chan." Nodoka said to her.

"Yay!" Konoka jumped off the building, landing safely and runs towards Setsuna. Nodoka jumps off as well, not before leaping through building to building.

The woman laughed evilly. "Tonight, is the night of the vampires! Let the daywalking mortals fear us!"

* * *

><p>Negi and Asuna walked around the campus, with no luck finding anything involving with the investigation. "Find anything yet, Asuna?" Negi asked her.<p>

"Nope, no dice." Asuna replied.

Suddenly, Negi sensed the presence of multiple people. "Asuna, be on your guard!" Negi said.

Asuna nodded her head. "Right...!" She then pull out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" With one command, Asuna instantly changed to her Pactio outfit and wields her sword. Suddenly, they were surrounded by vampire students. "Whoa, are those...?"

"Oh no...they're students of Mahora!" Negi said in surprise.

"Wait you're telling me that we have to fight all of them?" Asuna asked.

Negi gritted his teeth. "Looks like we got no choice, but don't harm them too bad!" Negi said.

"Easy for you to say..." Asuna muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna searched around the forested area while Mana scoped with her sniper rifle. "Find something yet?" Setsuna asked.<p>

"Area's cleared. No vampire in sight." Mana said. "Wait a minute..." Mana then jumps down and scan the area, Mana quickly puts her rifle away and wields two handguns. "Prepare yourself Setsuna, here they come!" Setsuna quickly draws her sword and they waited for enemies to come, but as one come out, she reveal herself to be Konoka. "Hello Set-chan!" Konoka said with glee.

"Ojou-sama? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in be bed?" Setsuna asked.

"Nope, I feel fine now. Now let's play Set-chan! You are it!" Konoka said in a singsong tone as she exposed her fangs.

Mana point her gun at Konoka. "Careful Setsuna, Konoka is a vampire now!" Mana warned.

"W...what are you doing!-? You can't point your gun at Ojou-sama!" Setsuna argued.

"Tch, sorry Setsuna. But money is money." Mana fired her gun at Konoka, but Konoka swiftly evades all the bullets. "You meanie, don't interrupt our game!" She then attacks Mana but Mana jumps out-of-the-way and gain some distance.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna tries to run to Konoka but is stopped by some of the vampire turned students. "I don't have time to be dealing with you, get out of my way!" She then used the backside of Yuunagi and slash the students without drawing blood.

* * *

><p>At the city, Chie surveyed the lower area as Vincent stand on top of a building drinking tea. "Aren't you going to help me?" Chie asked irritably as an anime vein popped in her head. "My apologies, Miss Izayoi. But this is my tea time." Vincent replied. "I said stop calling me that! It's creepy..." Chie retorted. Suddenly they both sensed someone coming. Vincent jumps down and Chie draw her sword. More vampire students appeared and Ako appeared with them.<p>

"You're...the one from the infirmary!" Chie said in surprise.

"Victims of the vampire we're looking for. How interesting." Vincent said as he draw his knives from his sleeves.

"Blood..." Ako murmured.

"What?"

"Careful now."

"Give me BLOOD!" Ako then charged towards Chie, only to have Chie block her attack with her sword and she snarled at her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside campus, a teenaged boy about 18 years old take down a vampiric man with his longsword. "Another one down." He said without care.<p>

Another man, older than him, wrapped in bandages, killed the last vampire with his *dual jamadhar katars.

_**(A/N: *Voldo's**_** weapon)**

"So, is this the place?" He asked.

"How the hell should I know, I thought you remembered? The other man replied.

"That was a rhetorical question. I know this is the right place. You worried about her?" He asked him.

"You kidding? She can take care of herself, I wouldn't care less about her damn partner who always stalking her." He said. "Come on, we're going."

"Right behind ya." The bandaged man said as he followed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	4. Battle Against the Students of Mahora

Chie quickly evades all of Ako's swipes of her hands as Ako relentlessly attacks Chie. Meanwhile Vincent fights off the vampire students, knocking them unconscious. "Damn, she's too fast...! I can't hurt her but still..." Chie said to herself. "Blood...I want blood...give it to me!" Ako said as her blood lust rises and keeps on attacking Chie despite her fear of blood.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Negi and Asuna fights of their share of vampire students, trying their best not to harm them. As they took out some, more appear in the frey. "Geez they keep on coming! They're really out for blood!" Asuna said as she knocks out one of the students with the flat side of her sword. "This is bad...if they're here, then that means the vampire's here too!" Negi said as he cast a sleep spell on the students. "Great, got any great ideas since we're stuck in this situation?" Asuna asked. "For now, let's leave the students be and find the culprit!" Negi replied. "Okay how? They're attacking us non-stop!" Asuna said.<p>

"Leave that to me!" Negi said before beginning his incantation. _"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem!(Translation: Air and Water, Create a fog to make them sleep for a short while!) __**Nebula Hypnotica!**__(Translation: Hypnotic Mist)_" Negi's staff suddenly expelled a soft mist which the all of the students except Asuna, due to her magic cancelling ability, get caught in it, knocking them out cold. "Whoa, I guess that works." Asuna said.

"Alright, let's go before they wake up!" Negi said. Asuna nodded her head as she and Negi leave the area.

* * *

><p>Setsuna tries to chase after Mana and Konoka as they clashed into battle, but the vampire students blocks her way and attacks her. Setsuna quickly take them down with the back of her blade and continue pursuing them. "Damn it Mana...why is money so important to you even going as far as harming Ojou-sama...?" Setsuna muttered.<p>

Mana pursues Konoka as she escapes to the woods. She quickly fires her guns but Konoka evades all the bullets without turning around. "Damn, she's fast...as expected for a vampire." Mana said. Konoka frowned. "You're getting annoying, let me play with Set-chan in peace!" She jumped to a tree and bounced back towards Mana. Konoka swiped Mana with her claw, but Mana quickly rolled to the side and reloaded her handguns and fired. Konoka quickly dodged most of them, but one of them grazed her cheek, causing her to bleed. She growled at Mana. "You meanie, all I want is to play with Set-chan! I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you!" She said.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna finally caught up with them. She quickly notice Konoka bleeding and she glared at Mana. "Damn it Mana, are you trying to kill her!-?" She said angrily. "Sorry, but she's a vampire now and I'm only doing it for the reward. I'm a mercenary, I go for the cash. Now it's either you cooperate or get out of my way." Mana replied coldly.

Setsuna growled angrily and point her sword at Mana. "I'm sorry Mana, it's my sworn duty to protect Ojou-sama, no matter the cost! Even if I have to fight you..." She replied.

"Tch, is that how it is?" Mana shook her head. "You blind idiot." She quickly reloaded her guns and fired at Setsuna, but she quickly deflect all of the bullets and charged head on.

Konoka stood back and watched the battle. "Aw Set-chan's risking her life to protect me!" She giggled. But her expression quickly darkens. "But Mana is preventing me from playing with Set-chan..." Suddenly more vampire turned students appear. Konoka commanded them to attack Mana, they did so by surrounding her, leaving Setsuna with Konoka. "Now then, Set-chan... Where were we?" She walks to Setsuna, inching closer to her neck as her fangs poked her skin. Setsuna quickly reacted by moving away from her. "Aw, I almost got you!" Konoka said, pouting. "But that's okay, I can still catch you!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Forgive me, Ojou-sama...!" Setsuna runs away from Konoka. "Hey come back! I didn't say that you can get a head start!" Konoka quickly pursues Setsuna.

* * *

><p>Mana quickly subdues the students, defeating some of them without shooting. But more of them appear and attacks Mana, she managed to avoid them. "Damn...hand-to-hand combat is not my specialty, but I can't use my guns to kill them..." She muttered. She is quickly overwhelmed by the vampires until suddenly they were instantly taken down by an unknown force.<p>

"I knew I'd find you here, de gozaru."

Mana quickly look up at a tree branch and see's Kaede standing there, giving Mana her usual smile.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Yue walks home after her visit to Library Island. She has a worried look on her face as she is concerned about Nodoka. She was worried about Nodoka when she didn't come to school and Library Island today.<p>

"Hello Yue, something on your mind?"

Yue shocked by the familiar voice and turned around, seeing Nodoka standing right behind her with the moon shining on her and her crimson red eyes glow luminously in the night. "N-Nodoka...!" Yue stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just out for a walk." Nodoka replied calmly.

Yue quickly took notice of her eyes, seeing that it's not her usual eye color. "Nodoka, your eyes..."

"Oh, you noticed? Beautiful aren't they? The colors remind me of the color of blood." Nodoka replied seductively.

"Nodoka, what are you saying...?" Yue quickly realized what's going on. "Don't tell me...you're a vampire?"

Nodoka smiled eerily, with her fangs exposed. "How did you guess?"

"So the rumors are true..." Yue murmured to herself. "Nodoka who did this to you, was it Eva?" She asked.

Nodoka shook her head. "No, not even close." She replied.

"Then who?" Yue asked.

Nodoka starts walking towards Yue. "You know, Yue, I've always liked you. I've always liked you and your intelligence." She said, completely changing the subject.

Yue blushed slightly. "Nodoka...what are you saying?"

Nodoka got close enough to Yue, staring face to face. "Would you like be mine, Yue?"

Yue blushed fiercer. "N-Nodoka...! But what about-"

Nodoka quickly cuts Yue off by kissing her by the lips, causing Yue to blush even more fiercely that her face became a tomato. Nodoka let her tongue dance in Yue's mouth until she broke the kiss and leans to her neck. "Now then, what does your blood taste like?" Her fangs extends and penetrates Yue's neck. She then starts to suck the blood out of her until Yue began to feel dizzy from blood loss. "No...doka..." She slipped into unconsciousness as Nodoka finishes drinking her blood. "Type AB, sweet as nectar..." She said as she licked her fangs clean off.

Unaware of Nodoka, Haruna watched the event from afar and frozed in fear. "Holy crap...Nodoka, a vampire...!" She said in fear. "She...Yue...oh my god..."

Nodoka watched Yue's unconscious body, as Yue's transformation quickly take effect. Her skin turns pale and she developed vampire fangs as she breathed heavily. Yue woke up from her unconscious state and her eyes changed to red irises and slit pupils, like Nodoka's. "How do you feel, Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"Thirsty...I want blood..." Yue replied while heavily breathing.

Nodoka smiled sinisterly. "Good..."

Haruna backed away from her hiding place. "Oh god...I need to get out of here...!" She tries to get away, but she was stopped by Nodoka, who's suddenly behind her. Haruna tries to run but Nodoka grabbed her arm tightly so she can't escape, making Haruna wince in pain. "Going somewhere, Paru?" Nodoka asked. "Please stay, your friend needs your help." She then drags Haruna to Yue who noticed her. "I found your first prey, Yue. Please enjoy your meal." Nodoka said sinisterly as she used her nails to cut Haruna's wrist, drawing out her blood. Yue immediately catch her scent of blood and moves closer to Haruna.

"No...please Yue, snap out of it! It's me, Paru!" Haruna pleaded as tears come out of her eyes due to total fear.

"Blood...I want it..." Yue murmured.

"On second thought, why don't I share with you?" Nodoka said as she tilts her neck.

"No...please...!" Yue got close to her bleeding arm and bites it, sucking her blood. Nodoka does the same by biting her neck."

"NOOO!-!-!" Her scream filled the campus as her blood is quickly drained by the two.

* * *

><p>Negi and Asuna runs to different areas of Mahora until they were interrupted by Haruna's scream.<p>

"What the, that's Paru!" Asuna said.

"Oh no, Haruna!" Negi and Asuna runs towards the source of her scream. They arrived at their designated area and finds Nodoka and Yue drinking Haruna's blood.

"Nodoka! Yue!" Negi said in surprise.

"Yue...Bookworm!-? What are you two doing?" Asuna asked them, catching their attention.

"Oh hello sensei, Asuna." Nodoka replied.

"Whoa, Negi watch out! She and Yue are vampires now!" Chamo said as he popped out behind Negi.

"Bookworm, are you the one who did all this?" Asuna asked her.

"Close, but I didn't orchestrate all of this." She replied as she licked her fangs clean from blood. "I'd like to stay and chat, but right now we must take our leave. Goodbye." She snapped her fingers and more vampiric students appear behind her. She picks up Haruna and she and Yue vanish in a flash, leaving both Negi and Asuna to fight the vampire students.

* * *

><p>Chie managed to fight back and knocks Ako away from her. Meanwhile, Vincent managed to pin down some of the students with his knives.<p>

"My, what a loud bunch. They're like wild animals struggling to get free, hmhmhm..." Vincent said as he watched them struggle.

"Stop joking around, Vincent!" Chie scolded. Suddenly she gets ambushed by three students. Before she get the time to react, they pounced on her, only for have themselves ensnared by bandages and gets pulled in, quickly defeated by the two men. Chie stare at them in surprise.

"Hey, are we late?" The messy dark blue haired man said. He wears a black male uniform of Nocturne and he is equipped with a claymore strapped onto his back

"Lune! Grant!" Chie said in surprise.

"Oh look, reinforcement." Vincent said blankly.

The teenaged man, Lune popped an anime vein. "Well what do you know, I never expect some pedophile like you to be here." He said bluntly, insulting Vincent.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Tsukima." Vincent replied happily, unfazed by his insult.

"Hey, ignore him Lune. Right now we've got a situation here." The mummied man, Grant said. He is unusual, as he is wrapped in bandages, head to toe with his white hair left out.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, we're here to help you out, by Alucard's request." Lune said.

"Oh...Master Alucard said that huh?" Chie said, avoiding eye contact and blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>At the top of a building, the woman watched them while sneering. "So, they sent reinforcements? Looks like I have to turn the tables then." She snaps her finger and a monstrous bat like creature appear before her. "You see them? Kill them, let them drown in their own blood!" She commanded. The monster roared and jumps down.<p>

Chie, Lune, Vincent, and Grant immediately hears a roar ands see's a monster falling towards them. They jumped out-of-the-way as the monster crashed down. The bat like monster gaze at them while snarling, bearing it's fangs.

"Great, like it couldn't get any more interesting." Lune said nonchalantly.

Chie gripped her sword. "Hold on, you'll take care with the others, along with creeper here and Grant. The big one's all mine." Lune said.

Chie let out a sigh. "Fine, don't get yourself killed for all I care." She then turns and face Ako who's growling.

Lune takes out a small spherical pill from his dispenser and pops it to his mouth, crushing it with his teeth. As blood flows out of the pill and he ingests it, his eyes turns crimson red and he draws his sword, smirking. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Come on, ugly!" He taunted. The monster roared and charges straight towards Lune, but in an instant, Lune vanished without a trace. The monster looked around only for Lune to reappear behind it and delivers a swift kick on its head, knocking it to a building. "Come on, is that it?" He taunted as he cracks his neck. The monster roared as it gets up and pounces on him. But Lune jumps out-of-the-way and slashed it with his claymore, causing it to howl in pain.

Meanwhile Chie struggled to fight of Ako who continuously attacks with her claws. Chie then parried and slash her with her sword, only to have Ako to jump back and her uniform gets sliced. Ako hissed at Chie before slashing her with her claws but Chie blocks her attack and stays on defensive.

Lune, meanwhile continues to fight off the monster, knocking it back against a building. "Heh, is that all? I feel like this is just a warm-up!" He said. He charged towards the creature, but suddenly another one ambushed him and knocks him to a building. He instantly recovers. "Shit, didn't know you got back up."He said as he wipes the blood off of his face. The other monster attacks Lune, but gets ensnared by Grant's bandages.

"C'mere you!" Grant pulled the monster towards him and he stabs it with his katars, killing it in the process. "What? You don't expect me to fight off those weaklings?" He said to Lune.

"It's my fight, well at least you made things fair again." Lune replied smirking. He then finishes off the bat monster by impaling it with his claymore. The monster howled in pain not before disintegrating into dust as well as the other. "And that's that." Lune swings his sword, removing the blood from it's blade and sheathes it to his back. His eyes return to normal.

The woman sneered as she watched them defeats the two monsters she summoned. "How annoying..." She said. "We must make a retreat for now, our search to resurrect Mother will wait another night..." She then mentally orders all of her vampire slaves to retreat.

* * *

><p>Konoka, still pursuing Setsuna immediately gets the mental message. "Aw, it's time to go already?" She pouted. "Well that's no fun. Oh well, I'd look forward to play with you again, Set-chan!" She said happily in a sing-song voice as she jump through building to building. Setsuna watches her leave as she gave her a somber look. "Ojou-sama..."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mana and Kaede fights off the students but they start to retreat. "They're retreating, de gozaru." Kaede said.<p>

"I can see that." Mana replied bluntly.

* * *

><p>Negi and Asuna continue their battle, until the students began to fall back and leave. "What the? They're getting away!" Asuna said.<p>

"That's strange, why are they retreating?" Negi asked.

* * *

><p>The students starts to retreat along with Ako, Grant quickly took notice of Ako and quickly ensnare her with his bandages. "Oh no you don't!" He pulls her down, restraining her from her movement as she hissed and struggled to get free.<p>

"They're retreating." Vincent said. "Looks like the mastermind decided to fall back for now."

"Damn, looks like we come all this way for nothing." Lune said.

"Chie! Are you alright?" Negi said as he and the rest arrived.

"Whoa, who are those guys?" Asuna asked.

"Well, looks like we got some explaining to do." Grant said.

"Fine, let me introduce ourselves, I don't like introduction anyways but oh well. The name's Lune Tsukima, a half vampire." Lune said.

"And you can call me Grant, a zombie." Grant followed. "And we're here from Nocturne by Alucard's orders to assist Chie."

"So, a halfie and a zombie...your vampire hunting organization is weird..." Asuna said.

Negi quickly noticed Ako restrained. "Ako!" He moves closer to her but she hissed at him, making him flinch.

"Blood, give me blood! I'm so thirsty..." Ako said, breathing heavily.

"Wait, since when did she want blood? Doesn't she remember that she's scared of them?" Asuna asked.

"Well, she was under the influence of a vampire." Negi pointed out.

Kotaro suddenly showed up. "Hey, sorry I'm late. What I miss?" He asked.

"Where've you been?" Asuna asked.

"I was going to help out Kaede, but I got sidetracked by a bunch of girls who wants my blood!" Kotaro replied.

"Well, you're lucky that your alive." Asuna said.

"Anyways, we've got her tied up, what should we do with her?" Chie asked.

"Well, our other mission is to capture one of the vampire's victim and bring it back to Nocturne HQ to find a cure." Grant said.

"Wait, you're going to take my student away from here?" Negi asked sadly.

"Orders are orders, kid. You can't deny it." Grant replied.

"Oh that's some bull! You can't just take them away for a long time until you find some cure for vampirism!" Asuna complained.

"Hey, it's Alucard's orders. Disobeying him is far worse than death!" Lune argued.

"Hold on, what if I were to convince Master to bring someone to find the cure here?" Chie said.

"You mean Ako stays here while someone finds a cure as a faculty?" Negi said. "That not a bad idea really."

"It's our mission to bring her in to HQ, but since you're his servant. Fine by me, have fun sucking up to him." Lune said.

"Shut up!" Chie smacked Lune in the head.

Negi and the others chuckled a bit before they head back and rest up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark catacombs. The white twin-tailed women sits on top of a coffin, waiting for her slaves to return. She senses their presence and Nodoka and Konoka appeared from the shadows. "You're late again." She said.<p>

"Sorry, but I have to take a quick stop to drink after playing with Set-chan!" Konoka said.

"Yes, but on the bright side...we managed to turn our fellow classmates into one of us." Nodoka said as Yue, Haruna, and the newly turned vampire, Yuna appeared from the shadows as well as the rest of the vampire students.

The woman smirked. "Excellent, but our sacrifice for reviving Mother is still beyond our grasp."

"Rest assured, we will find our perfect candidate for the ritual soon enough." Nodoka said.

"Very well...now leave me be. We will go to Mahora again." The woman said.

"Yes..." They disappeared in the shadows and two more appeared behind the woman, they appeared to be a male with white hair and black bangs and a female with short red and black hair with twin cones that makes it look like she has horns.

"Are you certain that we will find a sacrifice soon?" The man said.

The twin-tailed woman grinned evilly. "Rest assured, brother. We will meet our Mother again soon enough."

"Ugh this wait for Mother is killing me! It makes me want to slice something!" The red-haired complained impatiently.

"Calm yourself, sister. We will meet our Mother soon." The man said. "Do not fail this, Beatrice. The night is still young." He said as he and the red-haired woman disappeared.

The twin-tailed woman, Beatrice, smiled evilly. "Oh rest assured, brother, I won't fail..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	5. The Doctor, The Little Sister, and a War

Today was the weekends, no class was held in Mahora and everyone resumes their daily lives completely unaware about the danger they're about to face in nightfall. At Chie and Setsuna's dorm, both Chie and Setsuna keep a watchful eye on Ako who is on Setsuna's bed and is trapped in a special barrier seal that Vincent put on. The barrier is used to prevent any vampires from getting in or out of the barrier.

"Look, I know that your organization agreed to let Ako stay in Mahora but...why is it have to be my room?" Setsuna asked as a comical drop of sweat slide down on her head.

"Sorry about that, but it's the only option we have since sensei said we can't leave her in Evangeline's place due to her no guest policy." Chie replied.

Setsuna let out a sigh. "Fine, just how long until the guy they sent get here?" Setsuna asked her.

"Well, Master said that the man he's sending will come at nightfall." Chie replied.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, is he really going to find a cure for vampirism?" Setsuna asked with a hint of worry, mostly about Konoka after her encounter with her.

"Well of course, he's a doctor. He knows about vampires for about a long time." Chie replied.

"Blood...I want...blood..." Ako said as she starts to breathe heavily and trying to get out of her imprisonment.

Chie takes out a packet of blood from her bag and hand it to Setsuna. "Here, give it to her."

"Wait, why me?" Setsuna asked.

"Because I'm a vampire remember? I can't touch the barrier either." Chie replied.

"Oh, right." Setsuna then walks towards Ako and slowly gives her the blood packet, with her arm easily phase through the barrier. She quickly drops the packet inside the barrier and Ako quickly takes the blood packet and sucks it dry. "More...give me more!" Ako demanded as she tries to break free.

"Poor Ako, having herself to turn into a vampire..." Setsuna said.

Chie let out a sigh. "Well, all victims are like that if they're turn into one by the original vampire who bit them. And the negative side of being a vampire is that fledglings need blood to survive within a few hours or they'll die." Chie said sadly.

Setsuna was shocked about what Chie said. "You mean...blood is needed in order to stay alive?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Chie replied.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said to herself sadly as they continue to watch Ako.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the fountain, Negi sat at the steps with a depressed look on his face. He is troubled with the vampire incident and his encounter with Nodoka.<p>

"Nodoka, Yue, what happened to you two...?" He said sadly.

"There you are!"

Negi looked up and see's Asuna running towards him. "Where'd you go, you weren't in anywhere!" Asuna asked him. "Luckily I had to ask Takahata sensei to find you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just need some time alone." Negi replied while giving Asuna a weak, innocent smile.

Asuna sighed. "Alright what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Well, it's just that, more of my class is disappearing. First is Nodoka and Konoka, then it's Ako, Yue, and Haruna, and now Yuna is missing! I'm worried that if the vampire culprit keeps this up, then I'll be teaching nothing but vampires! Well except Chachamaru really." Negi said.

"Relax, Negi. I'm sure Chie's organization will find a cure for this whole mess sooner or later. Besides, there's no way that I'm turning into a blood sucking freak without a fight!" Asuna said as she's full of spirit.

"Hey, I resent that remark of yours." A familiar voice said.

Negi and Asuna turn and see Eva and Chachamaru standing next to them.

"Ah, Master! I didn't see you there!" Negi said with surprise.

"Oh, you heard about that whole "blood sucking freak" thing right heheh..." Asuna said while innocently scratching the back of her head and smiling.

"Look I know you didn't direct it to me, but it's still an insult." Eva said. "Anyways, I heard that there's been a recent attack here involving students turning into vampires and some of them is from 3-A such as Nodoka."

"How did you know?" Negi asked her.

"I had Chachamaru to survey you and Nocturne's lackey's battles with the vampires." Eva replied.

"Wait, you recorded the whole thing right?" Negi asked Chachamaru.

Chachamaru nodded her head. "Yes, I recorded it while in midair in order to avoid detection."

"Then you know who caused our friends to disappear and turning them into vampires right?" Asuna asked.

"Well yes but, while I did detect an unusual bio signature in the campus, I didn't see the suspect clearly, all I record is a silhouette standing on top of the building."

Negi frowned. "Then it must the one who's been turning the students into vampires. But what does it want from the students?"

"Who knows, but I get the feeling that it's something sinister." Eva replied.

"While we know about our culprit... Right now the Director of Nocturne is currently researching about our mysterious vampire." Vincent said, surprising them as he stands there.

"Don't scare us like that!" Asuna scolded.

"My apologies, hmhm." Vincent replied with a smile.

Eva gave him a concerned look. "You're a vampire correct?" She asked.

"Why yes I am, Miss McDowell. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"How are you able to stand in broad daylight? I'd like to ask your accomplice that as well." Eva said, mention Chie.

"Yeah, she's got a point. How are you and Chie able to stand in the sunlight? Aren't vampires weak against sunlight and burn? Wait, that applies to Eva also..." Asuna said.

"I'm a Shinso vampire, fool. I can withstand the sunlight with ease." Eva replied bluntly.

"Well, how can I explain this... Miss Izayoi and I are wearing a special coating that our certain member of Nocturne created that allow us to roam in the daylight freely without dire consequences, but the sunlight still weakens us however." Vincent explained. "But unfortunately that coating wears off in about 6-12 hours."

"Wow, that's kinda handy." Asuna said, slightly impressed.

"Speaking of member, how long will that certain member your organization is sending get here?" Negi asked.

"Well right now he's getting prepared to arrive in Mahora, so I'd say give it about, 5-6 hours for him to arrive." Vincent said.

"Aw what? That's too long! Can't he come earlier?" Asuna complained.

"Well I'm sorry, Miss Kagurazaka. But he doesn't like being rushed. Now if I were you, I'd get prepared for the next night." Vincent said as he walk away.

"Well he's right, you better prepare yourself if you don't want to lose another student to the vampires." Eva said as she and Chachamaru starts to leave.

Negi clenches his fist, hoping that he won't lose another one of his classmates. "Master's right, I won't let any vampire harm my students and my friends!" Negi said with a determined look.

"Yeah that's the spirit Negi! Let's go kick some vampire butt!" Asuna said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Chie and Setsuna gets prepared to meet the others, they heard a knock on the door. Setsuna opens a door and sees a man standing in front of her. He appears to be a doctor of some sort wearing a red suit and a doctor's coat with an armband that has a X-shaped insignia, but wears bandages around his head and his feathered black wings. His hair is black and a bit unkept, and it was wrapped in bandages as well as covering his right eye. His left eye appears to have the same color and pupils as the other vampires, as well as his deathly pale skin. And what appears around his neck is a black cat with wings. His very appearance chills Setsuna in the very bones.<p>

"Guten abend, madel." The man said in a German accent with a dull expression. Setsuna quietly and slowly reached for her sword out of fear.

"Doctor Arztes!" Chie said in surprise.

"Guten abend, Miss Izayoi." The man said.

"Wait you two know each other?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, I am a member of Nocturne. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Schwarz Arztes. I am a vampire from Germany and you know what my role is." The man said as he pushed his white rectangular glasses up, making the glasses gleam.

"So, you're the one that they sent you?" Setsuna said.

"Correct. Now where is the victim?" Schwarz asked calmly.

"She's right here Dr. Arztes." Chie said showing him Ako who's glaring at them with her eyes glowing in the dark.

Schwarz took a closer look at Ako. Ako hissed and tries to attack him, but the barrier prevents her from getting out and Schwarz remains unfazed by her actions. "It seems that you found a perfect specimen for the cure." He said with his expression remain unchanged. "She is still a fledgling correct?"

Chie nodded her head. "Yes, we just captured her yesterday." She replied.

"Very well then..." He then takes out his case full of surgical equipment. "You two need to leave, I will begin my operation shortly." He said.

"W-wait you're going to perform surgery on her!-?" Setsuna said with shock. "I thought you're going to find a cure for her!"

"I am. The Director has forbade me to perform surgery or any kind of modifications on her body. Now please leave, I will work on this alone and you two must prevent anyone from interrupting my work is that clear?" He asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yes, our mission is very clear." She replied. "Come on, we should do what he says. He doesn't like to have to keep his patience." She then drags Setsuna outside the dorm.

Schwarz adjusts his glasses and eyed on the tag that keeps the barrier intact. "Now then, I'm going to remove the seal. I will restrain you if you made any sudden movement." He said as he reached for the tag. He then rips off the seal and the barrier dissipates. Ako see's an opportunity and attacks Schwarz, but he doesn't make any sudden movements and she gets immediately restrained by his cat which transformed into a shadowy being and ensnares her with its shadowy tendrils. She hissed at him but he is unfazed.

"Now then, let the operation...begin."

* * *

><p>On their way to meet Negi and the others, Chie noticed Setsuna's worried expression. "Hey, don't worry about it, Dr. Arztes said he won't do any harm on Ako." Chie said.<p>

"It's not that but... I'm worried about Ojou-sama and the others." Setsuna replied.

"Hey, I'm sure that we'll turn them back to normal in no time." Chie said.

"BIIIG SIIIS!" A cry is suddenly heard and stopped both of them.

"Did...you hear that?" Setsuna asked her. "It sounds like someone is looking for her sibling."

Suddenly, Chie was tackled by a young pink haired girl, she appeared to be wearing a similar outfit Chie was wearing but wears a small black pom-pom cape with knee-high leather boots. Her pink hair was tied into twin-tails and wears a black beret. Her eyes are the same like the rest of the vampires, red irises with slit-like pupils and one of her vampire fangs sticks out of her mouth. Her wings fluttered happily as she continues to hug Chie.

"N...Nanako, what are you doing here?" Chie asked the girl.

"I followed the scary man, so I can see you Big Sis!" She replied happily.

"She's...your little sister?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I-I mean yes I mean...we're not actually related or anything!" Chie stuttered, trying to clear things up.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Setsuna asked the little girl who is still hugging her.

She then breaks off the hug. "My name is Nanako, and I'm Big Sis's little sis!" She replied happily.

"She's not actually my biological sister, her surname is different from mine. Her last name happens to be Hazuki. I just happened to meet her during my mission." Chie explained.

Nanako nodded her head. "After Big Sis met me, she gave me her blood to drink!"

Setsuna sweatdropped. "Wait, you actually gave her your blood?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Chie replied.

"Now that I've finally found you, I get to help you, Big Sis!" Nanako replied happily.

Chie smiled weakly. "Alright, alright you can come. Just don't get to any trouble okay?"

"Okay, Big Sis! I won't cause any trouble!" Nanako replied obediently.

* * *

><p>They then arrived at the center of the campus at the fountain where they meet up with Negi, Asuna, Kotaro, Mana, Kaede, Vincent, Lune, Grant, and Misora wearing her nun attire. Setsuna glared at Mana a bit after her fight against Konoka.<p>

"Oh Chie, Setsuna, you're here!" Negi said.

"And who's that?" Asuna asked.

Nanako steps up. "Hi there, my name is Nanako Hazuki, and I'm Big Sis's little sis!" Nanako greeted happily.

Everyone, with exception of the members of Nocturne, Chie, and Setsuna gave her a blank stare.

Chie sweatdropped. "It's a long story." She replied.

"Great, what are you doing here?" Lune asked her with irritation.

"I came here to help Big Sis, you butt out, Luna Dummy!" Nanako replied as she stuck her tongue at Lune.

Lune popped a vein. "What did you say you little brat?" He stomps closer to Nanako but Grant stops him.

"Whoa easy there! You two can fight later, but right now we have a mission to fulfill." He said.

"I say, that nickname sounds rather cute on you." Vincent teased.

"You shut the hell up! I'll rip that smug looking grin off of your face!" Lune exclaimed angrily at Vincent as Grant tries to restrain him.

The others sweatdropped. "Are they always like that?" Asuna asked.

"Just Vincent, Lune, and Nanako. They don't get along well, mostly Lune." Chie replied.

Setsuna then noticed Misora. "Misora, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to help you guys, I am a nun you know." Misora replied.

"Oh...right."

"Misora convinced me to help, I couldn't say no so I let her help us in your mission." Negi said.

"Oh and we kinda explained to her that you guys are vampires, and zombie." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, I completely understand that you guys are our allies." Misora said.

"I'm guessing that Dr. Arztes has arrived and is currently finding a cure then." Vincent said.

Chie nodded her head." Yes, and we must protect him while he's doing his work." She said.

Negi nodded his head. "Right!"

"Don't worry Setsuna, when we meet Konoka again, I won't let Mana hurt her, de gozaru." Kaede said.

Setsuna nodded her head as Mana scowled. "You guys are naïve, you're defending a vampire." She said.

"Yes but she's also the dean's granddaughter and your fellow student, remember that Mana." Negi said.

"Fine, whatever you say sensei." Mana said.

"Alright let's kick some vampire ass!" Kotaro said with excitement.

"That's my line." Lune said.

They split up into groups. With Negi, Asuna, and Misora at the campus. Chie, Nanako, and Vincent guarding Setsuna's dorm. Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, and Kotaro occupying the woods. And Lune and Grant surveying the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top of a building, the vampire Beatrice watch them as Nodoka and Konoka appeared behind her. "And so, more reinforcement has arrived as well as they brought a nun with them." She said.<p>

Konoka cringed a bit. "Nuns are scary...they hold out their cross at us and it hurt so badly!" She said.

"Calm down." Nodoka said. "What shall we do, Mistress?" She asked her.

Beatrice smiled sinisterly and snaps her fingers. Suddenly many vampire students, including Yue, Haruna, and Yuna, appeared as well as a couple of monstrous bats. "All of you, I want you to attack this area." Beatrice pointed at Setsuna's dorm. "Kill the doctor and save our captured sister as for some of you, take care of the rest. Tonight is your dinner, let them bathe in their own blood and suck them dry!" She commanded. The vampire students hissed and snarled as the monsters roared and they vanished, going to their designated targets.

"Oh I love it when you say that...my fangs are aching for a taste for blood..." Nodoka said as her lust for blood rises.

"You two, leave me be. Go have some fun with your friends." Beatrice said.

"Yay, I get to play with Set-chan again!" She said as she and Nodoka jumped off the building.

"So, you're the mastermind of this whole ruse." A voice said.

Beatrice turned around and see's Eva standing behind her, smirking as usual.

"So, you are the Dark Evangel. I heard about you." Beatrice said.

"Of course, everyone has heard about me. Well, that was a long time ago." Eva said. "And you must be one of the Blood Siblings.

Beatrice grinned, exposing her fangs. "Correct, what brings you here?" She asked her.

"Well, let's just say that this place is my new home now. And I despise it." Eva replied keeping her grin intact.

"Really? And what makes you despise this place? It's full of humans waiting to be your meal." Beatrice said.

"Well, let's just say a certain Thousand Master cursed me into this wretched place." Eva replied.

Beatrice laughed evilly. "Oh how the mighty has fallen! You, defeated by a mere human! How pathetic." She said, mocking Eva.

Eva frowned. "Watch what you say, I can still destroy you with or without my powers!"

"I'd like to see you try, Dark Evangel." Beatrice taunted.

Eva then formed a sword out of ice and dash towards her, making a vertical slash. But Beatrice avoided her sword with ease. "Is that all you've got?" She taunted. Eva then continuously slash her but all of her attacks are easily avoided and Beatrice jumps back. "What's wrong? Attack me! Hit me with that worthless icicle of yours!" Beatrice said mockingly.

Eva sneered and began chanting. _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac... Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Temptestas Nivalis.(Translation: Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! With (the) Darkness flees the Snowstorm.) __**Nivis Temptestas Obscurans!**__(Translation: Snowstorm of Darkness)_ Suddenly, she blasts Beatrice with a mighty snowstorm, leaving off the top of the building frozen by a wave of violet ice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Negi, Asuna, and Misora are surveying the area of the campus when they see a giant ice sticks out in the open from their view.<p>

"Whoa, what's that!-?" Misora said in surprise.

"That's Master's magic...!" Negi said quietly.

"You don't think..."

Suddenly, they heard a scream that filled the area.

"That sounded like Makie!" Asuna said, recognizing the scream.

"Oh no, not her too!" Negi, Asuna, and Misora goes to where Makie at and they saw Yuna drinking her blood.

"Yuna not you too!" Negi said.

Yuna hissed at them and attacks them, dropping Makie. Misora steps in and hold out a cross which stops Yuna momentarily she hissed again, stepping back away from Misora.

"Stay back Yuna, I'm not afraid to use this!" Misora said.

Suddenly, more vampire students appear from Yuna and they glare at them like hungry beasts eyeing it's prey.

Misora cringe in fear and she began to sweat bullets. She quickly take out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" suddenly sneakers appear on her feet. "Oh look at the time, I had nun duties tomorrow, bye!" She quickly darts off, leaving the scene.

"Hey where you going!-? Get back here you chicken!" Asuna shouted at Misora.

Unfortunately, some of the vampire students started pursuing Misora, leaving Negi and Asuna to take care of Yuna and the rest of the vampire students. Makie then gets up and face them, with her eyes changed into a red color with slit pupils. She hissed at them, baring her fangs, thirsty for their blood.

"Damn...looks like we have to fight her too." Asuna said. She then takes out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" She then changed into her Pactio form and wields her sword.

"Why...why is this keep happening!-?" Negi said as he prepared himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Setsuna and Kotaro scout the woods, as well as Mana and Kaede to scout the higher area.<p>

"Find anything yet?" Kotaro asked them.

"Nope, not a vampire in sight, de gozaru." Kaede replied.

"Hold on, I think I see something." Mana said. "Prepare yourselves."

Kaede and Mana gets off the tree and goes down as everyone braced themselves. Suddenly Fuka appear running from something and she bumps into Setsuna.

"Fuka, What are you doing here? It's dangerous at night and where's your sister?" Setsuna asked, noticing that Fumika's not with her.

Fuka look at Setsuna with tears in her eyes, the look on her expression that tells that she has seen her worst fear. "It's...my sis...she..."

"What happened to her, de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

Suddenly a silhouette with glowing red eyes appeared behind Fuka, ready to attack. But it suddenly got intervened by Kotaro and it jumps back, gaining some distance. As it reveals itself, it revealed to be Fumika who transformed into a vampire.

"No...not her too...!" Setsuna said.

"Hello, Set-chan!" Konoka said as she appears behind the tree and walks next to Fumika.

Mana glared at her. "What did you do to her?" She asked coldly.

"Well, all I did was ask them for a quick drink. They refused so I tried to drink their blood by force. She got in my way in drinking her blood so I drank her's instead." Konoka replied.

"You bitch...!" Kotaro said angrily as he shook his fist.

Konoka frowned. "Well that's not very nice! For that, you're all gonna become dinner! As for Set-chan..." Suddenly vampire students appear from all directions, surrounding them. "You can all drink their blood except Set-chan, I'm going to continue where we left our little game!"

"Sis...ter..." Fumika muttered.

"Fumika?" Fuka said worriedly.

"Give me...your BLOOD!" She then charged as Fuka as well as the rest of the students.

* * *

><p>At the city, Lune and Grant surveyed the area. They suddenly sensed powerful vampires coming their way and they draw their weapon. Suddenly they were surrounded by four bat monsters.<p>

"Great, there's four of them this time." Lune said.

"Ya think you can handle them?" Grant asked Lune.

"Tch, I can handle them. Just don't fall apart when I finish with them!" Lune said with a smirk.

Grant smirked. "Same goes for you, but hey, we're all undeads here."

Lune then popped a blood pill into his mouth, crushing it with his teeth and his eyes changed color. "Alright then...BRING IT!"

* * *

><p>Chie and Nanako stood firmly outside the building as Vincent watched the crescent moon.<p>

"I'm bored...when does the scary man finish with his work?" Nanako asked.

"He's doing his job, Nanako you know how he feels about getting rushed." Chie replied.

"Ohhh, he gets cranky when his job is rushed. Okay, I wait a little longer." Nanako said cheerfully.

They suddenly sensed the presence of multiple vampires coming their way, they draw their weapon as Nanako wields her red cat claws. Suddenly Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and the rest of the vampire students appear before them.

"Good evening, all of you." Nodoka said calmly.

"Evening." Vincent said as he tipped his hat.

"Don't greet the enemy!" Chie scolded. "Anyways what do you want?"

Nodoka smiled sinisterly. "You have someone from us, and we like to take her back. Don't worry, we'll make your death slow and painful..." She said.

Chie gritted her teeth. "As if we let-" Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clutches her chest and falls down, dropping her sword and writhing in pain.

"Big Sis!" Nanako said in shock.

"No...not now...!" Chie said as she clutch her chest tightly.

"You fool, you've forgotten to take your blood pills again." Vincent said.

Nodoka laughed evilly. "How sad, you've forgotten to drink blood and now you have a few minutes to live! Don't worry, we'll make your death quick as possible." She snaps her fingers and Yue and Haruna charged towards Chie, only to have Nanako intervene and blocks their attacks. They jumped back and hissed at them.

Nanako glared at them, with her cheerful expression quickly changed into anger. "Don't you dare touch Big Sis!" She said menacingly. "Anyone who harms Big Sis will die a thousand death!"

"That's a tad extreme, child." Vincent said.

"Is that so? Fine then, kill them, after that kill the doctor as well." Nodoka commanded as the students started lunging towards Chie, Nanako, and Vincent.

* * *

><p>Inside Setsuna's dorm, Schwarz tests out Ako's blood with holy water as he hears the battle outside. "How annoying, I can't work in these condition." He said in a dull tone.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	6. Battle Against the Vampires Part 2

Eva watched the frozen area with her spell she hit Beatrice with. She grinned, feeling that she won. "Well, that was a bit too easy. I didn't really need my full powers to defeat her." She said.

"Really now? Is that the best you've really got?"

Eva eyes widen as she turns around, not before she gets knocked back by Beatrice who is unharmed by her attack.

"Although I'm slightly impressed by your little magic trick, I am a bit disappointed that you didn't really try to hit me." She said smugly.

Eva glowered. "Damn you..."

Beatrice grinned evilly. "Now...it's my turn!" She then cut her wrist, letting her blood drop on the ground. The puddle of blood then materialize into a spear with a two-pronged tip. "I would like you to introduce my spear, the Spear of Longinus." She said.

Eva eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"Yes, the very spear that pierced Christ..." Beatrice replied, grinning evilly. "Now, perish like he did!" She then throw the spear at Eva with blinding speed. Eva quickly evaded to side, with the spear nearly slicing her cheek and it pierced through Eva's ice, completely shattering it.

"You...how did you acquire that weapon?" Eva asked her.

"Oh I'll tell you...once I rid you of this world!" Beatrice replied as the spear reappeared in her hands and she charged towards her.

Eva dodged every jabs and slashes Beatrice dealt and blocks it with her sword, glaring at her as Beatrice grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Misora ran as fast as she can with some of the vampire students pursuing her. "Crap they're after me! What do I do, what do I do?" She said to herself. She tries to lose them by making a sharp turn to the right and hides behind a wall. She peeked out to see if she lost them. Seeing no one, she make a deep sigh of relief, only to hear growling. She looks up and the vampire students are on top of the building she's hiding on. They jumped down and attack her, but she quickly pulled out her cross and they stopped while falling, landing on their feets and stepping back away from her.<p>

"Yeah you better stay back! I have the Lord's guidance with me!" Misora said pridefully. She then run away from them again, the vampires then start pursuing her again.

As they keep pursuing her, they suddenly got ambushed by Chachamaru and is defeated easily. Misora let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving me, how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked her.

"I saw you running from them." Chachamaru replied.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at Setsuna's dorm. Vincent and Nanako quickly defeats the first wave of vampires. At in instant, they immediately gets back up, hissing and snarling at them. Nanako growled back and ready to cut them to pieces, but only to have Chie to stop her.<p>

"Nanako please...don't...hurt them..." Chie pleaded as she still clutch her chest in pain, breathing heavily.

"Listen to the lass, child. Harming them is not part of our mission, our only option is to incapacitate them as well as protecting Dr. Arztes." Vincent said.

Nanako glowered, still raising her claws. "Fine...but I'm protecting Big Sis also!"

Nodoka laughed evilly. "Oh how amusing, you can't take all of them at once! Eventually, you'll get overwhelmed and die a gruesome death...!" She said menacingly as she commanded the vampires to attack them.

Nanako and Vincent quickly fight off the vampires. While they're fighting them off, Chie desperately reached her jacket pocket and reached for her pill dispenser. "I'm running out of time...I need to do it now...!" She takes out a blood pill and she shakily puts it in her mouth, swallowing it. The pain in her chest instantaneously vanished and she gets up, picking up her sword. She then see's Yue and Haruna already in front of her, ready to attack her with their claws. Chie swiftly incapacitate them using the back of her sword.

"Big Sis!" Nanako said with glee as she saw her recover.

"I see that you recovered." Vincent said as he knocks out one of the vampire students.

Nodoka sneered. "So you recovered from your near death. It doesn't matter anyways, you'll all going to die here!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud shriek from inside.

"Looks like Dr. Arztes has begun experimenting." Vincent said.

Nodoka growled. "Damn you... Everyone, ignore those pests! Get into that building and kill the one harming our sister!" She commanded.

Chie gripped her sword tightly. "Nobody's getting in this dorm!" She said.

Nanako stood next to Chie. "Big Sis's right, nobody is going inside interrupting Scary Man's work and hurt Big Sis!" She said, raising her claws.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaede, Kotaro, and Mana fights off the vampire students led by Konoka while Fuka frantically avoids her sister's attempt at drinking her blood.<p>

"Fumika please, snap out of it! It's me Fuka, your sister!" She pleaded.

"Blood, give me blood! I want it!" Fumika repeatedly said as she swipes her claws at Fuka.

Fuka suddenly has her back against a tree and she frozed in fear as Fumika inches closer to her, baring her fangs. "Sis...no...please...!" She pleaded as tears fall out of her eyes.

"Blood...I want your BLOOD!" Fumika shouted as she lunge towards Fuka.

At a blink of an eye, Kaede grabs Fuka out-of-the-way and evades Fumika, having her growling at them.

"That was a close one, de gozaru." Kaede said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna runs away from Konoka, who's pursuing her in the woods.<p>

"Come on, Set-chan! Don't run away from me!" She said.

Setsuna tries her best to ignore her plea and keep running, not wishing to fight Konoka, her best friend.

"Set-chan, don't you love me...?" Konoka said.

That statement stopped Setsuna in her tracks. "Ojou-sama...it's...it's not that." Setsuna replied.

"Then why are you avoiding me? I thought we were friends!" Konoka asked sadly which struck Setsuna deeply.

Inside of Setsuna's mind, she was conflicted. Part of her says avoid her, she's a vampire now. But the other half doesn't want Konoka to be unhappy and doesn't want to hurt her. "O-Ojou-sama we are friends...I...I didn't mean to avoid you but..."

"But what? Is it because I'm a vampire? And that you, like everyone else, tries to avoid me because your fear of me drinking your blood? You're a jerk, Set-chan!" Konoka said while sobbing.

This had struck Setsuna painfully. She ran towards Konoka and bowed to her. "Ojou-sama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything like that! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said. She raised her head and see's Konoka infront of her, smiling.

"Gotcha!" She said in a sing-song voice as her red eyes meet Setsuna's. Her mesmerizing gaze has Setsuna in a trance.

"Now then, could you please tilt your head a little to the left?" Konoka asked politely.

"Yes, Ojou-sama..." Setsuna replied monotonously and tilts her head.

"Thank you, Set-chan!" Konoka said gleefully as her fangs pops out. She leans towards Setsuna's neck and ready to bite her, but suddenly she nearly dodged an incoming bullet, which snaps Setsuna out of her trance. She glared at Mana who's using her sniper rifle at the distance.

"Damn you...! I was so close at having my very own pet!" She said while growling. "You're going to pay for that!" She said menacingly.

"O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said.

"I'd like to see you try, you freak." Mana replied coldly as she fired another round.

Konoka swiftly evades the bullet and charged at Mana swiping her with her claws. Mana quickly drops her rifle and dodge her attacks, while arming herself with twin handguns and fired at her. Konoka quickly dodge all the bullets and jumps back. She growled menacingly at Mana. "Why can't you take a hint leave me and Set-chan alone!" She said angrily.

"I'm not letting my partner become your mindless slave." Mana replied as she reloads her guns.

* * *

><p>Negi and Asuna fights off the vampire students, including Yuna and Makie. Over time they started to grow overwhelmed by the endless vampire attacks.<p>

"Damn there's too many of them! Keep this up and I can't fight anymore! I can hardly lift my sword anymore..." Asuna said while panting.

"Don't give up now, Asuna! If we stop, we're done for!" Negi said.

Suddenly, the vampire students gets bombarded by bombs that releases a gas that makes them shriek in pain.

"What the...? Is that...garlic?" Asuna said as she smelled the gas.

"Ha ha! The Vampire Buster Pack was a success!" A prideful voice said.

They turned around and see's Satomi wearing a special backpack she designed.

"Satomi!" Negi said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you! I can't sit around and watch my fellow classmates turn into bloodsucking vampires!" Satomi replied.

"Wait how did you know about this?" Asuna asked.

"Well, Chachamaru kinda told me what you're doing tonight. So I built this to help fight against vampires!" Satomi replied.

Suddenly Yuna, Makie, and the rest recovered from their previous attack and hissed at them. Satomi turn and faced them with a determined look on her face.

"W-wait Satomi, don't hurt them! They're still students and our friends!" Negi pleaded.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing!" Satomi said as she pressed a button from her PSP-like device. Suddenly a small cannon appeared from her backpack and it fired a ball at them and it explodes, releasing a knockout gas that incapacitate them.

"Wow, impressive!" Asuna said.

"Thanks!" Satomi replied with glee.

* * *

><p>At the city, Lune and Grant dealt with the 4 bat creatures and they turn into dust.<p>

"That's the last of them." Grant said.

"Tch, that feels almost too easy." Lune said.

Suddenly, they quickly jumped back and something crashed down. As the smoke cleared, it revealed to be Eva.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Lune said.

"Hey, incoming!" Grant shouted, noticing the spear. Lune quickly grabbed Eva and jumped out-of-the-way as the Spear of Longinus hits the ground. Eva quickly recovers. "Hey, put me down!" She demanded. Lune does what she says and drops her. "Ow..." She said before getting back up.

"What's the matter with you?" Eva said while pointing accusingly at Lune.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with YOU? You're the one who crashed in on us!" Lune argued.

"What's the matter? Is that the best you can do, Dark Evangel?" Beatrice said mockingly as she appeared on the ground, picking up her spear.

Eva gritted her teeth, glaring at Beatrice. "Damn you..."

"Hey." Lune spoke up. "I don't know who you are, but are you responsible for this mess?" He asked.

Beatrice smirked. "Who knows? But I don't want to waste my breath talking to a dhampir." She replied.

Lune gave her a concerned look. "You know who I am?"

"Of course, your blood reeks of both human and vampire blood. That's one of the reasons why half breeds like you are despised by our kind." Beatrice replied mockingly.

Lune scowled. "Look, I don't give a damn about what other people thinks about me, vampires and all, just answer the damn question!" He demanded impatiently.

Beatrice grinned evilly. "If you want my answer, then defeat me."

Lune gripped his claymore tightly. "You asked for it!" He charged towards Beatrice and ready to slice her, but she avoid his blade with ease. Lune keep slashing her, but she soundly dodged his every move while smirking.

"Dammit hold still!" Lune said in irritation.

"What's wrong, half-breed? Hit me! Cut me down with your sword!" Beatrice taunted.

"Shut. Up!" Lune shot back angrily as he tries to slash her, but Beatrice jumped out-of-the-way and counters with her spear. Lune then blocks her spear with his sword, glaring at her.

"Idiot..." Eva muttered as she casts a spell and fired purple ice shards at Beatrice.

Beatrice saw her attack and jumped out-of-the-way, leaving Lune to avoid all of it.

"Hey what the hell!-? Why are you attacking me!-?" He yelled at Eva.

"You're in my way." Eva bluntly replied.

Beatrice sighed. "How boring, I'll let my pets deal with you. All of you aren't worth killing." She said as she snapped her finger and more monsters appeared by her side. She commanded them to attack them and they obeyed.

Lune, Grant, and Eva quickly subdued the monsters Beatrice summoned. "Quit sending your lackeys and fight us dammit!" Lune said.

"Persistent bunch are you?" Beatrice said sneering.

Suddenly, she quickly evaded the wind arrows fired by Negi. "Hmph, more of you meddling pests."

"Master, are you alright?" He asked as he, Asuna, Chachamaru, Misora, and Satomi run up to them.

"I'm fine, boy. I see that you took care of your vampire problems." Eva said. "And I see that she starts to tag along." She said, noticing Satomi.

"I put them to sleep, no harm done." Satomi replied.

"I see you dealt with my slaves, how persistent of you, Child of the Thousand Master." Beatrice said with a smug grin.

"...You know me?" Negi asked her.

"Of course I know you, you must be a fool to not know the Thousand Master and his son!" Beatrice replied grinning evilly.

"Then...are you the one who's behind all this?" Negi asked.

Beatrice grinned wider. "The one and only." She replied.

Negi narrowed his glare at her. "Why? Why are you attacking my students and everyone in Mahora?" He asked.

"I don't want to waste my breath telling you, mortal, even you are the Thousand Master's son." Beatrice replied smugly.

"And give us the reason why we shouldn't kick your little undead ass?" Asuna said while pointing her sword at her.

"Yeah, give us a damn reason!" Lune followed.

Beatrice let out a sigh. "You fools really want to know?"

"Just spit it out, either way they will stop you." Eva said.

"Fine then, if you pests are so insistent." Beatrice said. "I'm searching for a perfect sacrifice for a ritual."

"A ritual? For what?" Negi said.

"For reviving Mother..." Beatrice replied sinisterly.

"Mother...?" Negi said hesitantly.

_"(Mother...could she mean...?)_" Eva thought.

"So wait, you're turning our friends into vampires so that you can revive your dead mom?" Asuna said. "That's stupid, what does that do with anything?"

"Simple, I said I need a perfect sacrifice. None of my slaves are the perfect candidates for reviving Mother, so I use them to search the entire campus to find one." Beatrice replied. "And now that you're here..." She snapped her finger and more vampire students appear behind her. "Your blood is perfect for reviving Mother, seize him!" She commanded.

They started charging towards Negi, only to have Misora to step infront of him and hold out her cross at the students, having them hissing at her. Negi then casts** Nebula Hypnotica** at the vampire students and knocks them out cold.

Beatrice sneered. "Annoying pests. Looks like I'll have to deal with this myself." Suddenly she deflected an incoming shard from Eva not before evading both Lune and Grant.

"Damn, I should've known that wouldn't work." Grant said.

Beatrice then strike them down with her spear, sending them crashing to the ground. She then blocks Eva's sword while giving her a smug grin.

"Look here you, the only one who's getting the boy's blood is me!" Eva said.

"Is that so?" Beatrice said mockingly. She quickly avoided both Asuna and Lune's swords and jumped back. Both Asuna and Luna swing their swords at Beatrice, but she evaded all of them easily.

"This is getting tiresome...I'll end this quickly." She said as she slit her own arm open and let her blood spill on the ground.

"Did...did she just cut herself?" Asuna said.

"Watch it, her blood isn't ordinary." Eva said.

The ground became covered in a pool of blood, suddenly more spears began to materialize around Beatrice from her blood puddle.

"Thirteen Spears. Skewer thy enemies and let them drown in their own blood!" She commanded as she fired her spears towards them.

Lune widen his eyes. "Oh shit, move!"He shouted.

Both Lune and Asuna jumped out-of-the-way as they avoided her spears. Suddenly, the spears redirected to Negi, Eva, Satomi, Misora, and Grant separately.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Negi shouted.

They did what he told them to do except Grant, who unfortunately gets impaled by one of the spears, causing him to cough out blood.

"Grant!" Lune shouted.

Beatrice laughed evilly while holding her bleeding arm. "How unfortunate...to have your little accomplice die."

"Heh...jokes on you, I'm already dead...!" Grant said smirking.

"What?"

Grant then grabs the spear impaling him and forcibly pulls it out of his stomach, letting his blood spill on the ground. "Geez, I need to ask Doc to patch this up once this over." He said as he stares at his wound.

Beatrice frowned. "Damn...I would've thought that they have a zombie with them." She muttered. She then look at the sky, her frown then change into a sneer as she notice the sun about to come up. "Dammit the sun is coming, everyone retreat for now! We will fight another day!" She commanded as she send the other vampires the same mental message as she retreated along with the others.

* * *

><p>Kotaro continues to fight of the vampires as Kaede hold off Fumika's attempt at attacking Fuka. The students then starts to retreat. "Hey get back here and fight!" Kotaro shouted.<p>

"They're gone, are you alright Fuka, de gozaru?" Kaede asked Fuka.

"Fumika..." Fuka muttered sadly as her bangs overshadow her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mana and Konoka continue to fight until Konoka receives Beatrice's message. "Damn it...you won this round Mana, but eventually I will make Set-chan my pet!" She said growling as she retreats.<p>

"You alright, Setsuna?" Mana said as she put her guns away.

"Yeah..." Setsuna replied.

Mana sighed. "Honestly you couldn't get yourself to fight your own friend, I had to save you from becoming her mindless slave." She said.

"What am I supposed to do? I swear myself I would protect Ojou-sama at all cost! I can't raise my sword against her!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"You're too naïve, Setsuna! Konoka's one of them now, why can't you understand that? Eventually that stupid promise of yours will get yourself killed!" Mana shot back. "Look, if you meet her again, I won't help you this time. This is your problem, not mine." She then starts to walk away, leaving Setsuna alone.

Setsuna clenches her teeth and punch the ground. "Damn it...!"

* * *

><p>Nodoka watched the vampire students getting defeated by Chie, Nanako, and Vincent as she received Beatrice's message and sneered. "In the end, we are unable to rescue our sister...everyone, retreat! Mistress's orders!" She commanded as she disappear in a flash. Yue, Haruna, and the rest of the defeated students recovered and followed suit.<p>

"Looks like the head vampire has ordered them to retreat." Vincent said as he sheathed his blade.

"Big Sis, are you alright?" Nanako asked Chie.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you." Chie replied.

The door to Setsuna's dorm opened and Schwarz stepped outside. "I see that you did a fine work repelling the trespassers." He said, still using his dull expression.

"Yeah... Dr. Arztes, how's Ako?" Chie asked him.

Schwarz pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "The lass is fine, I managed to get rid of every trace of vampire blood infecting her." He replied.

"So then you must've developed a cure then." Vincent said.

"Correct, but only one currently. For now, I will return to headquarters to mass produce the antidote using her remaining vampire blood I've been saving." He replied as he walks away.

It was then that Ako walk outside of the dorm with a confused look, her skin complexion returned to its normal tone, the bite mark on her neck is gone, and her crimson slit pupiled eyes changed back into a normal red. "W-who are you people?" She asked worriedly.

"It's okay, I'll explain later. But right now you should head home." Chie replied.

Ako slowly nods her head and heads to her dorm.

"Chie!" Negi shouted as he and the others run up to him. "Chie, how's Ako?"

"She's alright, she's returned to normal thanks to Dr. Arztes." Chie replied with a light smile.

Negi let out a sigh of relief. "Oh I'm so glad..."

"Speaking of doctor, where's Doc?" Grant asked her.

"He left awhile ago." Vincent replied.

"Aw damn it. I guess I'll head back to HQ with this hole on my gut. See you back at HQ, Lune!" Grant said as he walks away.

"Guess, I'll leave too. I have a sister to take care of and I don't want her to worry, later." Lune said as he leave.

"Well, the sun's about to come up. We should get some sleep." Negi said.

"Yeah, I am feeling tired." Asuna said as she yawned. "Well, night guy." She then walks back to her dorm.

Everyone then walks back to their dorm while Vincent is left alone, staring at the sky.

"The night is getting more interesting by the moment. How will the Gears of Fate change this turn of events?" He said to himself as he walks away.

* * *

><p>Back at the catacombs. Beatrice sat at the coffin of her Mother, watching her wound of her arm that she sliced closes. She then see's Nodoka and Konoka returning. "I see that you failed to rescue your fallen brethren." Beatrice said.<p>

"Forgive us, Mistress. But those pests got in our way and hold us off." Nodoka replied. "And I feared that they turned her back into a mortal."

"I never get to drink Set-chan's blood..." Konoka said frowning.

"So she turned back into a human, it doesn't matter to me. We still have plenty of slaves in our will. But what really matters is that we still need to find a sacrifice for Mother." Beatrice replied.

"And that sacrifice is that Springfield kid, right?" A male voice said as Beatrice's brother stepped out of the shadow. "I see that you've taken a toll on summoning your weapon."

"And what brings you here, Elliot?" Beatrice asked.

"I came because I have the information we need for reviving Mother." Elliot replied as he snaps his finger.

It was then that Kazumi, now became a vampire, stepped out of the shadow.

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "What does Kazumi have to do with reviving Mother?" She asked.

Kazumi smirked. "Easy, I have some information about Negi sensei, as well as Asuna the princess of Mundus Magicus." She replied.

"So you're telling us that either sensei and Asuna is a perfect candidate for Mother's revival?" Nodoka asked.

"If you put it that way, yes." Elliot replied.

Beatrice grinned evilly. "Excellent, but we need only one for Mother's revival. So tonight, we capture either the Thousand Master's son or the princess of another world." She said as she dismissed both Nodoka and Konoka. Elliot then walks away with Kazumi, leaving Beatrice alone.

"We're almost there, Mother. Please wait a little longer..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	7. Preparation for the Bloody Night

_It was a calm, and dark night. Two men walked their way to a castle somewhere in France. The castle door opened and they entered. As they went their way to the throne, they were greeted by a lone, pale woman sitting on her throne with a cold expression. She appears to wear a dark violet ball gown with matching elbow gloves, two white lilies are worn around her left wrist and a dark lily corsage is adorned on her long violet hair, her wings appear to be angelic with a notable exception of its violet color, she coldly glares at the two with her sky blue eyes with white slit pupils barely visible in her cold gaze. Standing beside her, is a pale blue haired gentleman, wearing a dark suit with bat like wings on his back, who appeared to be her butler. The butler snapped his finger and four maids appear before them, each armed with swords and spears individually. The butler commanded the servants to attack them while smiling eerily. They obeyed and charged at the two men, the red-haired man stepped infront of the long brown-haired man and cast a spell that knocks the maids out cold. Sneering, the butler draws his kodachi, but only to have his mistress to halt him with her arm. She then rise from her throne and held her arm out. Suddenly bats appear and gathers around near her hand and they form a long, black saber with gold engravings on its blade and gold hilt with hand guard, on the middle of the hilt is a blood-red gem attached to it. The brown-haired man brandished his whip as the other readies his staff preparing for battle. The violet, angel winged woman then charged towards them as they did the same by charging towards her, resulting a white flash from the center of the battle..._

* * *

><p>Chie woke up from her sleep as Setsuna's room was dimly lit from the morning rays.<p>

"What the...this isn't the dream I had." Chie said to herself. "Why am I dreaming about two men fighting a woman with feathered wings?"

"Mmm..."

Chie suddenly stopped thinking and look at the side of her bed. To her surprise, she finds Nanako in her bed, sleeping next to her. She suddenly falls out of bed, waking both Nanako and Setsuna up.

"Oh, good morning Big Sis. You're up early." Nanako said as she yawned lightly.

"N...Nanako, what are you doing here?" Chie asked her. "Shouldn't you be back at Nocturne Headquarters?"

"Well...I don't want to sleep alone without you, so I asked your friend to sleep here!" Nanako replied.

"She keeps begging me to stay here, so I don't have any choice." Setsuna said.

Chie groaned. "What am I going to do with you...?"

Setsuna smiled lightly. "Anyways we should get ready, today's school." Setsuna said.

Chie sighed. "Alright, Nanako you can stay, but you need to stay in the dorm and stay out of trouble. And don't go near the sunlight okay?" Chie said.

Nanako nodded her head. "Okay Big Sis, I won't!" She replied happily.

Chie and Setsuna quickly changed to their Mahora uniform, not before Chie puts on a special lotion that prevents sunlight from harming her and concealing her wings with bandages. They leave the dorm and head to school, leaving Nanako alone.

"What am I supposed to do now that Big Sis has school?" Nanako asked herself while she swings her legs, pouting. "I'm bored without Big Sis already! But Big Sis told me to stay in here and stay out of trouble... Well it's Big Sis's order, so I'll stay until Big Sis gets back!" She said to herself.

* * *

><p>At class 3-A, some of the class are starting to get worried as some of their classmates are missing. Ako was even more worried after Chie's explanation of what happened to her yesterday.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>There was a knock on Ako's dorm. She answered it and see's Chie standing outside.<em>

_"Oh, you..." Ako said with a bit of surprise._

_"Hey." Chie simply replied. "Can I come in?"_

_Ako nods her head and lets her in. As Chie walks in, Ako asked her a question. "You said you're going to explain something to me, right?" She said._

_Chie nods her head. "Yeah, I didn't forget." Chie replied as she and Ako sat down._

_"Well, what happened to me? Why am I in Setsuna's dorm last night?" Ako asked._

_"You don't remember anything do you?" Chie asked._

_Ako shook her head. "No, that's why I'm asking you."_

_Chie took a deep breath. "Alright, this might shock you but...during the last few days, you were attacked by a vampire." Chie stated._

_Ako widened her eyes in shock. "I...I did?"_

_Chie nods her head. "Yes, over time you were under the vampire's control and you like any other victims, became thirsty for blood and attacked the campus at night._

_Ako's eyes widened in even more shock not because that she became a vampire, but her thirst for blood, the liquid that Ako feared the most. "Me...wanting blood...? Oh god..." She wrapped herself with her own arms and trembled thinking about it._

_"It's not your fault, your vampire instincts got control over you and you didn't have any choice. Luckily, your vampire blood is gone now." Chie said._

_"How...how did you know about this?" Ako asked worriedly._

_"Well...how do I put this...I'm a vampire myself." Chie replied._

_Ako widened her eyes in shock as she stared at Chie with fear._

_"It's okay I won't hurt you, I'm on your side." Chie replied._

_Ako let out a sigh of relief._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't even properly met yet. I'm Chie, student 32." Chie said._

_"Ako..." Ako said. "Can...I ask you a question?"_

_Chie nods her head. "Alright."_

_"What's your reason here becoming a student of 3-A? You seem to know alot about vampires that you even saved me." Ako asked._

_"Well...I was sent here by a vampire hunting organization called Nocturne to find out the disappearance of Mahora's students, from what I know. It was that vampire the organization was looking for, and the one responsible for turning you and your friends into vampires." Chie explained._

_"What...my friends...became vampires?" Ako asked worriedly._

_"I'm afraid so, but hopefully the organization will make a cure in no time using your leftover vampire blood. Just be careful at night, you don't want to risk becoming a vampire again." Chie said._

_Ako slowly nods her head. "Okay."_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback end-<em>

* * *

><p>Akira sat next to Ako. "Hey, you okay?" She asked her.<p>

Ako nods her head, giving Akira a weak smile. "Yeah...I'm fine." She replied.

Meanwhile, Kaede notice Fuka still depressed about the loss of her sister by the hands of the vampire. She walks towards her and sat next to the empty seat Fumika used to sit. "Hey, you alright there, de gozaru?" She asked her.

Fuka shook her head, her bangs overshadowed her eyes as she look down in sadness.

Kaede let out a sigh. "It'll be alright, Fuka, we'll get your sister back. Believe in your sensei, de gozaru." Kaede said.

Fuka remained silent as she continue to look down.

"Geez, everyone look so bummed." Asuna said as she walked in.

"It's because of the vampire's recent attack in Mahora that more students are becoming her puppets..." Chie said.

Setsuna takes her share of gloom as her expression changed into a depressed look. "Ojou-sama..." Mana's statement from last night still rings in her ears.

_"You're too naïve, Setsuna! Konoka's one of them now, why can't you understand that? Eventually that stupid promise of yours will get yourself killed!"_

That statement makes Setsuna clench her fist tightly.

The door opened as Negi and Vincent walked in, making everyone sit in their assigned seats. Vincent's appearance still frightens Natsumi greatly.

"Good morning class." Negi said.

"Good morning, sensei!" The class replied.

"I see that few more of my class is absent today." Negi said with a slight hint of sadness on his voice.

"Probably because that they contracted some kind of illness I presume." Vincent said, covering up the vampire student incident.

"Anyways, Mr. Noctis has a special book for us to read today." Negi said.

Vincent nods his head. "Yes, and this book is very famous from the late 1890s by an Irishman named Bram Stoker. Can anyone guess what book we're reading? Hm? No one? Alright I'll tell you." He said.

Eva raised her eyebrow at Vincent, immediately knowing what he is about to show the class.

Vincent smiled eerily. "It's a book called Dracula."

Chie shot up and immediately throws her shoe at Vincent, landing a direct hit at his face.

"C-Chie!" Negi said in surprise.

"Whoa what's gotten into you?" Asuna asked.

"Sensei can I speak to my "brother" outside?" Chie asked in irritation.

"Um...alright." Negi replied.

Chie then get out from her seat and drags Vincent out by his tie, slamming the door.

Eva chuckled grimly. "Oh I can tell that today's class will be interesting."

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Vincent? Why did you have to show them that book!-?" Chie asked angrily at Vincent.<p>

"I just wanted to share the class the history of the first vampire." Vincent said as he adjusts his glasses.

"There are some people who are worried about this whole incident and some people are already depressed because of our vampire culprit!" Chie argued.

"Simmer down, Miss Izayoi. You'll cause a ruckus." Vincent said as he dodged an incoming shoe from Chie.

"Are you trying to lower the class's morale!-?" Chie scolded. "And I said stop addressing me that!"

After a short one-sided argument, Chie and Vincent returned to class not before Chie put her shoes back on after she threw them at Vincent. They resumed class with Vincent reading the class the novel which causes some uneasiness in the atmosphere as much to Chie's dismay.

* * *

><p>After school, everyone went back to their dorms, with Chie, Negi, Asuna, Eva, Chachamaru, Vincent, and Setsuna remaining. As they leave the school building, they were greeted by Teru.<p>

"Yo!" Teru said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shirogane." Vincent said.

"Teru, what are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"I'm here about the information of your vampire culprit." Teru replied.

"You mean the one we encountered last night?" Negi asked.

Teru nodded his head. "Yep, thanks to some thorough research, Al has the information about the vampire."

"You mean Beatrice?" Eva spoke up.

"You know her?" Negi asked.

"Yes, the culprit who's behind all the attack." Eva replied. "And you know who's she's related to."

"That's right, Beatrice is one of the three Blood Siblings of Bloody Mary." Teru replied.

"Wait, Bloody Mary? Isn't she some kind of ghost that people tries to summon by saying her name three times infront of a mirror?" Asuna asked.

"No that's just a stupid rumor, idiot. Bloody Mary is not a ghost, but a fearsome vampire." Eva replied.

"Ah yes, Bloody Mary or should I say, Marianne Vernika Tepes, she is one of Dracula's brides." Vincent said.

"Wait you know about her?" Chie asked.

"Correct, but unfortunately like the other two brides and the Count himself were killed by a certain vampire hunter under the surname Belmont." Vincent said.

"Belmont...? You mean vampire hunter, barges in a castle and killing monsters with a whip Belmont?" Asuna said, referencing a video game.

"Yes, that Belmont." Eva said in an annoyed tone.

"Well yeah but before she died, she turned three children into vampires by infusing her blood to theirs." Teru said.

"Just like when Master gave me his blood..." Chie said.

Negi remembered something. "Beatrice said something about reviving her "Mother", could she mean?"

"Yes, Mary is her mother, whom she tries to revive using your blood." Eva replied.

"So that's why she's been turning the students into vampires..." Negi said shaking.

"Well yeah, I'd keep an eye out of the kid if I were you. Beatrice is hunting you down so be prepared." Teru said in a serious tone not before changing back into a carefree one. "Well I'd best be heading back to HQ now. Good luck, you'll need it!" Teru said as he leave Mahora.

"He's right, tonight Beatrice and her slaves will hunt you down. She'll resurrect Mary at all cost." Eva said.

Negi nods his head. "Right, I won't forgive her for what she's done!"

"Yeah! There's no way that bat girl will take Negi without a fight!" Asuna said with fire in her eyes.

"Be prepared tonight. That Beatrice child will come with an army." Vincent said as he leave.

"Ojou-sama...I'll make her pay for what she's done to you!" Setsuna said.

They go their separate ways, preparing for the upcoming night and the battle to prevent Mary's revival.

* * *

><p>At night as the wind howled to the moon, that moment of peace was ruined thanks to Misa, running for her life, away from something.<p>

"I got to...get away!" She said as she keeps running, about to lose her breath. She suddenly bumps into Kazumi, quickly noticing her eyes, she tries to back away. Kazumi then grabs her arm.

"Don't leave, Misa. Stay for a while..." She said as her eyes met hers, putting her in a trance. Appearing behind her, was Madoka and Sakurako, transformed into vampires.

"She's all yours, drink up you two." She said as she used her nails to cut her wrist, drawing out her blood.

Madoka and Sakurako catch her blood scent and runs towards her, biting both her arm and her neck as Kazumi watch them drink her blood, grinning evilly.

Unaware of her, Sayo watch her friends in fear. "Oh no, Kazumi..." She floats away in fear.

* * *

><p>Inside Chisame's dorm, Chisame, in her Chiu guise wearing a dress, black cloak, a pair of bat wings, and a pair of fake vampire fangs turns on her webcam.<p>

"Hey everyone! Chiu here and tonight Chiu is a bloodsucking yet attractive vampire so keep an eye out for me or I'll drink your blood!" She said in a playful tone. Suddenly a knock on the door is heard. She quickly turns off her webcam. "Oh come on! Who's at my door in this hour!-?" She yelled angrily as she walks to her door and opens it. Strangely, there's no one there. "Damn brats, why can't they do their pranks somewhere else?" She said as she closed the door, thinking it was Fumika and Fuka doing their usual pranks. As she returned to what she's doing, something grabbed her from behind and she starts to struggle. "Hey, who's grabbing me? Let me go dammit!" She said as she tries to get free. Suddenly Nodoka appeared in front of her. "You?"

Nodoka stared into Chisame's eyes and puts her into a trance. "So, you like playing vampire huh? I can arrange that." She said, smiling sinisterly as she bites her arm, drinking her blood. The one grabbing her revealed herself to be Ayaka who starts to bite Chisame on the neck and drinks her blood.

* * *

><p>At the woods, Mana scoped the area alone. She suddenly sensed someone from behind and turned around, pointing her gun at Konoka. "You... What are you doing here? Out for my blood?" She asked coldly.<p>

Konoka glared at her. "No, I'm going to get rid of you before you interrupt me and Set-chan again!" She charged towards her with claws ready. Mana evades to the left and fired her handguns at her, but she avoids all the bullets.

* * *

><p>At the top of a building, Beatrice stood there and watch her slaves turn their friends one by one into vampires. She grinned evilly. "The time of Mother's revival is nigh, we must act now and capture Springfield and his little partner!" She said as she jumped down.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	8. Enter the Blood Siblings

At Dean Konoe's office, the Dean remains seated in his chair with Takamichi standing beside him as Alucard, with his hair now dyed jet black, calmly stood in front of them while accompanied by Teru and a masked man with horns sticking out on his head, holding a black coffin.

"So, tonight is the night Mary's children going to capture both Negi and Asuna." Konoemon said.

"Correct. In order to prevent her revival, the two must be away from their grasp." Alucard replied.

"That sounds like a difficult feat, but I'm sure Negi and Asuna will be alright. But what I'm more concerned of is the students of Mahora. More of them were now under their control." Takamichi said.

"Rest assured. Right now our doctor is currently making more antidotes enough to revert the vampire students back to normal." Alucard replied.

"And how long will that take?" Takamichi asked.

"Well, Schwarz doesn't like to be rushed so, let's give it an estimate of about 2 weeks." Teru replied.

Takamichi frowned, worried that 2 weeks isn't enough to stop the entire vampire incident.

"Right now, I've dispatched some of my elite members of Nocturne. Protecting them is a high priority. I suggest you do the same, Dean Konoe." Alucard as he take his leave. Both Teru and the masked man followed suit.

"Takamichi..."

Takamichi nodded his head, knowing what to do and leave his office.

Konoemon then get up from his seat and look outside the window and let out a deep sigh. "Let's just hope that we are not too late. Oh Konoka..." He said, worrying about his granddaughter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna went to the school fountain. "Remember, we must keep our guard up if we don't want to fall under Beatrice's grasp." Negi said.<p>

"Yeah I know, just don't fall behind okay?" Asuna said.

Negi nodded his head and they began walking around the school campus. As they searched the area, Negi noticed someone slowly waving her hand, signaling him to come closer. Negi gave a closer look and recognized her as Ayaka.

"Class Representative?" He starts walking towards Ayaka. As he got closer, Ayaka then moves away from him, tempting him to follow her. Confused, Negi starts to follow her.

Ayaka continues to tempt Negi to follow her until they are alone at a lake.

"Um Class Representative, what are you doing here this late at night? It's dangerous at night and you should be returning to your dorm." Negi said.

Ayaka chuckled sinisterly. "Why, I wanted to spend some alone time with you, Negi sensei." She replied seductively.

"Alone? Here?"

"Yes..." Ayaka then moves closer to Negi. "Now, do me a favor and please don't run from me." She said.

"Run away from you? Why?" Negi asked.

Ayaka then moves to Negi close enough so that her crimson red eyes meet his. "Stay and be mine, sensei..." Ayaka said seductively as her gaze has put Negi in a trance. She smiled evilly. "Now then, I'll be taking your blood." She reached toward his neck with her fangs exposed.

"What's going on here? Negi are you flirting with a chick?" Chamo said as he pops out of Negi's pocket. To his surprise, he see's Ayaka about to bite Negi's neck. "W-whoa! Negi whaddya standing around here for, she's about to suck your blood!" He exclaimed, only to have Ayaka to grab hold of him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet you rat." She said menacingly.

"_(I'm not a rat, I'm an ermine!)_" Chamo mentally said as he is unable to speak except through muffled speak as Ayaka gripped him tightly.

"Now, where were we?" Ayaka said as she leans closer to Negi's exposed neck. Suddenly, Asuna appeared and lands a kick on Ayaka's face, knocking her back and hit's Negi to break free of his trance.

"Wha...? Asuna!" Negi said.

"That was too close. You're lucky that I'm here." Asuna said.

Ayaka gets up and growled at Asuna. "Damn you, Bells! Must you always take away my sensei!" She said angrily.

"Careful, she's a vampire now!" Chamo said.

Asuna smirked. "Great, that means I don't have to hold back!" She take out her Pactio card and instantly transformed into her Pactio form. "Sorry Blondie, the feeling's mutual!" She shouted as she and Ayaka charged towards each other.

Negi tries to help Asuna, but is suddenly ambushed by the cheerleader trio, under Kazumi's control.

"Hello, sensei." Kazumi said.

"Kazumi!"

"So sorry, but we need you to revive our Mother. Get him." Kazumi said sinisterly as she snaps her finger, commanding the trio to capture Negi.

"Negi, heads up!" Chamo said as Negi prepare to defend himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere around campus, Akira runs for her life as Yuna and Makie are in pursuit for her blood. As she ran, she tripped and loses her footing and fall. She turn around and look in horror as Yuna and Makie approaches her with their fangs bared.<p>

"Yuna...Makie...please, it's me Akira, your friend!" She pleaded as she backed up against a tree. But Yuna and Makie ignored her plea and lunges at her, giving her no time to scream.

Suddenly, they got intercepted by Chie and Nanako, who saved Akira in a nick of time. Both Yuna and Makie jumped back, hissing at the two.

"Are you alright?" Chie asked Akira. Akira slowly nods her head. "You need to get out of here, we'll take care of them." She said.

"Big Sis means now if you don't want to turn into one of them." Nanako pointed out.

Akira then runs away, leaving the scene.

Atop of a tree, Nodoka watches them and Akira. "How foolish, you are never safe in the dead of night." She said as she snaps her finger. More vampire students, including Yue, Haruna, and Chisame appeared and Nodoka commands them to get Akira while she commands some of them to attack Chie and Nanako. They obeyed as Chisame, Haruna, and half of the students pursue Akira and Yue and the other half charges towards Chie and Nanako.

"Here they come, Big Sis!" Nanako said as she notice them.

"Right, don't let your guard down, Nanako!" Chie said as she blocks Yuna's attacks.

Suddenly the charging students were immediately halted by knives thrown to the ground by Vincent, standing on a lamp-post.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you go any further." He said, smiling wryly.

* * *

><p>Akira, quickly noticing the vampires pursuing her, she starts to run again but the vampires are faster than her and is able to catch up with her. Suddenly, they were bombarded by garlic bombs and they immediately stopped in their tracks, writhing in pain. Misora, Satomi, and Chachamaru arrived and confronts the vampires.<p>

"You okay there, Akira?" Misora asked.

Akira nodded her head yes.

"Don't worry, we'll handle them. You just go find somewhere to hide!" Satomi said.

"Oh don't try to hide, we'll just find you anyway." Nodoka said as she steps forwards.

"Nodoka!" Misora and Satomi both said.

"My readings indicates that Nodoka is a vampire now." Chachamaru said.

"No...not her too...!" Akira said in fear.

Misora then gets out her cross. "Forgive me, Nodoka. But I'm not letting you or any vampires hurt our friends again!"

Nodoka laughs evilly. "Oh please, as if a single cross is gonna hurt a majority of us. Face it, you're outnumbered...!" She said, smiling maliciously as more vampire students appear and surround them.

"Oh...crap..." Misora simply said as she starts to sweat bullets.

"I don't think my Vampire Buster Pack has enough ammo to take them all out..." Satomi said.

"Give up, either way you'll become one of us once we drain you of your blood, oh and we'll reduce the robot into scrap metal once we're done." Nodoka said evilly.

"Nodoka, this isn't like you! You're not some evil villain, you're the shy bookworm we all know and love!" Satomi said.

Nodoka scoffed. "That shy bookworm is dead, I actually despised my former self. So unconfident and weak, unable to help anyone except reading minds. Now look at me, I'm immortal, all my senses have sharpened and I feel powerful than any mortals! Now if you ever mention my former self again, I will suck you dry..." She said menacingly. "Now, it's feeding time." She snaps her finger and vampire students from all sides charges at them.

Suddenly, they were stopped by four giant crosses that radiate a blinding light which harm them greatly, they scream in pain and fall unconscious, but not dead.

"Wh..what the...?" Misora said.

Nodoka cringed in pain as she endured the light by hiding in the shadow. "Damn...who's there?" She demanded.

Out of the blue, a lone female nun walks towards the scene, in a appearance of wearing a torn habit, showing that she is wearing grieves, a traditional black coronette, and her bat like wings exposed. Around her she is covered in chains with a cross acting as a lock. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are shut.

"A nun?" Misora said.

"Forsaken denizens of thy Lord, prepare to be punished by his heavenly wrath...!" She said as she pull out a giant black cross, covered in chains.

"Whoa, that's a big cross..." Misora said.

Nodoka sneered. "So, a vampire chose to become God's lapdog...how pathetic, I will deal with this myself!" She said.

"Those who insult the Lord's name shall not escape unpunished!" The vampiric nun said.

"W-wait, she's a vampire nun!-?" Misora asked.

"Kinda shocking, huh?" Satomi said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna walks around the woods. Still having Konoka on her mind, she is unable to think about what she will do if she face her. Suddenly, she sensed someone and she draws her sword. She immediately blocks the attack of her incoming attacker, the attacker revealed herself as one of the Blood Siblings, wielding her twin katanas with blood-red blades.<p>

The girl grinned maliciously, licking her blades as she gaze at Setsuna. "Finally, someone who will keep me entertained!" She said.

"You...who are you?" Setsuna asked her.

She licked her lips. "Victoria, but it doesn't matter anyways...my blades cannot wait to paint your body with your blood!" She said grinning madly as she charged towards Setsuna, ready to cut her down. Setsuna blocks both of her swords and knocks her back.** "Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanganken!"** She slashed her sword at Victoria, only to have her vanish instantaneously and Setsuna cuts down a tree.

"What?"

"Too slow...!" Victoria suddenly appeared behind her and cuts her down, but Setsuna ducks down and evades to the side.

Victoria charges straight towards Setsuna, slicing her relentlessly as her attacks are repeatedly blocked by her.

"Damn, she's too fast!" Setsuna said to herself.

"What's the matter? Fight me!" Victoria demanded while grinning like a psychopath as she instantly appear behind Setsuna again, she tries to slash her, but Setsuna jumped out-of-the-way, only to have her cheek to get sliced and starts to bleed.

"Damn...she's like Tsukuyomi, but more or less insane than her...!" Setsuna said.

Victoria then starts to laugh madly. "This is the most fun I ever had for a long time! Normally everyone I met dies in a second, which bores me greatly but you...you got my blood rushing for excitement! I can't wait to have your blood on my blade...!" She said, grinning madly at Setsuna.

* * *

><p>In the forest, Mana and Konoka continue their fight with Konoka stopped momentarily.<p>

"Dammit, why does she have to be the one playing with Set-chan? I'm not letting her kill Set-chan!" She said as she tries to leave. She avoided the bullet fired by Mana.

"I didn't say the battle is over, you're not getting away Konoka." Mana said coldly.

Konoka growled at Mana. "You are really getting on my nerves going between me and Set-chan!" Suddenly, she dodged an incoming kunai. She glares at both Kotaro and Kaede as they appear and help Mana.

"Are we late, de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"No, you're right on time." Mana replied.

Konoka growled. "I'll kill anyone who gets between me and Set-chan!" She said menacingly.

Kotaro cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try, you bitch." He said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at a top of a building, Beatrice sensed her sister fighting someone. "That girl...always looking for someone to kill." She then noticed Eva and grinned evilly. "Back for more I see?"<p>

Eva scowled. "We haven't finished our fight yet. I underestimated you." Eva said as she wield her ice sword.

Beatrice mockingly grinned. "You're merely a threat. But once Mother is revived, you'll be nothing but child's play." She said mockingly.

Eva glowered and charged towards Beatrice, only to have her attacks blocked by her spear.

* * *

><p>At the city, Lune and Grant fights off the monsters invading Mahora.<p>

"Damn, there's too many of them...!" Grant said. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, I can do this all day!" Lune replied as he sliced his enemy apart. They killed off the last remaining monsters. "There, that's the last of them."

Suddenly, they hear strumming. They look up and see's Elliot sitting in the rooftop, strumming his guitar, oddly shaped like an ax.

"Ah, the sound of killing, brings music to my ears." He said.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Lune asked.

Elliot smiled eerily. "My name is Elliot of the three Blood Siblings. Welcome to my concert!" He replied.

"The hell is he talking about?" Lune asked Grant.

"Beats me." He replied.

"Now then, my first song is called Your Death!" He strummed his guitar and more students of Mahora appeared. But this time, their eyes are empty. As he strummed his guitar, the students began to attack them.

Luna scowled and prepare to attack them. Grant immediately notice something's strange with the students and tries to stop Lune.

"Hey hold on Lune! They're not vampires!" Grant exclaimed.

"What?"

Elliot laughed evilly. "That's correct! Why waste your time turning them into one individually when you can manipulate them to do your dirty work?" He said mockingly.

Lune gritted his teeth. "You cowardly bastard...!"

* * *

><p>Back to Negi and Asuna, Negi desperately tries to avoid the trio as Asuna continues to fight Ayaka.<p>

Ayaka snarled. "Damn you! You've always been a thorn on my side for too long!" She said.

"Careful when you make that look, your face will freeze like that!" Asuna teased.

Her remark angered Ayaka greatly. She pushed her back. "That's it, I'll suck out all your blood until there's nothing left!" She charged towards her but suddenly gets hit by Ku Fei's flying kick, and gets knocked back.

"Ku Fei?" "Master Ku!" Both Negi and Asuna said in surprise.

"Am I late, aru?" Ku Fei asked.

Suddenly, the cheerleading trio gets subdued by Takamichi, knocking them unconscious. "Sorry if you had to see that, Negi." He said.

"Takamichi!"

"T-Takahata sensei!" Asuna said in surprise, blushing slightly.

Kazumi scowled. "Great, backup. But doesn't matter anyways, you'll be Mother's sacrifice as soon as we get rid of you pests!" She said as more vampire students appear and Ayaka immediately recovers after her kick in the face.

Negi, Asuna, Ku Fei, and Takamichi gets into stance as the students hissed at them and attacks. Unaware of them, both Chizuru and Natsumi is behind them. Their eyes are empty and soulless.

* * *

><p>Back to Chie and Nanako, they defeats the last wave of vampires. "That's the last of them." Chie said. "I hope that she's okay." Chie said, worried about Akira after she saw a blinding light.<p>

Nanako suddenly sensed something coming and warned Chie. "Big Sis watch out!"

Chie suddenly jumped out-of-the-way as Eva crashed down.

"Evangeline!" Chie said in surprise.

Suddenly she heard laughter from above. She look up at the building, to her horror, she see's Beatrice standing on top of the building, grinning evilly.

"What's wrong, Dark Evangel? I thought you're powerful enough to stop me!" She said mockingly.

"Damn you...!" Eva said.

"No...it can't be...!" Chie muttered in fear as her eyes widened in shock.

"Big Sis?" Nanako asked worriedly.

Vincent took notice of Chie's reaction as he knock out the last remaining students.

Suddenly, she see's mental image of her tragic past when the same woman attacked her village and turned everyone including her parents into vampires. She gripped her sword tightly as her arms are shaken in fear.

Beatrice noticed this. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"You..."

Beatrice raised her eyebrow. "Wait a minute...you, look somewhat familiar..." She jumps down and take a closer look to Chie. She then starts to chuckle menacingly. "Oh now I remember! You're that sad pathetic little girl back then! That look in your eyes when I turned your parents into my slave and use them to attack you, you still have it today!" She said mockingly.

Nanako, quickly angered by Beatrice's remarks, charged straight on with her claws ready. "Don't you dare mock Big Sis!" She swiped her claws at Beatrice, but she reappeared behind her.

"What, did I struck a nerve? Your so-called "Big Sis" is nothing but a coward! Look at her, afraid to move!" Beatrice mockingly said.

This has angered Nanako even further as she blindly attacks Beatrice. She effortlessly avoids all of her attack and slaps her with her back hand, sending her flying against a tree. "How pathetic."

"N...Nanako!" Chie exclaimed.

Nanako gets back up and glared at Beatrice. "You...what you said is unforgivable!" She said menacingly.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Cry me a river, you're just as weak as her. But not as spineless as you look." Beatrice replied with a mocking grin.

"I said stop bad mouthing her!" She charged towards Beatrice, but only to have herself knee'd in the gut and sent flying back to the tree.

"How pathetic, a little vampire girl who rely on her weakling "big sister" face it, she's not your real sister, you're blindly following a sad excuse for a vampire!" Beatrice said.

Nanako gritted her teeth. "Big Sis...is not a weakling!"

Beatrice sneered and stamps her foot on Nanako's head. "Look at you, you actually believe that pathetic excuse for a vampire is strong? Look at her! She's so frightened that she is unable to rescue you! So much for a sister, a cowardly, spineless sister!" She said as she continuously stamps Nanako.

"St...stop it...please...! Leave her alone!" Chie pleaded.

Suddenly, she avoided an incoming knife which actually sliced her cheek, drawing out blood. She turn and see's Vincent, with his mood changed to a cold expression as his eyes are opened, revealing his sky blue eyes.

"I had enough of you belittling the two of them." He said, not using his usual gentlemanly tone.

Beatrice sneered. "And who are you supposed to be, their caretaker?"

"I am an ally of both Miss Izayoi and Miss Hazuki. If you mock the two of them even further especially Miss Izayoi, I'll cut that tongue of yours clean off." He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" She then summon her spear and throws it at Vincent, but the spear soared right through him and he vanished.

"What?"

Vincent reappeared behind her with his kodachi drawn against her neck.

"It seems that you're in a predicament. How will Fate decide your destiny? Either you struggle or attack me, I will slit your throat." Vincent said.

"Damn you...!"

Suddenly he evaded a kunai thrown by Fumika and Beatrice quickly back away. She was then met by Kazumi with both Negi and Asuna captured by Chizuru and Natsumi, both unconscious.

"Mistress we successfully captured them." Kazumi said.

"Hmph pity, those two hardly put up a fight against Chizuru." Ayaka said. "Even Ku Fei and Takahata doesn't even stand a chance."

Beatrice smirked. "Then we got what we came for. Everyone, to Mother! Her resurrection is nigh!" She commanded.

* * *

><p>Nodoka struggled against the vampiric nun as she used her cross as a bludgeoning object against her. She received Beatrice's message and smiled evilly. "You are too late fools, now we got sensei and Asuna in our grasp now! I'd like to stay and play some more, but for now...Mother is calling us." She said evilly as she and the other vampires who recovered retreated.<p>

"No...sensei!" Akira said in shock.

"In the end, we failed our mission..." The nun said in defeat.

* * *

><p>Lune and Grant fought off the mind controlled students as Elliot strummed his guitar until he receives his sister's message. "Mother's coming home..." He smiled sinisterly. "I'd love an encore, but I bid adeau, Mother is coming home." He then vanished and the brainwashed students fall unconscious.<p>

"What does he mean Mother's coming home?" Grant asked.

"Oh no...dammit Chie!" Lune runs off to the campus.

"Hey wait!" Grant went after him.

* * *

><p>Konoka struggled against Mana, Kotaro, and Kaede until a message was given to her. She smiled. "I'm sorry, but looks like we win on this one, I'll be back for Set-chan..." She then escapes.<p>

"Hey get back here!" Kotaro shouted.

"What did she mean they win?" Mana said.

"Oh no...they got Negi-bozu!" Kaede said upon realization.

"Oh no, Negi!" Kotaro said as he run off.

* * *

><p>Setsuna stood her ground while panting heavily as Victoria licks her blades. She gets her sister's message and smiled evilly. "Finally, our reunion with Mother! We'll play again some other time, but when we do, I'll kill you!" She said grinning maniacally as she vanished.<p>

Setsuna widened her eyes in shock. "No...Negi...Asuna!"

* * *

><p>Back to Chie's location, Lune and everyone else regrouped to see Chie in a state of shock and Nanako badly injured.<p>

"Master are you alright?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eva replied.

"What the hell happened? Where are they?" Lune asked.

"They're gone, they got the boy and his partner too." Eva replied.

"They what?"

"You heard me, they captured him along with Asuna." Eva repeated.

"No...sensei!" Akira said.

"Chie you idiot, why did you let them get away!-?" Lune shouted angrily at Chie. "Our mission is a failure because of you!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Chie replied as she looks down.

"That's enough of you, Tsukima. Miss Izayoi has put under a lot of stress." Vincent said calmly.

"How can you act so calm when they got the kid and use him to revive Bloody Mary!-?" Lune exclaimed.

Grant let out a groan. "Great, the Director will not be happy when he hears about this..." He said facepalming.

"What are you all whining about, it's not too late!" Eva said with annoyance in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"We still have time until they revive Mary, I can still sense their presence outside campus, but not for long.

Nanako slowly gets up while coughing up blood.

"N...Nanako!" Chie said.

"I won't forgive...I won't forgive her..." Nanako muttered. "I will make her pay for hurting Big Sis!" She then starts to run off, pursuing them.

"Nanako come back!" Chie shouted.

"That damn idiot! She's going to get herself killed!" Lune said.

Chie starts running after Nanako.

"Hey where are you going?" Lune said.

"I'm going after her! I'm not letting her get killed by her!" Chie said as she disappear from the distance.

Lune groaned. "That idiot...!"

Setsuna gripped her sword. "Eva's right, we still got time left! We got to save sensei and Asuna!" She said.

"But how? We don't know where they're going." Mana said.

"Maybe, I can help." A young female voice said.

Lune widened his eyes and see's a young blue haired girl walking towards them, what she appears to be holding is a spellbook.

"K...Kanon? What are you doing here?" Lune said with surprise.

"You know her?" Satomi asked.

"She's Lune's little sister. And boy is he protective when he's near her." Grant replied, only to receive a whack in the head by Lune.

"I came because your boss of where you work has sent me." Kanon replied.

"Dammit, look it's too dangerous here. I don't care what the Director say, you need to go home Kanon!" Lune said.

Kanon shook her head. "I can help too, Lune! I don't want to be a burden to you!" She argued.

"Hey, enough sibling argument and get on with it!" Eva said.

Lune groaned. "Fine, you can help. But go home once you're done!" He said.

"Fine... I might be able to track them down using this piece of fabric I've found." Kanon said as she hold out a red fabric strikingly similar to Beatrice's clothing.

"Huh, no idea that could be useful." Eva said, remembering that she sliced off a bit of Beatrice's dress as she gets knocked back by her.

"So, can you pull it off?" Mana asked.

"I'll try." She took a deep breath and open her spellbook. "_O item of the lost and forgotten, please return to your original owner..._" Suddenly Beatrice's piece of clothing starts to glow and float.

"Hey, it worked!" Kotaro said.

"Great, now we need to follow it and see where it leads us, de gozaru." Kaede said.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to take my sister home." Lune said as he and Kanon walks away.

"I must take my leave as well, it's a pleasure meeting you all." The nun said.

"Take care, Miss Martel." Vincent said to the nun.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Negi and Asuna back!" Kotaro said.

"Wait, I want to help, aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she carries Takamichi with Chamo on his head, both injured by their last attack.

"Fine, but leave the guy here. I doubt he can do anything with an injury like that." Grant said.

"Sorry, I can't have myself hurting the students." Takamichi said, smiling.

"Might as well leave him to me then, I'll have Chachamaru patch up those injuries." Eva said.

"We're wasting time, let's go rescue sensei and Asuna!" Setsuna said.

"Hold on, Negi we're coming to getcha!" Chamo said.

The others nodded their heads and get going, with the exception of Akira who stayed behind, following the cloth leading to the vampire's whereabouts.

It's a race against time. Will they rescue both Negi and Asuna in time before the revival of Mary?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I just made up some spell. Oh and please feel free to review**__**.**_


	9. Revival of Bloody Mary

Chie runs straight down the path, sensing Nanako who is far ahead of her. With her tragic memories still lingers in her mind, Chie grits her teeth worrying about Nanako.

"Nanako...dammit you don't have to do this! Dammit why am I so weak?" She said, fearing what Beatrice do to her after watching Nanako effortlessly beaten by Beatrice.

_"...Power..."_

Chie stopped dead in her tracks. "Who...who said that?"

_"Thou seekth power..."_

Chie suddenly gets a vision of a silhouette of the woman from her dream. She shook her head and the vision disappear.

"What...was that...?" Chie then continues to go after Nanako, entering a catacomb where she sense a lot of vampires inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Setsuna, Mana, Misora, Grant, Satomi, Kotaro, Kaede, and Ku Fei follows the floating fabric, Kanon put a spell on.<p>

"Hey!"

They stopped a bit and see's Lune running up to them, as well as Fuka coming with him.

"Did I miss something?" Lune asked.

"Fuka, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked her.

"I'm coming with you, I want to save my sister!" Fuka replied with a determined look on her face.

"Fuka, we're facing vampires. Are you sure about that, de gozaru?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, I want to save Fumika you can't stop me!" Fuka replied.

"Hey, give her a chance. Looks like see's not going back without her sister." Kotaro said.

Lune nodded his head. "The kid's right, I know how I feel when someone take my sister." Lune said.

"Alright, you can come Fuka. But don't get yourself turned into a vampire when we get there, de gozaru." Kaede said.

Fuka nodded her head. "I won't!"

They continue to follow the cloth until they reach a crypt.

"So, this is the place?" Kotaro asked.

"Dunno, seems like a place undeads like to hang out." Grant replied.

"It's definitely the place. I can sense Chie and Nanako from in there as well as well a large amount of vampires in there." Lune said.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose. Let's go." Mana said.

They nodded their heads and went in.

* * *

><p>Negi slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a dark catacomb where he see's glowing red eyes in the shadows, they revealed to be vampires both humanoid and monstrous as well as the students of Mahora, including most of 3-A as well as Chizuru and Natsumi, now turned into vampires. He see's Asuna still unconscious with her hands locked up in shackles.<p>

"Asuna!" He cried out.

Asuna slowly opened her eyes. "Ooh...my head..." She then noticed Negi whose also in the same state she's in. "Negi, what happened? Where are we?" She asked.

"I see that you're finally awake."

They turned to see Beatrice and Nodoka who stepped out of the shadow.

"You...!" Negi said, gritting his teeth.

"Good evening you two...sleep well?" Nodoka asked them.

"Bookworm, where are we? Why are we locked up?" Asuna asked her.

Nodoka smiled sinisterly. "You're in Mother's tomb, where you two are the sacrifices for this ritual." She replied.

"A tomb? You mean Bloody Mary's grave?" Negi said.

Elliot then walks out to the shadow. "Oh please, it's rude for you to call our Mother that. Although it's a rather cute nickname you humans can come up with." He said.

Asuna scowled. "There's no way in hell that we're going to be sacrifices for your dead mom!" Asuna exclaimed. Suddenly Victoria appears behind her and place one of her sword close to Asuna's throat.

"Quiet, or my blade will slit you wide open...!" She said menacingly.

"Enough, Victoria. We need her blood to revive Mother." Beatrice said as Victoria put her swords away. "Now then, our time for Mother's revival runs short, bring them here my slaves." She said as she snaps her finger.

Two humanoid male vampires then appeared behind Negi and drags him towards a coffin.

"Negi! Let him go dammit!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka then walks behind her and grabs her by her hair.

"Oh be quiet you, You'll be with Negi sensei soon enough." She said as she drags her to the coffin.

The male vampires and Ayaka then throws them to the coffin.

Beatrice smiled evilly. "Excellent..." She and her siblings then walks to the coffin in opposite ways. "Now my slaves, hear me! Tonight is the night of the revival of our Mother! Rejoice my brothers and sisters, as we use our captives to resurrect her!" She shouted. They all roared in cheer. "Now then... Nodoka, Konoka, will you do the honors?" She asked the two.

Nodoka smiled evilly. "Right away, Mistress." She replied. Konoka nods her head happily as she open the coffin, revealing a mummified corpse inside. Nodoka then walks towards both Negi and Asuna.

"Nodoka please, stop! You don't have to do this! I know that you're still inside somewhere!" Negi pleaded.

"Oh please, like that cliché is gonna work." Nodoka replied coldly as she pull out a vial and use her nail to cut Negi's neck, drawing out his blood that drops into the vial. She did the same to Asuna and makes the vial half full. "It's ready, Mistress."

Beatrice grinned evilly. "Good, let the ritual commence!" She, Elliot, and Victoria then slit their wrists and let their blood drop to the ground, the blood then make a magic circle of a blood-red color that covers the coffin area, trapping Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka as the Blood Siblings stood on their respective circle. The three then begin chanting forbidden incantations as the vampires began chanting Mary's name repeatedly.

Suddenly, the door broke down, revealing Nanako glaring at them. Chie finally caught up to her and see's Negi and Asuna in there, instantly seeing that the siblings has already begun the ritual.

"Oh no, it's starting...!" Chie said in fear.

The vampires snarled and hissed at the two as Beatrice stopped chanting. "You pests are back for more. Unfortunately we are in a middle of reviving Mother. Kill them!" Beatrice commanded. The vampires then surround both Chie and Nanako.

Nanako growled and raised her claws. "I only want to make her pay for hurting Big Sis, anyone else will get out of my way!" She said aggressively.

"Nanako wait! We need to stop the ritual before it's too late!" Chie said but Nanako didn't listen and charged, killing the vampires and incapacitating the vampire students. Chie then draw her katana and fights off the vampires.

* * *

><p>At the crypt passageway, Lune, Setsuna, Kotaro and the others are running down the path to the tomb. Lune suddenly feels a malicious amount of energy surging throughout the crypt.<p>

"Shit, they're already starting!" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Damn, we need to move now!" Kotaro said.

They starts to run faster, with no time on their side, Lune, Grant, Kotaro, Setsuna, and Ku Fei starts to break their way in.

* * *

><p>Back at the tomb, as Nanako and Chie are occupied by the vampire slaves... The Blood Siblings continued chanting as the circle starts to glow blood red as Nodoka walks towards Mary's corpse with the vial on her hand.<p>

"Nodoka stop!" Negi pleaded.

Asuna tries to stop her by tackling her, but Konoka intercepted and stops Asuna. "Sorry Asuna, but please don't interrupt Mother's revival." she replied.

Nodoka leans closer to the corpse and smiled evilly. "Mother, please drink this, This is your nectar of life..." She then pours the contents to the corpse's mouth. Suddenly, as the trio finishes chanting...the corpse's eyes shot open and a malicious red light shines through the coffin as swarms of bats flies out of the coffin. Both Negi and Asuna watched in fear as Nanako and Chie stopped and watched as well.

"No..we're too late!" Chie said fearfully.

* * *

><p>The crimson red light pierced through the crypt as it shot outside and light up the moon, changing it's color to blood red.<p>

At Mahora, Eva watched the moon as Chachamaru tends Takamichi's wounds. "What the...the moon...!" He said in surprise.

Eva frowned. "Yes, that means they failed to stop the ritual in time..." She said.

In the headmaster's office. Konoemon stared outside the window, watching the red moon as he feared for the worst.

* * *

><p>"Massive dark energy has erupted throughout the Mahora area!" One of Nocturne's navigators said. "The malicious energy level is increasing at a rapid pace!"<p>

"This impure feeling...! Oh heavenly Lord please lend us your guidance!" The vampire nun, Martel prayed.

"Al..." Teru said.

"I know, they failed to stop the resurrection." Alucard replied with his hands still clasped in his mouth.

"So what should we do now that she's alive again?" Teru asked.

Alucard closed his eyes, pondering what to do.

* * *

><p>Lune and the others finally arrived at the tomb to see Chie and Nanako unconscious from the wave of energy.<p>

"Chie! Nanako!" Lune shouted as he runs towards them. Both of then recovers consciousness. "Wh...what happened?" Chie asked. She then remembered about the ritual and look at the tomb.

"Negi!" Kotaro cried.

"Negi sensei!" Setsuna and the others cried.

Negi watch in fear with his eyes widened as a woman with long flowing red hair with a red slit dress drinks Asuna's blood, dropping her as she finishes.

"Ah...that was so refreshing. I can feel my strength and my youth returning to me." She said as she wipes the blood clean off her fangs.

Beatrice, Elliot, and Victoria walked up to her. "Mother, welcome back." Beatrice said.

The woman, Mary see's her children. "Oh hello my darlings, it's been so long since I've seen you three!" She said with glee. She look around the tomb and grinned. "I see that you gathered quite a family."

Beatrice nods her head. "Yes, and they are willing to serve you, Mother." She replied as Nodoka kneeled down. "I am not worthy, Mother." She said.

Mary smiled and then noticed Negi. "Oh, I think I left a meal. I can't let it go to waste then." She said as she approaches Negi with her fangs pop out.

Suddenly, she teleported to dodge Ku Fei's incoming kick and reappear. "Hands off of Negi-bozu!" She said as she gets into stance. She then noticed the others who gets ready to attack her. She effortlessly dodge all of their attacks and take them out easily. Chie charge towards her with sword ready, she tried to slice her but Mary caught her sword with her fingers.

"Really, is that the best you got?" She said as she knee'd Chie in the guts, then kicks her knocking her against the wall.

"Chie!" "Big Sis!" Lune and Nanako cried. Lune glared at Mary and draws his claymore. "You dusty old hag!" He yelled angrily as he runs towards her and slash her, but Mary is instantly behind him.

"My, what a rude young man. Calling a beautiful lady a dusty old hag." She said as she lands a swift chop to Lune's neck knocking him out.

"Lune!" Grant shouted.

Nanako charged towards Mary, but gets intercepted by Beatrice grinning evilly. "You here to die you brat?" She said mockingly.

Nanako growled menacingly and tries to slash her with her claws but Beatrice dodged her attacks and grab her arm.

"Stupid brat, when will you learn?" She said as she threw Nanako against the wall. One by one, Kotaro, Setsuna, Mana, and the others are easily defeated by Mary and the Blood Siblings.

"We're getting curbstomped here!" Chamo said in shock.

"No shit, really?" Grant asked rhetorically.

Mary chuckled grimly. "Oh this is the most fun I ever have in centuries. I think I'll have some more fun outside." She said as she turn into a swarm of bats and fly out of her tomb.

"Have fun, Mother." Beatrice said. She then proceeded to stomp on Nanako's head while grinning evilly.

Negi watched in horror as his friends got defeated easily by Mary. "No...darn it if only my arms aren't locked up I could've help them!" He said to himself.

Asuna suddenly rise and opened her eyes. Her skin is now pale and her green and blue eyes are changed to a blood-red iris with slit pupils.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Welcome to the family, Asuna." Nodoka said, smiling evilly.

Negi widened his eyes. "No...Asuna...!"

Nodoka unlocked her handcuffs and release her. "Now then, there's your first prey. Drink up, Asuna." She said.

Asuna stared at Negi with a confused gaze as Negi looked at her in fear.

"Blood...Negi..." She then clutch her head as if she suffered a pain in her head. "No...I...Negi...!"

"Asuna...!" Negi said.

Asuna suddenly cried in blood lust and attacks Negi. Negi frantically avoids her attempts at drinking his blood and as Asuna tackled him, laying on top of him.

"Asuna please...don't do this!" Negi pleaded as he tries to snap Asuna back to her senses. Asuna leans towards Negi but what he see's is tears falling down from her face.

"Negi, help...me..." She pleaded as she tries to fight it.

Nodoka frowned. "So she still have the will to fight it. Doesn't matter, she will succumb to it eventually." She said.

Chie tries to get up, but the sheer power of Mary's kick has made her crash to the wall with tremendous force that most of her bones in her body are broken. "Sensei...Nanako..."

Elliot laughed evilly. "You see that? This is our Mother's power! No mortal can stand a chance against her!" He said pridefully. "Now it's not to late to join our family."

"Like hell we're going to join some old hag's messed up family...!" Lune said as he regained consciousness.

"Our master is offering you a once and a lifetime chance yet you have the nerve to insult our Mother by calling her an old hag?" Kazumi said, scowling.

"We'll call her whatever we want, there's no way we're joining!" Kotaro said.

Elliot sighed. "Your loss then, we'll take you in by force." He snapped his fingers and the vampire students of Mahora charged towards them. They fought them off as Fuka was forced to fight Fumika again.

"Fumika...!" She said in surprise.

"Fuka..." Fumika replied. "Tell me, why do you refuse to join our family? Don't you want to reunite with your sister anymore?" She asked.

"Sis...I want to be with you again, but this isn't right! What about Negi sensei and our friends?" She asked.

"They'll soon join our family. I'll let you become one of us and we'll be together as a family again, then Mother will make a world where we will roam freely without strife between the two race. It's a win-win situation..." Fumika said as she smiled innocently.

"But..."

"Look, are you with or against me? Your own sister?" Fumika asked.

Fuka, with no option, gave in. "Fine, I'll join... I...I just want to be with my sister again." She said.

Fumika smiled. "Good answer." She then walks up to her and leans to her neck as her fangs pops out. As she about to bite her neck, Kaede steps in in the nick of time and grabs Fuka out-of-the-way. Fumika hissed at Kaede as she escaped with her sister.

"K-Kaede...!"

"Sorry, as much I like to see you reunite with her. I won't let her turn you into a mindless puppet." Kaede replied.

Chie watched helplessly as Beatrice continue to stomp on Nanako's head, laughing evilly. "What's the matter? Get up! Don't you want to kill me?" She taunted.

"Stop it...leave her alone!" Chie cried as she tries to get up, but failed.

Beatrice grinned evilly. "Or what? You can't get up! You can't even move! So stay there as I crush your beloved little sister's skull into pieces! I'll kill you afterwards." She said as she raised her foot up.

Chie gritted her teeth, as painful memories of her family and friends get taken away by her. _"(Not again...I won't let her take away my friends again! I don't want to be alone again...!)"_

_"(Please...someone help me...!)"_

As Beatrice put her foot down, about to crush Nanako's head. She and everyone else suddenly felt an unknown yet chilling power coming from inside as Beatrice's foot is inches away from Nanako's head. They looked around until they see Chie is the source of the mysterious energy.

"How dare you..." Chie muttered as she gets up as her body mysteriously recovers.

"What did you say?" Beatrice said scowling.

"How dare you...!" Chie glared menacingly at Beatrice as her eyes has changed. Her eyes changed into a cold, menacing gaze as her pupils became white slits, yet she retains her sky blue eyes.

"So, you can still fight. Very well, I'll kill you right here!" She said as she draws her spear and throws it at Chie. Chie suddenly vanished and reappears behind Beatrice, catching her by surprise. "How did you..." Chie then kicks her with enough force to send her flying against the wall, causing it to crack.

"Chie...!" Negi said in surprise as he gets Asuna off.

"What the...this feeling, this isn't Chie's..." Lune murmured.

"Big...Sis..." Nanako said weakly as she goes unconscious.

Beatrice falls to the ground and cough up blood. She then glares at Chie. "You...how are you that strong!-?" She asked her.

Chie said nothing as she glares at her with her cold gaze.

Beatrice snarled. "That look on your face... Kill her!" She commanded as monstrous bats appear and attacks Chie. Chie picks up her katana and swiftly kills them all, reducing them to dust.

"Her movement, it's like I can't see them...!" Setsuna said.

Chie finally spoke up. "What's the matter? Does thou shows cowardice that thou uses thy slaves to fight me?" She asked in a Elizabethian accent.

"You dare mock me?" Beatrice said deepening her glare.

"Draw your weapon, wench. And fight me fair!" Chie demanded.

Beatrice then cut her right arm and let her blood spill to the ground, making thirteen spears rise from the ground. "How dare you insult me! I'll make you drown in your own blood!" She exclaimed angrily as she launched her spears at Chie. Chie effortlessly dodge her spear and sliced them in half. Victoria see's a opportunity to attack and draws her twin katanas. She charged towards Chie but Chie turns around and blocks both of her swords.

"Coward, attacking me when thy back is turned." Chie said coldly as she fixed her gaze at Victoria before punching her in the gut with enough force to blow her away.

Seeing Chie effortlessly defeats Victoria easily, the vampires, Negi, and the others, began to fear her.

"She...she is overpowering Mistress without breaking a sweat...!" Nodoka said in fear.

Chie fixed her gaze at Beatrice. "I'll end thou with one thrust of my blade." She said.

"Damn you...!" Beatrice muttered angrily.

Chie starts charging towards Beatrice. Beatrice then throws her spear at Chie, but she evaded to the side and sliced her spear in half. As she gets closer to Beatrice, she thrusts her katana at her. Beatrice widened her eyes as Chie stabs her with her katana, but suddenly, Chie missed and stabs the wall. Beatrice looks at her and notices that Chis has a confused look on her face as her eyes returned to normal.

"Wha...? What...happened?" Beatrice then kicks Chie away from her then walks towards her.

"You dare insult me, you little bitch? I'll make you regret making a fool out of me...!" She said as her spear reappeared in her arms. Chie crawled back at watched in fear as Beatrice raised her spear. "Now die...!"

Suddenly there's an explosion in the tomb as the masked man whose with Alucard appeared, grinning maniacally. "Yeah baby! I'm here to drop the bomb on this garbage dump!" He said as he fired his cross-shaped gun filled with explosive bullets. Teru appeared and defeats the attacking vampires. "Geez chill out man, Chie and the others are still inside." He said. Eva and Chachamaru appeared and Chachamaru breaks off Negi's chains.

"Master! Chachamaru!"

"Save it, boy. Right now we'll be dealing with your vampire turned partner." Eva said as they confront Asuna whose breathing heavily.

"Asuna..."

"Negi..." Asuna then escapes the tomb.

"Asuna wait!" Negi cried as Asuna vanished.

Nodoka frowned. "Looks like I'll deal with this myself." She snapped her fingers and Yue and Haruna appeared behind her.

"Bring it, Bookworm. I'd like to see how you fight." Eva said grinning wryly.

Beatrice sneered. "Dammit, I'll deal with them later. But for now..." She suddenly evaded the incoming knives by Vincent. "You..."

"Am I late, Miss Izayoi?" Vincent said, smiling as usual.

"And where the hell did you go?" Lune asked irritably.

"I was having my tea time." Vincent replied.

"We're in a middle of getting our ass kicked and all you do is drink tea!-?" Lune shouted angrily.

Vincent then pick Chie up. "Come now, this place is rigged to explode in 5 minutes." He said as he walk away.

"This place is rigged to what!-?"

"Uh guys, that guy said this place is going to blow in about 5 minutes." Satomi said.

"We don't have time left, we need to go now!" Mana said as she escapes along with Ku Fei and Misora whose wearing her artifact.

Beatrice sneered. "Damn you...! Everyone retreat for now! We got what we needed!" She said as she escape the tomb.

Kotaro quickly notice both Chizuru and Natsumi as they notice him before they escape. "Dammit..." Kotaro muttered as he run outside.

Fumika somberly look at Fuka as she looked at her back before running away with Kaede. "We could've been together again..." She said as she escape the tomb.

Nodoka sneered. "Darn, and I wanted to fight you, Eva. Oh well, we'll meet again another night." She said as she, Yue, and Haruna ran away.

Eva frowned. "Come on, boy. We'll be trapped here if we stay too long." She said as she left with Chachamaru. Negi looks down in melancholy, seeing that Asuna is now a vampire. He then escapes the tomb.

As Konoka's about to leave the tomb, she was stopped by Setsuna.

"Ojou-sama!" She cried.

Konoka stared at her and smiled. "Sorry, but I'll play with you some other time!" She said as she leave.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said sadly.

"Hey, time to go! This place is about to explode!" Lune said.

Everyone else escaped the catacombs as the bombs planted by Teru and the masked man, sets off and explodes, killing the remaining monsters inside.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of the explosion, Mary returns to the crypt, slightly dismayed that her home has been reduced to rubble. "I see that you all had made a mess in our home." She said as the Blood Siblings and the other returned.<p>

"Forgive us, Mother. But those pests are very annoying when it comes to intruding." Beatrice said as she held her bleeding arm.

"It's alright, we'll rebuild our home. But the tomb theme is so dull, I think this place needs a little makeover." Mary said.

"Leave that to me, Mother." Eliiot said. "I think I know the theme that will certainly match your taste."

Mary smiled. "Excellent, I'll look forward to seeing it."

Somewhere behind the trees, Asuna stared at them from afar with her glowing red eyes before going into hiding.

* * *

><p>Chie slowly opened her eyes and she finds out that she's back at Nocturne Headquarters, lying on a medical bed.<p>

"I see that you've regained consciousness." Vincent said as he and Schwarz walked in.

"Where's Nanako?" Chie asked.

"The child is fine." Schwarz replied as he adjusts his glasses. "She suffered minor fractures from her body and her skull, she'll be fine for at least two days."

Chie sighed in relief.

"You rest easy, Miss Izayoi. Although you'll miss out class tomorrow, you'll recover and return to Mahora shortly." Vincent said as he leave.

Chie looks down in melancholy. "Nanako..."

* * *

><p>At Alucard's office, Vincent entered his office.<p>

"So, has she awakened?" Alucard asked him.

"Yes, but it was momentarily." Vincent replied. "It's only a matter of time until she realize her true identity."

"Yes, as for now... She must hone her skill a bit further if she were to regain her powers from long ago." Alucard said. "You are dismissed."

Vincent nodded his head and leave. "You made a right decision letting her join Nocturne, Alucard."

Alucard closed his eyes and his hands still clasped in his mouth as he thinks about Chie's past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	10. Reincarnation

Chie wakes up and finds herself not in Nocturne, but a dark room that resembles the throne room from her dream.

"Where...where am I? This isn't Nocturne Headquarters..." Chie said as she look around the room. "This place...It looks familiar..."

"Fool..."

Chie turn around and see's the same woman from her dream and her vision sitting in her throne with her entire appearance concealed in the shadows as her piercing blue eyes coldly gaze at Chie.

"Y-you...!" Chie said in surprise.

"How foolish, it was a mistake for me to take over your body. You are weak." The woman said coldly.

"You...What do you mean? How am I weak?" Chie asked her.

"You failed to kill the vampire who nearly defeated you and you failed to assist your comrade who's on the brink of death. You don't deserve to be called Alucard's servant." The woman coldly replied.

"You...know Master Alucard?"

"I'm done talking to you. I shall not waste my breath on a weakling like you." The woman waved her hand and a coffin appeared behind Chie. Suddenly a mysterious force pushed Chie in the coffin and it closes immediately. The coffin then sinks to the shadows as the woman coldly gaze at the sinking coffin.

* * *

><p>Chie suddenly woke up from her sleep, drenched in cold sweat. She was back at Nocturne and is still on bed.<p>

"It's just a dream..." She said to herself.

"Morning!"

Chie look and see's Teru standing beside her. "Uh, morning Teru." She said. "How long was I asleep?"

"Well you were out for about 2 days and boy you slept like a log!" Teru joked.

"Not funny, Teru..." Chie said.

"Right...anyways, Al needs to see you after you recovered." He said as he leave.

"Master need to see me?"

After Chie gets out of bed, she changed to her uniform and heads straight to Alucard's office. She knocks on the door and it opens by itself.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Chie said as she walked in.

"Yes, have a seat Chie." Alucard replied as he remains in his usual pose.

Chie did what she has told and sit in a chair.

"Now then, I have something to tell you." Alucard said.

"What is it, Master?" Chie said.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire named Scarlet Vermillion Trinity?" Alucard asked.

"No, I've never heard of anyone named Scarlet." Chie replied.

"Very well, I shall tell you the history of Scarlet Trinity." Alucard said. "Scarlet Vermillion Trinity is a fearsome yet unique vampire, whose wings are violet and appears angelic, is powerful rivaled to Mary's. Some says that she appears to be a fallen angel. Many have feared her because due to her sheer strength, she defeated those who oppose her with a single slice of her sword and then drinks the blood of her opponents."

Chie gulped. "Wow...I never realized that she is that powerful... What happened to her, Master?" She asked.

"Over time, she reigned over England and later, France. But her reign soon ended as she met the same fate as Mary did, she was slain by one of the Belmont clan." Alucard answered.

Chie was surprised by this. "Master...why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because...there are rumors that Scarlet will rise again in the present day. And that day, where you appeared." Alucard replied.

"Master...what are you saying?"

"Chie Izayoi...you are the reincarnation of Scarlet Vermillion Trinity." Alucard answered.

Chie widen her eyes in shock. "Me...? I'm Scarlet...?"

"Correct." Alucard replied.

Chie was surprised by the news, but shook her head. "N...no it can't be...I'm just a former human turned into a vampire by you, Master!" Chie said.

"That is false, Chie. After you drank my blood, my blood reawakened your no, Scarlet's dormant vampire blood from within." Alucard replied.

"Then all of my training is..."

"Yes...all of your training, is for you to regain your former powers as Scarlet Trinity." Alucard replied.

Chie remained speechless as she look down on the floor.

"There's doubt in your eyes, are you denying it, Chie?" Alucard asked.

Chie shook her head. "N-no...it's just that...it's all too sudden that's all." Chie replied.

Alucard slowly closed his eyes. "I know this is all too sudden for you, but this is the truth. You are Scarlet Vermillion Trinity, you must accept that. You are dismissed for now, Chie. I will assign you for your next training." Alucard said.

Chie slowly nods her head and leaves his office. As she walk down the hallway, she somberly looks down at the floor as she walks.

"Have I been living a lie all this time...?" Chie asked herself. "Everything...my friends, my past, are they all a lie...?"

"Big Sis?"

Chie turned around and see's Nanako standing behind her. Her head was wrapped in bandages and her body was also wrapped after her surgical recovery by Schwarz. "Oh, Nanako..." Chie said.

"Is something wrong, Big Sis? You don't look so good." Nanako asked her.

Chie gave Nanako a weak smile. "I'm fine, Nanako. I just need some alone time, that's all." She replied as she walk away.

"Oh, okay Big Sis..." Nanako said sadly.

Chie walked her way up to the rooftop where she stares at the full moon. She stares at the moon sadly as the moon gives off its pale blue glow.

"Hey."

Chie turned around and notices Lune, whose leaning against the door. "Oh, I didn't see you there..." Chie said.

"Having a rough night?" Lune asked her.

Chie shook her head. "No, I'm fine really." She replied.

Lune raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure you haven't gotten over it, Miss Scarlet Trinity?" He asked.

Chie widened her eyes. "How did you...?"

"Easy, I was eavesdropping. Although the Director will kill me if he were to catch me doing that..." Lune replied.

Chie looked down in melancholy as Lune sighed. "Alright what's wrong? All that pressure of being a fearsome vampire is overwhelming you?" He asked.

Chie shook her head. "No...it's just that, I've been living a lie. My parents are not even my real parents, I just started to realize that I'm not real either..." Chie replied sadly. "Just...who am I exactly?"

Lune sighed and walked up to Chie. He then give her a flick on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Chie said as she held her forehead in pain.

"Does that feel real to you?" Lune asked her.

"Yes, and it hurts!" Chie replied.

Lune lightly smirked. "Good, then you're still you then." He replied.

Chie gave Lune a concerned look. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Lune sighed. "Don't you get it? You're the same Chie that I know ever since we met, don't you remember that? I don't know why the hell are you so mopey about this." Lune said.

"Yeah, I remember." Chie replied.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet our new recruitment of Nocturne. Say hello to Miss Chie Izayoi!" Teru said as a young girl, Chie walked in with a calm yet melancholic expression. Lune then noticed her and gave her a concerned look from afar. "Now don't be shy about interacting with her, but she is under training with the Director so she can handle missions with ease so let's all be good friends okay?" Teru said in a sickingly sweet tone. Lune almost threw up listening to him, but he's at least tolerable to Vincent whom he despised the most.<em>

_"You kidding me? She's just a little girl." One of the member said._

_"Yeah, well I heard that she's the Director's servant. That's why she was getting special training from him." The other said. which piqued Lune's interest._

_As the members of Nocturne disbanded from meeting, Lune walked up to Chie. "Hey. My name's Lune, nice to meet you." He said._

_Chie remained silent and look away from him._

_"Hey what's the matter with you? Why are you so mopey?" Lune asked her._

_Chie continued to ignore him. Which annoy Lune. "Look, I don't care if you're the Director's slave or something but that mopey look of yours is irritating me! And what's with that flower on your head? It looks dead." He said, trying to get Chie to speak._

_"...Shut up." Chie finally spoke._

_"What was that?" Lune said irritably._

_"I said shut up. You're annoying." Chie answered._

_It was not long before the two broke out into a fight, calling each other names of some sort as members of Nocturne gathered around them and cheered._

_"I'm going to make you eat those words, Flower Brain!" Lune shouted angrily at Chie._

_"Make me, Luna Dummy!" Chie shouted back._

_"I dare you to say that again!" Lune shouted._

_"I said make me, Luna Dummy!" Chie shouted back._

_They continued fighting until Teru and the other members of Nocturne tries to break it up, until Martel steps in and breaks up the fight by threatening the two by delivering "Divine Punishment" to them with an eerie smile. The two immediately stops fighting, already scared of her ever since._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback end-<em>

* * *

><p>"Man, we were kids back then. Hard to believe that Nanako knows that nickname you used to call me." Lune said.<p>

"Yeah...I can't believe that Miss Martel threatened us to suffer her "Divine Punishment" if we don't stop fighting." Chie said.

The two shuddered for a moment for even thinking about it but starts laughing lightly as they relive their memories.

"Now you see that, Chie? Those memories are real." Lune said. "It doesn't matter if you're a reincarnation to some powerful vampire from long time ago, you'll always be Chie, our friend."

Chie smiled lightly. "You're right, thanks Lune." She said.

Lune grinned. "Come on, Alucard said that he's going to give you your next training." He said.

Chie nodded her head and walks back inside with Lune following him.

* * *

><p>At Mahora Academy, Negi somberly looks down on the ground as he sits on the steps. The class of 3-A has been cut short thanks to the recent vampire attacks that turned them and now Asuna into vampires. The only remaining students of his class are Ako, Akira, Chachamaru, Eva, Misora, Satomi, Satsuki, Sayo, Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, Fuka, Ku Fei, and Zazie. Vincent is currently filling his role as teacher while he's away.<p>

"More of my class are gone thanks to Beatrice and her siblings, and now Asuna is one of them..." Negi said sadly. "I'm so sorry girls...I don't deserve to be called your teacher..."

"Negi?"

Negi looked up and see's Takamichi standing in front of him. "Oh, hello Takamichi." He said.

"Is something on your mind, Negi? You're not teaching 3-A as usual." Takamichi asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, I'm just getting some fresh air that's all." Negi lied as he smiles weakly.

Takamichi frowned. "Negi, I know you failed to stop the revival of Bloody Mary and I know you lost your class because of it, including Asuna. But you don't have to shoulder the burden." He said.

Negi's expression became melancholic again. "Yes, I'm sorry Takamichi..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Takamichi said. "We will get them back from her control and we will save Asuna."

Negi clenched his fists and his expression changed to a determined look. "You're right. I can't sit here and be depressed all the time, my students need me!" He said as he gets up. "Thanks for cheering me up, Takamichi." He said as he run off.

"Anytime, Negi." Takamichi replied.

* * *

><p>Back at Nocturne, Chie entered Alucard's office.<p>

"I see that you've returned." Alucard said.

Chie nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready for my next training, Master!" Chie said.

"Very well, but first... Lune would you come in?" Alucard asked, knowing Lune's presence.

Lune walked in. "You needed me, Director?" Lune asked.

"I'm going to ask you a question." Alucard said. "Tell me, how long have you been eavesdropping on us?" He asked coldly.

Lune widened his eyes and began to sweat. "Oh uh...you knew that I was here?" He said nervously.

Alucard closed his eyes for a bit and then gets up from his seat. "I'll deal with your punishment later. But for now...I have something to show you." He said as he walks to a painting with a castle in it with a red moon floating above it. He pressed a hidden button on the wall and the painting slides up, revealing a sword with a dark gray blade, golden hilt with hand guard, and a red gem on the center of the hilt, behind the painting.

"Master, what is that sword?" Chie asked.

"This sword, is Scarlet Trinity's personal weapon. It's name is Sinclair." Alucard replied.

"Sinclair?" Chie asked.

"Yes, it's one of the most powerful sword throughout the world. It's vorpal blade can cut through anything with ease." Alucard replied. "Your next training is to wield Sinclair."

Lune raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Just wield it? That's sound too easy, all you do is just pick up the sword!" Lune said.

"Don't be too sure, Lune." Alucard said. "Go ahead Chie, wield it."

Chie does what she's been told and approaches the sword. She grabs the hilt but suddenly, overwhelming energy overflows from the sword and throughout Chie, forcing her to let go and fall on her back.

"Chie!" Lune shouted.

"What...was that?" Chie said as she gets up.

"Try again." Alucard said.

"Huh? But..."

"Grab the sword again." Alucard repeated.

Chie nods her head and grabs the sword again, causing the sword to fill her with overwhelming energy.

_"Who dares awaken me?"_

Chie suddenly hears voice in her head. She realized that it was the sword who is talking.

_"You, how dare you try to wield me! Only my Master gets to wield me!" _The sword said.

_"(But I am your master!)"_ Chie mentally said.

_"Lies! You are nothing like Scarlet Vermillion Trinity! Your powers are far mediocre than her's! Your attempt to fool me is futile, begone!"_ Sinclair said as it forcefully shocks Chie.

"Chie!" Lune said as Chie instantly recovers. "What the hell happened? Why is she in pain when she tries to pick up that stupid sword?" Lune asked Alucard.

"Sinclair is unlike any other swords. Sinclair is a sentient weapon and it is eternally loyal to Scarlet Trinity. It's very stubborn, it will give anyone a mental shock when they try to wield it. So only Scarlet Trinity is able to wield Sinclair." Alucard said.

"But isn't Chie the reincarnation of her? Why can't she wield it?" Lune asked.

"It's true that Chie is Scarlet's reincarnation, but her powers hasn't returned yet so Sinclair failed to recognize her as its master." Alucard replied.

"So you're telling me that in order for that sword to acknowledge her as its master, she needs to get her powers back?" Lune said.

"Correct. Training's over, you are dismissed both of you." Alucard said.

They both leave his office and walks down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm going to check on my sis at home okay?" Lune said.

Chie nods her head. "Alright, see you Lune." She said.

"Later." Lune replied as he leave.

Chie begins to ponder about the sword, Sinclair, as she walks. "That sword...does getting my powers back really going to make it acknowledge me as it's master?" She said to herself.

_"Fool..."_

Chie stops walking and look around. "You again..." Chie said.

_"What are you trying to accomplish by wielding thy sword? Sinclair will never obey anyone but me." _The woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Chie suddenly starts to realize something. "Don't tell me...are you me?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere at a city, Asuna hides in the shadows after forced to drink someone's blood in order to live.<p>

"Blood...why do I want more of it?" She said to herself as she keeps running. Suddenly, she was ambushed by vampires, with Haruna, Chisame, and Ayaka with them.

"There you are, Asuna." Ayaka said. "Mother has been worried about you." She said.

"Leave me alone..." Asuna said.

"Are you really still fighting it, Asuna? Give it up, you will be succumbed to Mother's influence eventually!" Haruna said.

"And then we will be a family forever..." Chisame said sinisterly.

"No...I won't...!" Asuna said as she held her head in pain as she tries to fight Mary's influence.

Ayaka sneered. "Fine, then we'll have to take you to Mother. Get her." She said as they get closer to Asuna.

Suddenly a glass bottle of holy water was smashed to the ground and it burst into flames, causing them to back away from Asuna and the vampires are suddenly reduced to dust.

"Who did that!-?" Ayaka said angrily.

They saw a man wearing a duster jacket with a cross emblazoned on it's back, a western styled hat with a cross motif in front, and what appears dangling from his side is a chain whip. He approaches them with two cross shaped handguns aiming at them.

Haruna and Chisame hissed at the man. "You...let's retreat for now girls. We'll let this man kill this traitor." Ayaka said as they escaped.

The man put his guns away and approaches Asuna as she back away from him, gazing at him with fear.

"Are you okay?" The man said as he reached out his hand towards her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If anyone asks, Martel is Nocturne's equivalent to Chizuru.**_


	11. Enter Belmont

At Library Island, Negi spend most of his time looking through each books in order to find something to cure vampirism, not for Asuna's but everyone who's under Mary's control.

"None of these books have anything that involves curing vampirism. Is there a such thing for curing vampirism even exists here...? No, I must not give up, my students need my help!" Negi said to himself. He continued to search for the cure when he noticed Lune's sister, Kanon, sitting on the floor reading her book.

"Um excuse me... Are you by yourself?" Negi asked her.

Kanon noticed him talking to her. "Um, yes I am." She replied.

"Well, I don't remember you as a student of Mahora... Where are your parents? They must've been worried for losing you." Negi said.

"My parents are gone, it's only me and my brother left." Kanon replied.

"Oh...I'm so sorry about that..." Negi said sadly, understanding Kanon's definition of gone.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel sorry about me." She said, smiling gently.

"But what about your brother?" Negi asked. "Isn't he worried?"

Kanon nods her head. "I know he is, but I came here by choice. I just don't want to be a burden to him anymore."

Negi smiled, telling Kanon he understands. He then took notice of Kanon's book. "That's an interesting book you have Miss..."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kanon, Kanon Tsukima." She said.

"Oh, you're Chie's friend, Lune's sister correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can tell that he's doing his hardest protecting you, Kanon." Negi said.

"Yeah, but Lune always push himself when in comes to taking care of me. That's why I want to prove him that I can take care of myself too!" Kanon said.

"Good for you." Negi said, smiling lightly. "Anyways about your book."

"Oh, it belong to my mom, she was a mage and a great one." Kanon said.

"Really now, sounds like your mother is a skilled mage." Negi said.

Kanon nodded her head. "Yeah, but she retired after she met my dad."

"Your father happens to be a vampire right?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kanon asked him.

"Well, your brother is a half vampire." Negi replied.

"Oh." Kanon chuckled a bit. "Anyways, I hear that you're looking for something." She said.

Negi nodded his head. "Yes, I'm looking for a cure for vampirism." He replied. "I want to save my friends by turning them back to normal."

"Oh. Well I think I can help you with what you are looking for." Kanon said.

"Really?" Negi said.

Kanon nodded her head. "Yeah, let me see what my spellbook have." She said as she flips through pages of her book. As she skim through her book, she stopped on a page with a runic text. "Here, I think that's it."

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"I don't know. Out of all spells I've seen in my book, this one I can't understand. These texts are barely readable." Kanon replied.

Negi put his hand on his chin, thinking about Kanon's unreadable spell. "You think that this can really help me save my friends?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I think it'll be helpful if someone can decipher this." Kanon replied.

"Maybe Dean Konoe will find out what this is." Negi said. "Let's head to the dean's office."

Kanon nodded her head and starts following Negi to Konoemon's office.

* * *

><p>In the midst of darkness, Mary's voice echoed around Asuna.<p>

_"Asuna..."_

Asuna tries to shake it off and ignore her calling.

_"Asuna...my child...come to me..."_

"No...you're not my mother! Leave me alone!" She said.

_"You cannot fight it, dear Asuna...come to Mother..."_

Suddenly, demonic arms grab hold of Asuna and drags her to the darkness.

"No...let me go!" She pleaded as she struggled to get out. But the arms held her tight and continues to sink along with her.

"No...NO!-!-!-!" She screams as her scream dies out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Asuna quickly shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. She look at her hand as she realized it's just a dream. She look around and finds that she's not in her dorm, but an apartment of some sort with a messy room and what appears to be her bed is a red sofa.<p>

"Where...where am I?" She asked herself.

"About time you're awake."

Asuna looked and see the man who saved her.

"You passed out when I saved you, so I took you to my place." The man said.

"Who...are you...?" Asuna nervously asked.

"Drake, Drake Belmont." The man said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you regardless if you are a vampire." He said.

Asuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" A nervous female voice asked from the other room.

"Yeah she's up, you don't have to hide from her." Drake said.

A young woman in her early 20s step out of the room. She appears to wear a blue nun outfit albeit a short skirt and her light blonde hair is visible from her blue coronette. She look at Asuna with her nervous, teal colored eyes.

"Um...hello there." She said shyly as she nervously waved her hand.

"That's my partner, Julia. She's a bit nervous when it comes to vampires." Drake said.

"Partner?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, we work as a vampire hunting group for money, we call ourselves Night Hunters. As you already see, our office doesn't look so decent." Drake said.

"Night...Hunters?" Asuna said as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Yeah, I know, it's a terrible name. But it supposed to mean that we hunt the creatures of the night, also known as vampires." Drake said.

"I think it's a clever name." Julia said.

"Anyways that's what we do, we're bounty hunters who hunt vampires for profit." Drake said. He then goes to the refrigerator and takes out a packet of blood and toss it to Asuna. "Here. I had to go a lot of trouble borrowing this from a local blood bank."

Asuna was confused. "But...why?"

"All I know is, vampires can't survive without blood. Fledglings will die quicker if they don't drink blood. Now drink." Drake said.

Asuna does what he says and let her fangs puncture the packet as she drinks the blood. The taste of the blood is somewhat have a copper taste, but she is able to live it down.

"How do you feel?" Drake asked.

"I...I don't know...it tastes weird but, I feel like I'm used to it." Asuna replied.

"Well you're a vampire now, you'll get used to drinking blood easily. Hopefully you'll learn how to control your urges." Drake said.

"You seem to know a lot about vampires." Asuna said.

"Well, Drake did study them in order to become a hunter. He knows their strengths and weaknesses." Julia replied. She then realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry! We didn't get your name!" She said in embarrassment.

"It's Asuna." Asuna replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Asuna." Julia said smiling gently.

Asuna smiled. "It's nice to meet you both." She replied.

Suddenly, the telephone rings. Drake picks up the phone and answer it. With a nod of his head, he hangs up the phone. "We got ourselves a case." Drake said. "A guy told me that he see's people at Mahora starting to act strangely after hearing some strange music." He explained.

Asuna gave Drake a concerned look.

"We're heading out, Asuna you're free to leave." Drake said.

"Wait I want to come with you!" Asuna said.

"We're vampire hunters, not babysitters. We can't take care of a vampire while doing our jobs." He said as he and Julia left the room.

Asuna take out her Pactio card which is still active. She suddenly thinks of Negi, worrying about his safety. Feeling a desire to help them, she heads outside.

* * *

><p>Negi knocks on the door and Konoemon responded by telling him to come in. Negi entered the room along with Kanon who tagged along with him.<p>

"Ah, Negi I hope you're doing okay after that incident with the vampire." Konoemon said. "And I see that you have brought a little friend here." He said, noticing Kanon.

"Yes, this is Kanon." Negi said as Kanon bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "Anyways, Dean Konoe, we need your help on something." Negi said.

"And what can I help you with?" Konoemon asked.

Kanon step forward, opening her book. "I'd like for you to see this. Kanon said as she showed him the unreadable spell.

Konoemon take a closer look at the text and stroke his beard.

"Do you think that you can decipher it?" Negi asked him.

Konoemon shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar of this spell and unfortunately I cannot decipher it." He said. Both Negi and Kanon were disappointed. "Don't feel disappointed you two, I hope that someone else will have that knowledge of this unknown spell." He said.

Suddenly the door was abruptly opened as a dark-skinned man in a white suit named Gandolfini entered.

"Dean Konoe this is an emergency!" He said urgently.

"What seems to be a problem, Gandolfini?" Konoemon asked.

"Students of Mahora are beginning to act strangely and started to walk towards a strange sound!" Gandolfini replied.

"What? Right now?" Negi asked worriedly as Gandolfini nodded his head.

"This is strange...I want both of you to investigate this phenomena and Gandolfini, notify the other secret mages of what's going on." Konoemon said. Gandalfini nodded his head and leave the office. Negi starts to leave his office along with Kanon.

"Negi." Konoemon said, catching his attention.

"Yes, Dean Konoe?" Negi asked.

"Save my granddaughter. If that enigmatic text is the cure that you're looking for, use it to save the students of Mahora and Konoka." He said.

Negi nodded his head and leave along with Kanon as they run outside and see the students walking towards the lake in a zombielike fashion, two of them revealed to be both Ako and Akira who's unlucky enough to get put under a trance by the mysterious sound.

"Oh no...not them!" Negi quickly follows them to the sound.

* * *

><p>At the other side of Mahora, Chie, Lune, Grant, and the masked man codenamed Astaroth runs towards the academy where their mission is to investigate the mysterious sound. Lune then notice Chie staring into space. "Hey, Chie! You in there?" He asked.<p>

Chie shook her head and look at Lune. "I'm fine." She said.

"Geez we're in a middle of a mission and you're starting to space out. I get the feeling that sound must've got to you and you're under its control." Lune said.

Chie huffed. "Well excuse me, Lune. I've been through a rough night." She said.

"Hey hey, less arguing more investigating okay?" Grant said, breaking up the argument.

Chie then looks down with Lune and Grant not noticing, thinking about the woman inside her mind.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't tell me...are you me?" Chie said.<em>

_"Of course, it is I, thy former self." The woman, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity said. "It's seems to me that over the years that I have perished, I have reincarnated and manifested a second persona." She said._

_"I'm not a persona." Chie said._

_"Say if you might, fool, but a persona is a persona. You are nothing but a shell who developed a false personality during my years of eternal slumber." Scarlet said coldly._

_"Just what do you want?" Chie asked._

_"I have no need to request something from a weakling like you. All I'm saying is that Sinclair will never acknowledge you as it's master as long you keep rejecting me." Scarlet replied._

_"I'm not rejecting you! I tried telling it that I'm its master!" Chie argued._

_"Blatant lies, I already know that you still deny the fact that you're me, a ruthless ruler who strike down any fools who dares get in my way...!" Scarlet said menacingly.._

_"But I..."_

_"Heed my word, fool, let my words burn through your dense skull. I am thou, and thou art me, you cannot deny the fact that we are one." Scarlet said. "If you wish to continue denying it go ahead, it will be your grave..."_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback end-<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Chie!" Lune shouted.<p>

Chie snapped out of her trance and looks at Lune.

"Whaddya standing around for? We found our mysterious sound!" Lune said.

Chie nods her head and runs up to them. _"(I am not weak...nor am I a persona!")_

* * *

><p>At the lakeside of Mahora, the hypnotized students gathered around at a stage where Elliot, Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako play a strange music that hypnotize the students with Misa as the vocal and Elliot use his guitar to amplify the music.<p>

"That's right, gather around everyone! Our charity blood drive is about to begin!" Elliot said as he strums his guitar. As the students gather around, the vampire students bites their neck, drinking their blood as they stood still, defenseless. "Oh I love blood drives, it's where foolish mortals give their blood to us, for free!" He said while laughing.

Madoka then notice Ako and Akira, both necks remained unbitten. "Oh look, it's our missing member of our band and former family member." She said while still strumming her guitar. "And she brought a friend!"

"Oh what a coinkydink! We'll reunite with our fallen sister and we'll have a newest member of our family!" Sakurako said.

Elliot grinned. "Well, you'll get to drink their blood as soon we finish our song." He said as he finish strumming his guitar.

As they finish their song, Madoka and Sakurako gets off the stage and approaches both Ako and Akira. They're about to drink their blood when suddenly, they hear gunshots. Suddenly there's explosion on stage which snaps out most of the remaining students who were not bitten, including both Ako and Akira.

The one firing is Astaroth who hold his cross-shaped cannon still smoking. "Alright everyone, party's over!" He said while firing more explosive rounds at the stage, which cause the students to flee in panic.

"Hey, there's still people here! Don't get carried away and hurt them!" Lune shouted.

As the explosion damages the stage, one of the bullet flies towards Elliot, who sneered and uses his guitar and slice it in two, resulting an explosion behind him. "How bothersome, interrupting our concert!" He said. He immediately dodged a bullet fired by Mana from afar.

Ako and Akira worriedly tries to get out, but the crowd keeps shoving them, hindering their movements.

"What's going on? Is there an attack here?" Akira said.

"I don't know!" Ako replied.

They see both Madoka and Sakurako as they gaze at them with their crimson red eyes. "We don't have time left, come reunite with us, Ako. Akira will join too." They lunged towards them when suddenly a barrier is projected in front of them, preventing them from attacking Ako and Akira as Negi and Kanon appear.

"Girls, are you alright?" Negi asked.

"We...we're fine!" Ako replied.

"Good, you two leave and get to safety!" Negi said. They nodded their heads and leave.

"Persistant bugs...I'll show you about ruining our concert!" He snapped his fingers and several monsters appear. He commanded them to attack Negi and they obeyed and lunged towards him.

"Look out!" Kanon said as she and Negi are too late to react. Suddenly the monsters were cut down by Setsuna and Lune while the remaining were taken down by Chie and Grant.

"Setsuna, Lune!" Negi said.

"Kanon, what are you doing here? I told you it's too dangerous!" Lune scolded.

"I can fight too, Lune! Give me a chance for once!" Kanon argued.

"No way, I'm not letting you get hurt!" Lune shot back.

"Hey, save the sibling argument for later!" Grant said.

Suddenly, they heard a motorcycle coming their way as Drake shows up riding his motorcycle with Julia grabbing hold of his waist, lands down and dismounts.

"Great, them." Lune said.

Elliot growled. "I never thought a Belmont, the enemy of Mother would show up..." He said.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted.

Negi turned around and see's Asuna running up to them.

"Asuna!" Negi said in surprise.

"Well look who it is, the traitor to Mother." Misa said frowning.

"Doesn't matter, she won't resist Mother's love for long!" Elliot said as he commands both Madoka and Sakurako to return to stage. They obeyed and returned, Sakurako back to her drums and Madoka to her guitar. "Lets see if you can enjoy our new song!" Elliot said as he play one short riff of his guitar as the fallen victims rises up and bared their fangs at Negi and the others.

Lune popped a blood pill to his mouth and crushes it with his teeth, changing his eye color to red. "Bring it, your music is ear rape anyway!" He said, insulting their music.

"Everyone loves our song, how dare you insult our music!" Misa said, menacingly glaring at Lune.

"I'm into hard rock, but this screamo piece of trash is ear rape to me." Lune said, bluntly insulting them, especially Misa when it comes to her voice.

"I'm all hip hop if you ask me." Grant said.

"Will you two stop joking around?" Chie said irritably.

"You sir, have poor taste in music...I'll let my music bury in your skull as your scream drowns out!" He said angrily as he and the other play their music.

Drake then brandishes his family whip. "Looks like we have to silence that racket." He said.

Julia nodded her head even though she can hardly hear what Drake is saying due to loud music, and wielded dual pistols with a cross motif decorated on each gun.

Negi, Setsuna, Chie, and the others get into stance as Asuna quickly transform into her Pactio form as the vampire students lunge towards them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	12. Clash at the Vampire's Concert

The battle immediately began when Elliot and his band members start playing their music, leaving Negi and the others to fight off the vampire turned victims. They defeated some of them, knocking them unconscious but more appear in the frey and starts to slowly overwhelm them.

"Damn...there's too many of them!" Chie said as she slice down the students with the backside of her katana, rendering them unconscious.

_"Why is thou hesitating? Slice them down with thy blade!" _Scarlet said.

Chie shook her head. "No...I won't do it! I'm not hurting any of the students!"

"Chie behind you!" Lune shouted. Chie turned around and see four students pouncing on her. Before they land an attack on her, they were quickly defeated by Asuna using the flat side of her artifact sword.

"Thanks." Chie said. Asuna nodded her head and charge straight towards the stage, avoiding the vampire students as they try to attack her. As she get near the stage, she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her head and she stops running and clutches her head.

_"Asuna...why must you betray our family...? It's not too late to come back to Mother..."_ Mary said as her voice echoed in Asuna's mind.

"No...I told you, you're not my mother! Get out of my head!" Asuna shouted as she held her head in pain.

_"You cannot resist it, dear Asuna. You will return to me eventually..." _Mary said.

Elliot chuckled evilly. "You cannot resist Mother's love, fool. Her love is strong and you will become one of our family like you were meant to be!" He said. Suddenly he evaded the incoming bullet by Mana and blocked an attack by Setsuna. "Persistent fools, do not try to stop our music!" He pushed Setsuna off and summons three bat monsters to attack Setsuna. The obeyed and lunged towards her, but gets intervened by Drake as he use his whip to defeat them. Elliot sneered. "Blasted Belmont...! Your very appearance sickens me, begone!" He shouted as he summoned more monsters through the riffs of his guitar.

"Julia! Take care of the other band members!" Drake shouted as he fights the monsters Elliot summoned.

Julia climbed on stage and wields her dual handguns at Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako. They all stopped at their performance and hissed at her and Julia flinched a bit.

"Oh look, she's scared out of her wits." Misa said smirking. "It would be a real shame if our meal scare herself to death."

"I...I'm not afraid of you freaks!" Julia said nervously.

"Save the false bravery, you'll either become a pile of meat or a new member of our family anyway!" Madoka said.

"But enough talk, it's dinner time!" Sakurako said as the three pounced at Julia, fangs bared. Negi, Chie, and Setsuna intervened and block their attacks as the cheerleading trio hissed at them.

"You alright there?" Chie asked Julia.

Julia nodded her head and readies her guns.

"Asuna, are you okay?" Negi asked.

"I'm fine..." Asuna replied as she nods her head slowly.

"Hmph, I was hoping that we will drink that girl's blood but I guess drinking the blood of sensei will be more delicious!" Misa said as she licked her lips.

"Hey don't go taking sensei for yourself, share him with us!" Madoka said.

"Girls please, snap out of it! This isn't like you!" Negi said. "You're not Mary's children, you're my friends!"

"Oh but we are Mother's children. And if you really are our friend, then offer your blood to us and we'll make you a newest addition to our family." Misa replied.

Chie raised her sword against the three. "I don't think what you're doing is working, sensei. They're under Mary's control now!" She said.

Madoka scoffed. "Control? We became a family through Mother's love! How dare you insult our Mother that way!" She said.

"If that's what you think then Mary's way of love is twisted like her!" Chie replied.

"How dare you! We'll make sure we'll rip that tongue of yours while drinking all of your blood dry!" Misa said in outrage as she, Madoka, and Sakurako charged towards them. Both Chie and Setsuna swiftly defeats them, rendering them unconscious.

"Attacking head on with rage, it leaves you wide open." Chie said.

"Forgive us you guys, but we don't got any choice." Setsuna said.

* * *

><p>Drake fights off the monsters Elliot summoned as he summon more of them with his guitar.<p>

"I have to get rid of that guitar somehow..." Drake said as he takes out a cross and throws it at the monsters, slicing them in half as he catches it as it returns.

Elliot laughed. "Go ahead, Belmont, kill them as many as you want! I'll summon up more as long I'm playing my melody! Dance, dance until you dance no more!" He said grinning evilly.

"How 'bout YOU dance!" Lune said as he lands a surprise attack at Elliot, forcing him to jump back. "Oh, I almost forgot about you...I'll make you pay for calling my music trash!" He said, snarling at Lune.

"Trashy music will always be trash, why don't you just give up and run back to mommy?" Lune mockingly said.

Elliot snarled menacingly. "How dare you... First you insult my music then you insult Mother!-? I'll make you suffer a fate far worse than death!" He charged towards Lune head on with his guitar raised over his head. Lune readied his sword and blocks Elliot's attacks while dodging. "What's wrong? You said you're going to give me a fate far worse than death so why aren't you trying?" Lune asked while dodging and smirking.

"Shut up! I'll tear that smug grin of yours you scum!" Elliot said angrily as he repeatedly swings his axe.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Vincent watched the battle from afar at atop of a building. "Maybe I should assist them in battle." He said but shook his head. "...No, if Lady Scarlet want to regain her powers, then she must fight this battle alone."<p>

"Hey, Vincent!" A feminine looking man, Seruhiko shouted. "We could use a little help here!" He said. The mages of Mahora are currently fighting off Mary's forces as they appear from the front.

"I'll be there, Mr. Seruhiko!" Vincent said as he jumps off and lands on his feet, brandishing his knives against the monsters. "Now then, shall we begin our daily cleanup?' He asked, smiling wryly.

* * *

><p>Somewhere above the battlefield, Nodoka stands in midair and watches Negi and the others fight off the vampire students. She now wears a dark violet Gothic Lolita dress with a matching headdress and batlike wings adorned on her back, replacing her Mahora uniform. She frowned at Elliot as he relentlessly attacks Lune, blinded by rage as Lune dodged his attacks and counters by punching him square in the face, sending him flying.<p>

"Master...anger will blind you and cloud your judgement, you should know that by now." Nodoka said. "I guess I'll have to do something with those pests." She snaps her finger and a gargoyle-like monster appear before her. "You see them, Gaibon?" Nodoka tells the monster while pointing at Negi and the others. "Get rid of them. They're a thorn on Mother's side that she needs to get rid of." She commanded. The monster, Gaibon snarled and swoops down to the battlefield as Nodoka smiled evilly.

Suddenly, she tilts her head to the left as a bullet flies past her. She fix her gaze at Mana who aims her sniper rifle at her. "Oh, I almost forgot about you." She said nonchalantly. "So sorry, Nodoka. But no hard feelings." Mana said as she fired another round at Nodoka. Nodoka swiftly slides to the left, avoiding Mana's bullet.

Mana frowned. "Looks like you've gain some vampire abilities." She said.

Nodoka smiled sinisterly. "Of course, my senses have been heightened greatly after I drank enough blood. Now I don't have to feel useless by simply just reading minds anymore." She said. "But I'm not the only one who gained new abilities."

"What do you mean?" Mana asked her. She suddenly sensed someone behind her and she turned around, seeing Yue.

"Yue, will you be a dear and show Mana your new power?" Nodoka asked.

Yue nodded her head and pull out a card similar to her Pactio card, but the difference is that the card is blood-red.

"A Pactio card?" Mana said.

"Adeat..." With one command, Yue is enveloped by a red light and she is transformed into her Pactio form. She now wears a black witch dress with striped stockings, a witch hat with colors that matches her outfit, and a broom.

Mana frowned. "She just went to her Pactio form, what else is new?"

Nodoka smiled evilly. "Oh that's not just any Pactio, it was a Pactio made by Mother." She said.

Mana widened her eyes. "What?"

"That's right, after Yue joined our family, the contract she made with sensei has been severed and Mother has made a Pactio just for her." Nodoka replied. "Of course, I actually made a contract with Yue."

"You bitch...!" Mana glowered.

"Sticks and stones, Mana, sticks and stones." Nodoka said, smiling even wider. "Now then Yue, get rid of her for me."

"Yes, Nodoka..." Yue replied as her broom transforms into a blood-red staff. "_Foa Zo Cratia Socratia... Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo phasmatis flamma...(Translation: Obey the contract and serve me... Gather spirit of flame...)__** Apes Igniferae!**__(Translation: Crimson Bees)_" Yue then fired wasp-like projectiles towards Mana. Mana dodged Yue's spell as her spell detonates and create a large explosion.

"Damn...one hit and I'm a goner." Mana muttered under her breath as Yue continued to fire her spell at Mana.

* * *

><p>From afar, Negi see's a giant explosion. "Wh...what was that?"<p>

Suddenly a roar is heard and Asuna quickly notices fireballs falling from the sky.

"Negi, watch out!" She shouted. Negi, Setsuna, and Chie looks up and immediately dodged the fireballs as Gaibon lands down, glaring at them with murderous intent.

"What is that thing?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, but it looks deadly!" Setsuna replied.

"Here it comes!" Chie exclaimed as Gaibon readies to fire. Gaibon launched a fireball from its mouth at high-speed but Setsuna manage to cut down the fireball with her sword. She then charge towards Gaibon head on and jumps up.

**"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Raimeiken!"** Setsuna's sword starts to emit electricity as she slashed Gaibon vertically. But Gaibon managed to evade her attack and starts flying. Julia runs up and fire her pistols at Gaibon. She managed to land some hits at Gaibon but it wasn't enough to defeat it. Gaibon then fires 4 fireballs at Julia and the others, forcing them to get off the stage, not before grabbing Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako's unconscious body out-of-the-way as it miss them and sets the stage on fire.

"That was too close..." Negi said.

"Careful, it's ready to attack again!" Chie said.

Suddenly, Gaibon gets hit by explosives bullets and crash down. Negi and the others turn and face Astaroth holding his cross cannon. "Move aside, that freak is mine...!" He said. They did what he says and move away from him and Gaibon as it gets back up and snarls at Astaroth.

"Finally, a worthy opponent that I don't get to hold back!" Astaroth said, grinning like mad. He then drops his weapon and brandish a pendulum-like weapon with a circular notch on its blade and a short handle. "Bring it on!" He charged towards the monster with the axe on his hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lune continues to fight Elliot as Lune gaining the upper hand by attacking him with his claymore, forcing him to block his sword. But gets sent flying by Lune's kick.<p>

"Geez, you're terrible at close combat. I can do circles around you!" Lune said.

Elliot gets back on his feet and spits out blood. "Damn you...! I'll show you what I, the son of Mary is made of!" Suddenly, four speakers appear behind him. As he lets out one riff of his guitar, the speakers fired a powerful sound wave that sends Lune flying to a tree.

"Gah...dammit! What the hell was that!-?" Lune said while covering his ear in pain.

Elliot laughed maliciously. "That is the power of my music! As I play my guitar, my sets of speaker will launch a powerful sound wave that will pierce your eardrums! Now listen to my song!"

"Tch, I'd rather go deaf than listen to your trashy song!" Lune said.

Elliot sneered. "Fine, I'll be happy to destroy your ears!" He them played his guitar and fired a sound wave at Lune. Suddenly Kanon stepped in and cast a barrier infront of her and Lune, blocking Elliot's sound waves.

"Kanon! What are you doing?" Lune asked her.

"I'm helping you! I can't just stand there and watch you get killed!" Kanon replied.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed too!" Lune exclaimed.

"Oh how cute, you two are fighting. But doesn't matter, have a taste of my music!" He then launch another sound wave at Kanon's barrier, completely shattering it and knocks her back. Lune gets up and caught her. Before Elliot make another riff of his guitar, one of his speakers gets struck by a cross and explodes. "Who dares interrupt my song!-?" He turned around and sees Drake who caught his returning cross. "I'm not done with you, vampire." He said as he brandish his whip.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Astaroth continue to fight off Gaibon, avoiding it's fireball as he slash it with his axe. Gaibon suddenly starts to change color from blue to red and starts to attack aggressively at Astaroth. It managed to hold him back and it starts flying up. Gaibon then spits out a larger fireball and it engulfs Astaroth in flames. The flames quickly died out as Astaroth remained standing, grinning. "Damn, that singes a little." He said as he brushes off the flame from his shoulder. "Looks like I'll have to take it to the next level then."<p>

Gaibon then fires another large fireball and hits Astaroth directly. As the flame lingers on around him he loosened the chains around his coffin.

**"Releasing limiter level 1..."**

Suddenly, his coffin opens slightly and shadowy tendrils shot out from it and it tears through the flames and stabs Gaibon. Gaibon roared in pain as Astaroth's shadow began to ensnare it. He then wield his cross-shaped cannon and aims it at Gaibon. He grins madly as he fired a round of explosive bullet at Gaibon and explodes upon contact. As the smoke cleared, his shadows retreats back into his coffin as Gaibon was reduced to nothing but bones.

"Geez, I think I might've went too far. I didn't really need to unlock one of my limiters to beat you." He said, unsatisfied about his easy win. He then starts to leave the battlefield and return to Nocturne.

* * *

><p>Nodoka frowned as Gaibon was defeated by Astaroth. "That man is a force to be reckoned with but it doesn't matter...Mother will deal with him as well as the rest of those pests when the next full moon rises." She said. Nodoka then turn and watch Mana avoiding all of Yue's spells and giggled maliciously. "Avoid it if you can, Mana. Soon you'll be exhausted and you'll be an easy prey to Yue." She look at the sky and frowned. "Darn, the sun is rising. I was hoping to have some more fun here but, Mother is waiting anyway." She descends down to Yue and stopped her battle.<p>

"That's enough, Yue. It's time to go home." She said.

"But, Nodoka...what about her? All this magic casting is making me thirsty and I want to drink her blood..." Yue said as she starts to feel her thirst for blood rising.

"It's alright, we'll find someone else who will ease your thirst." Nodoka said, smiling gently as she kissed Yue on the lips. "Now let's go home." She said as she and Yue vanish in a flash. Mana sat down behind a tree, panting heavily as she is exhausted from evading all of Yue's magic.

"Damn it...I never thought vampires can be more of a threat. But Yue's pactio...if what Nodoka say is true, then we might be in deep trouble if Mary makes a contract with Asuna." Mana said as she walks back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elliot fights off both Drake and Lune when he receives a mental message from Nodoka to return to Mary. He sneered but grins. "I'm sorry, I'd like to play some more but, right now Mother is calling us to come home." He said. "The next time we meet, I'll make sure my song will bore through your skull...permanently..." He said maliciously as he and the vampire students, except Madoka, Sakurako, and Misa leaves Mahora.<p>

"Hey get back here dammit!" Lune shouted.

"Damn he got away..." Drake said.

Asuna looked at the sky and her eyes widen as she see's the sun coming up. "Oh no..." She stepped back for a bit, not before Negi took a notice on her. "Asuna?" Negi said curiously. "I'm sorry...Negi..." She then run off to the woods, finding a place to hide from the sun.

"Asuna wait!" Negi shouted. But Asuna is gone, far away from the area. "Asuna..."

"She'll be back, sensei." Chie said. "I don't know, but I'm sure of it." Setsuna nodded her head as Negi cheered up a little.

"Thanks." Negi said, smiling lightly. He then walk up to the cheerleading trio who are still unconscious as Lune and Grant gathered them up and Kanon used a binding spell and tied them with a magical rope.

"I see that you captured three more of your students." Vincent said as he walked up to them.

"And where the hell have YOU been?" Lune asked in irritation.

"I was with the other mage faculties to clean up some of Mary's forces." Vincent replied.

"So what do we do with them?" Grant asked.

"Well, I guess we'll tell Dr. Arztes to bring in three more antidotes if he finished making them, but for now I suggest confining the three in a dark room.

"Oh that reminds me!" Kanon walked up to Vincent and showed him the cryptic page of the unknown spell. "Do you know anything about this?" Kanon asked him.

Vincent take a closer look and rubbed his chin. "Hmm...this text seems familiar but a bit difficult to read..." He said.

"Do you think you can decipher it?" Negi asked him.

Vincent pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "Well I'm no decoder but, I think I'll have to borrow your book and bring it to Nocturne. I'm sure that Alucard will have his decoders to decipher the unknown text." Vincent replied.

"How long will that be?" Negi asked.

"Well, considering the length of this cryptic text, I'd say an estimate of 3 or 4 days. But don't worry, I'm sure whatever it is, it will help you greatly." Vincent replied with a smile.

Lune grimaced. "That face of yours is making me sick..."

"Oh pish posh, Mr. Tsukima. A little smile wouldn't hurt anyone." Vincent said.

"That smile of yours is still annoying to me." Lune muttered irritably.

"Anyways, we'll be heading back to HQ now. We'll send you the antidote as soon as we can okay?" Grant said.

Negi nods his head. "Yes, please do."

Grant and Vincent leaves and returned to Nocturne Headquarters as Lune takes Kanon home, leaving Chie to remain in Mahora. Drake and Julia also leave to return to their apartment as they drove away on his motorcycle.

"You're not leaving, Chie?" Negi asked her.

"Oh, no I have to remain here a little longer. I'm still your student you know." Chie replied.

"Oh...right." Negi said as he chuckled lightly. "Well the sun is about to come up, you should go back to your dorm and get some rest." He said.

Chie nods her head. "You too."

Negi and Setsuna then leaves to their respective dorms as Chie is about to leave.

_"Why do you hesitate?"_ Scarlet asked her. _"Why do you refuse to draw the enemy's blood?"_

Chie frowned. "I'm not hurting my friends, it's not my mission to draw their blood!" She replied. "I'm not like you, Scarlet. I don't kill helpless people!"

_"Fool...they are an unwilling pawn of Mary, if you continue to hesitate then Mary's "children" will keep growing and you will eventually be overwhelmed by them and perish!" _Scarlet said with scorn in her voice.

Chie looked down. _"(She's right...if we don't do something fast, then all of Mahora will become Mary's slaves...!)"_ Chie thought as she walks back to Setsuna's dorm.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark cave, Asuna sits against the wall and waits for the sun to set. "Damn it...why do I have to become a vampire...?" Asuna asked herself. "Negi..." She pull out her Pactio card and she notices something is different to her card. To her eyes, she see's her card has a faint reddish tint. "What the...why is my card have a different color?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ...Wow. I don't know whats on my mind but, I guess I'll have to say is this chapter and maybe this fic has a slight Nodoka x Yue yuri pairing...of some sort. Anyways review please! Oh the monster, Gaibon, Nodoka summoned is an actual monster from Castlevania.**_


	13. Chie's Training Day 1

Chie slowly wakes up from her sleep and stretches her arm. She lets out a yawn as she puts on her glasses. But to her eyes, she finds out that she is not in her and Setsuna's dorm but an unfamiliar bedroom with simple furniture and stone walls and such.

"What the? This isn't my room..." Chie said.

"About time you're awake."

Chie looked and see Eva entering the room. "Sleep well, Scarlet Trinity?" Eva said.

Chie was surprised by what came out of Eva's mouth. "How...did you know?" She asked.

Eva grinned. "I knew that I felt that familiar power of yours. Ever since that day we met..."

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a a quiet night as the full moon shines luminously. Scarlet Vermillion Trinity walks down on the streets of London as her butler, Vincent, accompanies her on her stroll. They walk down the street until Scarlet stops walking as Vincent gives her a concerned look.<em>

_"I can feel thou's presence, show yourself!" She demanded._

_"Hmhmhm...so you know where I am, impressive." A feminine voice said._

_Scarlet and Vincent turn and face the building where they see a lone, scantily clad woman with golden waistline hair standing on the rooftop grinning. "Although, I've always expected it from the Angel of Death." She said._

_"Who art thou? And what is it that thou want with me?" Scarlet asked her as she give the woman a cold glare._

_"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the Dark Evangel, and I'm here to seek a challenge from you, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity." The woman said with a malicious grin._

_Scarlet narrowed her gaze. "I see, so you're the Dark Evangel that I've heard about." She said._

_"It seems that the Dark Evangel want to challenge you to a battle, do you accept Lady Scarlet?" Vincent asked._

_"Very well then, I accept thou's challenge." Scarlet slowly waved her arm to the side and a swarm of bats began to gather on her hand, forming her sword, Sinclair as she wields it. "Have at thee, Dark Evangel!" She said._

_"Very well then, I'll have the honor on having the first strike!" Eva said as she forms a sword of ice and charge towards Scarlet. Scarlet blocks her blade and strikes back. With them evenly matched, Scarlet coldly glares at Eva as she grinned maliciously as they are in a blade lock._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"In the end we ended in a draw. But one of these days I hoped to defeat you but sadly, you died by the hands of a Belmont." Eva said in slight disappointment.<p>

"...Anyways, where am I? This isn't Mahora." Chie asked.

"Technically, we are in Mahora. You're in my resort." Eva replied.

"But how did I get here from my dorm?" Chie asked.

"I had Chachamaru abduct you while you're asleep." Eva blankly pointed out. "You're quite a heavy sleeper."

"You kidnapped me!-?" Chie exclaimed.

"If you put it that way, yes." Eva said. "Beside, it was by Alucard's request."

"Master did?" Chie said.

"Of course, in order to regain your powers from long ago and get that stubborn sword of yours to obey you, I'll have you train you." Eva replied. "Come on, get dressed. I don't have all day you know." She then leaves Chie's room, leaving her to think. "Regaining my powers huh?" Chie gripped her blanket, thinking about Mary. "If that what it takes to defeat her..."

* * *

><p>Chie then got dressed to her Nocturne outfit and walks around the castle looking for Eva. She exit to the balcony where she see's Eva having tea with Vincent and Negi under the moonlight as well as Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako still bounded by Kanon's magic.<p>

"Chie!" Negi said.

"Evening, Lady Scarlet." Vincent said.

"Hey." Chie replied. "And it's Chie, not Scarlet. You don't have to call me that."

"Alright then, Miss Izayoi." Vincent said.

"Big Sis!" Chie suddenly gets tackled by Nanako as she hugs her with glee.

"N-Nanako! What are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"She's here to train with you." Lune said as he and Grant walk up to her. "She did a lot convincing to train."

"Nanako...what about your injuries?" Chie asked.

"I'm fine, Big Sis. I want to train with you!" Nanako replied. "I'm going to become stronger in order to make her pay for what she's done to you, Big Sis." She said, implying Beatrice.

"Nanako...alright, if that's what you want." Chie said.

Misa starts laughing mockingly, making Chie and the others turn and face the trio. "Oh please, as if that's enough to defeat Mother! She is way far out of your league!" She said.

"She's right, just wait until the next full moon and you'll see Mother's full power!" Madoka followed as Sakurako nodded.

"Oh shut it you." Eva said frowning, causing the three to hiss at her but she remains unfazed. "Oh hiss yourself. I'll lock you all up in the deepest part of the dungeon and make you starve to death!"

"Master!" Negi exclaimed worriedly.

"That's a tad extreme, Evangeline." Vincent said.

"Hello? Evil!" Eva said.

"There still our friends, Master!" Negi said.

"Should we start training?" Chie said.

"Fine." Eva replied. "Your training will begin by facing me!"

"You?" Chie asked.

"Correct, I do have a score to settle with you back when you were Scarlet Trinity and the day you became the new student!" Eva said smirking pridefully.

Chie sighed. "Looks like I don't have a choice here. Alright, I'll fight you, if this will help me get my powers back."

"Wait what about me? I want to become stronger too!" Nanako said.

"Fine, you'll fight with him." Eva said as she points at Negi.

"Wait me?" Negi said.

"That's right, give her a training of her lifetime. Oh and don't go easy on her nor get carried away." Eva said as she lead Chie to the next area of her resort.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a kid!" Nanako said as she wields her cat claws.

"Actually I'm a child myself." Negi pointed out.

Nanako pouted. "Whatever! Just fight me!" She said as she attacks Negi.

"W-wait I didn't have time to prepare myself!" Negi said as he frantically avoids Nanako's swipes of her claws.

"You two play nice now!" Vincent said gleefully as he keep an eye on the cheerleading trio.

"Man hard to believe this place is so huge compared on the outside." Grant said.

"Yeah, how did she able to stuff this place in one small container?" Lune said.

"Well it IS Miss Evangeline's resort, she probably constructed this special villa via magic." Vincent replied.

Sakurako then starts to wriggle her way out, struggling to undo the binding rope that ties her with the trio. "Damn it all this talking is irritating me! I need to get out of here, I need blood badly!" She said.

"Struggling will not help you. That rope cannot be loosened whatsoever so escaping is futile." Vincent said.

"Damn you...if we weren't tied up right now we will tear that smug grin of yours!" Madoka said angrily.

"That's exactly how I feel, it's like you can read my mind." Lune said sarcastically.

"Keep verbally abusing me if you like, either way you three are not escaping." Vincent said as he toss a blood pack at them.

* * *

><p>At the artic area of Eva's resort, both Eva and Chie have already begun their battle as they clashed their swords at each other. They put themselves in a blade lock as Chie glared at Eva while she gives Chie her usual grin. Chie then starts to remember fighting Eva back when she was Scarlet Trinity, seeing Eva's grin. She pushed Eva away from her and slashed her, but Eva dodged her attack and strikes back, having Chie to block her attack and counters by horizontally slashing her. Eva then jumps out-of-the-way, distancing herself away from Chie while retaining her grin.<p>

_"That smug grin...there's no doubt about it, she really is Evangeline."_ Scarlet said. _"__It's hard to believe that this child really is the Dark Evangel."_

Eva lets out a boastful laugh "Oh how this battle takes me back! I can't wait for me to defeat you, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity!" She said with sheer pride.

"I'm still Chie." Chie blankly pointed out.

_"Fool, how long are you rejecting who you are? Accept our identity as one!" _Scarlet said.

Chie gritted her teeth as Eva makes a quick incantation. "Try and dodge this! **Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!**_(Translation: Magic Projectile Barrage: Arrows of Ice)_" She then launched multiple barrage of ice arrows towards Chie as she dodge and cut down her arrows. She then jumps towards Eva with sword in hand. "Too slow! **Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!**_(Translation: Magic Projectile Barrage: Arrows of Darkness)_" She launched a barrage of dark arrows and struck Chie down, sending her crashing to the ground.

"What, is that it? You're hardly even trying." Eva said.

Suddenly the smoke from Chie's crash site instantly gets blown away as Chie she stands firm with her sword held firm, giving Eva a cold glare.

"Well, this is new." Eva said.

Chie then jumps up, charging towards Eva at full speed and struck Eva with her sword. Eva widened her eyes and blocks her sword in the nick of time, putting them on a blade lock. Eva then notices Chie's eyes as her eyes became narrow and her pupils became white slits. "So you developed a split personality do you, Chie or should I say, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity?" Eva said grinning.

"As if I let my false persona lose to a battle against you, Dark Evangel." Scarlet said. "Seeing thou's power remain unchanged after our battle in London, I'm prepared to settle the score with you." Scarlet said.

"Heh, you haven't seen nothing yet, I have grown stronger during my years of learning dark magic!" Eva said with pride.

"So be it then, show thee your new power, Dark Evangel!" Scarlet said as she pushed Eva off.

"Alright then, I'll show you! **Pro Armatione, "Queen of Ice"!**" Suddenly, icy wings appear behind Eva's back as she widens her grin. "You're in my playing field, Scarlet! Ice is my specialty!"

"Hmph, so you developed ice wings. Doesn't matter, I shall cleave whatever you throw at me!" Scarlet said.

"So be it! Don't think that this is just training, I'll make this place your frozen grave!" Eva said as she launched a pillar of ice at Scarlet which she evades to the right while cutting down Eva's ice spears which she launched after she threw the ice pillar at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the castle area, both Negi and Nanako battle it out with Nanako pressing on her attacks and Negi blocking her attacks.<p>

_("Her attacks are fast...but it's so easily predictable.")_ Negi thought as he spun around Nanako and punched her in the back, sending her flying against a wall. "Oh my, are you alright?" Negi asked worriedly.

Nanako gets up, ignoring the pain. "This is nothing, I'll do anything to become stronger!" Nanako replied with determination and charged straight towards Negi. She continues to attack Negi with continuous swipes at him which he easily avoids.

"Nanako please, listen to me! You're not going to become strong if you keep repeatedly attacking in an easily predictable pattern!" Negi said as he grabs Nanako's arm.

"He's right; you'll never become strong enough to protect Miss Izayoi if you repeatedly use the attack patterns over and over again!" Vincent shouted from afar.

Nanako gritted her teeth. "Then what am I supposed to do then?"

"How 'bout I show you how to fight properly?" Lune said as he jumps off the building and walks to them. "I'll be your sparring partner from now on." He said with a smirk.

"Are you sure about this, Lune?" Negi said with concern.

"I've been in Nocturne for about 8 years now, I've been self-teaching myself combat while Chie is occupied on training with Alucard. I know how to fight more than you do, kid." Lune said.

"Alright, I'll let you take it from here." Negi said as he lets go of Nanako's arm.

Lune smirked then. "Alright then, I hope you can keep up with me!" He said as he cracks his knuckles. "I'll show you my way of fighting!"

"I don't need lecturing from you, Luna Dummy!" Nanako said as she attacks him with continuous swipes of her claws.

"That same tactic again? Come on, I can read you like a book!" Lune said as he easily avoids Nanako's attacks. He then put his hand on Nanako's head preventing her from reaching him. "Let me hit you dammit!" Nanako said irritably as she flail her arms while Lune gave her a smug grin. "What's wrong? Hit me!" He said mockingly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you..." Nanako said glaring at him. "Pretty much." Lune replied smugly.

Nanako then kicks Lune in the area where the sun don't shine causing him to let got of her and held his area in pain. "Gah what the hell Nanako!-? That was a cheap move!" He said angrily.

"Well you started it, Luna Dummy!" Nanako replied as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright fine! I'll fight you seriously this time, you better do the same!" He said as he recovers from his injury. Nanako nods her head and gets into stance.

Vincent and Grant watch both Lune and Nanako resume their sparring match as Negi returns to the balcony.

"Looks like Lune and Nanako are really stepping up their game this time." Grant said.

"Indeed. Seeing them sparring reminds me of children playing." Vincent said.

"And how's that related to Lune and Nanako trying to kill each other?" Grant asked.

"Because, children will eventually be at each other's throats in no time, hmhmhmhm..." Vincent replied, chuckling eerily.

"Oookay then..." Grant simply said as a comical bead of sweat drops from his head.

"My, what a rambunctious group."

They turned around and see's a pale skinned woman with short bobbed raven hair and a dull expression on her face with dull grey eyes. She appears to wear an odd, loosened black straitjacket with one sleeve shorter than the other with skirt and knee-high boots, and a nurse cap with a matching color with a red ribbon on the back.

"I'm sorry, who might you be?" Negi asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eliza Faust. I am Dr. Arztes assistant." She replied monotonously.

"I see, so Dr. Arztes has sent you to send the antidotes." Vincent said.

"And Doc can't go do it himself why?" Grant asked.

"Doctor Arztes is busy mass producing the antidotes so he is occupied in his office, so he sent me to bring it to the victims." Eliza replied with her expression remains dull. "Speaking of victim, where are they?"

"Right there all gift wrapped and ready to go Miss Eliza." Vincent replied with a smile.

"Very well, I shall administer the antidote right away." Eliza said as she opened her purse and take out a syringe and a vial containing the antidote. She then walks closer to the three and Madoka hissed at her in defense.

Eliza remains unfazed by Madoka's action and stare at her dead in the eye, causing her to shiver in fear. "Looks like you will be my first patient. Now hold still, this will hurt a bit..." Eliza said as her expression turns grim, her eyes turns crimson red, and she gives her a sinister smile as she fill the syringe with the antidote and injects it on Madoka's arm. Madoka begins to shriek in pain as the antidote immediately starts to take effect. Her fangs suddenly retract and changes back to normal incisors, the bite mark on the right side of her neck vanished, and her skin complexion return to its normal tone as Madoka returned to normal. Afterwards, she became unconscious as Sakurako and Misa watches the horror.

"Now then, who's next?" Eliza said sinisterly.

Sakurako then tries to struggle to escape from her bonds and away from her but Eliza paralyzes her with her twisted gaze as she refills the syringe. "There's no use struggling, little girl. A little needle wouldn't kill you...!" Eliza said maliciously as she injects the antidote to Sakurako. Sakurako then screams in pain as the antidote quickly take effect and she returns to normal and fall unconscious.

"Now then, last patient for the day..." Eliza said as she fixed her gaze at the terrified Misa.

"No...you...you're going to pay for this! Mother will kill you for hurting us!" Misa said as tears fall out of her eyes through utter fear.

"**But Mother is not here now is she?**" Eliza said in a demonic tone as she stare at her dead in the eye with a psychotic smile, causing Misa to whimper. "**Now then...it's time for your medicine...!**" She said as she fills the syringe with every content of the vial.

"No...please...no...!" Misa pleaded as tears streaming from her eyes as Eliza injects the syringe to her arm.

"NO!-!-!-!" Her scream fills the resort, causing both Lune and Nanako to stop fighting.

"What the hell was that? All that screaming comes from there!" Lune said.

"I dunno, I think the Scary Man's here..." Nanako said.

After Misa reverts back to human and falls unconscious with her fellow cheerleaders, Eliza quickly changes back her expression from psychotic demon nurse to a dull blank stare. She turn around and see's Grant cringing in fear as Negi hide behind Vincent, seeing the horror.

"Yeesh you're even scarier than the Doc..." Grant said.

"I know you're doing your job but please, there are children here." Vincent said as he gets Negi to stop hiding.

"My apologies, but my personality can be a little...unorthodox." Eliza said.

"Unorthodox? More like batshit insane if you ask me..." Grant replied.

"I apologize if you had to see it. But if any of you develop a mental trauma seeing this event I suggest coming to Dr. Arztes's office to get that removed. It's guaranteed." Eliza said.

Grant sweatdropped. "You're seriously advertising?"

"Anyways now that is over, you should undo the ropes on them now that they are cured from their vampirism." Vincent said.

Negi nodded his head and undo Kanon's binding spell as the three slowly wakes up.

"Oooh my head...I feel like I've been sleeping forever..." Misa said as she rubs her head. The look around and see's Negi and the others.

"Girls, you're okay!" Negi said with glee.

"Negi sensei? What happened, where are we and who are they?" Madoka asked him.

"Oh, it's a long story but..."

"Allow me to explain." Vincent said as he explain what happened to them.

* * *

><p>Back at the arctic area of Eva's resort, Eva continues to attack Scarlet by controlling the ice in the entire area, trying to hinder her movement. However, Scarlet continues to evade her attacks and cut down the ice obstructing her path and jumps towards her with full speed. Eva then forms two ice swords and block her attacks and put themselves in a blade lock.<p>

"Impressive as always, Scarlet." Eva said grinning.

"I could've said the same to you, Evangeline." Scarlet said. "However...this battle is over!" She declared as she vanished.

Eva stepped back in and look around as Scarlet reappears behind her and struck her on the back with a single punch, sending her crashing down to the ground.

"Ow...damn that packs a punch..." Eva said as she gets up but Scarlet puts her foot down on Eva's torso and point her sword at her. "Victory is mine." She said.

Suddenly, she shook her head and Chie snapped back to her senses with her eyes changing back to normal. "What the...how did I...?" Chie asked in confusion.

"You won, you've bested me when you were Scarlet Trinity." Eva replied as she pushed Chie off of her and gets up.

Chie gave her a confused look. "I beat you? But I was knocked out when you hit me with your arrows!" Chie said.

"It seems that Scarlet took control of your body while you were unconscious at the moment." Eva said. "But furthermore, Scarlet's victory is your victory. Sparring session is over. Go get some rest and be ready for your next lesson tomorrow." She said. "Oh by the way, my resort acts differently than the outside world as 1 day here equals an hour in the outside world." Eva explained. "Now go rest up!" She then leaves the area, leaving Chie alone.

_"It seems that Evangeline is willing to help us regain our power from long ago."_ Scarlet said.

"What do you mean "us"? I'm the one who's under training by Master Alucard and Eva!" Chie said.

_"Fool, it is futile to deny your existence further! I have told you, I am thou and thou art me! Even you are just a persona of mine, regardless you and I are the exact same person!" Scarlet said. "Now go get some rest, Evangeline's recommends it if we were to regain our strength for tomorrow's training."_

Chie clenches her fist. "I am not a persona...I'm a living person, why can't you understand that?" Chie muttered to herself as she leaves the area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	14. Chie Izayoi vs Scarlet Trinity

6 days has passed in Eva's resort and 6 hours has passed outside Mahora as Chie, Nanako, and Lune grow stronger every passing days. As Chie sharpened her sword skills even further with Eva and Nanako's hand-to-hand combat improves with Lune and vice versa, Eva stops fighting and her sword dissipates. "Alright, that's enough for today's training. Your swordplay has improved significantly." Eva said.

"You think that this is enough to get Sinclair to obey me?" Chie asked.

"Actually no. Even if you improve your skills, it's not enough to get that sword to listen to you." Eva replied.

"Then, what am I supposed to do next?" Chie asked.

"In order to get Sinclair to obey you..." Eva said.

"You'll have to defeat yourself to regain your powers." A familiar voice said.

Chie widened her eyes and turned around, seeing Alucard standing behind her while accompanied by Teru.

"Master Alucard!" Chie said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for your next training, Chie." Alucard replied. "The next step to regain your powers is to defeat Scarlet Trinity, your past self."

"Wait, Chie's going to fight herself?" Lune said. "How is she going to do that?"

"Easy, with this scroll Eva gave us." Teru said as he take out a scroll.

"Wait, isn't that the same scroll that Rakan gave me?" Negi said, recognizing it.

"Yeah but unlike his, this is a modified copy which allows the one to fight their past selves based on their memory, mainly Chie's." Eva said. "I just happened to forge a copy and gave it to Alucard to do the rest."

"You really think that this will work?" Lune said.

"Well...if it works, then Chie will get a massive power boost from this thing." Teru said.

"And what happens if it doesn't?"

"Well, there's a 75% chance that Chie will have a massive strain in her body and maybe a 25% chance of death." Teru replied.

"Big Sis is gonna die!-?" Nanako said in shock.

"Calm down, I said maybe." Teru said.

"Well if you can't do it, then we'll just find some alternative way to regain your strength." Eva said.

Chie stare at the scroll shook her head. "No...I'm going to do it." She said.

"Chie are you serious? You know what he said." Lune said with worry.

"It's okay, I know that she can do it." Negi said. "Trust me."

Lune let out a sigh. "Alright fine, don't go dying on us you hear me?" Lune said.

Chie nodded her head. "I won't."

"Whenever you're ready, Chie." Alucard said.

Chie nods her head and takes the scroll off of Teru's hand. As she unties the string and opens the scroll, a flash of light engulfs the scroll and a replica of Scarlet appear before Chie and the others.

"Whoa...is that really?" Lune said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's Chie from long time ago." Eva said with a smirk. "I must say, the replica's design was spot on. That takes me back when we met."

"Whoa, Big Sis really looks like that?" Nanako said.

"You're...!" Before Chie get to say anything else, Scarlet grabs her head while glaring at her coldly.

"Let us do battle from within, persona." She said. Suddenly both Chie and Scarlet gets enveloped by a blinding flash of light, causing the others to shield their eyes. As the light dies out, they see Chie lying unconscious on the ground.

"Chie!" "Big Sis!" Lune and Nanako both cried as they runs to her.

"Looks like the battle has begun." Eva said. "Are you sure that she'll survive?"

"Rest assured, Chie will accept herself as Scarlet Trinity and she will regain her lost powers." Alucard replied.

"Chie..." Negi said in worry.

* * *

><p>Chie slowly opens her eyes and awakens from her unconsciousness. As she looks around, she finds out that she's back at the dark room from her dream.<p>

"I'm back at this place." She said. She then notice a coffin standing upward, replacing the throne that Scarlet used to sit. The coffin slowly opens and Chie felt a surge of energy flowing out of the coffin. The coffin opens fully as Scarlet steps out of the coffin and gaze at Chie with a cold glare.

"You..." Chie muttered.

"It seems that thou has chosen to challenge me in order to regain thy lost powers from long ago." Scarlet said. "However, this is no ordinary trial...this is a battle to the death. Winner will take over this body for eternity!"

"Winner will...take over my body?" Chie said.

"Correct, if I win, I shall discard you as my persona and regain this body and fulfill my reign as the Angel of Death! However, if thou is able to best me, I shall acknowledge you as Chie Izayoi as you shall accept me as whole." Scarlet said. "Art thou prepared for the battle of domination?"

Chie nodded her head and draws her katana. "I'm ready, I'll show you that I am not a persona, but a reborn person known as Chie Izayoi!" Chie exclaimed.

"...Very well then." Scarlet then waved her arm to the side as a swarm of bats gathered to form a Sinclair replica and she wields it. "Have at thee! Show me that you're more than just a persona!"

Chie then charged towards Scarlet and makes the first strike by slashing her, but Scarlet blocks her attack and parries it. Chie then attacks her with a multitude of slash and thrusts which Scarlet easily manages to block and dodge. Scarlet then counters by attacking her with a multitude of slashes, forcing Chie to switch to defensive and blocks her attacks. They then put their swords on a blade lock as they both glare each other. Scarlet then breaks away and attack Chie, but Chie spun around her and slash her in the back, causing Scarlet's eyes to widen in surprise. Scarlet then dispersed into violet feathers, revealing to be a fake, catching Chie by surprise.

"Is that the best thou has really got?" Scarlet said.

Chie turned around and see's Scarlet behind her.

"If that's the case, then it's my turn to show you my power as the Angel of Death!" Scarlet said as she raised her sword. Chie then gets to defensive position. "Now then...**Lilium Dance: First Movement**..." Suddenly petals surround Scarlet and she vanished. Chie kept her guard up as the petals suddenly surrounds her. "**Allegro Tempest!**" Suddenly, Chie felt a slicing pain from her sides as she unknowingly gets sliced by an invisible force from with in the petal storm. She held her ground as she gets sliced repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Back at Eva's resort, multiple blood gushes out from Chie's body.<p>

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried.

"What the hell? What the hell happened?" Lune said with worry.

"It looks like Scarlet is gaining the upper hand." Eva said. "She is overpowering Chie."

"It's like my training..." Negi said.

* * *

><p>Back at Chie's subconscious, she desperately remain in defensive as Scarlet repeatedly slices her from within the petal storm. She then appears in front of her. "This is the end!" She declared as she slashes her, breaking her sword and blood gushes out from her torso. As the petals dissipate, Scarlet grabs Chie by the neck and raise her up. "Victory is mine..." She said as she impales her with her sword.<p>

* * *

><p>Chie then coughs up blood causing the others to worry. "Big Sis!" Nanako cried.<p>

"Crap, I didn't know that Scarlet can be this powerful." Teru said as he bit his thumb.

"Wait if she dies, doesn't that mean Scarlet dies as well if they are the same person?" Negi asked Alucard.

"No...if Chie dies by the hands of her old self, then she will take over her body for the remainder of her life." Alucard replied.

"Are you serious, then she won't be the Chie we used to know!" Lune exclaimed.

"Then Big Sis won't be the same anymore..." Nanako said sadly.

Lune then punches the ground angrily. "Dammit!"

"Why are you giving up for? You can still save her!" Eva said.

"But how?" Lune said.

"With this." Eva replied as she show them an ominous looking dagger with an eye on the center of the hilt. "Use this to stab the scroll, and Chie will be safe. But the downside is that she will never regain her powers as Scarlet Trinity again."

"So you're giving us the choice then?" Lune said.

"Correct, either if she dies or never regain her powers again, it's all up to you." Eva said grinning wryly.

"Damn it..."

"Big Sis..."

* * *

><p>Back at Chie's subconscious, Scarlet watches Chie's unconscious body as she slowly bleeds to death. "What's the matter? Is thou giving up?" Scarlet said coldly. "How pathetic, you tried to prove yourself by defeating me but it became effortless. In the end, you are just a worthless persona of mine that is in need of disposal." She said in scorn. "I shall take this body and defeat Mary." She then turns around and walk away.<p>

Chie remains motionless as a blood puddle forms around her. "_(No...I can't give up...I'm not a persona...)_" She said in her mind. "_(Am...am I really going to die?)_" Suddenly her life began to flash before her eyes as visions of her memories flows through her mind, ranging to her happy life with her family to her time as Alucard's servant and a member of Nocturne, having a good time with her friends. Voices then began to ring in her head.

_"From this day forward, you will swear your eternal loyalty to me."_ Alucard's voice said as Chie remembers the day Alucard supposedly turn her into a vampire and she became his servant.

_"From now on, you are my Big Sis!"_ Nanako's voice said as Chie reminisce the day she met Nanako and willingly offer Nanako her blood.

_"Look, I don't care if you're the Director's slave or something but that mopey look of yours is irritating me!"_ The young Lune said.

_"It doesn't matter if you're a reincarnation to some powerful vampire from long time ago, you'll always be Chie, our friend." _The present Lune said.

Chie then curl her hand into a fist as she regains consciousness and gets up. Scarlet then stops walking, knowing that Chie is still alive. "Still alive? Is thou want to continue this effortless battle?" She said as she turn around.

"I'm...not...a persona..." Chie muttered.

"Still uttering those words? Regardless you'll always be my worthless persona who will never accept me as a whole." Scarlet said coldly. "Now then, stay silent and perish." She then charged towards her and slash her. But Chie managed to block Sinclair with her broken sword, catching Scarlet by surprise.

"I told you...I'm not a persona...I am Chie Izayoi!" Chie said as she pushed Scarlet off, making her gain some distance. Suddenly, Chie's eyes began to glow and her blood reforms her broken sword, forming a new blade.

Scarlet narrow her glare at Chie. "So you began to tap into my powers, but doesn't matter, victory is beyond your grasp!" She said as she raised her sword. "**Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!**" She then disappear into the petal storm and it surrounds Chie. As it surrounds Chie, she blocks all of Scarlet's attacks, anticipating her movements. Scarlet then moves away from Chie as the petal storm dissipates. "So the tables has turned... **Lilium Dance: Second Movement - Twilight Waltz!**" She then attacks Chie with a multiple barrage of slash and thrusts while creating after images of herself as Chie manages to parry her attacks.

"_(I can see her movements clearly now... It's like her movements have slowed down.)"_ Chie thought. As she managed to parry all of Scarlet's attack, Scarlet jumped back and spread her wings flying to gain some distance.

"**Violet Forte Rain!**" Scarlet then flaps her wings and fired sharp feathers rain down towards Chie. As she deflects all the feathers, Scarlet flies towards her at full speed. "You're guard is down, this is the end!" She raised her sword and thrust it at Chie. Chie immediately reacted by getting to a thrusting stance.

As Scarlet impales Chie, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She widens her eyes in surprise as she realize that both her and Chie impaled each other, Chie's attack was fatal as Scarlet isn't.

"Looks like...I win..." Chie said with a weak smile.

"I never thought to see the day that my persona is able to defeat me...here I am, defeated once again..." Scarlet said.

"You kept your promise, now will you acknowledge me as who I am?" Chie said.

"Hmph very well, I kept my word. But in exchange, does thou truly accept us as whole?" Scarlet said.

"Yeah...if it weren't for your power, I wouldn't be able to make it..." Chie replied. "I guess, we really are together as one."

"So you finally understand. I may have misjudged you a bit, but now I see that you are more than a persona, but me reborn into an entirely different person." Scarlet said. She starts to dissolve into petals as she give Chie a calm smile. "Very well then, I shall lend you my powers. But hear my words, it is still not enough to tame Sinclair."

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Sinclair is a very stubborn sword. In order to make him obey you, you must defeat him, show Sinclair our power...!" Scarlet replied. "Now then, I leave the rest to you...Chie izayoi." She said as she dissolved completely and the petals merged with Chie. Chie eyes starts to glow and her bat like wings transformed into violet angelic wings as Chie obtains her powers as Scarlet Trinity.

* * *

><p>Back at Eva's resort, Lune, Nanako, Negi, and Teru grow even more worried as Chie coughs up more blood and is in bad shape.<p>

"Damn, how long is she fighting?" Lune said.

"Patience, Lune. Chie will learn to accept herself as whole eventually." Alucard replied.

Nanako gritted her teeth, fearing that Chie will never be herself again. "I can't take this anymore!" She cried as she grabs the dagger out of Eva's hand and stabs the scroll with it. But Lune suddenly intervenes and grabs her arm.

"Nanako are you crazy!-? She'll never get her powers back if you do that!" Lune exclaimed.

Nanako shook her head. "I don't care! I want Big Sis back! I don't care if she won't get her powers back anymore!" She shot back as tears fall out of her eyes.

"Dammit Nanako! Get a grip!" Lune said angrily.

Suddenly, a tiny moan is heard from Chie and both Lune and Nanako stops fighting. Chie slowly opens her eyes and awakens.

"Chie!" Negi said in a mix of surprise and joy.

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried happily as she tackled Chie and hugs her, making her moan in pain.

"Nanako...my body...it hurts..." Chie said.

"Big Sis...I was worried...that you never make it and...and..." Nanako said while sobbing.

"Hey, welcome back." Lune said. "You had us worried there."

"Sorry." Chie said.

"Anyways, you managed to gain some of Scarlet's power right?" Eva said.

Chie nods her head. "Well, yeah. But I don't feel any different."

"It doesn't matter if you felt change in your body. What matters is that you accepted Scarlet as a whole and regained your powers." Alucard said.

"Great, then that means that sword is guaranteed to obey Chie!" Lune said.

"Impossible." Alucard replied.

"What? Oh come on! Chie got her powers back, that means that sword is gonna obey her even if she is Chie!" Lune said.

"Actually, Scarlet said that I have to defeat Sinclair in order to make him obey me." Chie said.

"Damn, and I thought that it's over." Lune muttered.

"So the next step is to fight the sword in order to make it obey Chie." Eva said. "Looks like you have a long way to go."

"Very well then, I shall return to headquarters and send one of the members of Nocturne to deliver Sinclair to you." Alucard said.

"Wait, I thought Sinclair will shock everyone who touches it?" Chie said.

"Don't worry! We'll find a way to deliver it to you!" Teru said as he and Alucard leave.

"Alright then, Chie, you go rest up. I'll have Chachamaru patch up your wounds." Eva said. She then turn and face Lune and Nanako. "As for you two, you get to resume your training fighting against me and the boy!"

"Alright...I'll go get some sleep." Chie said as she gets Nanako to stop hugging her and gets up, wincing from the pain in her body and walks inside the castle. Both Lune and Nanako get into battle stance as they fight both Negi and Eva.

"_(This power...my power...if I get Sinclair to obey me, then I'll be able to stop Mary's reign of terror around Mahora! Just watch me, Scarlet, I'll show you what I, Chie Izayoi can do with our power...!)_" Chie thought as she walked to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	15. Interlude: Dark Infiltration

**The following chapter wasn't written by me, it belongs to UberNimrod who gladly lend it to me as a oneshot filler.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of Eva's resort.<p>

Hours may become days within the confines of Evangeline's resort, but that also means time passes as normal outside the resort. Before Chie and Scarlet fought, six hours had passed. More time passed as Chie fought to make the sword Sinclair obey her. Enough so that darkness returned to Mahora as the sun passed below the horizon.

Megumi Natsume aka Nutmeg enjoyed being up in the Command Center. Being out on patrol meant walking around the Academy, remaining vigilant against threats of any sort. Her talents did not lie in that direction, instead she seemed better able to coordinate everyone from the Center, keeping everyone in communication with each other. Everyone may tease her a little, calling her a 'bridge bunny,' but the truth was, Nutmeg was quite good at coordinating everyone's efforts when a threat hit Mahora. The vampire invasion was keeping Nutmeg busy, but so far she had bent with the pressure and not broken. The various assaults had taken a toll, but thus far Nutmeg had managed to stay just ahead of events, guiding both the faculty members as well as their Nocturne allies into position.

"This is boring."

Nutmeg turned to the speaker of that complaint. "Takane-san? I know you would rather be out trying to help, but Gandolfini-sensei said we were to remain here and make certain the lines of communication stayed open."

"I know, but this is still boring." Takane Goodman sighed from her chair. "How many more hours are we going to be here?"

"At least we are keeping Megumi company." came the reassuring voice of Mei Sakura.

"But we should be out there helping."

"Sempai, we are helping. This is a threat the likes of which we were unprepared to deal with. They pierced our barrier with ease, and the Headmaster's granddaughter was among the first victims. If that does not indicate that they are a serious threat, then I do not know what does." Nutmeg said quietly as she turned to face her sempai. "We are having a hard time detecting them with magical means, and so must watch every security camera to make sure they do not sneak past us."

"I doubt they need to sneak around now. With their numbers increasing as they are, sneaking around is the last thing they will do."

Nutmeg nodded, "Under normal circumstances I would agree, but these are not normal circumstances. Didn't you and Mei have a rough time of things the last evening?"

Takane felt her cheeks color with embarrassment, "Mei and I did encounter more turned students than we expected, but we did manage to get away from them."

Mei corrected her gently, "We escaped with the help of Gandolfini-sensei. He seemed to think it was an ambush."

"Which is perhaps why both of you are here with me this evening. He knows you want to fight them Takane, but everyone is stretched thin at the moment. As you yourself admitted, their numbers are increasing. I will also admit that I have commented about being short-handed up here." Nutmeg tapped a few keys on the keyboard as she heard the computer signal something.

"Is something happening?" asked Takane as she straightened up in her seat.

Nutmeg shook her head. "Just Gandolfini-sensei checking on us."

Takane slumped in her chair again and turned to face the monitors. There was just the one hooked to the workstation she was seated at, with Mei seated across from her at another workstation. But there was eight more large monitors mounted on the wall behind Mei. The usual work shift had at least four people watching them, as well as tending to their own business at the workstations. With the vampire attacks however, the more mundane security personnel had been rotated into the daytime shifts so as to maintain the coverup of magic. That left only the magical staff to tend to the security details after dark. Takane didn't know what bothered her more: the lack of sleep, or the idea that she was not suited to go against vampires.

Takane looked over at Mei. "You're taking this rather well."

Mei nodded, "After last evening, I admit to being a little afraid to go out again."

Takane could only nod agreement. The ambush was sudden, and there were overwhelming numbers of vampire students. Takane and Mei could only cast so many defensive spells before they began to be overrun. She stared at the monitors behind Mei briefly. No activity on any of them. For that she was rather grateful, but curious. Why hadn't the vampires appeared yet?

She flicked her eyes to the bank of monitors and scanned each one. Each monitor was near one of the entrances to the Academy grounds. With a wide field of vision nothing should have been able to sneak in.

"But they snuck in here somehow, and started this without our knowing." Takane thought. She turned towards Nutmeg typing quietly. "At least she isn't bored being here. She's not as good in combat as we are. But still..." Takane shook her head to dispel the thought before it finished. She'd been over that thought for hours now. No sense in getting worked up more.

"Nothing out there yet. I wonder what's keeping them?" asked Mei.

"Don't encourage them Mei." Takane sighed. She glanced at the monitors before peeking at Nutmeg again. Nutmeg was still typing away, but her eyes looked as if fatigue was catching up to her. Takane turned back to Mei again, "You'll summon them all here if you keep making comments like that."

Mei giggled, "No I won't. You don't believe such things do you Takane-san?"

Takane frowned, "Maybe. There are things that I can't explain away. And yes I know how that sounds."

Mei giggled again, "It does sound odd, but I believe you." She smiled at Takane, "You want to be out there doing something instead of being cooped up in here."

Takane nodded, "Yes I do."

Nutmeg suddenly stood up. "I am going to go get some fresh air outside. Can both of you keep an eye on things?" Takane noticed the fatigue in Nutmeg's voice.

Mei said "Go ahead. We'll call you if we need to." "The night has been quiet so far, so take a break if you need to Nutmeg." Takane added.

Nutmeg nodded slowly and walked toward the door. When she had left the room, Takane turned to Mei again. "Did you see how tired she looked? Her eyes were wanting to close."

Mei nodded. "She's been up here this whole time keeping everyone informed. I think she hasn't slept well." Mei's workstation made a noise. As Mei glanced at the monitor, she smiled. "Gandolfini-sensei is wanting to chat with me. That's nice."

Takane nodded as Mei started typing, "It is nice. Maybe he is nervous too."

Mei nodded, "Quite probably." She resumed typing.

Takane did a quick check of the monitors on the wall. Nothing. Or at least nothing moving on them anyway. She frowned then straightened herself and started working on her own terminal. One click of the mouse to open a window that showed the view of the World Tree. Another click opened a window to a view in front of one of the dorms. All the while Mei typed quietly across from her.

As Takane checked the monitors on the wall for the fifth time, she noticed that Mei was blinking her eyes, as if fighting back sleep. She smiled, knowing that Mei had not rested properly after last evening. She resumed her work checking random locations until Mei stood up.

"I am going to go get some fresh air outside." Mei said. Her voice sounded exhausted and her eyes drooped.

Takane smiled at her. "Go ahead. Bring Nutmeg back in here when you return."

Mei nodded and walked to the door as if half asleep. As Takane watched her go, her workstation made a noise.

Takane frowned as she turned to the offending machine. She smiled as she saw a chat request from 'Gandolfini the Great.' She clicked on the request to open the window.

When she did, the window expanded to fill the whole screen. The background looked like a giant spiral, bright blue against a white background that rotated slowly, while the chat text itself appeared in black at the bottom of the window.

_Hello Takane. Is everything still quiet?_

"It is. Mei just went out to get some air."

_Good. She needed to relax. All three of you need to relax._

Takane grinned then typed, "You sound as if you are worried about us."

_I have been worried. How much rest have you had?_

She sighed. "Enough so far, but more would be nice." she typed.

_Let yourself relax then. Look at the spiral._

Takane scanned the monitors on the wall before turning her attention to the chat window again.

_Tonight is calm. For now anyway._

"Yes it is Sensei."

_That's why the spiral. All of you are on edge._

Takane sighed. _"(No kidding.)"_ She thought. This whole Bloody Mary incident had wrecked havoc across the Mahora campus, with the headmaster being affected the most. She looked to the messenger window again.

_You need to relax to do your job._

"Very true Sensei." _"(This is boring.)"_ she thought.

_Being up in the Command Center must be boring._

She chuckled at that. "Yes it is tonight."

_I want you to do something._

_Flex all of the muscles in your body._

_As I count down from 5 to 1._

_It sounds silly, but I want to help you relax._

_Get rid of all that tension in your body._

"Alright sensei." she typed.

_5_

_4_

_3_

As Takane squirmed around in her chair trying to loosen her muscles she began to feel better. She kept her eyes on the window.

_2_

_1_

_Release any stress, tension or anxiety you have in your body._

Takane felt herself relaxing against the back of the chair. She smiled at how she felt.

_You don't need it._

_"(This is true.)"_ She thought.

_Are you feeling relaxed Takane?_

"Yes I am."

_Good. I don't want any of you to worry._

"Thank you, Sensei."

_Now that you are relaxed, I want you to watch the spiral_

_Breathe in through your nose_

_Breathe out through your mouth_

Takane stared at the spiral until a new message appeared.

_How do you feel Takane?_

"Very relaxed..."

_I am going to count down from 10 to 1 Takane_

_As each number appears, _

_You'll find yourself relaxing more._

_Do you understand?_

"Yes..."

_10_

_9_

_Feel the relaxation flow through you_

_8_

_7_

_You have no tension. You have no stress._

_6_

_Blink your eyes if you need to. But do not close them._

_5_

_You accept what you see here on the screen_

_4_

_3_

_You are completely relaxed. Nothing can disturb you._

_2_

_1_

_Go outside. Get some fresh air._

Takane felt herself standing up._ "(I need to go get some fresh air.)"_ The thought wandered through her mind slowly as she stepped to the door. She walked slowly down the stairs and around to the entrance, taking her time as she felt no need to hurry.

Takane stepped outside into the cool night air, and smiled upon seeing both Mei and Nutmeg with three of Negi's students: Chisame, Natsumi, and Kazumi.

She was so relaxed the fact that all of them had red eyes and slit pupils escaped her immediate notice.

* * *

><p>It was finished in minutes.<p>

Takane moved to stand by Mei and Nutmeg, all three are now vampires under Chisame's command. The former Internet idol grinned widely at her newest servants.

"Are you sure this will work, Chisame?" asked Natsumi.

"Of course it will work, Natsumi. My newest helpers here will bait the faculty into our trap, then once they have joined our family, we will be able to finish Mahora at our leisure." Chisame said. "And I have you to thank for getting us in here unseen. Adjutor Solitarius kept them blind to our presence."

Natsumi smiled as she held her artifact. "At least it worked long enough. I certainly needed the blood. I was getting thirsty from using this for so long."

Chisame twirled Sceptrum Virtuale in her hand. Her artifact had changed form slightly. Instead of a stylized heart on the end, it looked more like a human heart. The effect was rather disturbing, especially since the heart looked like it was still fresh from someone's chest. Adjutor Solitarius by comparison looked almost tame. The mask that was Natsumi's artifact had become disturbing to look at, but it didn't invoke images of blood and gore.

"Just as I was getting thirsty from using mine. Vlad!"

At once a cartoonish mouse with beady red eyes and fangs appeared hovering near Chisame's head. "Yes Mistress?"

"Get ready to help the newest members of our family. You and Morte will be needed to make sure we are not hacked." Chisame said.

"I agree with Natsumi. I think it is far too easy." Kazumi said with slight disappointment.

"You're upset that you can't command the cheerleaders anymore, Kazumi. I don't blame you either. Mother is very tired of those pests spoiling our fun. That's why this plan will work. No one knows about our Pactios with Mother. We have the element of surprise." Chisame replied.

Kazumi frowned, "At least your artifacts are useful. All I can do is spy from afar."

"And that will be very useful when the time comes. Now, let us go draw the prey into our trap. I'm still thirsty." Chisame said.

All of them walked into the Command Center then, ready to carry out the plan. They couldn't wait to feed on their unsuspecting prey.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__** Again, I'd like to thank UberNimrod for giving me his oneshot filler. I appreciate the help!**_

**_Disclaimer: Negima and it's characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu and this chapter rightfully belongs to UberNimrod. The OCs are mine though._**


	16. Memories, Duel, and Lurking Shadows

Outside of Mahora, Asuna walked her way to the city, hoping to find Negi. She suffered a lot of pain in her head as Mary kept calling her.

_"Asuna...come to Mother, Asuna..."_

She gritted her teeth and place her hand against the wall as she tries her hardest to resist her calling. She takes out her Pactio card and see's the reddish tint of her card darkens a bit.

"Damn it...I need to find Negi fast..." Asuna said as she put her card away and continue walking to the academy.

* * *

><p>Above her, Nodoka and Ayaka stands on top of a building, watching her trying to find help as she is slowly losing her free will. "This is getting tiresome, how long is she going to resist Mother's love?" Ayaka asked her.<p>

"Patience, Ayaka. She will eventually succumb to her and she will come back to us." Nodoka replied.

"Can't we at least take her to Mother?" Ayaka said.

"No, Ayaka. You know Mother doesn't like us fighting against each other. Let her do as she please, we'll take her to Mother if she say so." Nodoka replied.

"Fine...just how long are we going to stand here until Chisame and the others successfuly infiltrated the Command Center?" Ayaka asked.

"When they give us the signal, then we'll attack." Nodoka replied.

Ayaka nodded her head and she and Nodoka continues to watch Asuna.

* * *

><p>Back at Eva's resort, Nanako continues to train with Lune as Chie watch with Negi and the cheerleaders. After her battle against Scarlet, Chie is still recovering from her injuries and she is restricted to train by Eva until her organization delivers Sinclair.<p>

Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako are forced to stay inside the resort by Eva in order to prevent themselves from becoming Mary's "children" again. They are still shocked about having themselves turning into vampires after Vincent explained what happened to them, but gotten over it as they thank Negi for saving them.

Nanako's combat abilities have improved greatly as she can now read Lune's attack patterns and counterattacks, forcing him to go on defensive.

"You're doing good, kid. Your attacks are getting better and better." Lune said.

Nanako grinned. "You think so?" She asked.

Lune smirked. "Yeah, but now we go to our next training!" He then draw his claymore and point his sword at Nanako. "Let's see if you can handle a weapon this time!"

He charged towards Nanako and strike her vertically with one swing. Nanako immediately blocks it with her claws and push him back. She then fights back by slashing Lune with her claws but he blocks her attacks with his sword. He then parries her attacks and counters by thrusting his blade towards her. Nanako then rolls to the side and deliver a spin kick which knocks him back. Lune instantly recovers and charged straight back at Nanako and slash her horizontally. Nanako jumped over him and lands a kick to his head but Lune catch her leg and throw her against the wall.

"What, is that it? That was too easy." Lune said.

Nanako immediately recovered and charged towards Lune. She attacks Lune with her claws but he blocks it with his sword. Nanako see's an opening and quickly moves around him and struck him with her claws. Lune quickly turns around and blocks her attack.

"It seems that both Lune and Nanako are fighting their all in their training." Negi said.

"Well my training IS intense after all. When they fight, it means a fight to the death." Eva replied.

"Nanako's really giving her all just to become stronger." Chie said as she watch Nanako fights Lune.

Nanako continues to press on her attacks at Lune, with her every swipes of her claws grows stronger, breaking away Lune's defenses.

_"It seems that the child has slowly beginning to tap into our powers."_ Scarlet said.

"What do you mean?" Chie quietly asked.

_"Take a closer look at that child."_ Scarlet said.

Chie did what she said and take a closer look at Nanako. To her eyes, she see's Nanako's eyes starts to glow as she continues to press on her attacks.

"Nanako...her eyes..."

_"Do you remember the day you and her first met?" _Scarlet said.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, it was when my mission is to investigate the mass murder of a town somewhere in Hokkaido.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chie arrives in Hokkaido where she see's a mass amount of corpse lying on the ground.<em>

_"I've arrived in Hokkaido. I can see a lot of people already killed by the target." Chie said as she talk through her headset._

_Inside Nocturne Headquarters, Teru kept an eye on Chie through the monitor. "Alright, the target is still inside the village. If you find it, take it out is that clear?" Teru said._

_Chie nodded her head. "Yes, my mission is clear." She replied. "Find the target vampire and eliminate it. Chie out." She then turns off her headset._

_Chie then walks around and investigate the area. She see's dead bodies everywhere she goes from the streets and houses. The sight of it sickens her stomach greatly. She then starts to remember her tragic past of her old home as everyone she knows being forcefully transformed by Beatrice and Alucard arrived and kill all of them, including her own parents. She looked down in despair as the thought of her past still haunts her. She investigates the corpse nearby and see's a bite mark on its neck._

_Suddenly, her headset starts to ring and she responded by pressing the button behind her ear._

_"Chie, you there?" Teru asked._

_"Yeah, what is it?" Chie replied._

_"We've found the target. Hostile is located in a small house nearby." Teru said. "It's somewhere in the leftside of where you're at."_

_"Alright, I'm on it. Chie out." She replied as she heads towards the designated area Teru told her and arrived at a small house. She see's that the door was forcefully opened. She entered and see's a young 10-year-old girl drinking the blood of a deceased woman. She then took notice on Chie and growled menacingly at her._

_"I've located the target, proceeding to eliminate it." Chie said as she draw her katana._

_The girl suddenly attacks Chie but she moved out-of-the-way, avoiding her attacks. The little girl continues to attacks Chie, forcing her to stay on defensive._

_"(Damn she fast...)" Chie thought. "(But somehow, her attack patterns are very easy to read. It's like she blindly attacking me.)"_

_She see's an opening on the girl's attack and blocks her with her sword. She knocks the girl back against the wall, rendering her unconscious for a while. Chie then walks closer to her, sword in hand, when she noticed a broken picture frame on the floor. She picked it up and see's that it's the same girl who attacked the village happily smiling with her mother and father. Chie then realized that the two dead bodies inside are her parents, whom the girl killed for blood._

_"Hey Teru...can you give me the target's info?" Chie asked._

_"Right, give me a minute." Teru replied._

_Chie watched the girl's unconscious body and her parents' corpse and starts comparing her life to her's, questioning if she is like her._

_"Alright, I've got her info Chie." Teru said. "According to her info, her name is Nanako Hazuki, age 10. Apparently she was bitten by a vampire long gone from now and she became one. She killed everyone in her village in order to ease her thirst, including her own parents. Which is why Al thinks she's a threat and is in need of disposal."_

_"I see..."_

_"Right, so hurry up and deal with her already. Teru out." He said._

_The little girl, Nanako, starts to wake up. Chie then starts to approach her and Nanako growled at her, but Chie remains unfazed as she got close and knelt down to see eye to eye._

_"You're just like me...you lost your family because of a vampire." Chie said sympathetically with a sad gaze. "I'm so sorry for your loss..."_

_Chie's statement causes Nanako to stare at her confusedly._

_Chie then take her sword and slits her arm, drawing out her blood which causes Nanako to tilt her head._

_"Here...you wanted blood right? You can at least drink mine." Chie said._

_Nanako stared at Chie confusedly and then stare at her bleeding arm. Knowing that Chie is willing to offer Nanako her blood, she bites her arm and drinks her blood. Chie cringed a bit as Nanako sucks a portion of blood out of her body._

_Nanako then stops drinking Chie's blood and backs away for a bit. Chie smiled weakly before passing out._

_A few hour has passed and Chie wakes up and finds herself on a bed in someone's room. She also finds Nanako sitting on top of her, staring at her dead in the eye. Chie then notices a small change on Nanako as she now sprouted bat wings on her back._

_"You...! Did you...take me here?" Chie asked her._

_Nanako didn't say anything and point at her._

_"You..." She finally spoke up._

_"Me?" Chie replied._

_"You gave me your blood." Nanako said. "No one has ever given me their blood before."_

_"Well, you were forced to kill your own family after you were turned into a vampire. I felt sorry for you so I had to give you my blood." Chie replied. "I don't want you to hurt anyone anymore."_

_"You gave me your blood...so you don't want me to not hurt anyone anymore?" Nanako asked._

_"Yeah...I guess." Chie replied._

_"Nobody's ever this kind to me before..." Nanako said. "Did you...lose your family too?" She asked._

_Chie nods her head. "Yeah...I guess that's the other reason I felt sorry for you." Chie said sadly._

_"Then...can I be your family?" Nanako asked._

_Chie was slightly surprised by Nanako's request. "You...want to be my family?" Chie asked._

_Nanako nodded her head. "Yeah, you lost your family and I lost mine. I want to start a new one so you can be my mommy." She replied._

_"W-wait, I can't be your mother! Well if you really want to start a new family, you...can at least be my little sister I guess." Chie said._

_Nanako smiled widely. "Then it settled then. From now on, you are my Big Sis!" She said as her wings fluttered happily. "I'll follow you anywhere wherever you go, Big Sis!"_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback end-<em>

* * *

><p>"That was the time I let Nanako drink my blood." Chie said.<p>

_"Correct. What the child didn't realize that she actually drank the blood of a Shinso vampire." _Scarlet said.

"The blood of a...wait, you're telling me that I-erm we're actually a Shinso vampire like Eva?" Chie asked in surprise.

_"Correct. Unlike pure-blooded vampires, Shinso vampires are considered the rarest and fewest vampires throughout the world. Of course the notable Shinsos are us, Evangeline, and Dracula himself." _Scarlet said. _"Although us and Evangeline are the only surviving Shinsos today."_

"But what does us being a Shinso have to do with Nanako?" Chie asked.

_"Allow me to explain it to you, because we have the blood of a true ancestry vampire, anyone who drank the blood of a Shinso will inherit their powers. If a vampire turned human happens to drink it, then they will obey their new master as the blood overwrites the previous blood that the victim was turned by." _Scarlet explained. _"This is why the child follows you around, you are her master and she will obediently do as you please."_

"I'm her master huh?" Chie said but shook her head. "No...she's my little sister, I'll leave it like that. By the way...if Nanako drank my blood, how did she grow wings?" She asked.

_"That was an unusual side effect to those who drank the blood of a Shinso." _Scarlet replied.

"Right... Anyways you said Nanako inherit our powers, what kind of powers did she have?" Chie asked.

_"A unique one, it is a special power known as Vampire Trance." _ Scarlet replied.

"Vampire Trance?" Chie said.

_"Yes, it's a technique where the user enters a trance-like state and they tap in to their vampiric powers from within, doubling their strength and senses."_ Scarlet explained. _"However, only Shinso vampires and those who drank their blood are able to use it."_

"Then, is Nanako able to activate Vampire Trance?" Chie asked.

_"Who knows, eventually the child will know."_ Scarlet said.

"Hey, are you done talking to yourself?" Eva said as she and the others are standing behind her.

Chie jumped back by surprise. "H-how long were you been listening?" She asked.

"About a while, our training just ended." Lune replied nonchalantly.

"Chie, are you like Master?" Negi asked.

"So, you're a Shinso like me huh? Interesting..." Eva said with a smirk.

"Big Sis, does that mean that I have your powers now?" Nanako asked. "And can you teach me how to use that Vampire Trance thingy?"

"W-wait I can explain!" Chie stammered.

"No need. Beside, Alucard's lackeys are here." Eva said as she see's both Teru and Martel arriving in the resort with Martel holding Sinclair.

"Yo!" Teru greeted.

"I see that you've delivered Sinclair." Eva said.

"Yep, and now Chie is ready for her next training!" Teru replied happily.

"Wait, how is Miss Martel holding Sinclair? Doesn't he shock anyone who even touches him?" Chie asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, Chie. I have my own ways in persuading him, hmhmhm..." Martel replied as she smiled eerily.

"Uh-huh..." Chie said as she felt a chill in her spine.

_"That woman is most frightening...managing to persuade Sinclair, the most stubborn sword I've ever met, such a fearsome opponent..." _Scarlet said.

_"(Great...she even got Scarlet scared...)"_ Chie thought. _"(Miss Martel really is scary...)"_

"Anyways, you can set the sword down here." Eva said as she points at the table.

Martel nodded and sets Sinclair down at the table.

"Alright then, now that you regained your powers back, go pick up the sword." Eva said.

"You sure you can do it, Chie?" Lune asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I can do it." Chie replied as she stared at the sword.

She approaches Sinclair and gazed upon the sword.

_"Is thou prepared to challenge Sinclair?" _Scarlet asked.

Chie nodded her head. "I'm ready."

_"Then grab the sword."_ Scarlet said.

Chie nodded her head and grabs Sinclair by the hilt. She suddenly feels a surge of energy flow through her again from the sword.

_"You again...are you trying to effortlessly wield me again?"_ Sinclair asked.

_"(Yes, and this time I'm going to make you acknowledge me as my weapon!)"_ Chie replied mentally.

_"It seems that I felt that familiar energy that resides within you. My master's power...however, that doesn't mean that you're my master!" _Sinclair said.

_"(Are you going to fight me or not?)"_ Chie said.

_"Very well, I accept your challenge! Be warned, lass. I am a fearsome opponent, my attacks are unpredictable, I have slain many opponents in a blink of an eye! I hope you are prepared for this, no one except Scarlet Trinity has bested me in battle!" _Sinclair said.

_"(Man, what an arrogant sword...)"_ Chie muttered in thought.

Suddenly Chie felt a shock in her hand and she drops Sinclair, catching the others by surprise. The sword begin to rise and emits a dark aura that enshrouds the sword.

"What's going on? What's happening to the sword?" Negi asked.

"Don't know...but somehow I felt a tremendous amount of energy coming out of that." Eva said as she bit her thumb.

As Sinclair gets enshrouded completely by its own aura, the aura shroud begins to take shape into a humanlike form. The shroud clears as a man appears taking the place of Sinclair, kneeling down in front of them. He appears to have a dark medium length hair and wears dark gray light armor with gold details and a black cape with a red emblem. He also wears a knight visor which conceals his eyes.

Chie gaze at the man in surprise "Is that...?"

_"That's right, that's Sinclair materialized into human form."_ Scarlet replied_._

The man, Sinclair, raised his head and stands up. He then draws his sword, identical to himself as a sword, from its scabbard. "Prepare thyself, lass, I will show you how a sword do battle!" He said.

* * *

><p>Outside of Eva's resort inside the academy, Vincent walked around the academy, surveying the area.<p>

"No signs of Mary's children here." He said. He takes out a silver pocket watch and look at the time. "Mary's growing stronger in every passing nights, I do hope that you'll regain your powers back and reclaim Sinclair soon, Lady Scarlet." He said.

He suddenly sensed someone and quickly turned around, with his hand touching the hilt of his kodachi.

As he awaits for someone to come out, he see's Negi walking towards him.

"Oh, it's only you, Mr. Springfield." Vincent said as he lets go of the hilt.

"Oh, Mr. Noctis you gave me a fright there." Negi said.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at Evangeline's resort?" Vincent asked.

"Actually, I grew worried about what will happen to my students so I came to help you." Negi replied.

"Is that so? Then how is Chie?" Vincent asked.

"Oh her? She's doing quite well, her training with Evangeline has been progressing very well." Negi said with a smile.

Suddenly, Negi quickly avoids an incoming knife from Vincent.

"Mr. Noctis! What's gotten into-"

Before he get to say anything else, Vincent quickly rush towards him and stabs him with his kodachi.

"Mr. Noctis...why...?"

Vincent then takes his kodachi off of Negi and slices him in half in a clean-cut. As Negi's body was sliced in half, he turns into blood and spattered across the hallway.

"I should've known." Vincent said with a frown. "Show yourself, vampire. I know you're out there." Vincent called out.

"Tch, that was one of my best work...how did you know that wasn't Negi sensei?" Haruna's voice asked him.

"You should've realized that Mr. Springfield always referred Evangeline as his Master." Vincent said. "Now show yourself."

Haruna then steps out into the shadow. She appears to be in her Pactio form, Fictrix Comica with slight changes due to Mary's influence. Her attire is now black with bloodstains on the apron and her artifact, Imperium Graphices, is now consist with a single brush and a small jar filled with red liquid.

"You are one of Mr. Springfield's students, Haruna Saotome, student No. 14 of 3-A correct?" Vincent asked her.

Haruna smirked. "That's right, and you're one of those annoying pests that Mother needs to get rid of."

"I've been called worse, hmhmhm..." Vincent replied with a smile. "I see that you've managed to infiltrate the campus with ease."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna paint my masterpiece around the academy so that everyone will look at it before their blood gets drained! Starting with you..." Haruna said as she dips her brush in the jar and starts painting in thin air.

She paints on thin air and the "red paint" starts to form into a humanlike shape. As she finishes her painting, it forms to look like Negi.

"So you learned the Blood Art, Brauner's infamous technique." Vincent said, immediately recognizing Haruna's work as someone from long time ago.

Haruna grinned widely. "That's right, after Mother made a contract with me, she told me about the demon artist, Brauner, and tells me about his famous works. Now that I have his techniques, I will fulfill his legacy by turning the whole Mahora City nay...the entire world into a work of art!"

"Is that so? Very well then, I'll be happy to review your work as an art critic." Vincent said, smiling wryly as he put his kodachi away and draw out his knives.

"Then I'll be happy to give you my masterpiece!" Haruna said as she draw more Negi clones and sicced her arts at Vincent.

* * *

><p>Outside, somewhere around the woods, Mana scoped the area as usual but see's nothing. Sighing, she climbs down and starts to move somewhere else. As she continues walking, she senses someone and take out her handguns. Suddenly, she avoids an incoming bullet and a thorn whip and fired back at her unseen opponents.<p>

"Alright, show yourselves!" She demanded.

Suddenly she see's two glowing red eyes from the shadows and as the moon shines down on her area, they revealed themselves to be Yuna and Makie in their Pactio forms. Yuna's outfit is now consist of a red overcoat complete with a red fedora and her artifact, Iris Tormentum, is now an oversized twin handguns. Makie wears a red leotard and her artifact, Liberum Lemniscus, is now a thorn whip.

"You two..." Mana said.

"Heh, we've expected from a gun expert like you, Mana." Yuna said with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean that it could save you from having your blood drained!"

"So it's two against one, that doesn't seems fair to me." Mana said.

"So? You've fought tons of Mother's kids, it's like you can't handle us!" Makie said.

"Can't say I blame her, Makie. She's too scared to fight her own classmates!" Yuna said, mocking Mana.

Suddenly Mana fired a single bullet which nearly hit Yuna's head which caught their attention.

"I'm sorry, what was that about me being too scared to fight my own classmates?" She asked with a mocking grin.

"It's like Konoka said, she doesn't even cared that we're her friends!" Makie said.

"Sorry, but I don't hold back just because you guys are my "friends". Because right now, what I see is Mary's slaves looking for a fight against me." Mana replied coldly.

Yuna frowned. "Fine then, I hope all your ammo runs out. Because when it does, it's game over for you!" Yuna said as she and Makie gets ready to fight her.

"Bring it." Mana said as she cocks both of her guns.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Setsuna patrols the streets of Sakura Lane. Feeling worried about Konoka, she feared about the thought to confront her.<p>

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna murmured. "I don't know if I have the courage to face you, Ojou-sama..." She said as she continues walking.

Above her, Konoka watches her from atop of a tree. She now wears a black kimono with bloodstains around it.

"There you are, Set-chan. Now that Mana's occupied, I finally get a chance to make you my pet!" She said with glee as she jumps down.

* * *

><p>At Drake's apartment, the phone rings from the living room. Drake picks up the phone and answer it.<p>

"This is Night Hunters HQ. You have a bat problem, we'll take care of it." Drake said.

"Hello, Drake Belmont." Alucard replied, catching Drake by surprise.

"Great, Nocturne's Director...what do you want?" Drake asked.

"I have a job for you, it involves assisting Mahora." Alucard replied.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, another one updated, by me this time. Please feel free to review.**_

_**A/N#2: As so you know, Haruna's use of blood for art is a reference to Brauner in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, which Vincent mentioned. and Yuna is a direct reference to Hellsing.**_


	17. Chie's Awakening and Vampire War

Drake rode his way down to Mahora on his motorcycle as Julia hangs on to his waist. He is still troubled after his unexpected call from Alucard and his request to assist them from Mary's slaves as Chie trains inside Eva's resort.

"Drake? Are you okay?" Julia asked him. "You've been quiet after we left."

"I'm fine, Julia." Drake replied. "It's just that call from Alucard, the son of Dracula, my family's greatest enemy, had got me by surprise."

"Drake, I know you never trusted vampires or Alucard. But he helped your ancestors defeat Dracula remember?" She said.

"Yeah, but I'm not Richter, nor Trevor. He may have sided with them to defeat his father, but I'm different from them. I'm not the guy who can trust a son of my family's enemy." Drake replied.

"Oh Drake..."

Drake speeds up his motorcycle as they reached Mahora City.

* * *

><p>A day has passed inside Eva's resort as Chie and Sinclair clashed their blades, beginning their battle. Sinclair's attacks are fast and unpredictable but Chie managed to evade and block his attacks and counters, but both are evenly matched.<p>

Negi, Eva, Lune, Nanako, Grant, and the cheerleading trio watched them battle from the balcony as they had lunch to pass the time.

"They've been at it for some time now." Negi said as he take a bite out of his sandwich.

"Some time? It's been yesterday since they started fighting." Lune said.

"It looks like both Chie and that sword are evenly matched." Grant said. "But seeing that Sinclair's attacks are too fast for the naked eye, I don't think Chie's gonna last long."

"Oh don't be too sure about that. Chie will do just fine, after all she has regained her powers." Eva said as Chachamaru appeared and serve her tea.

"You can do it, Big Sis." Nanako said as she kept her eye on the battle.

"So...when can we leave?" Sakurako asked. "I feel like days have been passed and we're missing a lot of stuff."

"If you want to leave, go ahead. If you want to become vampires again." Eva replied.

"No, we're staying!" Madoka said with a weak smile.

"Y-yeah...it's not like we have practice or anything right?" Misa said nervously.

"Thought so." Eva said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Back at Chie, she continues to fight against Sinclair as she press on her attacks at him but Sinclair easily blocks her every moves.<p>

_"(Damn...he's like an iron wall.)"_ She thought.

_"Don't try to foolishly attack him head-on. Sinclair's a knight, his defenses are absolute."_ Scarlet said. _"Instead, try to get his guard to open and then strike."_

"Are you quite done, fool? If so, It's my turn!" Sinclair said as he parried Chie's sword, staggering her and he raised his sword. "This battle is over!"

_"His defense is lowered, strike now!"_ Scarlet said.

"**Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!**" Chie then vanished from within the petal storm, nearly avoiding Sinclair's sword and surrrounds him inside of it.

Negi and the others with the exception of Eva, were surprised by Chie's new attack.

"Whoa, Big Sis..." Nanako said in awe.

"Chie...! When did she learn that move?" Negi asked in surprise.

"She learned it after she got her powers back. This is one of Scarlet's Lilium Dance techniques." Eva replied.

"Lillium Dance?" Lune said in concern.

"That's right, Scarlet attacks by moving in a rhythmic pattern as if she is dancing of some sort. Her Lilium Dance techniques consist of 4 movements, all of them varying in tempo. According to her butler, Vincent, the sound of blades clashing and the cries of her fallen opponents is her symphony." Eva explained.

"Wow, Chie sounds sadistic when she's Scarlet..." Lune said.

Back at the battle, Sinclair remained still as the petals surrounds him. He then moves his sword as he blocks an attack from Chie. He blocks all of her attacks with ease, catching her by surprise as the petals scattered.

"Is that the best you've got, knave?" Sinclair asked bluntly. "If so, then let me end this quick." He raised his sword in the air and wind suddenly gathers around it.

_"Be careful, if he hits you with that, then it's the end."_ Scarlet warned her.

"What?" Chie simply replied.

"Now, DIE!" Sinclair shouted as he swung his sword down and launched an air wave at Chie.

Chie widened her eyes and jumped to the side as the air wave flies past her. But the air wave keeps going and is headed straight towards Negi and the others.

"Holy shit, MOVE!" Lune said as Negi and the others moved out-of-the-way as the air wave cuts through the balcony and cuts it and the table in half.

"Hey! Watch where you attacking!" Eva shouted angrily at Sinclair.

"Are you all okay?" Negi asked.

They all nodded their heads yes and continue to watch Chie's battle.

"That was a close one..." Chie said quietly to herself.

"Indeed but this next one won't be!" Sinclair said as he charged towards Chie and strikes her with his sword.

Chie managed to block his attack with his sword but Sinclair circles around her and slash her back. Chie quickly reacted and jumps away from him but Sinclair jumped towards her and keeps on attacking, forcing her to go on defensive.

* * *

><p>At the Mage Headquarters Command Center, Gandolfini, Seruhiko, and the other secret mages arrived in one spot.<p>

"So, you got the message too?" Seruhiko asked Gandolfini.

"Yeah, so has everyone else here." Gandolfini replied.

"Weird, seeing that everyone has gathered here in one place." Seruhiko said.

Gandolfini nodded his head. "Looks like both Takamichi and Toko is late for this meeting." He said, noticing the absence of the two.

"Speaking of meeting, why did Megumi send us that message to meet here?" Seruhiko asked.

"Don't know, but I think she, Takane, and Mei, might have found something for this vampire incident." Gandolfini replied as he put his hand on his chin.

It was then that Takane appear before them along with Mei and Nutmeg and the crowd quiet down.

"Good evening, all of you." Takane said.

"Takane, have you three found something?" Gandolfini asked.

Mei shook her head. "No, we haven't. But that's not what we called you all here for." She said.

Gandolfini raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The truth is, you're all actually in a welcoming party for joining our family!" Nutmeg answered happily.

The crowd murmured, wondering what she's saying.

"Um, this is a bit rude to ask but...what family?" Seruhiko asked.

Takane grinned evilly. "Mother's family of course."

Suddenly a cry of pain is heard as they turn around and see's one of the mages got bitten by Natsumi.

"Damn it, it's a trap!" Gandolfini said as he quickly draw his gun.

"There's no use fighting back! Regardless, you're all welcome to join Mother's ever-growing family!" Chisame said as her grinning face appeared on-screen.

* * *

><p>At the church, both Misora and Cocone prepare themselves with any anti-vampire material they need to fight against's Mary's forces and the vampire turned students. That consist of them wearing garlic necklaces, a rosary around their necks, and a bottle full of holy water.<p>

"All right, now that we armed ourselves in the teeth with these anti-vampire stuff, let's see if those bloodsuckers bite our necks when they smell garlic around us!" She said in pride as Cocone stared at her blankly.

"You seem so full of yourself, Misora." Shakti said.

"I sure am Sister Sha-" Misora jumped back in shock seeing Martel beside Shakti. "Y-you...!"

"Oh, you must've met Sister Martel of Nocturne before." Shakti said.

"It's nice to see you again, Sister Misora." Martel said with a gentle smile.

"But...I...She..." Misora managed to stutter.

"Look, because she is a vampire doesn't mean she will try to drink your blood. Sister Martel is our ally and you need to coöperate is that clear?" Shakti asked.

"Understood, Sister..." Misora answered in defeat as Cocone patted her back.

"Good."

"I do hope we get along well, Sister Misora." Martel said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Misora replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the academy, Vincent jumped back and gained some distance while throwing a barrage of knives at the Negi clones. they all hit them and the clones are reduced into a blood puddle, but Haruna draw more of them and they charged towards Vincent.<p>

"Honestly that same thing again? They say that repeated use of the same art will go stale." Vincent said as he draw his kodachi and cuts down all the Negi clones.

"Fine, you want something new? I'll give you it!" Haruna said as she paints the air and makes Asuna and Setsuna clones.

They both charged at Vincent with their sword drawn but Vincent quickly took them out with one slice of his blade.

"Hm...the movement of Miss Kagurazaka is a bit sloppy compared to the original, and Miss Sakurazaki's attacks are a bit slow." Vincent said, keeping his word by trying to act like a critic.

Haruna frowned. "Then how's this on for size?" She then painted Kaede, Ku Fei, Kotaro, and Mana clones.

The Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotaro clones charged towards Vincent as the Mana clone aimed her rifle at him, but Vincent quickly dispatches them and throws a knife at Mana, landing a hit to her forehead and they all turned into a blood puddle.

"Really now, is that it? Your arts are a bit disappointing." Vincent said as he shake his head in shame towards Haruna.

Haruna scowled. "You stubborn son of a...Fine! How 'bout this?" She dips her brush with every blood in the jar and paints the air as she created a giant dragon chimera with a dragonic head, beast like legs, feathered wings, and a snakelike tail. Haruna cackled madly. "This is art!"

"Funny, I do recall Brauner saying the exact same thing when he fights a young lad of the Morris family. What's his name again, Jonathan Morris? Ah yes, him." Vincent said, ignoring the dangers of Haruna's creation as it attacks him.

Vincent jumps out-of-the-way as the chimera struck its claws at the academy floor, causing a considerable amount of damage to the academy.

"This is troublesome...I should lead it outside before it causes anymore damage inside the academy." Vincent said.

He then lure the chimera outside the academy, provoking it by throwing a barrage of knives at it. He succeeds as the chimera starts to chase him out the academy. Haruna watches her masterpiece attacks Vincent grinning madly as it thrashes the academy while pursuing him.

"Run, run as fast as you can, fool! You cannot escape my art! Soon, this academy...the whole world will see my masterpiece come to life!" Haruna said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Asuna manage to make her way to Sakura Lane. She begins to breathe heavily as an hour has passed since Asuna has drinken blood.<p>

"D...damn it...I need...blood bad..." She said weakly, but she shook her head. "No...I won't hurt anyone for blood...I won't...!"

She stopped moving and looked skyward and see's one of Kazumi's camera flying above her.

"Is that...?"

"Well well, fancy meeting you here, Asuna."

Asuna turned around and see's both Ayaka and Nodoka standing behind her.

"Dearest Asuna, how long are you going to resist Mother's love? Eventually, your weak mind will eventually be succumbed under her love and you will join us." Nodoka said.

"It's not too late to join us, Asuna. Our family is lonely without you." Ayaka said in attempt to tempting Asuna to their side.

Asuna however, shook her head and clutches it as if she is suffering a throbbing headache. "No...this is all wrong! Mary's not my mother, she's not even your mother! She's...controlling us! You all need to fight it, I know you're still in there!" She said.

Ayaka frowned. "Enough. We had enough of you badmouthing Mother as if she treats us like puppets. You're coming back with Mother whatever you like it or not!" She said.

"It's not like you had a choice, Asuna." Nodoka said as she snaps her finger.

Suddenly, vampiric students, including the ones from St. Ursula High, appears surrounding Asuna. Two of them threw Eiko in front of Asuna.

"Before we try to convince you to come back to us, we've noticed your undying hunger for blood. So we give you a choice, drink this girl's blood, and we'll take you back to Mother so she will give you an endless supply of them, or starve to death." Nodoka calmly threatened.

"Bl...blood?"

"Come on, Asuna, you know you want it." Ayaka said as walks behind Eiko and use her nails to draw out the blood from her neck.

Asuna quickly reacted by the scent of blood as her fangs extended and she starts to breathe more heavily than before. "N...no...!" Asuna said as she covers her mouth.

"You cannot resist it, dear Asuna. Blood is the only way to survive. Now come over here and drink it." Ayaka said.

Unable to resist the temptation, Asuna slowly walked over to Ayaka and Eiko with blood on her mind.

"No...stay back!" Eiko cried in fear.

"Blood...I...I want it..." Asuna said as she got closer to her.

"That's it...a little closer..." Ayaka said, grinning deviantly.

"No...please...!" Eiko pleaded as tears fall out of her eyes. But Asuna eyed on her bleeding neck and leans towards it, with her fangs inching closer to the bare but bleeding skin.

Suddenly, Ayaka jumped back as a wave of ki nearly hits both Ayaka and Asuna, which snapped Asuna out of her bloodlust. It was then that Takamichi appear infront of Asuna.

"T-Takahata sensei! Asuna said in surprise.

"Are you okay, Asuna?" Takamichi asked.

Asuna slowly nodded her head yes.

Nodoka frowned. "I never expected you to show up." She said. "I thought you're with the other faculties."

"That's where you're wrong, Nodoka. After me along the others receives the exact same message to meet in the Command Center, I knew something was wrong so me and few of the staffs are currently investigating the campus. Luckily I found Asuna while I was checking the area and keep an eye on her." Takamichi replied.

Nodoka's frown turn into a sneer. "You and your meddling...but doesn't matter, now that the majority of Mahora's staff is occupied and probably joined our family by now. Mahora is defenseless against Mother!" She said.

"I like to see you try." Takamichi said as he gets into stance. "Asuna, get behind me." He said as Asuna obeyed and gets close to him.

Ayaka scowled and bites Eiko's neck, taking a quick drink before tossing her aside. "And we were about to convince her to rejoin our family...kill him!" Ayaka commanded.

The students snarled menacingly and charged towards both Takamichi as he charged ki on his right arm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Lake Mahora, Setsuna investigates the area looking for vampires. With Konoka still on her mind, it troubles her as it disrupts her focus.<p>

"Ojou-sama..." She looked down and stare at her sword, fearing that she might use it to harm Konoka. "There's got to be another way instead of fighting you. There's gotta...!"

"Hello, Set-chan!" Konoka greeted in a singsong voice which catch Setsuna by surprise.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said in surprise as she turned around to see her innocent smile.

"What'cha doing?" Konoka asked her.

"N...nothing...I'm just thinking about stuff...that's all..." Setsuna replied nervously.

"Thinking? Aw I think it's about me isn't it?" Konoka teased.

"N-no! Well actually yes...b-but it's not what you think!" Setsuna stuttered.

"Oh? Then what are you thinking about, Set-chan? Are you worried about fighting me?" Konoka said.

Setsuna was surprised by this. "Ojou-sama how did you...?"

"Silly Set-chan, I can read you like a book!" Konoka replied happily. "But I know an easy way of not fighting me."

"Really? How?" Setsuna asked.

"Easy, offer your blood to me and I'll make you my slave!" Konoka replied. "That way, we will be together forever."

"B-but Ojou-sama..."

"Set-chan, it's not like you have a choice here." Konoka said as she walked up to her and stare at her dead in the eye until Setsuna was left at a trance-like state. "Okay then, could you tilt your head a little to the right please?" She asked.

"Yes, Ojou-sama..." Setsuna replied in a dull tone as she tilts her head, exposing her bare neck.

"Thank you, Set-chan! Finally this is my chance!" Konoka said happily as she leans to her neck with her fangs exposed and protruded.

Suddenly Konoka immediately jumped out-of-the-way as a wave of ki flies past her.

"Oh come on! What now!-?" Konoka shouted angrily.

It was then that Toko Kuzunoha, one of the secret mages of Mahora appeared before them with her sword drawn.

"You...how dare you interrupt me! I was in the middle of making her my slave!" Konoka said while growling menacingly at her.

"You...I know that you're the Headmaster's granddaughter, but regardless I won't let you turn my student into your slave!" Toko replied.

"Why does everyone trying to stop me from making Set-chan my slave...?" Konoka muttered. "Alright fine! Set-chan get rid of her for me!" She commanded.

"Yes, Ojou-sama..." Setsuna obeyed as she draw her sword and charged towards Toko.

"Damn it...she's still under her control." Toko said to herself as she blocks Setsuna's attack and parries it.

* * *

><p>Back at the resort, Chie continues to fight Sinclair as she parries his sword and leave him wide open for her next attack.<p>

"You're wide open! **Lilium Dance: Second Movement - Twilight Waltz!**" She then sidesteps around him, creating after images of herself as she lands a barrage of slash and thrusts, managing to whittle down his armor and draw out his blood.

"You think your dance techniques can defeat me? Think again, knave!" Sinclair said as he stops her attack with his sword and blast her with a strong gust of wind, knocking her back against the wall of Eva's castle.

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried.

"Damn that sword's strong." Grant said.

Chie quickly recovers and gets back up facing Sinclair as his melancholic expression remains unchanged.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Sinclair asked her. "How disappointing, even if you did regain your powers you'll never defeat me and I'll never see you as my master as I did with Scarlet Trinity." He said as he turn around. "Why don't you discard your weapon and surrender?"

Chie shook her head. "No...I won't give up. Not until i defeat you and make you acknowledge me as your master!" She replied.

Sinclair let out a sigh. "Pitiful knave. If we continue our battle, it will be your death knell. But, if that's what you want..." He turned around and point his sword at Chie. "I'll make your death fast and painless!" He exclaimed as he fired a mighty gust of wind at Chie with high-speed.

The wind bullet flies straight down at Chie as she doesn't move a muscle.

"Chie get out of there you'll get hit!" Negi cried.

"Big Sis no!" Nanako cried.

"Chie move!" Lune shouted.

_"(All those shouting...they want me to move but...why can't I?)"_ Chie thought as the wind bullet is inches away from her.

_"Now...__**awaken!**_"

The wind bullet blasts Chie upon contact and causes and explosion. Negi, Nanako, Lune, the trio, and Grant stare in shock as Chie gets hit. Even Eva's eyes widen in surprise seeing Chie defeated by her own sword.

Sinclair watches the explosion and turned around. "Victory is mine." He said.

Suddenly, he felt a strange yet familiar power coming from Chie and he turned back around. As the smoke cleared, Chie remains standing and unscathed with her eyes glowing and her pupils became slits as she held her sword to the side, but the only difference is that Chie's eyes remain the same. Sinclair stares at her in shock as he see's that Chie cuts his wind bullet in two and hits the wall behind her.

"How...how did you?" Sinclair managed to ask.

"This...is the power Scarlet no...I have awakened. This is my Vampire Trance!" Chie replied with pride.

"Vampire Trance?" Negi asked.

"Vampire Trance...this is the first time in years I've ever seen Scarlet's true potential awaken...!" Eva said with her eyes still widen and she grins like mad seeing Chie's power.

"Whoa..." Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako simultaneously utter out in awe.

"So that's what the Vampire Trance looks like." Lune said.

"Big Sis..." Nanako said in awe.

Sinclair continues to stare at her but scoffed. "So you managed to reawaken your ability...but it doesn't matter anyway, the tide of battle is still in my side!" He exclaimed as he raised his sword skyward and gathers the wind.

Chie did the same and raised her sword high. "**Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!**" She surrounds herself with now violet petals and the petal storm swarms towards Sinclair.

"That technique again? I can fan out that breeze with a swing of thy blade!" He said as he launched an air wave at the petal storm. They both collided and the petals scattered. Suddenly the petals surrounds Sinclair and he held his guard up.

"Did you forget? I can tell where you are!" Sinclair said.

"**Second Movement - Twilight Waltz!**"

"What? A follow-up?"

Suddenly multiple after images of Chie appear around Sinclair as she stealthily slices Sinclair, breaking through his defenses and Sinclair remains helpless and his entire body gets sliced and bits of his armor breaks down.

Suddenly the petals scattered as Chie appears behind him and Sinclair turned and see her by surprise.

"This is the end!" Chie shouted as she brought down her sword and despite Sinclair guarding her final attack, she breaks through his sword and cuts his torso diagonally.

"You have...bested me..." Sinclair said as he remains standing. "You...really are something, lass..."

Chie sheathed her katana and her eyes returned to normal. "Now are you going to acknowledge me as your master?" She asked.

Sinclair chuckled weakly. "You really are insistant...you really are Scarlet Vermillion Trinity." He said. "As a man nay...a sword of honor, I shall acknowledge you as my master..." He reached out his hand towards Chie before he collapse. "Now take my hand...Master..." He said.

Chie did what he said and grabs his hand. Sinclair suddenly starts glowing and reverts back into his sword form, now in Chie's hand.

_"Scarlet's blade is your blade now...Chie Izayoi, my Master..."_

Chie stared at Sinclair in her hand as Negi and the others runs towards her.

"Chie that was amazing! Your abilities are remarkable!" Negi said with joy.

"Big Sis I knew you can do it!" Nanako said as she tackled Chie with her wings fluttered happily.

"Congrats, Chie. The sword is now yours." Lune said with a calm smile.

"Impressive as always, for a Shinso." Eva said. "So, Vampire Trance huh? I always knew you were holding back somehow."

"Oh that reminds me! Can you teach me how to do that Vampire Trance thingy?" Nanako asked.

Chie gives Nanako a calm smile. "Not now, your big sister is tired right now." She replied.

Suddenly a quake was occurred in the resort and left everyone shaking.

"W-what was that!-?" Negi asked nervously.

"Chachamaru, what's going on outside?" Eva asked.

"It has seemed that Mary's forces has infiltrated Mahora Academy and has begun attacking." Chachamaru replied.

"Oh no we have to help!" Negi said as he heads out.

"And there he goes." Eva said nonchalantly. "I guess I'll help. Chachamaru, you're with me. And you three stay here is that clear?" Eva asked the cheerleaders.

The three nodded their heads.

"Good." Eva said as she leaves the resort.

"Hey Chie, are you sure you're going to fight?" Lune asked her.

Chie nodded her head. "Of course I am, I have Sinclair remember?" She replied.

Lune smirked. "Alright then, lets show that old hag and her messed up family the result of our training!" He said pounding his fist.

"Right behind ya." Grant said as he and Lune leave the resort.

Chie then look at Nanako. "Your big sister will be alright, Nanako. Sorry if I don't have the time to teach you my new ability." She said.

Nanako beamed at Chie. "It's okay, Big Sis. I can always ask for it another time." She said. "Now lets fight together, Big Sis!"

Chie smiled. "Alright, you'll go ahead. I'll catch up." She said.

Nanako nodded her head and leaves the resort. Chie then take out her pill dispenser from her jacket pocket and pops a blood pill to her mouth, swallowing it instantly. She took a deep breath and stare at the sky and at her newly acquired sword.

_"Is thou prepared for this upcoming battle?"_ Scarlet asked her.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready." She then face towards the exit. "Prepare yourself, Mary. I'll stop you and your children from terrorizing Mahora!" She said as she heads out.

As Chie left, Madoka, Sakurako, and Misa are left alone in the resort.

"Well that's just great, we're all alone here!" Misa said pouting.

"Well got any bright ideas since we can't risk ourselves by turning into vampires again?" Madoka asked her.

"Well...there's always the pool." Sakurako suggested.

"Then it's settled then, let's hit the pool!" Misa said as she and Sakurako heads towards the pool.

"Hey wait a minute! We don't have our swimsuits!" Madoka said as she goes after them.

* * *

><p>Drake arrives at the Mahora Bridge where he stops and look at the sky. He see's that the moon is on its first quarter.<p>

"Looks like we don't have time to mess around." Drake said.

"Drake, look!" Julia said as she see's something from behind.

Drake turned around and see's monsters summoned by Mary charging towards Mahora City.

"Looks like she summoned up an army." Drake said. He gets off of his bike and draws both of his cross-shaped pistols. "Let's hold them off, don't let them come to this city." He said.

Julia nodded her head and dual wields her pistols and they confronts them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Nocturne Headquarters, Alucard walks to a workstation where a long, two-toned haired girl skims through the page of Kanon's book and uses other books in order to translate the texts.<p>

"How goes the deciphering?" Alucard asked her.

"I'm halfway there, Director. But most of the texts are still unreadable so give me a little more time to decode this." The decoder replied.

"Alright, keep up the good work." He said calmly as he leaves the room and return to his office. As he enter his room, he walks towards the window and stare at the moon. "Time is of the essence, it'll be a matter of time until the next full moon." He said to himself. "Chie...I pray that she reclaim Sinclair and regain her powers soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	18. Invasion of Mahora Part 1

Outside, Negi, Chie, Eva and the others returned to Mahora and leave the cabin where they see a winged monster flying above them.

"Negi!" A voice shouted.

They looked and see Kotaro and Satomi running towards them.

"Kotaro, Satomi! What is going on here?" Negi asked them.

"Well, Mary's monsters infiltrated the academy and they're causing a lot of trouble here!" Satomi replied.

"What? How are they able to get in? Didn't they set up a barrier to repel Mary's forces?" Eva asked.

"How the heck should we know? They just came and attacked us!" Kotaro replied.

"Unless..." Negi cupped his chin and think for a bit and realized something. "They must've been able to force one of the mages to lower the barrier!" He said.

Eva frowned. "Looks like Mary used your students you made contract with to get in without detection."

"Without detection, contract, then that means..." Kotaro imaginary lightbulb lit up. "Negi we have to get to Command Center!" He said urgently.

"What why?" Negi asked.

"I know someone who has an artifact to pull that off! That's why we have to go!" Kotaro replied.

"But Kotaro, you don't even know where's the Command Center is!" Negi said.

"That's why I'm asking you!" Kotaro said.

"Just take him to the Command Center. He sounds desperate to see his vampire girlfriend." Eva said.

Negi nodded his head. "All right then...I'll go!"

Both Negi and Kotaro head out to the command Center.

"Alright, you all know what to do and Chie..." Eva said.

"Yes?" Chie asked.

"Don't go upstaging me just because you have both of your sword and powers back." Eva said with a prideful smirk.

Chie nodded her head. "I won't."

Lune pounded his fist. "Alright, then...let's do this!"

They head out and divided into three groups. With Chie and Nanako heading out to the campus, Lune and Grant occupying the woods, and Eva, Chachamaru, and Satomi with the city.

* * *

><p>Back at Mana, she frantically avoids both Yuna's gunshots and Makie's whip as she fires back but missed as they dodged easily.<p>

"Damn, I can't get a clean shot at them...!" She muttered as she keeps firing.

"What's wrong, Mana? Your sharpshooting skills are getting rusty!" Yuna mockingly said as she fires back.

Mana dodged most of the bullets but one grazed her cheeks, drawing out her blood.

"Oh man...her blood smells soo good, it's making me thirsty!" Makie said upon smelling Mana's blood.

"I know right? We should hurry this up and drink it already!" Yuna said.

"And I know just a thing!" Makie said as she takes out her other artifact, Bombus Globus, though it has a minor change since it has a drawn on cartoon batface with wings decorated on the sides. "Hey Mana, catch!" She threw it directly towards Mana.

"Shit...!" Mana said as the ball hits the ground and triggered a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>From the distance, both Lune and Grant were stopped by a quake that shook them.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Lune asked.

"Whoa, I guess that's the cause of all this shaking!" Grant said as he see's smoke rising from above.

Suddenly Lune sensed someone's presence and immediately leaned to the side, avoiding an incoming kunai which nearly hit Grant.

"Whoa holy...!" Grant managed to mutter out.

"Alright, no use hiding in the shadow like a coward. Show yourself!" Lune demanded.

Suddenly, they were greeted by a speedy figure that charged towards Lune with knife in hand which he managed to block with his sword and pushed it back. It turns out to be Fumika in a crimson red ninja outfit and a bloodstained scarf. While she appear to be holding a crimson red dirk on her left hand, what appears in her right is a gauntlet with a retractable blade on the elbow.

"The hell are you supposed to be, a wannabe ninja?" Lune asked.

Fumika shook her head. "No...I am the assassin of the shadows! For Mother's sake, I will end your lives quickly and silently!" She said, glaring at the two.

"She seems serious about killing us. But however, we're not going easy on you just because you're just some kid under Mary's control." Grant said as he brandishing his weapons.

Lune let out a gruff sigh. "Well that's just swell, I already had to deal with the kid from our side but now I have to face another?" He said with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Don't think you'll underestimate me just because I'm a kid, it will be your downfall!" Fumika said as she charged towards Lune and her elbow blade protrude upon combat.

"Heh, like a full frontal assault is gonna work!" Lune said as he prepares to counter.

But as Fumika got close to him, she instantly disappeared in a flash, catching him by surprise.

"What the hell? Where the hell did she go?" Lune said looking around the area.

"Right here!"

Suddenly Grant's left arm gets severed without him even knowing and Lune's sides gets sliced.

"Gah! She cut off my arm!" Grant said.

"The hell? I can't even see her!" Lune said.

"Now you see why you shouldn't underestimate me? The trees are my eyes and the shadows are everywhere! I have the field advantage!" Fumika said while concealed.

"Dammit that's a cowardly tactic, fight us in person!" Lune shouted angrily.

"Or how about, you'll fight us?" Fumika said.

Suddenly they're met with crimson red eyes around them as they are surrounded.

"Crap, here they come!" Grant shouted.

Suddenly clones of Fumika dashed out of the shadows and attacked the two relentlessly, leaving them defenseless.

"Damn, we're sitting ducks here!" Lune said as he blocks some of the clones with his sword but they cut him from all sides.

"Speak for yourself, I got both my arm and my leg cut off!" Grant said as he meaninglessly blocks their attacks with one arm.

Fumika continues to attack with her clones and eventually overwhelm them as the fall to the ground, kneeling. All of the clones then vanished, leaving Fumika to face them.

"What's wrong, all out of copies to finish us?" Lune asked mockingly.

"No. Instead, I'll have something worse than ending you quickly." Fumika replied with a mocking grin as she take out a huge scroll and unravels it. She quickly makes a single hand sign.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_(Translation: Summoning Technique)_"

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and a demonic frog appear before them.

"Let's see if you two survive my pet's digestive tracts!" She said as her frog readies to devour them.

Suddenly, the frog gets strucked by a giant shuriken and poofs into smoke. Fumika looked up and see's Kaede, in her Pactio form, standing on top of the tree.

"Man I really hate frogs..." Kaede said frowning.

"You..." Fumika said growling.

"Great, like it can't get any more embarrassing..." Lune muttered.

"Just be grateful I had to save you in the last second, de gozaru." Kaede said as she jumped down.

They were then met by Ku Fei, who's also in Pactio form, gets in front of the two. "We got your back, aru, let us fight this one!" She said.

"I can't believe this, we got beat by a girl, saved by a girl, and now we have to sit here and watch! This is too embarrassing to us men..." Lune muttered in defeat.

"You're seriously worrying about that?" Grant asked.

"Looks like you're able to fight without your sister." Kaede said to Fumika.

"That's right. Thanks to Mother making a contract with me, my ninja abilities has been improved so that I can fight without Fuka! Although, if Mother can form a contract with Fuka, then we'll be a powerful team!" Fumika replied with a deviant grin.

"Contract, you mean?"

"That's right, the contracts your friends made with Negi sensei? It's been severed when they joined our family, and now Mother made a contract with us!" Fumika replied.

"But you never made a contract with Negi-bozu." Ku Fei pointed out.

"True...but even so, Mother made me unlock my potential and I'll be able to surpass you, Kaede!" Fumika said.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see who's the best ninja, de gozaru." Kaede said.

Ku Fei twirled her staff and make a stance. "Don't forget you have me to fight, aru!"

Fumika gets into stance. "Bring it, I'll make sure I'll drain both of your bloods!"

As the three engaged in combat, Fuka watched from afar behind a tree. "Fumika..."

* * *

><p>Back at Mana's fight, Yuna and Makie watched the aftermath of the explosion as the area Mana was standing was reduced into a crater.<p>

"What the heck, Makie? We want to drink her blood, not blow her to smithereens!" Yuna scolded at her.

"I guess I got a little carried away." Makie replied as she lightly bops her head and stick out her tongue.

"Well, at least we got rid of one of Mother's problems." Yuna said.

Suddenly Yuna evaded an incoming bullet and fired back at her attacker. Her attacker revealed to be Mana who survived the explosion but is covered in dirt from it.

"What the? How did you survive!-?" Makie said in surprise.

"Who cares? Let's just kill her and take her blood already!" Yuna said as she reloads her weapons.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Mana said as she reloaded hers.

* * *

><p>At the campus, both Chie and Nanako located few of the monsters and quickly dispatched them. they continue to search around the campus for more of Mary's invading forces.<p>

"Find anything, Nanako?" Chie asked her.

"No, I can't find anything Big Sis!" Nanako replied.

They continued to search around until they heard a loud boom from inside. They faced the main building and see's Vincent jumping back and throws knives at his opponent.

"Vincent!" Chie said.

Vincent took notice at Chie. "Oh hello, Miss Izayoi. I find that you regained your sword?" He asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, I got Sinclair back." She replied.

"Very good." Vincent said as he give Chie his usual smile before they got interrupted by the chimera Haruna made.

"What the...what the hell is that!-?" Chie asked.

"My art!" Haruna said as she stepped out of the building, grinning evilly at them. "Looks like I have more audience to see my masterpiece."

"You created that thing?" Chie asked.

Haruna grinned wider. "Of course, and my masterpiece will be the first and last time you'll ever see it!" She replied.

"That's perfectly fine with us. I do apologize, Miss Saotome, I'm afraid we'll be closing this art show tonight." Vincent said.

Haruna then let out an evil laugh. "Oh my art exhibition never closes in fact, it never will be!"

"Then we'll have to force you into closing!" Chie said as she wields Sinclair.

"Hmph, you look like a nuisance. I'll let you demonstrate what my art can do!" Haruna said as she sicced her art at Chie.

"Here it comes, Big Sis!" Nanako said.

"Show Miss Saotome your powers." Vincent said.

Chie nods her head and closed her eyes. The wind gathers around her blade as Chie focus on drawing Sinclair's power.

"What the heck are you doing? Praying for your demise? Well let me cut to the chase and kill you already! I don't like waiting anyway." Haruna said as she commands her art to kill Chie immediately.

Chie's eyes shot open and she raised her sword up. "**Gale Fang!**" She swung her sword down and launched an air wave at the chimera, slicing it in half in a clean-cut. The chimera melts into a mass puddle of blood as Haruna gaze in shock with her mouth agape as her art is singlehandedly defeated by a single slash.

"Whoa Big Sis, that was amazing!" Nanako said in amazement.

"I've always expected it from you, Miss Izayoi." Vincent said.

Haruna scowled. "Damn you, that was my masterpiece! You'll pay for that!" She said angrily.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Summon up another?" Vincent taunted.

Haruna growled menacingly at them but smirked. "Luckily, I still have enough paint to fight you. I don't need some giant monster to crush you, I'll just overwhelm you with all of my masterpieces!" Haruna said.

"I thought that thing I sliced is your masterpiece." Chie said.

"Well I have plenty! Prepare to die!" Haruna said as she paint clones of every combating members of Ala Alba.

"Looks like she paint up an army. But nothing you can't handle." Vincent said.

"And considering that she made clones of Sensei and his friends, I don't have to hold back." Chie said. "Bring it!"

Nanako sensed something and look up. "Big Sis look out!" Nanako shouted.

Chie looked up and quickly dodged multiple lightning bolts from an unknown attacker. They see that it was Yue who attacked them. She descended down and face them.

"Well it's about time you showed up, what took you so long?" Haruna asked her.

"I was getting thirsty so Nodoka helped me find someone to help me ease my thirst." Yue replied.

"Really? I think Nodoka's spoiling you too much, Yue." Haruna replied. "And you two are awfully close every time I see you...are you sure either you or Nodoka have a thing for each other?"

"Hey, instead of accusing me or Nodoka as lesbians, how 'bout we deal with those guys Nodoka and Mother wants to get rid of." Yue said avoiding the subject.

"Alright fine, after we deal with them, we deal with the rest of the annoying bugs that's bothering Mother!" Haruna said.

* * *

><p>At Sakura Lane, Negi and Kotaro run as fast as they can to reach the Command Center. As they run, they nearly run into Toko who appears and runs off as Setsuna pursue her.<p>

"Setsuna!" Negi cried.

"Oh, hello Negi sensei!" Konoka said as she walked by them.

"What the hell did you do to her!-?" Kotaro yelled.

Konoka pouted. "Well, Mr. Rude Guy, I had Set-chan under my control and I was so close at making her my slave when she shows up and get in my way!" She said. "Well I'd like to stay and chat but...Set-chan needs me, bye!" She skips away not before disappearing in a flash.

"Konoka wait!" Negi cried.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion not close from where they at.

"Oh what now?" Kotaro said.

"Look!" Negi said as he see's a mob of vampire students surrounding someone. "They have someone surrounded, we have to help them!" Negi said as he runs towards them.

"Hey Negi wait up!" Kotaro said as he follows him.

They got close enough and see's both Takamichi and Asuna fighting off the students.

"Takamichi! Asuna!" Negi cried.

Asuna turned around and see's Negi calling them. "Negi!" She cried.

"Oh look, it's Negi sensei." Ayaka said. "Should I, Nodoka?" She asked her.

"Go ahead, he's all yours." Nodoka replied.

Ayaka smiled sinisterly. "Gladly..." She instantly appear infront of Negi. "Hello sensei, it's been awhile." She said.

"Oh no, Negi!" Asuna cried as she tries to stop Ayaka, but she gets overwhelmed by vampire students ambushing her. Takamichi intervened and subdues the students blocking her way.

"I'll take care of the students, you go and save Negi!" Takamichi said.

Asuna nodded her head and runs after Ayaka.

"Oh how sweet, you let her go in order to sacrifice yourself to become one of us. How very thoughtful of you, Takahata sensei." Nodoka said with an evil smile.

"Trust me, I'd rather die rather than becoming Mary's slave." Takamichi said.

Nodoka frowned. "So be it, drain him until there's nothing left." She commanded.

"C-Class Representative!" Negi nervously said.

Ayaka puts her finger on Negi's lips. "Please, we're not in class right now, sensei. It's Ayaka." She said seductively.

"Get away from him you old hag!" Kotaro shouted as he rushed to attack Ayaka. But she slaps him with her back hand and sent him flying to a tree.

"Noisy little mutt." She said irritably. "Now then, be mine forever, Negi sensei..." Ayaka said lustfully as she leans towards him for a kiss.

"A-Ayaka...!" Negi said.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted as she pushed Ayaka out-of-the-way.

"Asuna!" Negi said.

"You alright there?" She asked.

Negi nodded his head yes.

Ayaka however, gets back on her feet and snarled at Asuna. "How dare you! I was in the middle of my moment with Negi sensei and you had to waltz in and ruin it like always!"

"I am not letting you have your way with Negi, I'm not letting you turn him into your slave!" Asuna exclaimed.

Ayaka growled menacingly. "You little bitch...! Fine then, I don't care what Mother say, I am going to destroy you!" She furiously exclaimed.

"Hey, while she's busy taking care of her, let's get to the Command Center!" Kotaro said.

"But...Asuna..." Negi said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Asuna replied with a confident grin.

"Alright...be careful, Asuna." Negi said as he left with Kotaro.

"I am going make you regret you ever interfere with my love with Negi sensei again!" Ayaka said.

"Bring it, you shotacon!" Asuna said as she take out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" The card glows but transformed into a harisen. "What the? My sword!"

She then hear a mocking laugh from Nodoka. "You're losing your free will, Asuna. Your contract with Negi is weakening, eventually the tie between you and sensei will be severed, rendering your artifact useless!" She said.

Asuna stare at her artifact with shock. "No...!"

Suddenly she hear a battle cry from Ayaka as she charged towards her and attacks her with barrage of swipes and punches. Asuna frantically dodged her attacks and counters by attacking her with her harisen. Ayaka dodged her attack and lands a punch on her, knocking her back against a tree. Ayaka then charged towards Asuna with her hand curled up into a fist.

"Die!" She said as she throws her fist at Asuna.

Asuna rolled out-of-the-way and Ayaka hit the tree bark. She then press on her attacks by throwing punches and kicks at Asuna. Asuna blocks all of her attacks and managed to parry her punch and strikes back. She knocks her back using her harisen but Ayaka quickly recovers.

"It's no use, just give up, Asuna! Your artifact won't last long and you will eventually come back to us!" Nodoka said. "Can you hear it, Asuna? Mother is calling you to come back to her...!"

"No, don't listen to her! Keep fighting, Asuna!" Takahata said as he take out more of the students.

Nodoka frowned. "Still alive are we? Well then, I guess we'll have to take drastic measures." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly a reptilian monster with a long neck and a beak immediately dropped down on Takamichi and Takamichi immediately rolled to the side as a spear nearly hits him.

"I'd like to introduce you to Slogra. He is very upset that his friend Gaibon had perished, so he needs to take his anger out on someone." Nodoka said, smiling evilly. "Now then, kill him, Slogra." She commanded.

Slogra let out a shrill cry and jumps up. He then comes crashing down, thrusting his spear down at Takamichi. Takamichi jumps back and Slogra pull his spear out of the ground and fires fireballs at him. Takamichi counters by performing iaiken at Slogra. The fireball quickly dies out by Takamichi's attack but Slogra quickly jumps up and avoids his attack. Takamichi launched more iaikens at Slogra but he avoids all of his attacks and plunged down towards him. Takamichi dodged Slogra's spear and fights back, but suddenly the vampire students, including Eiko, attacks him.

"Damn...I can't fight them and that thing at once!" Takamichi said as he dodged the pouncing students and Slogra's fireballs.

Asuna had her share of difficulties as Ayaka relentlessly attacks Asuna leaving her in a defensive position.

"What's the matter, Asuna? Why don't you fight back?" Ayaka taunted.

Asuna did by grabbing her arm. She then lands a kick to her jaw, knocking her back. She then follow up with a combo of punches at Ayaka. Ayaka managed to block one of her punches and slaps Asuna with her back hand and lands a powerful kick to Asuna's stomach, sending her flying against a tree. Asuna tries to get back up but Ayaka puts her foot on Asuna's torso to prevent her from getting up.

"How pathetic, is that all you've got?" Ayaka said with a mocking grin.

"Damn...it..." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, I'll make your death as quick as possible." Ayaka said.

Suddenly, four giant crosses falls down from the sky and plants down surrounding the vampire students, Takamichi, and Slogra.

"Damn, not again!" Nodoka said as she hides behind a tree.

Takamichi, realizing what's going on, turned to Asuna.

"Asuna, get behind a tree!" He shouted.

Asuna did what he said by getting Ayaka's foot off of her and hide behind a tree.

"Hey! What are you...?"

The four crosses radiate a blinding light that surrounds the area. The vampires all scream in pain as the light harms them greatly, rendering all of them unconscious.

"Ah...damn that hurts my eyes..." Takamichi said as he opened his eyes. "Asuna, are you okay?" He asked.

Asuna slowly walked out from behind the tree. "I'm fine, but the light...it hurts..." She replied.

"Are you alright you two?" Shakti said as she and Martel run up to them.

"We're fine, Sister." Takamichi replied.

Nodoka growled lowly. "You again, God's lap dog..." She said.

Martel frowned. "We have yet to finish our little battle, Child of Mary." Martel replied.

"Careful now, we don't want to hurt any students badly." Takamichi said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure we won't hurt them too bad." Shakti said as Martel nods her head and wield her giant cross.

"So you're unable to kill us, that's makes it easier to kill you...Slogra take care of them!" Nodoka commanded.

Slogra then recovers and attacks them, but Takamichi intervene and blocks his attack.

"I'll take care of this one, you'll handle the other!" Takamichi said.

Ayaka then regain consciousness. "D...damn it...what the hell is that light? It's like my whole body's on fire..." She said weakly.

"So you can still stand. Ayaka, help me deal with those blind pawns." Nodoka said.

"Blind pawns? " Shakti asked.

"That's right, you two are believing in a man who doesn't exist. Where is he when we are in time of need? Where is he when mortals shun us vampires and drove us to the darkness? Where is your so-called "God"? This is the reason why we don't believe in a fool who turn a blind eye on us in favor with the mortals." Nodoka said with venom dripping in every word she says.

"That's where you're wrong. Our Lord forgave me when I repent all of my sins as a vampire and gave me his blessing." Martel said. "Even though our Lord can be very forgiven, we are a different story. Anyone who dares discriminate the Lord's name, shall be unforgiven and punished!"

"Even going as far as killing? That's a sin your "God" will not overlook you damn hypocrite...!" Nodoka said. "But enough talk, have at you!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Outside Mahora, Drake and Julia fights off the invading monsters. One by one, they kill several of them, but more of them appear as they kill one.<p>

"Damn there's too many of them!" Drake said as he kills one of the monster with his whip.

"What should we do?" Julia asked him.

"I guess I'll have to use that." Drake said.

Julia gave him a concerned look. "That? You mean..."

Drake pulls out a glass bottle of holy water and crossed his arms. "Alright you unholy freaks, drown in holy water! **Hydro Storm!**" He shot his fist in the air and summoned a rain cloud that rains down holy water at the monsters. The monsters roared in pain as they burn by the rain and vanished. After the rain subsided, Drake falls to his knees, panting.

"Drake, are you okay?" Julia said as she is drenched in holy water.

"Yeah, using the Item Crash takes a lot out of me." Drake replied.

Suddenly more monsters appear before them.

"Damn it, there's still more of them...!" He said as he gets back up.

"**Crystallizatio Tellustris!**_(Translation: Frozen Earth)_"

Suddenly, the ground they're standing on became crystallized and ice pillars and spikes shot up from the ground as the invading monsters became frozen instantly.

"What the...the monsters!" Julia said in surprise.

"**Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!**"

Suddenly the frozen monsters gets pierced by ice arrows and shatters. Both Drake and Julia looked up and see's Eva floating midair next to Chachamaru, giving them her usual grin.

"I knew that rain wasn't natural, but I have to thank you for using that move of yours to amplify my spell a bit." Eva said.

"Great, you..." Drake muttered.

"You know her, Drake?" Julia asked.

"She's Evangeline McDowell, the vampire of this campus and the Dark Evangel, one of my ancestors had to deal with her before." Drake replied.

"So you did your family research, I'm slightly impressed." Eva said.

Suddenly more monsters appear before them.

"Looks like Mary's going all out destroying this campus." Eva said. "Come to think of it, where is that girl?" She said, noticing that Satomi's not with them.

"She's right behind us, Master." Chachamaru replied as she see's Satomi running up to them.

"Totally not fair you guys, you all get to fly without me!" Satomi scolded.

"So? Why don't you build a jetpack if you want to fly so bad?" Eva asked.

"I would but...now's not the time right now!" Satomi replied.

"Very well, Chachamaru go assist her." Eva said.

"Yes Master." Chachamaru replied as she descended down to Satomi.

"Look as much you guys like to help us, this isn't safe for you kids!" Drake said.

"Well technically, you're dealing with a 1,000 year old vampire, a robot, and the creator of that said robot." Eva pointed out.

"She's...got a point there, Drake." Julia said.

Drake let out a sigh. "Fine, have it your way."

Eva smirked. "Thanks for cooperating with us, Belmont." She said.

They prepared themselves to fight the next wave of Mary's monsters.

* * *

><p>Negi and Kotaro arrived at the Command Center where they hear quarreling from the inside.<p>

"What's going on inside?" Negi asked.

"Sounds like they're fighting, that means she's here!" Kotaro replied.

"Oh no, then that means they're planning to turn the mages into Mary's children! We have to get in!" Negi said as he tries to open the door, but is unable to.

"It's locked from the inside!" Negi said.

"Move aside, let me handle this!" Kotaro said as he tries to break the door down.

"Hey, Negi sensei!" Misora shouted as she see's Negi.

Negi turned around and see's Misora and Cocone running up to him.

"Misora, what are you doing here?" Negi asked. "And what are you two wearing?"

"Oh, we're just looking for vampires, what else about why we're wearing our anti-vampire gear?" Misora replied. "So anyways, what's going on with you two?"

"Well we believe that our friends are inside and we believe that they trapped the other mages and is turning them into Mary's children!" Negi replied.

"Oh this is bad! Thank God Sister Shakti wasn't inside." Misora said.

Negi then noticed Kotaro stopped hitting the door. "Kotaro, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The fighting...it's stopped somehow." Kotaro replied.

"What? It stopped?" Negi said.

"Yeah, stopped. Like everything got silent." Kotaro said. "Anyways help me break this door down!"

Negi then took turn in breaking in and bust the door down with one punch.

"Damn..." Misora said upon seeing Negi breaking the door down in a single punch.

Negi and the others then run inside the command center where everything is dark.

"Natsumi!" Kotaro cried out.

Out of the shadow, Gandolfini steps out of it, grasping his bleeding arm.

"Gandolfini!" Negi said.

"Negi...run...!" He said as he collapsed to the ground.

Negi then runs towards him and checks his arm. To his horror, he see's a bite mark in his arm. "Oh no...!"

"Well well well...if it isn't Negi sensei." Chisame's voice said.

Suddenly, every electronics in the Command Center lights up, revealing Chisame sitting in a chair with Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg standing beside her. Behind her, is the mages, including Seruhiko, transformed into vampires glaring at the four with their crimson red eyes.

"Holy crap that's a lot of them!" Misora said.

"So nice of you to drop in on us, like a good boy you are." She said grinning devilishly at him.

"Chisame!" Negi said.

"Where is Natsumi?" Kotaro asked her in outrage.

"Right here, no need to be angry, Kotaro." Natsumi said as she appear alongside Kazumi.

"What did you do to them?" Negi asked Chisame.

"Oh them? We used these lovely ladies to lure them here and convert them into our family!" Chisame replied.

"It's a shame that one of the mages nearly escaped his conversion. But luckily one of them managed to leave a mark on him so he'll join us anyway." Kazumi said.

"Damn you!" Kotaro said angrily.

"Anyways, now that you're all here...you all are the main course of tonight's dinner!" Chisame said grinning even wider. "Now then, it's dinner time...!"

"Shit, run for it!" Kotaro shouted.

Negi, Kotaro, Misora, and Cocone makes a break for the exit, not before grabbing Gandolfini's unconscious body as the vampire mages chase after them.

Chisame cackled evilly. "Run as you can fools! No one can escape Mother's grasp!" She said.

"You sounded like a villain there, Chisame." Natsumi said.

"Yeah, you have a better acting than Natsumi." Kazumi joked.

"Shut up, Kazumi!" Natsumi retorted as she slapped the back of Kazumi's head.

Chisame chuckled. "Well thanks for the compliment, but it's safe for me to say that Mother is the greater villain out of anyone." Chisame said. Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back at the main school building, Chie, Nanako, and Vincent fights off Haruna's art while avoiding Yue's magic.<p>

"Damn...there's too many of them!" Chie said as she sliced the Asuna clone in half. "I don't think we'll be able to keep this up!"

"Don't give up, Big Sis! We'll break through!" Nanako said.

Haruna laughed mockingly. "Go ahead and try! My arts will overwhelm you and they will be the last things you'll ever see!" She said.

"You seem full of yourself." Yue said.

"I can't help myself, art is my ecstasy!" Haruna said.

"Right..." Yue replied.

Just then, Negi, Kotaro, Misora, and Cocone ran past them with the vampire mages pursuing them.

"That was sensei!" Chie said.

"It seems that Mr. Springfield and his friends are in a bit of a pickle." Vincent said.

"Well too bad, you're dealing with us!" Haruna said as she paints more copies of Ala Alba.

"There's got to be a way to get that brush away from her..." Chie said.

"Leave that to me, Big Sis. I'll get it out from her!" Nanako said as she charged towards Haruna.

"Nanako wait!" Chie said.

But Nanako already starts running towards Haruna, slicing every one of her arts as she go.

Panicking, Haruna quickly draw more clones and make them attack Nanako, but she quickly defeats them in a flash.

"Crap what do I do, what do I do!-?" Haruna said as she bit her lower lip.

Yue, seeing Haruna is in danger, began chanting.

"_Foa Zo Cratia Socratia... Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!(Translation: A flash of lightning to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy!)__**Fulguratio Albicans!**__(Translation: White Lightning)_"

Yue then fired a flash of lightning from her palms at Nanako, landing a direct hit at her. Haruna, however, is unlucky enough to get hit by the spell as well.

"Nanako!" Chie cried.

Nanako falls down unconscious as Haruna is left standing with her hair in a frizz.

"What the hell, Yue? Why did you hit me too!-?" Haruna asked angrily at Yue.

"You're too close to her, why didn't you jump out of the way?" Yue replied blankly.

"Oh I don't know, because I thought you were supposed to hit her only!" Haruna replied.

"If you two are done bickering, shall we resume our match?" Vincent said.

"Fine, with that lightning blast Yue hit her with, she's probably dead by now. Leaving you two pest left!" Haruna said.

"Damn you..." Chie glowered.

"Now then, let me show you my ultimate masterpiece!" Haruna said as she paint the air with every blood in her jar. As she draws, she created a giant three-headed demon with dragonic wings and scales, and a snake tail, all breathing fire.

"Seriously, you have some imagination Haruna." Yue said.

"That thing's big..." Chie said.

"Nothing your sword and cut through right?" Vincent asked.

"Don't bother using that butter knife of a sword to defeat it! It's scales is hard as any metal in this world, no blade can cut through it!" Haruna said with a mad grin.

_"Did that wench just called me a butter knife!-? Such insolence comparing me with a common silverware, slice that monstrosity in two!"_ Sinclair shouted mentally upon hearing Haruna's insult.

_"Calm thyself, Sinclair. Blind rage will give thy opponents an advantage to our downfall."_ Scarlet said.

"Looks like this is going to be a problem." Vincent said remaining calm.

"I might have said it before but...THIS masterpiece will be the last thing you see! Die!" Haruna said as she sicced her art at them.

Chie and Vincent braced themselves for an attack but suddenly, the monster gets sliced repeatedly and is reduced into a giant pool of blood.

"What the...my masterpiece!" Haruna cried.

Standing on the pool of blood, is Nanako regained consciousness.

"Nanako!" Chie said.

"It can't be, I hit her directly!" Yue said.

"Something's a bit odd about the child..." Vincent said.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Take a closer look at her." Vincent said.

Chie took a glimpse at Nanako and see's that her eyes began glowing. Her pink hair now began to change into a black dye with a red tips in her twin-tails.

_"It seems that the child has awakened her Vampire Trance."_ Scarlet said.

"Vampire Trance? But why is it so different from mine? I mean, my hair didn't changed color." Chie said.

_"There are different variation of Vampire Trance. It may have seems that she is becoming a half Shinso due to our blood inside of her."_ Scarlet said.

"Nanako..." Chie murmured.

Haruna growled at Nanako. "Damn you...look what you did to my art, my masterpiece is ruined!" Haruna shouted in anger.

"And you said that no blade can cut through it." Yue said.

"Shut it, Yue!" Haruna snapped.

Suddenly, the blood Nanako is standing on, gathered around her cat claws and transformed it into a longer, sharper claws. Nanako then instantly appear in front of Haruna.

"Crap, she's fast!" Haruna said as she desperately put her brush in her jar. But Nanako makes a single slash at Haruna, but she miraculously dodged her claws, but her brush and her jar gets sliced into pieces.

"My brush! My jar!" Haruna cried.

Nanako then lands a hard kick on Haruna's chest and sends her flying against the school wall, making a small dent on the wall and causing Haruna to faint.

"Whoa...Nanako!" Chie said.

Yue widened her eyes. "No way, how can she be that powerful in a few seconds?"

Suddenly, Yue dodged a barrage of knives from Vincent.

"You should pay attention to your opponents, Miss Ayase." Vincent said.

"Damn it...looks like I'll have to retreat for now." Yue said as her staff transformed into a broom and she escapes by flying.

"How cowardly, running away in the middle of the battle." Vincent said. "I'll make sure you'll never escape." He then goes after Yue.

Chie then runs up to Nanako whose hair returned to normal and her eyes stops glowing.

"Big Sis, what happened? I feel a huge pain in my body and I was out for a moment." Nanako asked.

"Nanako, how should I say this...you singlehandedly defeated that girl with your Vampire Trance." Chie said.

"Vampire Trance? You mean that thing where your eyes starts glowing?" Nanako asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, that and some other things."

Nanako tilted her head. "What other things?"

Chie shook her head. "Never mind, come on. We have to save sensei and the others!" Chie said.

"Okay, Big Sis!" Nanako replied in glee as the two take off running after Negi.

* * *

><p>Back at the woods, Kaede and Ku Fei engaged themselves in an intense battle against Fumika, who is able to equally match them.<p>

"Your skills have been improved greatly, Fumika de gozaru." Kaede said as she blocks her elbow blade with her kunai.

Fumika smirked. "Well like I said, it's all thanks to Mother unlocking my potential as an assassin!" She replied as she breaks away from Kaede and evades Ku Fei's staff and punch combo. She then jumps back and weaves handsigns.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_(Lit: ...You all already know what this means.)_" Fumika then multiply into hundreds and surrounds both Kaede and Ku Fei. "Let see if you can handle about 500 of me?" Fumika said as her clones charge at them from all sides.

Kaede jumps up and throws a kunai on the ground. She then makes a single hand sign.

"Kaede Ninpo...**Kage Nui!**"

Shadowy tendrils began to appear from the kunai and connects itself to all the clones' shadows.

"What the? I can't move!" One of the clones said.

Kaede then splits into multiple clones and throws shurikens at Fumika's clones and ensnared them.

"Kaede Ninpo...**Bakusa Bakueinjin!**_(Translation: Binding Chain Eruption)_"

Ku Fei immediately get out-of-the-way by using her artifact to extend herself away from the clones and the shurikens triggered a huge explosion from the explosive tags.

After the explosion cleared, Kaede and Ku Fei gets back on the ground where they left a crater.

"Alright, where did she go?" Kaede said to herself.

After a short moment of silence, Kaede takes out a kunai and blocks Fumika's knife.

"How did you...?"

"I can sense your movements, Fumika." Kaede replied as she breaks away from her.

Lune, still badly hurt from Fumika's last attack along with Grant, gets up and pops a blood pill to his mouth, changing his eye color to red.

"You're still going to fight?" Grant asked him.

"Like hell I'm gonna sit here and let them fight our fight!" Lune replied.

Suddenly both Setsuna and Toko appeared in front of them, clashing their blades.

"What the hell?" Lune said.

Mana then appear from the other side of the woods, knocked back by Yuna and Makie's attack.

"Damn it...they're formidable..." Mana said.

"Well well, looks like we have more pests to take care of." Yuna said as she and Makie appeared.

"Hey, isn't that Setsuna?" Makie said, noticing Setsuna fighting Toko. "What's she doing fighting one of the faculties?

"Oh, I just put Set-chan in a trance and told her to get rid of her!" Konoka said stepping out of the shadow with Fuka as her hostage.

"Fuka!" Kaede shouted.

"Kaede...help..." Fuka pleaded.

"I just happened to find her hiding behind a tree, feels a little too easy if you ask me." Konoka said.

"Damn you..." Mana said.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Grant said.

"Unhand her right now!" Toko shouted as she is still in a blade lock with Setsuna.

"Hmm...I am getting a bit thirsty following you and Set-chan so...no!" Konoka replied as she leans closer to Fuka's neck with her fangs exposed.

"Wait!" Fumika said interrupting Konoka's attempt at drinking Fuka's blood. "If anyone's drinking her blood, it should be me." She said.

"Aww I never get to drink anyone's blood!" Konoka said while pouting.

Fumika then walks closer to Fuka, staring face to face at each other.

Kaede and Ku Fei tries to stop her but they were stopped by Yuna and Makie whose blocking their way.

"Now then, Fuka..." Fumika said gazing at her sister dead in the eye.

"Sis...no...!" Fuka pleaded.

"Let's reunite as family again, like you always wanted..." Fumika said as she leans towards her neck and let her fangs poke the bare skin of her neck.

"Fumika, no!" Kaede shouted.

Suddenly a glass bottle of holy water was smashed to the ground between Fumika and Konoka, they immediately jumped back with Konoka dropping Fuka as blue flames ignites from the holy water.

"Fuka!" Kaede cried.

Fuka then gets up unharmed as Kotaro appears and attacks Fumika while Misora and Cocone followed and raised their cross at the vampires with Cocone carrying Gandolfini.

"You okay there?" Kotaro asked Fuka.

Fuka slowly nods her head yes.

"Wait weren't you guys with Negi sensei?" Konoka asked them.

"We got separated, but now you're dealing with us!" Kotaro replied.

"Damn you...I was this close at reuniting with my sister!" Fumika said growling menacingly at them.

"And that's how I feel about anyone, especially Mana, keeps interrupting me from making Set-chan my slave." Konoka said.

"What kind of sister bites her own sibling?" Misora said.

"I'll make you pay for separating me from my sister!" Fumika said as her gauntlet blade extended.

"Let us help you get rid of them, Fumika!" Yuna said.

"Looks like this is turning out to be an all out war." Lune said. "But that's my kind of fight, bring it!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Mahora City, Negi flies on his staff while getting away from his vampire pursuers.<p>

"They're still chasing me without breaking a sweat..." Negi said. "Looks like I'll have to lose them."

He then began to chant magic.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Bravem! __**Nebula Hypnotica!**_"

His staff then expels a soft mist at his pursuers and knocks them out cold.

"That should do it!" Negi said. He then saw a mass army of monster heading towards Mahora through the bridge and he see's Eva fighting them off along with Drake and the others.

"Oh no...more of Mary's monsters! I have to help them!" Negi said as he speeds up and reached his destination.

"Well it's about time you showed up, boy." Eva said.

"Sorry about that, Master. But I have to take care of some of my problems." Negi replied.

"Well if you have any free hands, now's the time to help us!" Drake said as he defeated multiple monsters with the cross throw.

"Sensei!"

Negi turned around and see's Chie and Nanako running up to him. "Chie! Nanako!" He said.

"We saw vampires unconscious along the way so we thought you were here." Chie said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me." Negi replied. "But right now, we're fighting off Mary's monsters from invading Mahora, could you lend us a hand?" He asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Alright, we'll help you." She replied.

Nanako nodded her head. "Yeah, leave it to Big Sis and me to fight them off!" Nanako said.

Negi beamed a smile. "Thanks you two." He said.

They all joined the fight with Drake and the others to fight off the waves of monsters summoned by Mary.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark office, Schwarz is finishing up the final touch of mass producing the antidote as he creates the last batch and store it in a tank.<p>

"It is finished. Eliza, notify the Director that the antidotes are ready." He said not turning around.

Eliza bowed. "Yes, Dr. Arztes." She then leaves his office.

Alone at his desk, Schwarz stare blankly at the messy pile of his old research notes and at the table where an incomplete giant metal golem lies there. "Perhaps, I should finish what I've started..." He said as his glasses gleamed ominously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay...this is probably one of the longest chapter I've ever typed. Review please!**_


	19. Invasion of Mahora Part 2

At Nocturne Headquarters, the decoder is nearly finished deciphering the final text of Kanon's spell as Alucard and Kanon watches her.

"Almost got it..." She said as she skims through pages of her book.

"So Al, are you positive that this spell she's deciphering is gonna help us turn the tide against Bloody Mary?" Teru asked as he walked up to him.

"I'm positive, Teru. This will surely aid us in this dark hour." Alucard said.

"But what if it doesn't help us? What if it's the wrong spell?" Teru asked with concern.

Kanon shook her head. "It's my mom's spellbook. If it's from long time ago, then I'm sure it's the one that can help us." She replied.

"You seems so sure about this, kid." Teru said.

"Have faith, Teru. If the spell belongs from "that" clan, then it will surely aid us against Mary." Alucard replied.

"Director Alucard, the antidotes are ready." Eliza said, suddenly appearing behind Teru startling him.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Teru exclaimed.

"So it is... Have Dr. Arztes prepare the antidotes, I'll have Teru send them." Alucard said.

"Right away." Eliza replied as she bowed and walks back to Schwarz's office.

"Teru." Alucard said not turning around.

"Right, I'll get ready." Teru said. He then leaves the three to get prepared to go to Mahora.

"All right, it's done!" The decoder said as she finished deciphering Kanon's book.

"What does it say?" Alucard asked her.

The decoder skims through the page and was a bit surprised. "Director...you might want to see this." She replied.

Alucard walked over and reads the deciphered page. He was a bit surprised as well and closed his eyes momentarily. "Just as I thought..." He said.

Kanon stared at the two with confusion. "Um, what's wrong? Is the spell gonna help us or what?" She asked.

Alucard opened his eyes and faced the book. "...Asagi. Escort Lune's sister to Mahora, this spell will be very useful against Mary." He said.

The decoder, Asagi, nodded her head. "Right away, Director!" She then gives Kanon her book back and take her outside the headquarters.

"So what is that spell that even my mom doesn't know of?" Kanon asked her.

Asagi smiled at Kanon. "Whatever it is, Bloody Mary will be in for a surprise. You're lucky you have a mom for a mage." She replied.

Kanon smiled back and look at her book. She opened and turned to the deciphered page and reads it. She became surprised of what she's discovered in her mother's book...

* * *

><p>Back at Mahora, the invasion of Mary's forces continues on as Negi fights off the invading monsters with Drake, Chie, Eva, and the others.<p>

"Man they just keep coming!" Satomi said as she defeats one of the monsters using a robotic arm coming out of her backpack.

"At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed by Mary's forces..." Chie said as she sliced some of the monsters in half with an air slash.

"Just keep going and don't let them enter Mahora!" Negi said as he defeats multiple monsters using a combination of magic and martial arts.

"Easy for you to say..." Drake said as he incinerates the monsters by the holy water he tossed.

"What's wrong? A couple of monsters tiring you out, Belmont?" Eva asked mockingly while standing in midair.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to help us!" Drake said.

"Helping isn't one of my nature, I am an evil vampire you know." Eva replied.

"But Master, didn't you helped sensei and the others a couple of times?" Chachamaru said while she easily defeats the monsters using her sword arm.

"Shut it, Chachamaru..." Eva said frowning at her. "But then again, this is Mary we're dealing with and I can't have anyone stealing my role as a villain... Fine, I'll assist you. But only because we're dealing with a common enemy!" She said.

"Don't worry, Master's not as evil as she claims to be." Negi said.

"Zip it, or I'll feed you to those guys!" Eva threatened while glaring at Negi.

"Sorry..." Negi said.

They continued to fight off waves of invading monsters. Unaware of them, one of Kazumi's surveillance cameras was above them, recording their defenses against Mary's monsters.

"Looks like Negi sensei's doing his hardest to fight off Mother's forces." Kazumi said frowning. "And he managed to put the mages to sleep."

Chisame frowned. "Persistent little brat..."

"What should we do, Mistress?" Mei asked her.

"I guess I'll put you three into good use again. Go and drain him of his blood, and his little friends too!" Chisame commanded the three.

"Yes, Mistress!" Takane, Nutmeg, and Mei replied and left.

"I don't get it, they're our sisters and yet they call you Mistress. What's up with that?" Natsumi asked.

"Well it's simple, I'm the one who turn them into one of us so they obey me." Chisame replied.

"Oh."

Suddenly, they hear an explosion from outside.

"What the? What's going on outside?" Chisame asked.

"Well, Yue is fighting off that guy who's supposed to be sensei's assistant." Kazumi replied as she watches Yue fight Vincent.

"One of those annoying pest..." Chisame muttered. "You two, see if you can help Yue get rid of him!"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Hasegawa." Vincent said as he stands infront of them.

"Wait, I thought you're fighting Yue?" Natsumi said.

"Well, Miss Ayase escaped. For me, I think taking back the Command Center is a higher priority than pursuing a single vampire." Vincent replied.

Chisame chuckled grimly. "You? Gonna take back the center? Oh please, look at yourself! You're outnumbered from one to three!" She said with a mad grin.

"Indeed I am, but you shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Miss Hasegawa. I'm not just an ordinary vampire posing as a teacher's aide." Vincent said remaining calm. He then wield dozens of knives that slipped out of his sleeves. "Come now, I'll teach you lesser vampires how a pureblood do battle." He said, smiling eerily.

Chisame snarled. "Fine then, we'll be happy to rip that annoying smile of yours!" Chisame said as she, Natsumi, and Kazumi surrounds Vincent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Sakura Lane. Nodoka engaged in combat with Martel swinging her giant cross at her. Nodoka avoided her cross but winced in pain as the holy aura burns her arm. She growled menacingly at Martel while gaining some distance.<p>

"How...how are you able to withstand this aura? Why aren't you in pain as I am?" She asked her.

"I have told you, our Lord gave me his divine blessing. Regardless if I am one of the forsaken children of darkness, our Lord forgave me when I repent my sins." Martel said.

"You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a vampire kissing up to a man who doesn't exist! "Our Lord this, our Lord that!" I'll make sure I'll pry open your blind eyes!" Nodoka said as she rush towards Martel.

Takamichi continue to fight of Slogra as well as Shakti fights off Ayaka. While she manage to repel Ayaka using her rosary, Takamichi is having some difficulty as Slogra thrusts his spear at him.

"Damn, I can't use my techniques with that thing attacking me up close!" He said as he resorts to close combat. But Slogra blocks his attacks and knocks him back with his spear. He then jumps up and drops down at Takamichi, but Asuna suddenly steps in and swats him with her harisen.

"Thanks, Asuna." Takamichi said.

Slogra immediately recovers and launched fireballs from his spear. Asuna swats the fireballs with her artifact and charged towards Slogra. While she fights off Slogra, Takamichi begins to charge ki to his right arm. As he finish charging he launches a muonken at Slogra. Asuna see's Takamichi's attack and jumps out-of-the-way, leaving Slogra to get hit by it and sent flying to a tree. He recovers from the attack and charge towards Takamichi but Asuna intervened and attacks him with her artifact. However despite her artifact's effect, she dealt little damage to him as she hits him with her artifact.

"Damn it...why doesn't it work?" Asuna said.

Slogra knocks her back by tackling her, knocking her against a tree. He then charges towards Takamichi giving him no time to charge up another attack.

"Damn, I need a little more time!" He said.

Asuna quickly recovers and see's Takamichi in danger. She rush towards Slogra, gripping her harisen tightly.

"Dammit...I won't let you hurt Takahata sensei!" Asuna said in outrage. Her artifact reacts to Asuna's anger as it transforms to a sword. She steps in on time and sliced Slogra diagonally, cutting him in half and breaking his spear at the same time. Slogra lets out a shrill cry as he dies. Asuna's sword then turns back into a harisen.

"Damn, even with all that my sword turns back into this..." Asuna said.

Nodoka scowled. "So, she still has the energy to control her artifact...doesn't matter, her bonds with Negi sensei is weakening severely." She said. Nodoka then dodges Martel's cross and gained some distance away from her. "You are getting in my nerves you blind nun..."

"It is you who is blind, Child of Darkness. I'll let you see the light of our Lord!" Martel said.

"Again with your Lord? You rely on a nonexistent fool for too long." Nodoka said. "If I can't hurt you from up close, then perhaps I shall attack you from the distance!" She then pull out her Pactio card. It has a same blood-red shade like Yue had. "Adeat!" Her card starts to glow a crimson red color and transformed into her artifact, Diarium Ejus. It's design is now a black grimoire with a skull on its cover.

"A mere book will not help you, foolish child!" Martel said as she charge towards Nodoka.

Nodoka smirked and casts a barrier in front of her and repels Martel. Martel regains balance and attacks Nodoka again but she swiftly evaded and appears behind her. She then swatted Martel, sending her flying against a tree.

"How...are you able to avoid my attacks?" Martel asked.

Nodoka smiled grimly. "It's my artifact's ability. With it, I can read your thoughts, your attack patterns. Furthermore, I can also read your strengths and weaknesses! I can read you like a book...!" She replied. "But when I read your thoughts, it greatly sickens me hearing your repeated thoughts about your "Lord"." She said frowning.

Martel charged towards Nodoka again, but Nodoka sidesteps around Martel and lands a kick at her. Martel quickly blocks it with her cross which burns her leg. Nodoka winced in pain and jumps back. She then summon an axe from her artifact and use it to attack Martel, but she blocks it with her cross.

"What the...I don't remember her using that in her artifact!" Asuna said.

"That's right, Mary must've added some additional offensive abilities to her artifact." Takamichi said.

Asuna quickly sensed Ayaka's presense and see's her lunging towards Takamichi.

"Takahata sensei, look out!" Asuna said as she pushed him out-of-the-way and blocks her with her harisen.

"Tch, I forgot I have you to take care of..." Ayaka said frowning.

"You thought I'm out of the battle? Well think again Blondie!" Asuna replied.

The two broke away from each other and engaged into a fist fight.

"Takamichi, are you alright?" Shakti asked her.

"I'm fine, Sister. But right now we need to think of a plan about taking care of the both of them." Takamichi said. He looks up and see's fireballs heading in their direction. "Get down!" He shouted. They both ducked down and the fireballs left a huge explosion behind them. They get back up and see's Yue, slightly wounded from her attack against Vincent.

"Yue, you're right on time. What happened to you?" Nodoka asked.

"Sorry...I've gotten into a bit of trouble shaking off the guy who is pursuing me." Yue replied.

"Oh you poor thing...why don't you help me get rid of those annoying pests so you can have plenty of blood to drink?" Nodoka said.

"Yes, Nodoka." Yue replied. She then immediately cast **Fulguratio Albicans** at Martel. Martel jumped out-of-the-way, but blocks incoming spears summoned by Nodoka, with her cross but the combined force sent her crashing down.

Nodoka smiled wider and more devilishly as she look at the page of her artifact. Her page now reveals an image of both Takamichi and Shakti attacking her. "Yue, take care of the other two attacking me." Nodoka commanded.

"Yes, Nodoka." Yue obeyed and casts **Apes Igniferae** at them.

Takamichi quickly launched a fully charged iaiken at the fire missiles Yue launched at them and it collide in a huge explosion.

As the smoke-filled the area, Nodoka look at her artifact and the image is now changed to Takamichi and Shakti hiding behind Nodoka within the smoke. She smiled devilishly and summoned more spears behind her. She launched them at the area where Takamichi and Shakti was hiding. The smoke cleared and she see's Martel blocking the attacks that was meant for Takamichi and Shakti.

Nodoka frowned. "You are very persistent, why can't you stay down and die?" She said.

"I refuse to stay down." Martel replied.

"Fine then, I'll make sure me and Yue will make you stay down!" Nodoka said as Yue stands by her side.

"Then I have no choice but to use this..." Martel said.

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean "this"?"" She asked.

Martel then take out a strange-looking key with a bat design and insert it in the cross that holds the chains around her.

"Forgive me my Lord, but this is for a time of crisis such as this... I release these chains of restraint for the sake of punishing the forsaken ones!" She turns the key and her chains come undone and drops to the ground.

Suddenly, a surge of dark energy exerted out of Martel as it overwhelms everyone.

"What the...what's this malicious energy? It's weighing me down...!" Nodoka said while trembling.

The surge of energy even managed to stop both Asuna and Ayaka's battle.

What the? W...what's this feeling?" Ayaka said.

"This feeling...I don't know why but...I'm scared..." Asuna said.

As the energy around Martel flows around her, her bat wings grows bigger, bats appear and flies around her, and her eyes slowly began to open, revealing her hidden crimson red eyes. Martel let out a low but sinister chuckle that chills everyone's bones.

"Sister Martel?" Shakti said with worry.

"Oh...it's been a while since I last felt this power..." Martel said in a seductive tone.

"You...who or what are you?" Nodoka asked.

Martel smiled maliciously. "I'll have the pleasure in punishing you...!" She suddenly vanished. Nodoka quickly look at her artifact but Martel is already behind her.

"Nodoka look out!" Yue shouted as she pushed Nodoka out-of-the-way and Martel struck the tree with her cross. The tree was knocked down due to Martel's sheer force.

Nodoka widened her eyes in shock. "You...you're no ordinary vampire...just what the hell are you!-?" She asked.

"I am your tormentor, and you are my toy..." Martel replied with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lune, Kaede, Ku Fei, Kotaro, and Mana fights off Fumika, Yuna, Makie, and Konoka while Toko fights of the still hypnotized Setsuna. Fuka stayed behind Misora and Cocone as they stand firm and held their cross in front of them.<p>

"Um, are you sure this is going to work, Misora?" Fuka asked.

"Don't worry about it, with our anti vampire gear around us, no vampires will go near us!" Misora replied with a cocky grin.

"Um...right..." Fuka said.

Setsuna continued to press on her attacks, leaving Toko in a defensive position.

"**Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanganken...**" She said in a monotone voice as she slash Toko with her blade.

Toko jumps back, nearly missing the blade. "Damn, I need to snap her back to her senses somehow..." She said.

Meanwhile, Mana jumped back gaining some distance away from the vampires and fires her guns. But her bullets failed to hit even one of them and Yuna and Makie fights back. Mana frantically dodge most of their attacks but suddenly Fumika appeared behind her. Before Mana get to react, Fumika suddenly gets intercepted by Kaede and blocks her attack.

"I got your back, de gozaru!" Kaede said.

She broke away from Fumika and throw her shuriken at her. Fuka dodged her shuriken but gets strucked by Ku Fei's flying kick, sending her crashing down.

"Fumika!" Fuka cried worriedly.

Fumika immediately gets back on her feet and growled menacingly at the two. "Damn you..." She charged towards them head on with her elbow blade extended and instantly vanished upon getting close to them.

"That same trick again?" Lune said. "I'd keep your guard up if I were the both of you!" He said to Kaede and Ku Fei.

Kaede nodded her head. "Trust me, I know full well about this." She replied.

Both Kaede and Ku Fei stood their ground and wait patiently while standing back to back. Kaede immediately sense Fumika's movements and blocks her attack. But then another Fumika clone appear and attack Kaede but get's blocked by Ku Fei. Ku Fei then deals a powerful punch at the clone and knocks it back against a tree, not before Fumika's clone poof into red smoke. Kaede pushed Fumika back but Fumika regains balance.

"Damn, I can't take on the both of you...if only I made Fuka join me." Fumika said.

"Don't underestimate the both of us, aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Looks like, Fumika's in trouble. Makie go help her, Mana's all mine!" Yuna said.

"'Kay!" Makie replied. She goes and attacks Ku Fei with her whip but she immediately dodged her attack.

"Looks like she'll be helping Fumika, de gozaru." Kaede said while fighting off Fumika.

"I'll take her on, aru!" Ku Fei said as she engaged Makie in combat.

Yuna then continues to fight Mana by shooting her continuously. Mana evade her attacks and fires back. The two keeps firing at each other and dodged their attacks until Mana ran out of bullets.

"Damn, not now!" She said.

"Ha! What did I tell you? You're all out of ammo, now your blood is mine!" Yuna said as she lunged towards Mana.

Suddenly, Lune stepped in and intercepts her attack, blocking her with his sword.

"What the? Where did you come from?" Yuna asked.

"Don't know, don't give a crap. Now, you're facing me!" Lune replied as he break away from her.

Yuna sneered. "Great, now I have to deal with a half breed...fine, I'll be glad to get rid of you for Mother!" She reloads her guns and gained some distance away from Lune.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me!" Lune said as he rushed towards her.

Yuna fired her guns at Lune but he used his sword to deflect her bullets as he runs. He got up and lands a punch at her but Yuna ducked down only to find herself dodging Lune's kick. Yuna tries her best evading Lune's combo of punches and kicks and jumps back.

"What's the matter with you, ever heard of not hitting a girl?" Yuna snapped at him.

"I don't give a single shit about courtesy. When I fight I vampire, I go kick its ass!" Lune replied.

Yuna sneered. "So that's how it is. I'll just have to kill you quickly, you disgrace of a vampire!" She shouted and fires.

Lune deflects her bullet and charged at her again. While he fights off Yuna, Mana find some cover and hid behind a tree. She search her pockets and tries to find a spare ammo clip for her guns.

"Come on, there's got to be another one dammit..." She said.

"Looking for something?" Konoka said as she sits on a branch above Mana. "So sorry, but I don't think what you're looking for is gonna help you, Mana. Not after I drink your blood!" She jumped down towards Mana, giving her no time to react. But suddenly she dodged an incoming attack from Kotaro. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't think you can just ignore me!" Kotaro said. "Sorry 'bout this, Konoka. but the feeling's mutual!" He rushed towards her and swipes his claws at her.

Konoka frantically dodged his attacks, but Kotaro continuously attacks her with flurries of swipes and kicks, leaving her on the defensive.

"Annoying little..." Konoka then see's Setsuna continuing her fight against Toko. "Set-chan, help me! Get rid of this rabid mutt for me!" She commanded.

"I'm not rabid!" Kotaro shot back.

Setsuna immediately obeyed and breaks off her battle against Toko. She now dash towards Kotaro with sword raised above her head.

"**Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Raimeiken...**"

She swung her lightning sword down at Kotaro, he immediately dodged her attack and jumps back.

"Crap, now I have to deal with her..." He said.

Toko, seeing that Setsuna is distracted, quickly runs up from behind and hits the back of her head with the hilt of her sword, rendering her unconscious.

"Forgive me, Setsuna, but I had no choice." She said.

Konoka growled at the two. "Damn you...how dare you hurt Set-chan!"

"Look who's talking, you're the one who tries to suck her blood!" Kotaro argued.

"And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling pests!" Konoka said in outrage. "Now I'm parched after all this...I'm going to drink her blood, get out of my way or die!" She charged towards Setsuna but she immediately stopped by Misora who steps in and held out her cross, and Mana who refilled her guns with ammo and fires at her.

"Sorry Konoka, but we're not letting you turning anymore of our friends into slaves of Mary!" Misora said.

"Damn you..." Konoka glowered.

"Slaves of Mary? How dare you talk to our Mother that way! We became a family due to her love!" Yuna said angrily upon hearing Misora.

"Well your "Mother's" love is complete bullcrap! Turning others into mindless slave, there's no way in hell we're going to let this stand!" Lune replied.

Hearing Lune's insulting remark about Mary enraged Fumika. "How dare you insult Mother that way, those very words will cost you your life!" She said as she charged towards Lune with knife in hand.

Lune grabs her knife arm and gets behind her, landing a swift chop to her neck knocking her out.

"Fumika!" Fuka cried as she tries to run up to her but Cocone stops her.

"I knew that trick would work." Lune said.

Yuna growled menacingly at Lune. "You son of a bitch...luring her by insulting Mother, that is unforgivable!"

"So I insulted Mary, big whoop. What are you gonna do, cry some more?" Lune asked rhetorically.

Yuna pointed her gun at Lune. "I'm going to fill your brain with holes, after that I'm gonna blow your entire body into pieces!" She replied in outrage and fires her gun.

Lune dodged her bullet and fights back. While Mana and the others continue their battle, Grant on the other hand, sits and watch.

"Man, if only I don't look like a mess I could've fight with them." He said while holding both his severed arm and leg.

* * *

><p>Back at the bridge, Negi and the others continue to fight off the waves of monsters sent by Mary. One by one, more monsters appear after they defeated one.<p>

"There's too many of them, I can't keep up..." Julia said.

"Don't give up, Julia, keep fighting until every one of them are down!" Drake replied as he kills several monsters by throwing his cross.

"Just how many of them are there?" Negi asked while making a hole in a monster's chest with his punch.

"Well considering that Mary has summoned up an army to attack here, expect about 500,000 of them." Eva replied.

"Whoa that's too much!" Satomi said.

"What are you so worried about? We dealt with Cosmo Entelecheia's army before, it's not like this can be any different!" Eva said with a smirk.

Julia tilted her head in confusion. "Cosmo...wha?"

"It's our business, you don't even know." Eva replied.

Suddenly, Eva see's shadow creatures about to attack Negi and quickly dispose of them using her Executioner Swords. Upon seeing Eva defeating the shadow creatures, Negi turned around and see's Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg joining the battle along with the mages that has put to sleep.

"This is bad, reinforcements are coming this way!" Satomi said.

"Damn it at this rate we'll be overwhelmed!" Chie said.

"You guys take care of the reinforcements, we'll take care of the invading monsters!" Drake said.

Negi nodded his head and fights Takane and the other vampires along with Satomi, Chachamaru, Chie, and Nanako. Drake, Julia, and Eva continue to fight off the invading monsters.

Negi avoids Takane's shadow tendrils as well as both fire and water spells cast by Mei and Nutmeg. Chie and Nanako fights off the vampire mages, rendering them unconscious in order to prevent real harm to them. Seeing that they got surrounded by shadow creatures summoned by Takane, they quickly dispatches them.

"Nanako, think you can deal with the girl who controls the shadows?" Chie asked.

Nanako nodded her head. "Leave it to me, Big Sis!" Nanako darted towards Takane.

"Stupid brat, die with the rest of your friends!" She lash out at Nanako by launching her shadowy tendrils.

Nanako, thinking about defeating Takane and not wanting to lose, her eyes began to glow and her cat claws sharpened like before. She cuts through Takane's shadow like paper and cuts through her, destroying her shadow armor and rendering her unconscious unharmed, but naked.

"Whoa, didn't know she can do that!" Satomi said.

"Nanako..." Chie said upon seeing Nanako unknowingly use Vampire Trance again.

"Hey, if you're done admiring your little sister, then focus on the others!" Eva said.

"Right, sorry." Chie said.

Satomi steps up and press a button from her device and a cannon appeared in her backpack. "Move aside, this will hurt a bit!" She fired a couple of bombs and they explode upon contact, releasing a garlic gas that hurts the vampires. They all screamed in pain and faints.

"Sorry about that, Negi sensei." Satomi said.

"It's okay, as long it's not lethal." Negi replied.

Eva freeze the incoming monsters and quickly shatters them while Julia's covering fire for Drake who defeated most of the monsters using his whip.

"Damn there's no end to them!" Drake said.

"Can't you use that rain technique of yours?" Eva said.

"I'd love too, but I don't have enough energy to use another Item Crash." Drake said.

"Great, oh well as long I still have enough energy to fight them off, I'll...wait, what is that?" Eva said, noticing something from afar.

From the other side of the bridge, Teru swiftly and stylishly cuts down the monsters with his knives while running towards the city.

"Yahoo! Come on, step it up!" He said while spinning and cutting, making him look like he's breakdancing.

Asagi cuts down the remaining monsters using her halberd while Eliza and Kanon follows.

They all meet up with Negi and the others.

"Yo, sorry to keep you waiting!" Teru said casually.

"Teru, Asagi, what are you doing here?" Chie asked.

Suddenly the vampires recovered from their last attack from Satomi and hissed at them, baring their fangs.

"Love to explain later but right now we got a vampire problem here." Teru said.

"Allow me to take care of the problem." Eliza said as she steps forward.

"Anyways, we've finally deciphered the spell from her book and we think it'll be a great help for fighting back Mary!" Asagi said.

"Well that's great and all but can we focus on fighting the other vampires inside Mahora? We need to get them out of the academy!" Chie said.

Teru and Asagi nodded their heads. "Right, we'll get on it!" Teru said.

They head back to the academy while Eliza is left alone with Mei, Nutmeg, and the rest of the vampire mages. She then put her purse down and face them.

"This will be a quick and painless process. I'd recommend not to resist." She said.

"You're just a single woman, you're outmatched compared to the rest of us!" Mei said.

"Oh, I'm more than just a single woman. I can be your worst nightmare..." Eliza said with her voice slowly sounding grim and sinister as her eyes turn red and her face forms a psychotic smile. Her expression brings a chill on both Mei and Nutmeg's spine. Suddenly, syringes slipped out of Eliza's sleeves and she wields them.

"**Now then, let's begin the operation...!**" Eliza said in a demonic tone.

* * *

><p>Back at Vincent, the battles continues on as Vincent resorts to moving the battle outside. He threw a barrage of knives at the three but Chisame, Natsumi, and Kazumi all dodged his knives. Both Natsumi and Kazumi attack him from both sides, Vincent blocked both of their attacks but was left wide open to Chisame. In a way to react, he kicked Chisame flat in her face and breaks away from Natsumi and Kazumi.<p>

Chisame fell on the ground covering her face in pain. "My face...you kicked me in the damn face!" She said angrily as she menacingly glares at Vincent. That last attack from Vincent broke her glasses and gave her a bloody nose.

"Well I do apologize, Miss Hasegawa. But it's the only way of defense." Vincent calmly replied while adjusting his glasses.

Chisame menacingly growled at Vincent. "That little stunt of yours cost you your life!" She lunged at Vincent but he blocked her attack. Chisame step back and attacks fiercely but Vincent continues to dodge her attacks with ease.

"Temper temper, Miss Hasegawa. It's not a good strategy attacking me with your head clouded in rage." Vincent said.

"Shut up! I don't need your damn advice!" Chisame snapped as she continues to attack Vincent.

Kazumi and Natsumi however, prepares to attack Vincent again while he's occupied with Chisame. Suddenly, Kazumi sensed someone else's presense and quickly jumped out-of-the-way, immediately dodging an incoming halberd by Asagi. Natsumi in turn dodge an incoming attack from Teru.

"Right on time you two." Vincent said as he pushed Chisame back.

"Looks like you had a hand full, Vince. You alright there?" Teru asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, Mr. Shirogane." Vincent replied with a smile.

Chisame snarled at the three. "More of you pests...you are like cockroaches, kill one and more appear." She said.

"We should get rid of them before more arrive, Chisame." Kazumi said. Natsumi nodded her head in agreement.

Asagi then take out a small book while hoisting her halberd on her shoulder. "Don't underestimate the members of Nocturne, some of us are elites you know!" She said.

"She's right, you three should hold your ground if I were you." Teru said.

"Elites or not, you all are obnoxious pests that got on Mother's nerves for so long! We'll be gladly to get rid of you for her once and for all!" Chisame said as she and the other two charge towards them. Vincent, Teru, and Asagi prepared themselves for their next attacks.

* * *

><p>Back at the woods, Lune, Kaede, and the others continue to fight off the vampires. They continue to fight until Yuna and the others dodged a bombardment of bombs.<p>

"Now what?" Yuna said.

"Lune!" Kanon shouted as she run up to them along with Satomi and Chachamaru.

"Kanon? You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!" Lune said.

"I know that, but I have the spell they deciphered! I think it can help us fight back Mary's forces!" Kanon said.

Suddenly Makie attacks Kanon but she dodged Mana's bullet and was stopped by Ku Fei.

"I'm your opponent, not them aru!" She said.

"Forgive me, but we need to discuss your spell later." Chachamaru said as she gets in front of Kanon.

Yuna bit her lower lip. "Looks like her spell sounds trouble, we should get rid of her first!" She said.

"Like hell you're going to lay a finger on my sister!" Lune said as he throws a punch at Yuna. Yuna ducks down and knocks him back with a somersault kick. She tries to attack Lune, but gets intervened by Mana.

"I'm not done with you, Yuna. Now that I have full ammo, we should pick up where we left off." Mana said.

Yuna sneered at Mana. "I didn't forget, either way, you'll be filled with holes once I'm finished with you!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Sakura Lane, Nodoka dodged Martel's fierce attacks while trying to gain distance away from her, she stays in midair far away from her. She looks at her diary trying to read her mind but what she see's is an image of Martel giving her an evil smile while her page repeatedly says "Punish".<p>

"What the hell, I can't read her movements like this!" She said.

Suddenly Martel appeared right behind her and struck her down, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Aw what's the matter? Did my toy broke already?" Martel said. "Such a shame, I could've played with you a little longer."

"Damn you...your strength...you're nothing but a monster!" She exclaimed.

Martel instantly appeared before Nodoka, staring at her eye to eye. "Oh, but we vampires are monsters alike." She said. "Now then, about your punishment..."

Suddenly, Martel gets struck by lightning by Yue. She chuckled sinisterly as she still standing.

"Oh is that it? All I felt was a small therapeutic shock." She said while facing Yue. "I guess you want to receive punishment as well."

Nodoka widened her eyes, fearing for the worst. "No, Yue get away from her! She too strong for you!" She shouted.

But Martel began to walk closer to Yue, grabbing her cross on her way. Yue tries to move but her legs won't respond out of fear.

"Why...why can't I move? Why am I scared all of a sudden...?" Yue said to herself as she starts trembling under Martel's demonic presence as she gets closer to her.

"Sister Martel, stop this! Don't harm her!" Shakti cried.

"Yue get away from her!" Takamichi shouted.

"Yue run!" Asuna shouted.

But it was too late, Martel got close enough strike Yue with her cross.

"No...!" Yue fearfully gazed at Martel as tears fall out of her eyes.

"May you condemn in Hell, denizen of darkness..." Martel said maliciously as she swung her cross at Yue.

"Yue NO!" Nodoka cried.

Yue closed her eyes as she braced for impact.

Suddenly, she didn't feel anything but the slight burn of the holy aura on her. She opened her eyes and see's Chie blocking Martel's attack with her sword.

"Yue!" Negi shouted as he and Nanako run up to her.

"Negi...sensei..." Yue said.

_"(This feeling, this isn't Miss Martel's!)"_ Chie thought.

_"On the contrary, this is her aura, it might've been released when she released some kind of seal that restrains her evil energy."_ Scarlet said.

Martel frowned. "What's the meaning of this, why are you helping our enemy?" She asked.

"Miss Martel...this isn't our mission! Our objective is to stop Mary, not hurt the students in Mahora!" Chie said.

"Oh, but they have become children of Bloody Mary. They deserve to be punished along with her by the order of our Lord." Martel replied with venom filled in every words of her sentence.

"But this isn't what your God want, Miss Martel! You know better than that!" Chie argued.

"What do you know about our Lord? You never had faith in him nor believed in him in the first place you atheist!" Martel said while knocking Chie aside with her cross.

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried.

Chie then gets back up, unharmed from Martel's cross as the holy effects doesn't harm her.

"Yeah, maybe I don't believe in God or any Gods, but that doesn't mean that God can be that cruel!" Chie said. "You said that God is a very forgiven man, you told me that did you, Miss Martel?"

"I...yes, I did say that." Martel replied.

"Then why did you try to go as far as killing her, a sin that God never forgives? Did you completely forget that? Chie asked.

Martel was surprised by Chie's remark. "I...I did have completely forgotten about that..." She replied. "This isn't what our Lord wanted..."

She dropped her cross and walks to the chains she released and picks it back up. "All this power I've supressed, it has clouded my ideals and made me forget who I really am." She said as she put the chains around her and locked the seal. She then reverts to her normal self as her wings shrunk and she shuts her eyes.

"Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." Martel said apologetically.

"It's alright, Miss Martel." Chie said smiling lightly.

"Well isn't that sweet? However, that doesn't change the fact that you're still dealing with us." Nodoka said. "I don't know what powers you were hiding but rest assured, I won't make the same mistakes by letting you release it again!"

"That's perfectly fine, I do not intend to use it again anyways." Martel said as she picks up her cross.

Suddenly the vampire students starts to regain consciousness and surrounds them, snarling at them and bare their fangs. Chie and the others get into stance.

"Don't think we're going to make you join our family. Mother has no need for pests like you so this is why we're going to suck you until every ounce of blood is drained out of your bodies!" Nodoka said. She prepares to command the vampires into attacking them, but she receives a message from Mary.

_"The morning sun is rising my children, it's time to go home..."_

Nodoka frowned upon hearing her message but ordered the vampires to retreat. "You won this battle for now, but next time we'll be making you bathe in your own blood." She said. "Let's go, Yue."

Yue nodded her head and disappear in a flash along with Nodoka.

Ayaka scowled and glares at Asuna. "We could've been a family, Asuna, but you ruined your chance." She said.

"Like hell I'm joining Mary's twisted family!" Asuna replied.

"Fine then, I'll see you in Hell, traitor." Ayaka said as she retreats.

"Takamichi, Shakti, are you alright?" Negi asked them.

"We're alright, Negi." Takamichi replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the bridge, Drake, Julia, and Eva successfully killed a majority of the monster army while Eliza fights off the vampires while injecting them with syringes. She successfully cured Takane, Mei, Nutmeg, and a few of the vampire mages while retaining her psychotic smile. The remaining vampires start to retreat upon hearing Mary's message to tell them to come back as well as the rest of the monsters.<p>

"They're retreating, looks like we won this war." Eva said.

"Dunno, but something tell me that they'll be back." Drake said.

"Well this is Bloody Mary we're talking about, after knowing about our battle against her slaves, she'll prepare herself with an even bigger army, possibly from Dracula." Eva said.

"If that's the case, then it's my duty as a Belmont to drive any vampire related to Dracula back to the darkness they came from!" Drake said.

Julia nodded her head in agreement.

"And it looks like you've managed to cure the others from becoming Mary's slaves." Eva said as she turned around to see Eliza.

"I'm only doing what Dr. Arztes ordered me to do." Eliza said with her personality reverted. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to assist the others." She said as she walks to campus.

"I guess we should help the others inside." Julia said.

"Go ahead, I'll go keep an eye out on those guys." Eva said, looking out for the cured mages.

Drake and Julia followed Eliza to Mahora.

* * *

><p>Back to Vincent and the others, they fight off Chisame, Natsumi, and Kazumi. Upon fighting, they received Mary's message to retreat.<p>

"Damn...and we come this far. Let's go girls, Mother needs us!" Chisame said.

Natsumi and Kazumi nodded their heads and start retreating.

"They're escaping." Vincent said.

"Not for long!" Asagi said as she opens her spellbook and casts a spell. Chains suddenly shot out of her book and caught Natsumi, restraining her movements.

"Natsumi!" Kazumi shouted.

"Forget it, Kazumi, we need to go!" Chisame said.

"Damn, looks like I managed to capture one of them." Asagi said as Kazumi and Chisame escaped successfully.

"Hey, at least you caught one of them." Teru replied.

"Damn it, let me go!" Natsumi said as she struggled to get free.

"No use struggling Miss Murakami. These are magical chains." Vincent replied with his usual smile.

"You...that smile of your irritates me! I still haven't forgotten what you did back then..." Natsumi said while growling at Vincent.

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten the last time you encountered me. Interesting, I'd figured that you were to forget it like it was a bad dream by now." Vincent said.

"So what should we do to her?" Asagi said.

"Well, since Schwarz's assistant has the antidotes with her...we should bring her." Teru replied.

"A splendid idea. Hopefully, Miss Faust won't traumatize her like the others." Teru said.

"W-what do you mean? What did she do to my sisters?" Natsumi worriedly asked.

"Oh you'll find out, hmhmhm..." Vincent replied eerily as Teru and Asagi carry her to Eliza.

* * *

><p>At the woods, Mana, Lune, and the others continue to fight off Yuna, Konoka, and Makie. Like the others, they received the same message by Mary.<p>

"Damn, Mother's calling... Looks like you won this time, Mana. But the next time you and your friends won't be so lucky!" Yuna said as she and Makie retreats back to Mary.

"I never get a chance to make Set-chan my slave..." Konoka said with disappointment as she escaped with Yuna and Makie.

"Yeah you better run!" Kotaro said.

"Yeah, you better aru!" Ku Fei mimicked.

Fuka then run up to Fumika despite Cocone trying to stop her.

"Fuka be careful! She can wake up anytime soon, de gozaru!" Kaede said.

"Fumika...why did it come to this?" She said.

"Guess that we won for now." Grant said.

"Anyways...why did you come alone? You should be home right now!" Lune scolded at his sister.

"You should quit worrying about me, Lune! Besides, Alucard called me to check up on my book. In turn, he sent me here along with his other workers." Kanon replied.

Lune placed his hand on his eyes. "What is the Director thinking, putting my only sister in danger?"

"Well, we all know that she didn't some alone, so how about we go meet them?" Grant said.

"Fine..." Lune replied.

"Great so Lune, buddy...can you do me a favor and carry me?" Grant asked.

Satomi yawned. "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to bed." She said.

"I shall accompany her in case there are remaining vampires in the area." Chachamaru said.

"Fine, later." Lune said as he carries Grant to his shoulders.

They go on their separate ways, with Satomi returning to her dorm along with Ku Fei, Toko whose carrying Setsuna back to her dorm, and Chachamaru and Lune, Kotaro, Grant, Kanon, Mana, Misora, Cocone, Kaede who is carrying Fumika, and Fuka to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>Back to Negi and the others, Asuna tries to walk away unnoticed until Negi see's her.<p>

"Asuna wait!" He said.

"I'm sorry, Negi. But I can't stay here any longer! Not without the sun coming up..." Asuna said.

"But Asuna, we can help..." Negi said.

"I said leave me alone! Just, don't see me anymore!" Asuna snapped.

"Asuna we can help you, you can't do it alone." Takamichi said.

Chie nodded her head. "He's right, besides the longer you stay as a vampire, the more Mary will try to control you." She said.

"Please Asuna we're your friends. We'll do anything to help you." Negi said.

Asuna, unable to bear to carry the burden by herself, falls to her knees and broke down in tears.

"Please...Negi...Takahata...please help me! I don't want to become a vampire forever! I don't want to become her slave! I want to be normal again, so please...help me!" She sobbed.

"Asuna..." Negi said.

"Hey...did we miss something?" Teru said as Asagi and Vincent, who is carrying the unconscious Haruna, walk up to them.

"Haruna!" Negi said noticing her with Vincent.

"I just happen to find her still unconscious after Miss Hazuki's last attack." Vincent said.

"I did that to her?" Nanako said.

"Oh right, that was when you activate your Vampire Trance." Chie said.

"Hey Negi!" Kotaro shouted. It was then Kotaro and the others along with Eliza, Drake, and Julia all meet up with each other.

"Everyone!" Negi said in surprise.

"Whoa hey, Eliza, Doc's not coming tonight?" Grant said.

"Dr. Arztes is busy working on his other project, so he sent me to fill in." Eliza replied. "It looks like you made quite a mess to yourself." She said upon seeing Grant's severed arms and legs.

"Yeah...could you help put my arm and leg back?" Grant asked.

"Later, right now I've brought the antidotes Dr. Arztes has promised to make." Eliza said.

"Great, this is a perfect timing to cure the others!" Teru said as he sets Natsumi down. Asagi then casts a binding spell to tie up both Fumika and Haruna.

"Natsumi!" Kotaro said.

"More patients I presume? Well then, I shall begin curing them immediately." Eliza said as she takes out three more syringes.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to your new friend. Miss Murakami, meet Miss Eliza Faust, she will be your nurse to cure your sickness. Oh and Miss Faust, try not to traumatize the others." Vincent said.

"Rest assured, I will make them behave." Eliza replied as she stared at the three eerily.

Haruna and Fumika then starts to wake up.

"Ow...damn my body feels like I got hit by a wrecking ball...wait, what the heck just happened and why are we tied up?" She said upon realizing that she was tied up along with Fumika and Natsumi.

"You're all here for your checkup." Eliza replied. "I think I'll start with the child." She walks closer to both Haruna and Fumika, which Fumika hissed at her.

"What are you trying to accomplish, child?" Eliza said while staring at Fumika dead in the eyes, stopping her from hissing and silencing her in fear.

"Funny, the last patient did the same thing before Miss Faust cured her from her vampirism." Vincent said.

"You...you did what to our sisters!-?" Natsumi said.

"Of course, now please hold still, this will hurt a bit." Eliza said as she injects the antidote on Fumika's arm. Fumika screams upon feeling the quick effects of the antidote. Fuka hides behind Kaede, not wanting to see her sister in pain. She then falls unconscious as she is cured, causing both Haruna and Natsumi to watch the horror.

"Next patient." Eliza said.

"Let me help you with that." Teru said as he takes one of the syringes from Eliza.

After a few seconds of both Natsumi and Haruna screaming in pain, they were cured of their vampirism as the chains that binds them disperse.

"There, a quick and somewhat painful process!" Teru said.

"Uh hate to break it to you but...what about him?" Misora said while pointing at Gandolfini still unconscious with Cocone carrying him.

"Oh, we almost forgot about him!" Negi said. "He hasn't turned completely yet!"

"Great, it's a good thing you managed to save him...somehow." Teru said as he walks up and injects the antidote to Gandolfini. It was then that the bite mark on his arm vanished completely.

Negi then takes one of the syringe and show it to Asuna.

"You...think this could cure me?" Asuna asked.

Negi nods his head. "Of course it will."

Asuna takes the syringe and look at it.

"Hey, this could be a painful process. Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" Chie asked.

Asuna nodded her head. "Yes...if this is the only way to stop Mary from controlling me." She replied.

Chie nods her head. "Alright."

Asuna then jabs the syringe to her left arm and press down the plunger, injecting the antidote inside of her. She bit down her lip and squeezed Negi's hand, holding back her scream as the antidote take effect. The bite mark on her neck begins to close and vanish completely and her skin complexion return to it normal color as her vampirism is cured completely. Asuna open her eyes to reveal her red eyes changed back to its heterochromatic green and blue.

Negi smiled. "Welcome back, Asuna." He said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm back." Asuna said.

"Oh bless thy Lord!" Martel said while she prays.

"Well, isn't this heartwarming?" Vincent said.

"Hey, hate to break the reunion, but they're waking up." Drake said.

They turned around and see's Natsumi, Haruna, and Fumika waking up.

"Where...where am I?" Fumika said.

"Fumika!" Fuka cried as she runs up and hugs her with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Fuka...?" Fumika said.

"Fumika I'm so scared, I thought I lost you forever!" Fuka said while sobbing.

"Fuka..." Fumika immediately remembers about what happened, where she pushed Fuka out of the way as Konoka bite her instead of Fuka.

Haruna however, shot up from her unconscious state. "Nodoka! Yue!" She cried.

"Easy now, Paru." Mana said.

Haruna look around and see's Negi and the others gathered around her and the others.

"Haruna, you're alright!" Negi said.

"But what about...?"

"Sorry, we're unable save them." Asuna said.

"Oh..." Haruna looked down in disappointment.

"Kotaro...what's going on? Why are we outside?" Natsumi asked him. "And where's Chizuru?"

"Oh, about that..." Kotaro said, trying to explain what happened to her.

"Miss Chizuru Naba is still under the hands of Bloody Mary along with the rest of the students." Vincent replied.

"Anyways, about your book Kanon." Lune said.

"Oh that, well...it's getting late and I'm getting tired." Kanon said.

"Really? You come all this way and you got tired out?" Lune said.

"Sorry Lune." Kanon said.

"Whatever, I'll take you home." Lune said as he escorts Kanon home.

"Well, the sun's about to come up. We'll be heading back to HQ." Teru said.

Asagi nodded her head. "Sorry if we can't explain it to you."

"It's alright, I hope you'll be explain it to us tomorrow." Negi said.

"It's no prob, we'll send someone to explain it to you." Teru said. "Well anyways, rest up you guys! Mary going to strike us anytime our guard's down!"

"Will do, Mr. Shirogane!" Vincent said.

After Teru, Eliza, Asagi, Martel, and Grant leaves to return to Nocturne Headquarters, Drake and Julia leaves Mahora as well.

"Well, it's time for us to get some rest." Vincent said. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Springfield, Miss Izayoi." He walks away, leaving the scene.

"Right, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Noctis." Negi said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chie, everyone." Negi said as he and Asuna return to their dorm.

"Well, I'm getting tired too. Come on, Natsumi, I'll take you home." Kotaro said.

Natsumi nods her head and Kotaro leads her back to her dorm.

Kaede, Mana and the others then return to their respective dorms leaving both Chie and Nanako alone.

Nanako let out a small yawn. "I'm getting tired, Big Sis." She said.

Chie smiled gently at Nanako. "You can go back to my dorm, I'll come home." Chie said.

"Okay, Big Sis!" Nanako said. She runs back to Setsuna's dorm.

Chie take a quick glance at Sinclair. Sinclair suddenly dissolves into petals and disappears completely.

"What the?"

_"You've used up my energy, Master. I cannot stay after many years of our eternal slumber."_ Sinclair said.

"Guess I'll need to get some sleep after all I've been through." Chie said. She then walks back to her dorm, preparing herself for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at what used to be a tomb of Mary, what took its place is a castle standing alone on the waxing gibbous moon. Inside, Mary sits in her throne looking disappointed at Nodoka, Kazumi, Konoka, and Chisame while the Blood Siblings stands next to her.<p>

"I see that you failed in destroying Mahora as well as those meddlers there." Mary said.

"Forgive us, Mother. But when it comes to those pests as well as assistance from the outside and that persistant Belmont, they're a force to be reckoned with." Nodoka replied.

Beatrice scowled. "This is getting ridiculous! They continue to interfere with us and one by one, our brothers and sisters have fallen in their hands!"

Chizuru frowned as she knows that they cured Natsumi. She now wears a gothic maid outfit somewhat similar to Nodoka's. "They'll pay for what they did to our sisters."

"When can we kill them? My blades are parched from the lack of blood!" Victoria said.

"Calm yourselves you two, even though those meddling pest are getting in each and every one of our nerves, they'll soon meet their end as the full moon comes near." Mary said.

"Yes, the full moon, that's where you regain full strength, Mother." Chisame said.

Mary smiled sinisterly. "Correct, now rest up. We will strike again in the full moon." Mary said, dismissing them.

They stand up and leave the throne. Nodoka then goes to a room where she see's Yue sitting on a bed, covering her face with her legs.

"Yue..." Nodoka said, after seeing Martel nearly killing Yue, she feared for the worst of what will happen if Chie hadn't stopped her in time. She walked up to her and sat next to her, comforting her. "You must've been so scared." She said.

"I...I don't know what to do, I want to save you but...after that..." Yue replied while still trembling.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Nodoka said. "Rest assured, if she ever lay a finger on you again, I will kill her."

"Nodoka..."

Nodoka gives her a light kiss on the forehead. "Now go rest, Yue. You must've been tired after all you've been through."

Yue nodded her head as Nodoka leave the room. After she left, Nodoka's light smile quickly turn into a frown. "The next time...the next time I'll make matters into my own hands, by getting rid of them once and for all." She said while walking down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, sorry for the delay, but I've finished this two parter. Just to clear things up I might've got the idea from Karin/Chibi Vampire when Chie is unaffected by Martel's cross. That or like Eva, who is also Shinso, is immune to the cross or any cross motifs. Anyways leave a review please! OverlordMao out!**_


	20. Interlude: Lament of an Angel

Long before the present time, somewhere in the country of England, lies a castle where a mature woman, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity, stirs in her bed. In her dream, she see's many images of the future events flashes in her minds as she see's a young girl somewhat resembling her, fight alongside a young Welsh mage with his friends, and the other vampires fighting against monsters. She then see's the girl confronting Bloody Mary and they clash their weapons.

She shot up from her slumber, drenched in cold sweat.

"What...was that? These strange events...is it a dream, or a vision...?" Scarlet asked herself.

"Evening, Lady Scarlet." Vincent said as he opened the door. Scarlet turned and face him, changing her expression to her usual cold one. "Did you sleep well, my Lady?" He said.

"My slumber was rather pleasant, Vincent." Scarlet replied.

Vincent gave Scarlet his usual yet eerie smile. "Good, shall I prepare tea for you while you get dressed?" He asked.

"Very well." Scarlet replied. "You are dismissed, Vincent."

"As you wish, Lady Scarlet." Vincent said while he take a bow and leave the room.

Scarlet stare at the ceiling, troubled about the dream she had.

_"(This dream...is it a prophecy about my fate?)"_ She thought. She shook her head. "No...whatever it is, it doesn't concern me. It is impossible for those events to be true."

Scarlet then gets out of her bed and gets dressed, changing her nightgown to her violet ball gown, wears elbow gloves while attaching while lilies to the left wrist, and finally puts the dark lily corsage in her hair.

After she finishes getting dressed, she leaves her room and starts walking down the hallway where she was greeted by maids, all vampirized by Vincent.

"Good evening, Lady Scarlet." They all said while bowing to Scarlet as she walks by.

She sits down by a small table where Vincent arrives and pours a cup of tea for her.

"A cup of black tea for you, Lady Scarlet." He said as he serves her the tea.

"Thank you, Vincent." Scarlet replied.

"It's always a pleasure, Lady Scarlet." Vincent said as he take a bow.

She took a sip of her tea while staring at the full moon outside the window.

"The moon is full." She said.

"Indeed it is, and a lovely display for tonight." Vincent said. "Speaking of full moon, I heard that there's going to be an angry mob coming here from a nearby village.

"So it is..." Scarlet said.

"It must've been a daily cycle of those events, do you say so my Lady?" Vincent asked.

"I believe so." Scarlet replied. "But regardless, any fool will think twice before confronting the Angel of Death. Those who blindly challenge thou shall meet their end with the swing of thy blade!"

Vincent smiled. "Powerful words, my Lady." He said. He look at his pocket watch and smiled wider. "I do believe that the mobs are here." He said as a loud bang was heard on the door.

Scarlet sets her cup of tea down and walks to the front door. As she walks by, the door flies open by the sheer force of her will, revealing a mob of villagers, armed to the teeth with torches and pitchforks. She coldly glares at them, giving them a fright.

"She...she's here!" One of the villagers shouted.

"Fools...how dare you all trespass into thy home. Such actions will result to your immediate punishment." Scarlet said.

"Do your worst, you vampire! We aren't afraid of you!" The villager said, showing false courage.

"Your false bravery does not frighten me. Your fate has been decided..." Scarlet said. She then raised her right hand in the air and a swarm of bats gathers around her hand, forming her sword, Sinclair. "Now then, fight me, all of you! Feel the might of the Angel of Death!" She said as she spreads her wings.

The villagers charged straight towards Scarlet. But one by one, they were all slain by her in a single slash.

"How pathetic, throwing your life away for an action so reckless, their blood are not worth drinking." Scarlet said coldly as she swings her sword, flinging out the blood as Sinclair's blade remains stainless.

"Vincent, have the maids clean the front entrance. I shall be in the throne room." Scarlet said as she walks away.

"As you wish, Lady Scarlet." Vincent said as he snaps his finger and summon the maids.

Scarlet walks down the hallway of her castle. Still haunted by her dream, she began to grow concern about her fate.

"That dream...what is it telling me?" She said to herself as she enters the throne room and sits in her throne.

* * *

><p>Time passed as Scarlet leaves her castle, going on her daily stroll with Vincent accompanying her, she walks to a village where the villagers quickly notice her presence and ran to their houses and lock their doors.<p>

"Ah, and there they go, running away from your frightful presence." Vincent said.

"Hmph, it goes to show that they realize my strength and they are not foolish enough to confront me." Scarlet said.

"Indeed, you are indeed powerful, maybe rivaling the strength of Count Dracula himself." Vincent said.

"Dracula...he's nothing but a weak fool who met his end slain by the hand of a mere human and many years later, his own son." Scarlet said.

"Ah yes, the Belmont and Alucard. Tis is the sad day where your own son side himself with the humans." Vincent said.

"Alucard, his motives perplexes me...why is he so willing to side with the humans even going as far as confronting his own father?" Scarlet wondered. "Humans are blind fools, always consumed by their own darkness and in turn, that said darkness causes the resurrection of Dracula." She said.

"That may be true, Lady Scarlet. But even though those humans have many flaws, they soon learn their mistakes and use them to try to live their peaceful lives. Perhaps Alucard finds potential in them." Vincent replied.

"Peaceful lives...I wonder, will we ever find peace...?" Scarlet quietly wondered.

"Did you say something, Lady Scarlet?" Vincent asked.

Scarlet shook her head. "It's nothing, come Vincent, we'll be heading further to the land of England." She said.

Vincent bowed to her. "As you wish, Lady Scarlet."

* * *

><p>Scarlet and Vincent then traveled down to London, striking down many hunters and drinking their blood where they encountered Eva and she and Scarlet engaged in a fierce battle which results in a draw. Afterwards, after a few moments of rest, they continued down to Europe and conquered France, liberating a castle there. Over time, Scarlet's reign spreads across Europe, striking everyone with fear into their hearts. Eventually, the people of Europe seek help of the one who defeated Dracula, Richter Belmont, to stop Scarlet's reign of terror. During his travel to France, Richter encountered a man named Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, who is kindly willing to aid him on his quest to defeat Scarlet.<p>

As they arrive in France, they head straight toward's Scarlet's castle where a swarm of bats flies out of the castle and into the full moon.

"There it is, the castle of Scarlet Vermillion Trinity." Richter said.

"Huh, I kinda expected more terrifying castle. You know, red moon and all." Nagi said.

"Even though this isn't Dracula's castle, I can tell that Scarlet's no pushover." Richter said.

"Let's just hope that she gives us a warm welcome." Nagi said.

Richter then open the castle door and goes in, along with Nagi. As the door close, they head straight toward the throne room where they meet Scarlet Trinity sitting in her throne, glaring at the two. Along side her is Vincent, retaining his usual smile.

"So...you have come, The Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield and The Vampire Killer, Richter Belmont." Scarlet said coldly at them.

"A pleasure to be your acquaintance, love." Nagi said.

"Scarlet Trinity, your reign of terror against the humans is over, die now and leave this world!" Richter shouted.

"Hmph, you're all talk for a vampire slayer like you, Belmont. Does thou really think that I will do as you please and perish?" Scarlet said.

"All I know is, you are like every other vampire. I will send you back to the darkness from whence you came!" Richter said.

"Is that so? Then show me. Prove your worth by living up your name as a Vampire Killer!" Scarlet said.

"I'll be happy to oblige to dispose of you for Lady Scarlet." Vincent said as he snapped his fingers and summoned up four maids, armed with swords and spears. "Now ladies, eliminate the intruders." Vincent commanded.

"Yes, Master Vincent!" They all obeyed as they charged towards them.

Nagi then stepped in front of Richter and casts a spell.

_**"Nebula Hypnotica!"**_ A soft mist shot out of his staff and knocks the maids out cold.

Vincent frowned. "How troublesome...looks like I'll have to deal with this myself." He said as he reached for his kodachi.

Scarlet however, halted him with her arm. "That's enough, Vincent. They proved their worthiness." She said.

"Yes, Lady Scarlet." Vincent replied as he steps back.

"So you're going to fight us head on?" Richter asked.

"Of course, a warrior never backs down from a challenge!" Scarlet replied as she waved her hand to the side. Suddenly a swarm of bats gather around her hand and forms Sinclair and she wields it. "Now...face thy fury of the Angel of Death!"

"For mankind, your reign of terror ends here, Scarlet!" Richter shouted.

"This is going to be one exciting battle!" Nagi said smirking.

The three then charged at each other, engaging in a battle to the death as Richter evades Scarlet's sword. She then avoids and slice lightning arrows launched by Nagi and counter attacks by launching sharp feathers at him. Richter saw an opportunity of an opening and throws a cross at Scarlet who then sliced it in half while immediately blocking Nagi's punch with her sword.

"Formidable, the both of you..." Scarlet said.

"We could've said the same to you, Scarlet." Nagi said.

Scarlet then breaks away from Nagi and raised her sword up high.

"**Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!**" She then disappears within the petal storm and surrounds both Nagi and Richter. The two anticipated her movements and blocks her attacks. "**Second Movement - Twilight Waltz!**" Scarlet followed up her attack be creating after images of herself while slicing them in a ballad.

Over time, they became exhausted of their battle. Scarlet point her sword at them.

"I grow weary of this battle, let's say we end this, Belmont." She said.

"I could've said the same." Richter said as he gripped his whip.

The two then charged towards each other and land their attack. As they ran past each other, it was then that Richter dealt the fatal blow to Scarlet as a slash mark runs through her chest as Scarlet's sword cuts Richter's abdomen, but nonfatal.

Scarlet dropped her sword and collapsed. "So...you have bested me...Richter...Belmont..." She said weakly as she is losing blood rapidly.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Belmonts, wherever there is darkness that threatens mankind, it's up to us to drive it back." Richter said as he cover his bleeding sides with his hand.

"So, looks like your reign of terror is over, Scarlet." Nagi said.

"So it seems..." Scarlet replied. She then see's her vision of the future, and her reincarnated self. "So...this is my fate..." She quietly said as she begins to dissolve into petals.

"Scarlet..." Richter muttered.

"Heed my words, Belmont, for I may have perished...but within hundreds of years by now...I shall return. I hope that one day I will meet your kin...and that, we will be allies one day...against a greater evil..." Scarlet said.

"If you do come back, my descendants will be ready for you, Scarlet." Richter said.

Scarlet gives the two of them a calm but weak smile. "I shall do the same...I'm tired, I think...I'll go to sleep...for awhile..." She said as she disappears completely, leaving the two. From her point of view, she is heading towards the eternal darkness, where she will sleep peacefully until her rebirth...

* * *

><p>At the present day, Vincent sits on her bed, watching the sleeping Chie with his eyes open and a calm yet melancholic expression.<p>

"Lady Scarlet...I could've aided you in battle against the two but alas, like everyone else, we are but pawns of Fate." He said. He checked his pocket watch and instantly closed it. "I'm just glad that you've returned from your eternal slumber but for now, you deserve a little more rest." He then changes his expression back to his usual smile. "Sleep well, Lady Scarlet..." He gets up and leaves her dorm, quietly shutting the door on his way out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	21. Holy Spell and the 4 Nightmare Children

The next day, school was canceled for the day by Konoemon due to many students fallen victim to the vampire incident. At Setsuna's dorm, Nanako watch Chie sleep in her bed after several hours preventing Mary's forces from invading Mahora.

"Big Sis has been sleeping for a long time now." Nanako said.

"Well, you two did stay up all night fighting Mary's army as well as the students of Mahora... She must've been exhausted after so long so she deserve a rest." Setsuna replied.

"When will Big Sis wake up?" Nanako asked.

"Who knows? But maybe it's best for your sister to get some sleep." Setsuna replied.

"But I'm bored without Big Sis!" Nanako said pouting.

"Well...tell you what, how about we leave her alone to sleep and I'll take you around the city?" Setsuna said.

"Well...you're not Big Sis, but you're her friend, so I trust you." Nanako said.

Setsuna smiled lightly. "Well, shall we head out then?" She asked.

Nanako nodded her head. "Okay, but I need to get Big Sis's lotion so the sun won't hurt me!" She replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside." Setsuna said as she leaves the dorm.

Nanako then search in Chie's bag and take out her lotion and applies it around her. She then look at Chie who is still sleeping.

"Sleep well, Big Sis!" She said as she leaves the dorm.

* * *

><p>Nanako then catches up to Setsuna and they head out to Mahora City. As they arrive, the city was bustling with people unaware of the dangers of the night. It was then that Setsuna noticed Nanako's appearance.<p>

"Wait, Nanako are you sure you're really going out looking like that?" She asked her.

Nanako tilt her head in confusion. "Why? What's wrong of what I wear?" She asked.

"It's not what you're wearing, it's what you look like in general." Setsuna replied.

"Whaddya mean?" Nanako asked, not understanding what Setsuna meant.

"Well...look at you, your wings is noticeable and your skin is pale. You'll stick out like a sore thumb and on top of that, you'll scare the people around, thinking that you're a vampire, which you're already are..." Setsuna stated.

"Well, that's true but...just say that I'm your little sis that don't have enough sunlight and I always wear my costume, that's what Big Sis does when we go to public places." Nanako said.

"You mean like lying?" Setsuna said.

Nanako nodded her head yes and Setsuna let out a sigh. "Alright, if that works for Chie."

They walk around the city until they meet up with Negi and Asuna.

"Oh, Setsuna, Nanako! Fancy meeting you two!" Negi said.

"Hey." Setsuna greeted casually.

"Hey, whatever happened to Chie?" Asuna asked, noticing Chie's absence.

"Big Sis is very tired right now so she's sleeping for awhile." Nanako replied.

"So Asuna, how do you feel after your vampirism has been cured?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh that? I feel a lot better already. After a few moments of rest, I'm going to make Mary pay for turning me and my friends into her mindless slaves!" Asuna replied while pounding her fists.

Negi nods his head. "Yes, I'll never forgive her for what she did to the students and my friends!" He said.

Nanako nodded her head. "Yeah the bad lady will pay for hurting Big Sis!"

"Well, looks like you all are in good spirits today." A familiar voice said.

They turned around and see's Julia behind them. She wears a blue one piece with a striped skirt in contrast of her usual nun uniform.

"Oh, Julia what are you doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, well I'm out shopping." Julia replied. "We don't have enough food in Drake's place so I occasionally come here and buy some food for dinner."

"That sounds nice." Negi said.

"Well, Drake doesn't know how to cook and all he eat is instant ramen and pizza. I'm actually worried about his health." Julia said with a worried smile.

"Well he's lucky he has you as his partner, Julia." Asuna said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Julia replied.

"Hey, funny meeting you guys here." Lune said as he, Asagi, and Kanon walk up to them.

"Oh, Lune! What are you doing here?" Negi asked.

"I'm taking my sis out shopping with me." Lune replied.

"Wait, why are you out of the sunlight? Doesn't the sun hurt you?" Asuna asked.

"Relax, us dhampirs are immune to the sun." Lune replied. "Come to think of it, where is Chie anyway?" He said noticing Chie's absence.

"Big Sis is very tired after last night, so she's resting." Nanako replied.

"After what happened last night? Guess she deserves the rest she needs." Lune said.

"Come to think of it, you were going to tell us about your spell." Negi said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Kanon said.

"So, what's the spell that has been deciphered?" Negi said.

"Well let me explain since I'm the one who deciphered it." Asagi said. "Kanon, can I see your book?"

Kanon nodded her head and hands Asagi her book. Asagi then opens the spellbook and turns to the deciphered spell and show it to them. "It's a rare spell known as **Sfant Sanctuar**_(Translation: Holy Sanctuary in Romanian)_. According to this book, this spell can purify vampirism as well as harming vampires, either half bloods or pure. I also found out that this spell belongs to a clan of witches known as the Belnades." Asagi said.

"Wait, I'm a Belnades. I've never heard of this spell." Julia said.

"Well, this is from long time ago, we're lucky that Lune and her sister's mother is able to have such a rare spell." Asagi replied.

"Oh..." Julia then realized something. "Wait, your mother is a Belnades?" She asked Kanon.

Kanon nodded her head. "Yeah, she is." She replied.

"So that means you and Julia are kinda like cousins!" Asuna said.

"Great, we have a cousin, big whoop. Can we move on?" Lune said.

Asagi nodded her head. "Right...but here's the catch about this spell."

"A catch?" Setsuna said.

"Yeah, in order to activate the spell, only a Belnades can cast it." Asagi replied.

"Well that's not a problem, I bet Lune's sister can pull it off just fine!" Asuna said.

"Are you deaf? Did you hear what she said? That spell hurts vampires regardless if they're dhampirs or not, I'm not risking that chance to lose my sister!" Lune said.

"Then it all leaves to you then." Asagi said to Julia.

Julia was astonished by Asagi's words. "W-wait me? But I don't know a thing or two about magic!" She nervously stuttered.

"Well you're the only human Belnades here, it's practically now or never if we're dealing against Bloody Mary." Asagi said.

"She's right, please...you have to do it! Everyone's lives are at stake!" Negi pleaded.

Julia took a moment to look at Kanon's book. Knowing that she has been assigned with a new task, she let out a sigh and nods her head. "Alright, I'll do it. Guess Drake's dinner will have to wait..." She said.

"All right, but first. We'll have to get you practice on magic." Negi said. "I'll let Master know and let us use her resort."

"Okay, if training is really going to help me learn magic fast..." Julia said as she takes Kanon's book.

"Right, you guys get prepared for Mary, the full moon is getting close each night." Asagi said. "I'm heading back to Headquarters."

"Alright, we will!" Negi said.

"All right, it's time we fight back!" Asuna said.

They all went their separate ways as Negi leads Julia to Eva's cabin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Setsuna's dorm, Chie awoke from her long rest and rise from her bed. She let out a yawn as she outstretched her arm.<p>

"Man that was a good sleep, I really needed that..." She said as she puts on her glasses. To her surprise, she notices the absence of Setsuna and Nanako.

"Huh? Where did they go?" She wondered.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods, Negi and Julia arrive in Eva's cabin.<p>

"Here we are, Master's home." Negi said.

"Your master lives here?" Julia said in confusion.

Negi nodded his head. "Of course, she is a student of Mahora after all." He replied.

"Um...right." Julia said.

Negi knocked on the door and the door opens, revealing Chachamaru.

"Hello, Negi sensei. Do you need something?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yes, I need the resort for training her." Negi said.

"I shall notify Master immediately." Chachamaru said as she closed the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened, revealing a grumpy Eva.

"What do you want, boy? I was in the middle of my long nap." Eva said irritably.

"Wait...Evangeline is your master?" Julia asked with a bit of worry.

"Of course, I did told you didn't I?" Negi said.

"Actually no you didn't, we were too busy fighting Mary's invading monsters." Eva replied. "Anyways, you want to use my resort right?"

Negi nodded his head. "Yes, we need it to train her on magic." He replied.

"You mean Belmont's girlfriend?" Eva said.

Julia became flustered. "N-no I'm not his girlfriend! Drake and I are just partners, that's all!" She replied nervously.

"Fine, just give me a reason on why do you want to use my resort?" Eva said.

"Well, I need to teach her on how to use magic due to her inability to use it. You see, we have the spell that can defeat Mary and she's the only one who can cast it." Negi replied.

"So she's one of the Belnades clan right?" Eva said.

Julia nodded her head. "Yes, I am." She replied.

"Huh, I'd figured that a Belmont and a Belnades work together to stop vampires, especially the one who has a connection with Dracula." Eva said. "Anyways, if that spell can really defeat Mary, I guess I'll lend you my resort." Eva said.

"Thanks we really appreciate it, Master!" Negi said with glee.

"Just don't take too long, I'm going back to sleep." Eva said as she leaves with Chachamaru.

"But Master, aren't you going to help us?" Negi asked.

"You woke me up in the middle of my nap, you help her." Eva replied as she closed the door to her room.

"Well, I guess I'll be teaching you on how to use magic." Negi said, smiling at Julia.

"Teach me? But you're just...a kid." Julia said.

"Well yes but I get that sometimes and people know it's hard to believe." Negi replied. "But trust me, I will get you to learn how to use magic and in turn, get you to learn that spell to defeat Mary and save everyone who is under her grasp!"

Julia nodded her head. "Right, I hope Drake will be okay without me." She said as she and Negi proceed to enter Eva's resort.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Drake's apartment, Drake patiently sits on his couch waiting for Julia's return. However, an hour has passed since Julia's grocery trip and she hasn't come back.<p>

"It's been about an hour since she left, just how much is she buying for making one pot roast anyway?" He said. His stomach then starts growling. He let out a sigh. "Looks like I'm ordering out again. Maybe I'll go look for her on the way." He said as he leaves his apartment and take his motorcycle to Mahora.

* * *

><p>Back to Chie, she walks around the campus looking for Setsuna and Nanako. But has no luck finding them.<p>

"That's strange...where did they go?" Chie wondered.

"Looking for someone, Miss Izayoi?" Vincent said.

Chie turned around and see's him smiling as usual. "Oh, I'm just looking for Setsuna and Nanako, you know where they are?" She asked him.

Vincent cupped his chin and think. "Hm...the last time I seen them is that they went off to the city." He replied. "But seeing Miss Hazuki outside and unfazed by the sunlight meaning that she put on some protection before she left."

Chie let out a sigh of relief. "At least Setsuna's taking care of her." She said. Suddenly, her stomach starts growling and she blushed slightly.

"Growing hungry I see?" Vincent said.

"I...I just haven't eaten anything during Mary's invasion, that's all..." Chie replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that so? Then would you like me to prepare lunch for you?" Vincent said.

"I can find food myself. You don't have to act like my butler, Vincent, I'm not Scarlet anymore." Chie said.

"Ah, but you always be Lady Scarlet to me." Vincent replied. "Very well, I will at least show you a delightful little restaurant here in this campus." He said.

"A restaurant?" Chie asked.

"Yes, it was made by some students of 3-A. Their food is heavenly." Vincent replied.

"Alright, just show me the way." Chie said.

"As you wish, Miss Izayoi." He replied as he starts walking.

_"Vincent...even hundreds of years since our death, he remains loyal to us. He takes his eternal vow very well..."_ Scarlet said.

Chie nodded her head and starts following Vincent. After a short walk, they arrived at Chao Bao Zi where Ku Fei and Satsuki are working. Zazie, on the other hand, casually sits on a chair with Mana with a plate of meat buns on the table.

"Welcome to the Chao Bao Zi, aru!" Ku Fei said happily.

"Um, hey." Chie casually greeted.

"We would like a plate full of your finest steam buns please." Vincent said.

"Coming right up, aru!" Ku Fei replied as Satsuki nodded her head and starts making meat buns.

"Hey, Chie!" Asuna shouted as she, Setsuna, and Nanako walk up to her and Vincent.

"It's about time you're awake." Setsuna said.

"Well, you're all just in time for lunch." Vincent said happily.

"Hey by the way, where's Satomi? Doesn't she work here?" Asuna asked.

"Satomi's probably in her lab, working on that vampire buster backpack of hers." Mana replied as she take a bite out of her meat bun.

"Right..." Asuna said.

"Speaking of vampire, how goes your recovery Miss Kagurazaka?" Vincent asked her.

"Oh that? I feel better already thanks to that antidote!" Asuna replied.

"I see, then hows everyone else, Vincent?" Chie asked him.

"Well, other than the cure of Miss Narutaki, Murakami, and Saotome...there are still a portion of mages still under the hands of Mary but thanks to Miss Faust, a majority of mages are successfully cured." Vincent replied.

"I see...then we have a lot more to rescue from Mary's twisted grasp." Chie said.

Asuna nodded her head. "Yeah, we will get our friends back! Mary will think twice before turning our friends into blood-sucking freaks!"

Setsuna nodded her head. "Yes...for Ojou-sama's sake, I will rescue her from Mary's grasp!" She said.

Mana smiled slightly. "That's the spirit." She said.

Satsuki then sets the plate of steam buns on the table. "Food's here, eat until your heart's content." She said.

"Those look so good...I feel hungry." Nanako said while slightly drooling.

"Well, Miss Izayoi, don't be shy...try one." Vincent said.

"Well...I haven't tried one of these before, I'm not sure if they're good or not." Chie said.

"Oh please, their food are freaking good! You can't tell unless you try one!" Asuna said.

"Just try one, everyone is very insistent." Setsuna said.

"Well...if you guys insist." Chie said. She then grab a meat bun and takes a bite. to her surprise, the food tastes really good, it's like as if her taste buds are in heaven. "Holy crap this is good..." She managed to utter out in awe.

"See, what did I tell you? The food here in Chao Bao Zi, it's so good that it makes you speechless!" Asuna said.

Nanako then takes a meat bun and eats it. "Big Sis's right, this is really good!" She then starts to eat more and more of them.

"Nanako slow down, you're going to choke if you eat too fast!" Chie said.

Vincent chuckled lightly. "She couldn't help herself, their food can probably satisfy anyone's hunger."

"Well there's more where that came from, aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Yeah, please feel free to sit down and eat up, it's on the house!" Satsuki said.

They all nodded their heads and sit down, eating the many dishes Satsuki has whipped up and having a good time.

"Man, we haven't had that much good time since Mary showed up." Asuna said.

"Well even if she do cause us trouble, we must spend this time of happiness before the full moon." Vincent replied.

Mana nodded her head. "Don't worry, Setsuna, you'll rescue Konoka if you meet her again. And trust me, I'll help you rescue her from Mary's grasp if it's the last thing I do."

"Mana..." Setsuna then nodded her head and gripped her hand, thinking about Konoka.

"By the way, where is Sensei?" Chie asked.

"Oh Negi? He went to Eva's resort to train Julia." Asuna replied.

"You mean Drake Belmont's partner?" Chie said.

"Yeah, Negi's training her on how to use magic so she can use a spell that can help cure our friends!" Asuna replied.

"That's right, Lune's sister, Kanon's spell...are you sure it can help us turn the tide against Mary?" Chie asked.

Asuna nodded her head. "Of course, when Negi's done, Mary will be in for a big surprise!"

Chie nodded her head. "All right then, we will rescue your friends!"

Asuna nodded her head and the two continued eating. Zazie watched the conversation and smiled, hoping that her friends will be saved.

* * *

><p>Several hours have passed as the sun sets and the moon begin to rise. As the day turns to night, Nodoka stands in midair and watched the group with a deep and menacing glare along with Konoka, Chizuru, and Ayaka.<p>

"Are you sure we should be here without Mother's orders?" Konoka asked.

"Of course, tonight is the night we end this little charade once and for all." Nodoka replied coldly. "Our sisters have fallen one by one thanks to those little pests and Mother is getting very tired of dealing with them."

"They shall all pay for taking our sisters away from us." Chizuru said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to send our little traitor straight to Hell." Ayaka said.

"Not to mention, Mana and anyone else who's keeping Set-chan away from me..." Konoka said growling.

"Let's go, once we finally rid them from Mother, there is no one who will stop her from getting her full powers and destroy Mahora, not even Negi sensei." Nodoka said.

They nodded their heads and scatter throughout Mahora, seeking out Negi and the others.

* * *

><p>After eating many meals in Chao Bao Zi, Chie and the others part ways to prepare themselves for the upcoming night.<p>

"That was so good, I can't eat another bite Big Sis!" Nanako said.

"Yeah, their food was really good." Chie replied, smiling lightly at Nanako. "But we should prepare ourselves for tonight. The full moon's coming, I can tell that Mary is getting stronger in each passing nights."

"Don't worry, Big Sis, you are way stronger than the bad lady! You were strong before, and you're strong now!" Nanako said.

Chie smiled. "Thanks, I needed that encouragement." She said.

"Well, isn't that sickingly sweet?"

Chie widened her eyes and turned around, seeing Nodoka standing on top of a lamp-post smiling evilly at them.

"You!" Chie said in surprise.

"Yes, me." Nodoka replied.

Nanako immediately stands besides Chie and readies her cat claws. "Don't worry, Big Sis, we'll beat her together!" She said.

Nodoka let out a mocking laugh. "Oh please, you two? Don't make me laugh. The last time I've seen you two, you were brutally beaten by Beatrice." She said.

"Well that's far from the past, right now we've improved our strength and we're prepared to defeat you and Mary!" Chie said.

"Defeat me and Mother? What a laugh, look above you, fool. The moon is nearly full, and there's nothing you can do to defeat Mother!" Nodoka said as she point at the moon.

"Maybe, but what Mary doesn't realize that I have my full powers back!" Chie said.

"Yeah, Big Sis got her powers back, and she will stop the bad lady from hurting her!" Nanako said.

"Full powers? So what Mother said was true, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity has revived, but in a form of a frail little girl." Nodoka said with venom dripping in her words.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm just a reincarnation, I am still Scarlet Trinity and I will use my powers to stop Mary's twisted plans to destroy Mahora!" Chie said as she quickly waved her right hand and violet petals appear to form Sinclair.

"Well said, Miss Izayoi!" Vincent said while clapping.

"Tch, more reinforcement." Nodoka said scowling.

"It's three on one Miss Miyazaki, we have the upper hand." Vincent said as he wields the knives that slipped out of his sleeves.

Nodoka chuckled sinisterly. "So I'm outnumbered it doesn't matter, with Mother's powers inside of me, you all are nothing but child's play to me!" She said as she pull out her Pactio card and quickly transforms it into her artifact. "Let's end our little game once and for all."

Chie quickly gets into stance and her eyes starts to glow. "Bring it, then. This war has gone long enough!" She said as she, Nanako, and Vincent spread out and attacks Nodoka.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Asuna heads towards Eva's cabin to check up on Negi. Suddenly, she was greeted by Ayaka, standing under the shadows of the trees with her crimson red eyes glowing in her piercing glare.<p>

"Well well, we meet again, traitor." Ayaka said with scorn.

"So I refused Mary's offer to join, I already told you, I'm never joining her sick family!" Asuna said bluntly.

Ayaka snarled at her. "You refused Mother's once and a lifetime chance to join us and now you continuously insult her? That will further grant your death warranty to Hell you bitch!" She said glaring daggers at her.

Asuna then take out her Pactio card and instantly transform into her Pactio form and wield her artifact sword. "Bring it, Blondie. See if you try to kill me!" She said, provoking her.

Ayaka then pull out her own Pactio card. "You're just asking for a quick trip to death...Adeat!" She then gets enveloped in a red light and after the light stops flashing, what appears to be her place is a giant red rose. Ayaka then emerges from the rose, wearing a gothic black ball gown with red streaks and matching elbow gloves. What appears to be in her hand is a black rose. She steps down using the vines as steps and she transform her rose into a sword. "I hope you like roses, Asuna, because these lovely flowers will be the last thing you'll see!"

The two then charged at each other, putting themselves in a bladelock and glaring daggers at each other.

* * *

><p>At Natsumi's dorm, Kotaro leans on the wall while Natsumi nervously sits in her bed.<p>

"So...tell me why you're staying here instead of helping the others get my friends back?" She said.

"Because, I can't risk losing you to the vampires again. I already made that mistake once, and now look what happened to our friends." Kotaro replied.

"Oh..." Natsumi looks down in sadness, having to think her friends of 3-A turning into vampires.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get our friends back, and then we will make that old hag pay for messing with us!" Kotaro said, lifting Natsumi's spirit.

Natsumi smiled lightly at Kotaro. "Yeah, I hope we will rescue them." She said.

Kotaro grinned and walked towards the window and look outside.

"Man, I hope Negi and that Chie girl find a way to defeat that old hag." He said.

Suddenly he see's someone outside the dorm but couldn't get a clear sight at it.

"Hey Natsumi, could you turn off the lights for a second?" Kotaro asked.

"Um, okay." Natsumi replied as she turns off the light.

Kotaro then takes a closer look at the lone figure and widened his eyes, seeing Chizuru standing outside the dorm holding a red leek. Chizuru then smiled eerily and throws her leek at the window like a javelin.

"Holy shit Natsumi get down!" Kotaro shouted.

He and Natsumi ducks down as Chizuru's leek completely shatters the window and sticks on the wall. They looked at it and see's blood leaking out of the leek.

"What the hell?" Kotaro said.

"My, you two are very naughty tonight..."

Both Kotaro and Natsumi widened their eyes in fear as Chizuru is behind them.

"Chi...Chizuru!" Natsumi nervously said.

"Prepare to be punished, both of you." Chizuru said as she forms another leek out of blood with the base sharpened to a pointy tip as she smiled eerily.

"Shit run for it, Natsumi!" Kotaro shouted as he grabs Natsumi and escapes Chizuru.

"Oh? Are we playing a game? Very well, I'll play along, you two should already know the consequences when I catch you, hmhmhm..." Chizuru said, chuckling sinisterly as she began to pursue Kotaro and Natsumi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna and Mana were walking after spending time at Chao Bao Zi when they see Kotaro and Natsumi being chased by Chizuru with a bloody leek at hand.<p>

"That was Chizuru!" Setsuna said.

"Looks like we have to help them!" Mana said. Suddenly, she quickly sensed Konoka's presence and pull out her handgun and fired at her.

Konoka quickly evaded her bullets and lands infront of them, growling menacingly at Mana.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said in surprise.

"So, you're back for more Konoka? You are very persistent on making her your mindless slave." Mana said.

"And you are getting really annoying going between me and Set-chan!" Konoka replied angrily. "Why can't you just rot and die already?"

"Because, I'm not letting you or Mary make her into a little puppet that you can play with." Mana replied coldly.

"Ojou-sama please, listen to me! You're not one of Mary's children, you're my friend, our friend! I know you're still inside there, listen to me!" Setsuna pleaded.

"You too, Set-chan? You too?" Konoka said disappointedly. "Silly Set-chan, if you're really are my friend, then offer your blood to me and we will be best friends forever...!" She said.

Setsuna tightened her fists and draws her sword. "Forgive me, Ojou-sama...you leave me no choice."

Konoka became astonished at Setsuna's decision and begins to shake in a mix of sadness and anger. "No...not you too, Set-chan...I...I thought...I thought we were friends!-!" She bursted in outrage.

"Do you ever listen to yourself, Konoka? You're starting to sound like Setsuna's obsessed psychopath, Tsukuyomi!" Mana said.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!-!" Konoka exclaimed as she began to thrash around in outrage.

"Ojou-sama!"

"You...you and everyone else are always getting in my way from getting what I want and I am sick and tired of all of it!" Konoka yelled angrily. She then pull out her pactio card. "I'll kill you...all of you! And then I will make Set-chan mine forever!" She said. "Adeat!" She then gets enveloped in a red light as she now wears a black miko dress with bloodstains around the haori. Her dual artifacts, Flabellum Euri and Flabellum Australe, is now black with bat patterns and they both have hidden blades within. "Set-chan...I want your blood, Set-chan...be mine forever!"

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna tightened her grip on her sword. "I will save you from Mary's curse, if it's the last thing I do!" She shouted as she and Mana prepared themselves for Konoka's attack.

* * *

><p>On top of the tallest building in Mahora, Eva watched the four fight off their friends under the control of Mary with Chachamaru. She then stare at the moon. "The full moon is coming. Time is running out, boy, I hope you hurry up and make her learn that spell quickly." She said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And now, a short omake.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonus-<strong>

* * *

><p>After Chie and the others left the restaurant, Satsuki and Ku Fei are about to close the stand when suddenly they were greeted by Drake Belmont.<p>

"Hey, are you guys closing?" He asked.

"Oh no, we're open for one more customer, aru!" Ku Fei replied with glee.

"Great, so I'm not too late." Drake said as he sat down.

"First time eating here, aru?" Ku fei asked.

"Yeah, I never heard of a small restaurant here in campus let alone run by students here." Drake replied. "What's good here in this small stand?"

"You should try our meat buns, it's our finest specialty, aru!" Ku Fei replied.

"Well then, I'll have the meat buns then." Drake said.

"Coming right up!" Ku Fei replied happily as Satsuki starts cooking.

Drake stared at the sky while waiting for the meat buns to be ready. "I wonder where did Julia go?" He wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that ends our little bonus, feel free to review please!**_


	22. Unleash the Holy Spell, Sfant Sanctuar!

Inside Eva's resort a bright light radiates from the castle courtyard as Negi continues to train Julia on using the **Sfant Sanctuar** spell. As days has passed inside of Eva's resort, Julia's spellcasting has improved greatly thanks to Negi's tutoring, she even learns various spells from Kanon's book. As she successfully casts **Sfant Sanctuar**, Negi claps his hands out of amazement.

"Very good, Julia! You're getting better and better at casting magic!" He said in joy. "I think you have the potential to become a full fledged mage!"

Julia beamed at him. "You really think so?" she asked.

Negi nodded his head. "Of course I am! Now then, how about we go out there and show that Bloody Mary what you're made of?"

Julia nods her head. "Okay, now that I now learn how to use magic, she will be in for a surprise!" She replied with a confident smile.

* * *

><p>Outside, Asuna fights off Ayaka as they clashed their blades. They continue to swing their swords as sparks fly on each strike. They break away and distance themselves while staring down at each other. Ayaka then charges towards Asuna and attacks her with her sword. Asuna then blocks her attack and push her off. Ayaka skids back and growled menacingly at Asuna.<p>

"What's the matter, Blondie? You're feeling a bit slow. I think that brain of yours is losing blood from all that fighting!" Asuna taunted.

"Shut up! Maybe I have been lacking blood, but I will have plenty when I drain you completely of yours!" Ayaka shot back as she charge at her again head on.

"What that move again? You're becoming even more reckless, Blondie!" Asuna said as she readies herself to guard against Ayaka's attack.

But Ayaka flashes a devilish grin as her blade separates itself and become a whiplike form upon clashing into Asuna's sword and coils itself around it, catching Asuna by surprise.

"Wait what the?"

Ayaka then yanks Asuna's sword off of her hand with her snake sword and upon throwing her sword away from her, she lashes out with her sword at Asuna. Asuna immediately jumps back, nearly avoiding Ayaka's sword as Ayaka grinned even wider and more devilish than before.

"Surprised, Bells? This is a lovely gift from Mother." Ayaka said as her blade reconnects itself and she licks her sword. "But, that's not all what Mother has given me...behold!" She plants her sword down and vines shot up from the ground towards Asuna.

Asuna quickly evaded the vines but more of them obscures her path. Ayaka then lets out a mocking yet haughty laugh.

"Amazed yet, Asuna? Not only Mother gave me a new artifact for my Pactio, she also grant me the power to control the plants here. That said, I'll make sure these lovely flowers silence you permanently!" Ayaka said as she controls the vines to attack Asuna.

Asuna quickly dodged the vines and summoned her sword right back to her hand and cut down the vines. She then charged towards Ayaka and slash her with her sword. Ayaka then blocks her sword and knocks her back. She then change her sword to a whip and counterattacks. Asuna dodged her whip and attacks Ayaka but she quickly changed her whip back into a sword and parries Asuna's attack. She then slashed her while Asuna was staggering but Asuna quickly counters by breaking her sword.

"What now? I broke your sword!" Asuna said.

Ayaka smiled evilly. "Oh, did you?"

Suddenly the broken fragments of Ayaka's blade starts to levitate and flies towards Asuna. Asuna quickly guards but the flying shards splits up and cuts her cheek and legs.

The shards then reconnect to the hilt and reforms Ayaka's sword and she licked the blood off of her blade. "Oh Asuna...your blood taste so sweet, the scent of it is so unbearable...I can't wait to completely drain you of your blood!" She said lustfully as she licks her lips.

"Like hell I'm going let your stupid fangs touch my neck!" Asuna said as she charged towards Ayaka.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nodoka fights off Chie, Nanako, and Vincent with ease as she dodge their every attacks with a smug grin.<p>

"What's the matter, fools? Try and hit me!" She taunted.

"Damn...it's like she can read our minds..." Chie said.

"I theorize that it's because of that book she summoned." Vincent said.

"Don't worry, Big Sis, I'll handle this!" Nanako said as she starts rushing towards Nodoka.

"Nanako wait!" Chie shouted.

But it was too late, Nanako is already close enough to slice Nodoka with her claws. Nodoka grins devilishly and slides to the left, avoiding Nanako's attack.

"Too slow you stupid brat!" Nodoka said as she kicks her away.

"Nanako!" Chie shouted.

Nanako instantly recovers and attacks Nodoka again but she evades every one of her attacks. She then counters by summoning a sword and slice Nanako down. Nanako quickly blocks her sword but get kicked away.

"Give it up, with my artifact, I can read all of you like a book!" Nodoka said.

She then dodged a barrage of knives thrown by Vincent and blocks his kodachi. She then pushed him back and slashed him with her sword but Vincent immediately blocked it and slips out another knife from his sleeve and throws it at Nodoka. Nodoka quickly tilt her head and avoided his knife and jumps back only to block Chie's surprise attack. Chie press on her attack until Nodoka summoned spears and throws it at her, causing Chie to jump back and cut down her spears.

"Damn, we can't even hit her with that book in the way..." Chie said.

_"Allow me to take over, with our mind swapped, her mind reading ability will be thrown off."_ Scarlet said as she takes over Chie's body.

Nodoka became surprised as her page with Chie's image begins to blur.

"What the? What's happening?"

Scarlet then charged towards Nodoka and she immediately blocks her attack with her sword.

"Fool, a weak iron sword is no match for Sinclair's blade!" Scarlet said as she breaks her sword.

Nodoka quickly jumps back and throws spears at Scarlet but Scarlet effortlessly cuts them down.

"Ah that's my Lady Scarlet, so powerful and elegant like she used to be." Vincent said.

"That's really Big Sis?" Nanako asked.

"Of course this is Chie's old personality, the Angel of Death, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity." Vincent replied.

"Damn it..." Nodoka quickly look at her artifact, trying to read Scarlet's mind.

"She's preparing to read my thoughts." Scarlet said to herself.

_"Alright, I'll take over!"_ Chie said as she swaps back with Scarlet.

Scarlet's image from Nodoka's artifact then begins to blur.

"Again?" Nodoka muttered in shock.

Chie gets into stance and initiates her attack. **"Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!"** She then gets surrounded by a sudden petal storm and the storms flies towards Nodoka.

Nodoka quickly jumps up and stays in midair but suddenly, Chie with Scarlet taking over, appears behind her and strike her down, sending her crashing.

Nodoka then gets back up, glaring at Scarlet who in turn, glaring coldly right back at her.

"You...why can't I read your mind? How are you able to block my artifact's ability!-?" She asked.

"Hmph, fool...using the ability to read thy thoughts to gain thou's advantage to level the battle. Such a cowardly tactic...you're a disgrace of a vampire if you can not fight fair!" Scarlet said.

Nodoka scowled. "Just what makes you think that you're an expert about fighting, huh? Don't tell me what to do like you're my superior!" She then summon knives from her artifact and launch them towards Scarlet. Vincent then steps in and throws his barrage of knives and cancels out the attack.

Scarlet then charged towards Nodoka and thrust her sword but Nodoka quickly evade to the side but gets strucked down by Nanako. Nodoka then gets back up snarling at them and tries her attempt to read their minds. Scarlet quickly charged towards Nodoka and then switched back with Chie as Chie quickly sliced Diarium Ejus in half. She then knocks Nodoka back with a gale force as Vincent follows it up by knocking her down.

"Impressive work, Miss Izayoi, swapping your mind with Lady Scarlet's is a clever tactic!" Vincent said.

"Thanks." Chie replied.

"So, that's how you do it..." Nodoka said as she sets back on her feet, glaring menacingly at the three. "How dare you make a fool out of me...all of you will pay dearly with your very lives!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Oh? And what are you going to do, Miss Miyazaki, read our minds?" Vincent asked sarcastically.

"Either way, I'll destroy that book of yours again if you pull it off!" Chie said.

Nodoka snarled. "No, I'm through playing mind games with you annoying pests! You all have angered me for the last time!" She exclaimed as more books appear floating around her.

"Looks like she's getting serious this time." Chie said.

"Indeed so, but surely with her mind now clouded in rage, this will be a difficulty for her to think clearly, giving us the advantage." Vincent replied. "That said, it's time we show Miss Miyazaki you and Miss Hazuki's powers." He said.

Chie nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be glad to show her our powers!" She said as she activates her Vampire Trance, with her eyes glowing and her pupils changed into slits.

"Yeah, let's show her our powers, Big Sis!" Nanako said as she activates her Vampire Trance, with her eyes glowing, her hair changed from pink to black with red gradient tips, and her claws sharpened.

"For Mother's sake, I'll destroy you all along with anyone who gets in our way!" Nodoka exclaimed as she use one of her books and a ball of fire appears from the book and she throws it at them. Chie, Nanako, and Vincent dodged her attack and splits three way and attacks her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kotaro and Natsumi ran for their lives as Chizuru pursue them with an eerie smile etched on her face.<p>

"Crap, she's gaining on us!" Kotaro said seeing Chizuru getting closer to them.

"Run while you can you two, I will catch you and you two know the consequences when I win this little game of yours..." Chizuru said as she throws her leek and it lands infront of them.

"Holy shit!" Kotaro said in shock as he and Natsumi went around the leek and keeps running.

"Kotaro I don't think I can run anymore. My legs are getting tired from all this running..." Natsumi said, feeling exhausted.

"Don't stop, Natsumi, I'm not losing you to this bloodsucking freak!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm a bloodsucking freak am I?" Chizuru said as she appears infront of them, making them skid to a halt.

"Ch-Chizuru!" Kotaro said in surprise.

Chizuru then grabs Kotaro by the neck and lifts him up. "Well aren't you a rude little puppy? I guess you really want your punishment." She said as a bloody leek forms in her hand. Kotaro widens his eyes in shock and tries to struggles his way out. "Little boy, you can't escape me..." Chizuru said smiling eerily as the base of her leek sharpens to a tip.

"Chizuru stop, please!" Natsumi pleaded.

But it's too late, Chizuru readies to impale Kotaro with her leek but suddenly, she avoids an incoming attack by Chachamaru, jumping back and dropping Kotaro in the process.

"Kotaro are you okay?" Natsumi asked.

Kotaro coughed and rubbed his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine Natsumi..." He replied.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Satomi said as she appears running up to them.

Chizuru frowned. "And here I am about to deal my punishment to him." She said. "I guess you want my punishment as well." She said.

"I'd like to see you try, Chizuru!" Satomi said as two control sticks appeared in her backpack.

Chizuru then charge towards Satomi with the bloody leek still in hand. Satomi press a button on her controller and a nozzle appear from her backpack and shoots out water. Chizuru evades to the side but the water sprayed her leek arm and her arm starts burning, dropping her leek as it melts into a blood puddle.

"Surprised? Say hello to the Vampire Buster Pack Mark II! Now with more anti vampire weaponry to stop you and Mary!" Satomi said pridefully.

Chizuru frowned at Satomi. "Don't get so cocky just because all you added is some water in your arsenal...it's not enough to save you!" She said as she charged towards Satomi with a bloody leek formed in her other arm. Suddenly she jumped back, avoiding a silver bolt fired from Chachamaru's crossbow arm.

"Nice try, Chizuru, you're outnumbered and outmatched!" Satomi said as she press a button and a small cannon appeared on top of her backpack and robotic arms appear from the sides.

Chizuru glared at her. "Annoying little pest...regardless if I am outnumbered, with Mother's power in me, I'll dismantle your little toys and I'll drain you of your blood!" She exclaimed as she forms another leek and wields it.

Kotaro then joined the fray by standing alongside Satomi. "Sorry about this, Chizuru, but I'm not letting you hurt Natsumi or my friends!" He said.

"Kotaro..." Natsumi said.

"Natsumi, go hide somewhere, we'll handle this!" Kotaro said.

Natsumi nodded her head and hides behind a tree.

"Chachamaru, see if you can protect Natsumi from Chizuru!" Satomi said.

Chachamaru nods her head. "Right away." She flies near Natsumi and gets into a guarding position.

"All of you are in need of a punishment, a fate far worse than death!" Chizuru roared as she throws one of her leeks at Kotaro and Satomi. They dodged to the side and charged towards her, but Chizuru block them and pushed them back as they regains balance and stared at each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna and Mana evades Konoka's attacks as she attacks them in frenzy with her bladed fans.<p>

"Damn...she's too fast! I can't even get a clear shot at her with her moving around too much!" Mana said as she avoids Konoka's fans as she got close up to her.

"Die die die die!" Konoka repeatedly said as she continue to press her attacks on Mana.

Setsuna quickly intervenes and blocks Konoka's fans with her sword. Konoka then begins to giggle madly upon seeing Setsuna.

"Come on, Set-chan...play with me!" She said as she pushed Setsuna off and begins to slash her with her fans.

Setsuna frantically blocks her attacks with her sword and dodging Konoka at the same time. Suddenly, Konoka managed to slice Setsuna's arm and she licks the blood off of her fan. She moans lustfully upon tasting Setsuna's blood.

"Oh Set-chan...your blood taste so good...I want it...I want to drink all of your blood, be mine forever, Set-chan!" She said as she tries to bite Setsuna but she blocks her with her sword and Konoka quickly dodged a bullet from Mana's gun.

"Careful Setsuna, she completely lost it!" Mana said.

"Don't interrupt me and Set-chan, die!" Konoka shouted as she shifted her focus on Mana and attacks her. Mana quickly moved back in order to gain some distance away from Konoka and fired her guns at her but Konoka swiftly evaded all of the bullets and she throws her fans at her. Mana quickly ducked down and avoided the fans but the fans kept going and cut down a tree, sending it crashing to the ground as the fans flies back to Konoka and she caught them. She giggled madly as she gives them a mad grin. "Do you like it? Mother gave it to me in order for me to kill anyone who gets in my way of getting Set-chan!" She said as she tilts her head in a creepy manner while giggling like a madgirl.

"You've completely lost it, Konoka! Mary's influence is corrupting you and is twisting your desire for Setsuna!" Mana exclaimed.

"Shut up! Mother wants me to make Set-chan mine forever and I will make her mine! Even if it kills her..." Konoka shot back.

"Ojou-sama...what Mary has done to you is unforgivable...forgive me, Ojou-sama...but I'm not letting you drink my blood!" Setsuna said as she gets into stance.

Konoka then lets out a low but eerie chuckle. "Oh Set-chan...that's not for you to decide...!" She said grinning madly as she dashed towards Setsuna and readies her fans.

Mana quickly reloaded and fired at Konoka but she quickly evaded the bullets and continues to dash towards Setsuna.

Setsuna, out of options, has no choice but to attack Konoka. She prepares to strike and tries to imagine Konoka as Tsukuyomi. **"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanganken!"** She swung her sword at Konoka, Konoka quickly evades to the side but her sword sliced her cheek. Shocked, Konoka jumps back away from Setsuna and touched her bleeding cheek. She look at her own hand and see her own blood much to her own horror and at Setsuna.

"Set-chan...you...cut...me..." She said with a quivering sadness in her voice. "How could you...?"

Setsuna quickly realized what she's done. "Ojou-sama! I-I'm sorry I had to...you were..."

"Setsuna what are you apologizing for? She tried to drink your blood!" Mana said.

"You...cut...me...I thought...I...I..." Konoka muttered as she looked at her own blood with tears in her eyes as she begins to quiver.

Mana suddenly feels an intense malice coming from Konoka as she realize what's happening. "Setsuna be careful!" She shouted at her.

"What?" Setsuna said.

"You...betrayed...me...!" Konoka murmured in a rising anger.

"Ojou-sama?"

Konoka lets out a sudden piercing wail of outrage and sorrow as a blood red aura shot out around her. Setsuna and Mana both covered their ears as Konoka's scream ringed their eardrums. As Konoka continue to wail out in anger, she immediately stops with her back hunched over, her hair covering her face, and her arms dangling in front of her.

"Kill..." She muttered.

"Ojou-sama...!" Setsuna said quietly.

"Be careful, I think she's completely lost her mind..." Mana said.

"Kill you...I'll kill you...all of you...I'll kill everyone who tries to hurt me!" Konoka cried in rage. "Starting with you!" She instantly appeared infront of Mana and slice her with her fans.

Mana quickly jumps back but Konoka manage to land a cut on her right arm as she furiously attacks her. Setsuna assists Mana by diverting Konoka's attention to her. Konoka, still enraged by Setsuna's last attack, furiously swipes her bladed fans at Setsuna, forcing her to go into a defensive position.

"Ojou-sama please! I know you're inside somewhere, just listen to me!" Setsuna said.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Konoka repeated angrily as she press on her attack. "You betrayed me! I will never forgive you!"

Mana runs back, distancing herself away from Konoka and Setsuna as she pull out her rifle and aims at Konoka. She fired a round but Konoka saw the bullet and she sliced it in half with her fan. She then throws her fans at Mana. Mana quickly jumped back as Konoka's fans sliced her rifle in half and Konoka quickly rushed towards her and swipes her with her claws which Mana hastily avoids.

Setsuna grips her sword, clenching her teeth as she saw what has become of Konoka. "Ojou-sama...what has Mary done to you?" She said as she runs towards Konoka.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and Julia leaves Eva's cabin after they finished training.<p>

"There you are!"

They both turn and see's Drake walking up to them.

"Oh Drake! What are you doing here?" Julia asked him.

"I went out to eat, I got a bit worried about you so I tried to look for you." Drake replied. "So this is where you've gone off to?"

"Well yes, I lead her here in order for her to learn magic." Negi said.

"Magic?" Drake said with concern.

"Well yes, we have a spell that will turn the tide against Mary and only a Belnades can cast it." Negi explained.

"And that Belnades is Julia, right?" Drake said.

Negi nodded his head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to make you dinner, Drake." Julia said.

"Nah it's no big deal. The spell's important so why not?" Drake replied.

"Well, isn't that sweet?"

They looked up and see's Eva standing in midair grinning smugly at them.

"Eva..." Drake muttered in annoyance.

"Hello, Belmont." Eva greeted. "I'd figured that you two are done training?"

"Yes, now that Julia has learned to use magic, she is finally able to cast that holy spell!" Negi replied.

"Well that's nice to hear, but now's not the time for celebration." Eva said frowning.

"Why not?" Negi asked.

"Because Nodoka and the other 3 of your students are here." Eva replied.

"What? They're here?" Negi said in surprise.

"Yes, and they have a personal grudge against you and your friends." Eva said.

"Then we don't have time to lose...we have to use the spell on them!" Negi said.

"Well, it's our only option. We can't just wait for Nocturne to deliver the antidotes." Eva said.

"Master, do you know where they are right now?" Negi asked.

"Well, they split up in four ways. Right now we have Nodoka occupied with Chie, her little sister, and her former butler, Chizuru taking care of Kotaro, Satomi, and Chachamaru, Konoka with Setsuna and Mana, and we have former Class Representative, Ayaka dealing with Asuna." Eva replied.

Negi nodded his head. "Alright, that means we need to lure them into a single area in order use the spell to cure them simutaneously! I think the city bridge will do!"

Drake nodded his head. "Alright, I'll see if I can get one of them to follow me, Julia you get the other one!"

Julia nodded her head. "Okay, I'll see if I try!"

Negi nodded his head. "Right, leave Ayaka to me!"

"Guess that leaves Bookworm for me." Eva said as the three splits up and search for them. "Then again, we never really did start our battle back at Mary's tomb." She smirked as she goes off to find Nodoka.

* * *

><p>Asuna frantically blocks Ayaka's attacks as she attacks with her sword and switching it into a whip. She then summons vines to attack Asuna but Asuna quickly cuts them down and counterattacks by swinging her sword at her but Ayaka's whip coils itself around Asuna's sword. The vines then wraps around Asuna, hindering her movements as Ayaka gives her an evil yet haughty laugh.<p>

"What's the matter, Asuna? Is that the best you've got?" She asked mockingly.

"Damn it Ayaka..." Asuna muttered as she growled lowly at her.

"Now then, your blood is mine..." Ayaka said as she walks towards her and leans towards her neck, exposing her fangs to Asuna's bare skin.

**"Sagitta Magica!"**

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Ayaka jumps away evading a barrage of wind arrows as it cuts away the vines that binds Asuna.

"Asuna are you alright?" Negi asked as he flies up to Asuna and dismounts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Asuna replied.

"Aw isn't that sweet? You showed up just to see me, how sweet of you, Negi-sensei..." Ayaka said smiling wryly.

"Asuna, head to the bridge, I have a plan!" Negi said.

"The bridge? Why?" Asuna asked.

"Just go! I'll meet you there!" Negi replied.

Asuna nodded her head and runs to the city bridge. Negi in turn starts to runs away from Ayaka, trying to get her to follow him.

"Oh? Are we playing a game of cat and mouse? How amusing, you two are not escaping me!" Ayaka said as she pursue them and attack them with vines.

Asuna cuts down the vines with her sword and keeps running as Negi catches up to Asuna.

"Asuna get on!" He said as he uses his staff to fly. Asuna quickly gets on and they flies up as Ayaka catches up to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Konoka continues to furiously attacks Setsuna and Mana as they tries to avoid her.<p>

"Damn, how much energy does Konoka has?" Mana said. "You really pissed her off, Setsuna."

"I can't help it! What am I supposed to do, let her bite me?" Setsuna retorted.

Suddenly Konoka jumped back as a cross nearly hits her. Setsuna and Mana turned around and see's Drake riding on his motorcycle. Konoka see's him and growls menacingly at Drake.

"You're that vampire hunter from before!" Setsuna said.

"I guess you're here for Konoka huh?" Mana said.

"Look, I can't talk right now, right now we need to get to the bridge, I'll explain on the way!" Drake said as he drove away to the bridge.

"The bridge? Looks like sensei's got a plan for us." Mana said. "Come on!"

Setsuna nodded her head and she and Mana runs towards the city bridge.

"You're not running away from me, Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Konoka shouted as she begins to pursue them.

* * *

><p>Kotaro gets knocked back by Chizuru as she fights off Chachamaru and dodged the bolt fired by her. Satomi, press a button on her controller and fired bombs at Chizuru while she's occupied with Chachamaru. Chizuru quickly saw the bombs and jumps up as the bombs explodes, expelling the garlic gas. Satomi then press another button and shoots holy water at Chizuru. Chizuru quickly dodges the holy water not before getting strucked down by Kotaro. She quickly recovers and glares at the three.<p>

"You three are very persistant...such annoyance like yourselves deserve a punishment severely." She said. Suddenly several bloody leeks are formed behind her while she glares grimly at the three.

"Holy shit Chizuru's really scary when she looks at us like that..." Kotaro said as a bead of sweat falls down from his cheeks.

"Now then...perish!" Chizuru said as she launched all of her leeks at them.

They all braced for impact as the leeks hit them, kicking up a massive dust cloud that obscures them as the leeks hit them.

"Kotaro! Satomi! Chachamaru!" Natsumi shouted.

As the smoke cleared, Kotaro and the others find themselves protected by a barrier bloodstained by the leeks.

"What the hell? Who did that?" Kotaro wondered.

They looked around and see's Julia using Kanon's spellbook to save them.

"Looks like I made it in time." Julia said.

"Hey you're that vampire hunter's partner!" Satomi said.

Chizuru scowled. "Friend of Belmont...all the more reason why I should dispose you for Mother..." She said menacingly. Her frightening expression scares Julia greatly as a sudden chill ran up to her spine.

"T-this is the vampire you guys are fighting?" She asked them nervously. They nodded their heads yes and Julia gulped. "A-anyways...you guys need to go to the bridge, I...I'll explain it to you along the way!" She said as she darts off, running away from Chizuru.

"Great, more running...but it sounds like a plan she's hatching up. So I guess, we'll go there!" Kotaro said as he goes to Natsumi and runs to the bridge, putting her on his back.

"Chachamaru, let's to the bridge!" Satomi said as she goes after Kotaro.

Chachamaru nodded and flies to the bridge.

"Oh, you are not getting away this time, I shall deliver severe punishment to all of you!" Chizuru said as she pursue them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chie, Nanako, and Vincent fights off Nodoka as she stands in midair and uses her many books to fire many different spells at them. She then grabs one of the book and drops it, setting the open book face down.<p>

**"Glacius!"** Nodoka shouted and activates her spell. Suddenly the ground around the book begins to freeze and spreads throughout the area.

Chie quickly see's what's happening and jumps up, Nanako and Vincent jumps up as well as the ground they're standing on freezes. The ground instantly thaws as the three lands down. Chie launched and air wave at Nodoka but she slides to left and six books hovers above her.

**"Combusteo!"** With one command, the books combusts and flies towards the three. Chie quickly launched an air wave at the burning books and fan out the flames as the books are reduced to ashes and scattered throughout the wind. Nodoka sneered and glares at the three with contempt. Suddenly, she immediately dodged ice arrows thrown by Eva as she see's her grinning smugly at her.

"Well well, fancy set of books you got there, Bookworm." Eva said.

"Eva!" Chie said in surprise.

"You...all of you are really getting on my nerves for too long!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Oh cry me a river, if you want to kill us so bad, then let's see if you can catch us?" Eva said as she flies to the city.

"Wait what does she mean by that?" Chie said, confused by Eva's motive.

"I believe Evangeline is trying to lure Miss Miyazaki to the city." Vincent replied, knowing what Eva's planning. "I'd say we go along with her plan."

Chie nodded her head. "Alright, come on Nanako!" She said as she and Nanako turns off their Vampire Trance and runs towards the city, Vincent followed suit.

Nodoka however, read their thoughts with her reformed artifact. "Trying to lure me? How foolish, what are they planning?" She said as she begins to pursue them.

* * *

><p>At the bridge, Negi and Asuna waited patiently as Drake, Julia, Eva, and the others meet up.<p>

"Sensei! Everyone! What's going on here?" Chie asked in surprise.

"Alright, we don't have time to explain but, they should be here by now!" Negi said.

"Wait whaddya talking about?" Kotaro asked.

Suddenly, they dodged incoming attacks thrown by Chizuru and Nodoka while avoiding the vines controlled by Ayaka as the four caught up to them.

"Well well, the gangs all here, all trapped like mice cornered by a pack of lions." Nodoka said.

"Oh but you shouldn't underestemate a single mouse, even if it's cornered." Vincent replied.

"Okay, the four of them are here, now what?" Asuna asked Negi.

"Now's the time to act now, Julia the spell!" Negi shouted.

Julia nodded her head and opens the spellbook to the **Sfant Santcuar** spell. "This spell is probably going to take a while to activate so give me some time!" She said.

Negi nodded his head. "Alright, Chie, Nanako, Mr. Noctis, Master, once Julia's done with the spell, get away from here as far as you can!"

Nanako nodded her head. "Okay!"

"Sounds to me that it's going to be painful for us." Eva said.

"Of course it will, you guys are vampires!" Asuna replied.

Julia began chanting her activation keys to initiate her spell.

_"Sfant Lumina Sacru Scrie Aera..."_

Nodoka widen her eyes as she knows what's going on. "Dammit she has a spell that can harm us!"

"Then we have to kill her before she can intitiate that spell!" Ayaka said as she used her snake sword to attack Julia, but Asuna suddenly steps infront of Julia and blocks her sword.

"Ohh no, you are not getting to her without getting through me!" She said.

Ayaka snarled. "Damn you, I won't let you use that spell to harm us!" She exclaimed as she fights of Asuna.

Konoka tries to attack Julia but Mana stops her with her gun.

"We're not done with you, Konoka." Mana said.

"Forgive me, Ojou-sama, but we're not letting you interrupt her spell!" Setsuna said as she point her sword at Konoka.

Konoka growled menacingly at the two and attacks them, Drake joins the fray and fights off Konoka.

_"O, Doamne sfinte, auzi motiv meu...(Translation: O holy Lord, hear my plea...)"_

Chizuru then attacks Julia by launching a barrage of bloody leeks at Julia but Chie and Nanako steps in and activates their Vampire Trance, cutting the leeks into pieces as Satomi and Chachamaru attacks Chizuru. Kotaro then jumps up and lands a kick a Chizuru but she caught his leg and throws him at Chachamaru.

_"Da-mi puterea de a spala intunericul evlavie care ne plagi...(Translation: Grant me the power to wash away the unholy darkness that plagues us..."_

Nodoka snarled and uses all of her books to summon weapons of all kind and launch it at Julia but Chie and Nanako defects all of the attacks and Vincent throws a barrage of knives at her. Nodoka dodged the knives and more books appear around her.

**"Combusteo!"** All of the books combusts into flames and swarms towards Chie and Nanako. They cut them all down and Nanako jumps up and attacks her but Nodoka spun around her and knocks her down. She then grabs two books and toss them aside. **"Electrus!"** The two books then hovers between her from top to bottom as Nodoka surrounds herself in a electric cage. She then flies towards Chie as she quickly jumps out of the way but Nodoka is actually flying towards, Julia. Negi then steps in and blocks her attack with his staff. Vincent then throws two knives at Nodoka's books and destroys the electric cage.

_Curati tot raul care ne bantuie si curata-le cu lumina sfanta...(Translation: Purge all evil that haunts us and cleanse them with your holy light...)"_

"Damn you, get out of our way and die!" Ayaka said as she pushed Asuna back and separates her blades into shards and launch them at Julia, Chie steps in and blocks them but one of them cut Julia's leg, throwing her off focus but Julia continues to chant. Asuna then attacks Ayaka as Ayaka jumps back and avoids her sword.

Drake quickly draws his cross guns and fired at Konoka but she quickly dodged them and throws her fans at Drake. Drake quickly take out his cross and blocks her fans only to have Setsuna to step in and blocks Konoka's attack as she rushed towards Drake. Setsuna then push Konoka off and knocks her to Ayaka.

"It's almost time!" Negi said.

Satomi and Chachamaru continue to fight Chizuru until Kotaro manage to sneak behind her and knocks her into the ground with one powerful kick, sending her crashing near Konoka and Ayaka. Negi launched his spells at Nodoka as she launched her burning books to block Negi's spell. Chie jumps up and strike her with her sword but Nodoka dodged her sword and lands on the ground near the three.

"Now!" Negi shouted as a magic circle illuminates at the four.

"Wha...what the hell?" Ayaka said she and the other four are binded by the light tendrils. She, Konoka and Chizuru struggled to get free but no avail.

"Damn it, we fell for the trap!" Nodoka said.

"Chie, Master, get away now!" Negi shouted.

Vincent nodded his head. "Alright, it's time for us vampires to leave the area." He said running towards the city.

"Nanako, come on!" Chie said as Nanako follows Chie away from the bridge.

"Guess it's my cue to move away." Eva said as she flies off and moves away from the bridge.

"Julia, NOW!" Drake shouted.

Julia's eyes shot open as her spell is fully prepared. "Wash away all of the unholy darkness that plagues the children...**Sfant Santuar!**"

"Damn you...DAMN YOU ALL!-!-!" Nodoka shouted in outrage as a giant magic circle surrounds everyone and engulfs them with a blinding light.

The four screams in agony as the light burns them away and purifies them as two out of four reverted from their Pactio forms and their bite marks vanish completely. Chie, Nanako, Vincent, and Eva luckily moves away from the light yet they felt a slight sting upon the light touching their bare skin. The light continues to shine untils it dies out leaving the four unconscious.

"Ow damn my eyes..." Drake said as he rubs his eyes, slightly blinded by the light.

Julia falls to her knees, exhausted after executing her spell.

"Julia, are you alright?" Drake said running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just exhausted after using that spell..." Julia replied and gives Drake a weak smile.

"Nodoka, girls!" Negi shouted as he dispels the binding field and the four drops to the ground. Chie and the others ran back to the bridge see's them.

"Huh, not bad using that binding field to trap them." Eva said, slightly impressed by Negi.

"You know him, he plans ahead!" Asuna boasted.

"Sensei, are they alright?" Chie asked.

Negi let out a sigh of relief. "They're still breathing, I'm so glad..." He replied.

"Looks to me that their signs of vampirism has been erased completely." Vincent said.

"Then the spell was a success." Eva said.

"Yeah, but it took too much energy from Julia." Drake said.

Suddenly a tiny moan is heard from Nodoka and the others as they are starting to wake up.

"Ne...gi...sen...sei...?" Nodoka quietly muttered as she see's Negi.

"Nodoka, you're alright!" Negi said, hugging her.

"What happened...? I feel like I've been sleeping forever..." Konoka said.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried as she hugged her tightly.

"Set...chan?"

"Ojou-sama...I've been so worried about you, I thought I lost you!" Setsuna said as tears fall out of her eyes. Mana let out a gentle smile seeing Setsuna finally reunited with Konoka.

"Chizuru!" Kotaro and Natsumi both cried as they run up to her and Natsumi hugs her.

"Natsumi...Kotaro..." Chizuru quietly said.

"Hey...mind telling me what's going on here?" Ayaka asked, very confused about what's happening.

"Hey, we're just glad that you're all okay, Blondie." Asuna said with a triumphant smile.

"Okay?" Ayaka replied.

After a moment of reunion, Nodoka and the others tries to ask them what happened to them. Vincent, explains to them about the recent vampire attacks lead by Bloody Mary and told them that they are the unlucky victims to her. They are shocked about the news but Chie managed to comfort them.

"I know this is very shocking to you all, but you can thank Mr. Springfield to save you." Vincent said.

"So, Nodoka...you don't remember what happened after you were bitten by a vampire?" Chie asked her.

Nodoka shook her head. "No...um, actually I think I do." She replied.

"Please, do tell us what happened." Vincent said.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and windy night, Nodoka is on her way back to her dorm as she finished working overtime at Library Island. She had to work overtime until midnight. She stops walking and stare at the moon. The moon was full and glows pale blue as leaves blows to the side. She smiled at the moon's splendor and continues walking. Suddenly, she hears rustling from the bushes. She turned around and see's the rustling bush.<em>

_"Is...is someone there?" She asked._

_The bush stops rustling and a rabbit jumps out of the bush. She sighs of relief and continues walking. Unaware of her a black figure with piercing red eyes stand on top of the lamppost. The figure jumps down and charge towards Nodoka, giving her no time to react as she turns around. The sound of biting and blood spilling is heard as clouds covers the moon..._

_It was done in minutes._

_The figure watched Nodoka's unconscious body as she starts to wake up. Her skin is now pale, her nails have sharpened, and her teeth are now fangs. She stares at her new master with her now crimson red eyes and slit pupils_

_The cloud clears out as the moonlight shone at the silhouette, revealing to be Beatrice smiling evilly at Nodoka._

_"Excellent, you are now my slave and you shall obey me is that clear?" She asked her._

_"Yes...Mistress..." Nodoka replied monotonously as she became Beatrice's puppet._

_"Good...come now, I shall find you your first prey!" Beatrice said as she jumps to a building with Nodoka following her._

_Meanwhile, Konoka walks towards the streets of Mahora after her trip to Kyoto with a bag containing a souvenir._

_"Gee, that sure was a long trip!" She chirped with glee. "It's too bad that Set-chan can't come with me. Oh well, at least I'll give her this neat snowglobe I bought!"_

_She continues to make her way back to Mahora Academy, unaware of her that Beatrice and Nodoka are standing on a building, watching her prancing her way to the academy._

_"There's your first prey, Nodoka...are you feeling very thirsty?" She asked her._

_Nodoka nods her head. "Yes...I...want...blood..." She replied as she breathed heavily._

_"Good...now feed, my little servant!" Beatrice commanded._

_Nodoka obeyed as she jumped down and lands on all fours like a cat and dashed towards Konoka._

_Konoka turned around and see's Nodoka running towards her._

_"Nodoka? What are you-"_

_Before she get to finish, Nodoka tackled her and bites her neck, drinking her blood as Konoka's gift has been shattered upon dropping it._

_Beatrice walks up to Nodoka as she continues to drink Konoka's blood and she dips her finger on the pool of blood Nodoka made and licks it._

_"Mmm...type AB. A blood sweet as honey." Beatrice said with an evil smile as Nodoka finish drinking._

_Konoka's transformation didn't take long as she wakes up and stares at both Nodoka and Beatrice._

_Beatrice then lets out a low and sinister chuckle. "Excellent...although you two are not the sacrifices I'm looking for, you two will be proven useful as my slaves." She said. "Come, Nodoka, let's find your friend a prey to feast upon." She said as she walks towards Mahora Academy._

_Nodoka nodded her head and follows Beatrice which Konoka, in turn, follows Nodoka._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"That was it..." Nodoka said.<p>

"You actually remember all that?" Asuna said.

Nodoka nodded her head. "It's strange, it's like I'm trapped in a dream where I was obeying someone and attack my friends."

"I can say the same thing." Ayaka said.

"Well the important thing is that you all are okay." Negi said.

"Yes...but what about Yue and the others? They're still victims to Bloody Mary!" Nodoka said.

"Don't worry, Nodoka, we saved you guys right? So we can do the same by saving them!" Asuna replied with a confident smile.

Chie nodded her head. "She's right, now that we have our ultimate weapon to counter Mary, it's our turn to fight back!" She said.

"Right, anyways let's call it a night, you all are exhausted after all you've been through." Eva said.

"Right, come on Julia, let's head home." Drake said.

"Oh, but first I need to return this book to my cousin!" Julia said.

"You have a cousin?" Drake asked.

"I'll explain along the way." Julia replied.

Drake shrugged and gets on his bike with Julia sitting in the back and hold on to his waist and they drove away.

"Alright, let's head back! I'm exhausted!" Asuna said.

"Alright, we'll take you guys home this time okay?" Kotaro said to Chizuru and Ayaka.

They nodded their heads and Kotaro and Natsumi carry them back to their dorms as Setsuna carries Konoka bridal style and Mana leads Nodoka back to her dorm. Negi, Asuna, Chie, and everyone else went back to the academy and call it a day. Unaware of them, one of Kazumi's surveillance cameras record the whole battle and it was broadcasted at Mary's throne.

Beatrice punched the wall, denting it in the process. "Those damn pests! They have interfered with us for the last time!" She exclaimed in outrage.

"Calm down, sister, you're just angry that you lost the right to control both Nodoka and Konoka." Elliot said. "Besides, you're breaking the castle."

"Shut it, Elliot!" Beatrice shot back. "Mother, when can we destroy that damn city along with those pests!-?"

"Patience, Beatrice...when the full moon comes, we will strike." Mary replied calmly.

"But Mother, you've seen them! They have some kind of magic spell that can hurt us, including you, Mother!" Chisame said.

"Yeah, we should strike now and hit them where it hurts!" Yuna said while Makie nodded in agreement.

"If I say patience, I say so. Or is it, are you all disobeying your Mother?" Mary said coldly.

"No Mother, we're not..." Kazumi said.

"Good...now then, all of you, you are dismissed. The next night is the full moon, the night we all strike Mahora!" Mary said.

They all obeyed and leaves the throne room. Inside Yue's room, Yue sits in her bed with her face buried in her knees as tears fall out of her eyes.

"They will pay...they will all pay for taking Nodoka away from me..." She said in contempt as she awaits for the full moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And like that, this chapter has been completed! With Nodoka, Konoka, Ayaka, and Chizuru now cured, Negi and friends have one more night until the full moon and face Mary and the Blood Siblings. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**A/N#2: The Sfant Sanctuar spell and the incantation is Romanian. Also, Nodoka use for books to attack them is a reference to Barlowe from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia and Chizuru's multiple leek summoning behind her is a reference to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon from the Fate series. Also Ayaka's snake sword is a reference to Soul Calibur's Ivy.**_

_**OverlordMao, signing out!**_


	23. Calm Before The Storm

The next day, after the incident and the purification of Nodoka, Konoka, Chizuru, and Ayaka, both Chie and Negi walks to the headmaster's office after being summoned by Konoemon. As they entered the room, they were met by Takamichi, Eva, Shakti, Yuna's father, Toko, and Gandolfini along with a surprise visit from Alucard and some of the elite members of Nocturne he personally chosen, and Vincent as well as both Drake and Julia.

"Hello, Negi Springfield, Chie." Alucard said calmly.

"Master Alucard, everyone! What are you all doing here?" Chie asked in surprise.

"They're here because Alucard's the one who arranged this meeting." Konoemon replied. "Now that you're both here, we can begin the meeting."

"This is about the issue with Mary is it?" Negi asked.

Alucard nods his head. "Correct. Do you know what tonight is, Negi Springfield?" He asked.

"Well yes, tonight is the full moon." Negi replied.

"That's correct, but it is also the night where Mary regains her full powers." Alucard said.

"By full powers you mean Dracula's power she had a long time ago right?" Drake asked.

"That's right, Belmont. But it's not only her powers that is returning, it's also mine and Chie's." Eva said.

"Powers, like back when I was still Scarlet right?" Chie said.

"That's correct, Miss Izayoi." Vincent replied.

"But that's not all...tonight, Mary's declaring an all out war against Mahora." Alucard said grimly.

"What? An all out war?" Negi said in astonishment.

"Yeah, according to the scouts Al sent, she and her so-called "children" are going to Mahora and level it to the ground with a lot of bloodshed." Teru said.

"Oh no..." Negi muttered in fear.

"Don't be frightened, Negi, there is still good news." Konoemon said.

Takamichi nodded his head. "That's right, Alucard has enlisted his organization to fight alongside us to counter Mary's army of darkness."

"Plus Al enlisted the help of the two vampire hunters over there!" Teru said.

"I never agreed on anything but, it's my duty as a Belmont to fight against anyone associated with Dracula, even if it means teaming up with his own son." Drake said while Julia nodded her head in agreement.

"Even though we're a bit short on mages to fight now that some of them are under Mary's control, we still have enough to fight against her!" Gandolfini said.

"But that's not all, now that we have the antidotes all ready to go and the ultimate spell in our arsenal, we'll defeat Mary and save the victims under her control in no time!" Teru said with glee.

"And I would like to thank you for saving Konoka, Negi." Konoemon said.

"But now you need to do the same by saving the other students, including Yuna." Professor Akashi said.

"I will, I promise!" Negi said.

"Alright, meeting is over, all of you are dismissed. Tonight is the night we fight back." Konoemon said.

"Yes...we must prepare ourselves, as the full moon comes near." Alucard said as we takes his leave, Teru and the other members of Nocturne then follows him to the exit.

Negi and Chie then leaves the office and then the academy.

"Alright, I'll head back to my dorm and prepare myself, I'll see you later, Sensei." Chie said taking her leave back to her dorm.

"Chie wait a moment!" Negi said, stopping her.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"There's something we should do..." He said.

"That is...?"

Suddenly Chamo popped out of Negi's pockets on climbed onto his head. "It's Pactio time, baby!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Chie asked while staring blankly at Chamo.

Chamo quickly take out a chalk and jumps off of Negi as he quickly draws a magic circle around Chie and Negi. The circle then starts to glow lightly, surprising Chie.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's time for you to make a Pactio with my bro, Negi!" Chamo replied.

"A Pactio?"

"That's right, all you have to do is make smoochies with Negster and bam! You seal the deal with a Pactio!" Chamo replied with a thumbs up.

"W-wait you mean a kiss!-?" Chie exclaimed as she blushed fiercely. "I can't do that! He's like I dunno, 10! I can't kiss a 10-year-old kid!"

"Hey, Negi got kissed by the girls here in 3-A and they are older than him!" Chamo said.

"He's got a point there, Chie. Besides, if we need to fight against Mary and her army, then I need you to form a contract with me!" Negi insisted.

Chie then let out a defeated sigh. "All right...if it helps us fight against Mary." She said as she leans forward to kiss him. As she gets closer to Negi, she instantly backed out. "I...I can't do it!"

"What? Come on, it's just one kiss! How hard can it be?" Chamo said.

"That's the problem! I've never kissed anyone before! I can't let my first kiss go to waste let alone by a 10-year-old kid!" Chie exclaimed.

"But Chie..." Negi said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I can't form a contract with you..." Chie said.

"If you can't make a contract with him, then how 'bout you'll make it with me?"

Chie, Negi, and Chamo turned around and see's Lune walking up to them.

"Lune! What are you doing here?" Chie asked him.

"Eavesdropping, as always." Lune replied.

"You...want to make a Pactio with Chie? But I don't think that you know about it." Negi said.

"I don't know what this Pactio stuff is but, if one kiss binds a contract with me and her and helps us fight that old hag, I'll be happy to do it." Lune replied with a cheeky grin.

"Lune...you're really going through with this?" Chie asked him.

"We've been friends for about 8 years now, Chie. And besides, I know you're saving that kiss for Alucard that you had a crush on and I highly doubt that he's going to return that same feeling back to you." Lune replied. "So I say what the hell, let's do this."

"A-alright...I'll do it..." Chie said as her blush reddened.

Lune then steps in to the circle as Negi walk out of it.

"You ready, Chie?" He asked.

Chie nodded her head and replied. "Yeah...I'm ready."

Lune nods his head and both him and Chie leans forward to each other.

"Aw yeah, now we're talking!" Chamo cheered.

As Lune and Chie locked their lips together, the magic circle beneath them glows radiantly as they kissed and Chamo shouted out. **"PACTIO!"** After they break away the kiss, the magic circle's glow dims and a card appear hovering down to Chie. It appears to have Chie's image wielding Sinclair and has violet angelic wings in contrast of her batlike wings, but without her glasses and wears a violet ribbon dress with lilies adorned on her wrist and a cross pendant.

"The contract has been made, you now have a Pactio with Lune, Chie." Negi said. "This is your card."

"That's...my card huh?" Chie said as she grabs her Pactio card.

"Yeah, and all you have to do to activate your Pactio is to shout "Adeat!" to use your latest powers!" Chamo said with a thumbs up.

"Looks like we'll be partners till the end huh?" Lune said.

"Well, technically speaking, you two just made a probationary contract. But it's not a big deal or anything." Negi said.

"Well that's fine with me, I'll be heading back on home now to prepare myself. Later, partner, I'll see you at the battlefield." Lune said as he takes his leave.

"Partner..." Chie murmured as she stared at her card.

"You should probably return to your dorm and prepare yourself, Chie. Tonight Mary will come here with an entire army to destroy Mahora." Negi said.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, you should do the same, Sensei." She replied.

Negi nodded his head as they part ways, heading back to their separate dorms as Chie looked at her Pactio card one last time.

"So me and Lune are officially partners...I wonder what my powers are..." Chie wondered.

_"From what I remembered, you have already regained your powers as me, so perhaps it will further unlock your latent powers. Then again, the full moon is tonight, but nevertheless, we have no need for the light of the moon to power us further."_ Scarlet said.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right." She said as she puts her card away. "Whatever power this card holds, I hope this is enough to match Mary's power." She then continues to walk back to her dorm, preparing herself for the night.

* * *

><p>At Lune's house, Lune prepares himself as he put his sheathed claymore to his back and head out to the door.<p>

"Lune, are you sure you're ready for tonight?" Kanon asked him with concern.

"I'll be fine, Kanon. Me and the rest of the guys at Nocturne will surely beat that old hag, Mary back to her grave." Lune replied. "You just stay home and wait for me till this is all over."

"Well at least let me give you my book, they probably need that spell and I can't even use it." Kanon said as she gives Lune her spellbook.

Lune then takes her book. "Thanks, I'll be back till morning you hear?" He said.

Kanon nodded her head. "Just don't do anything reckless and get yourself killed, I won't ever forgive you if you did." She replied.

Lune smirked. "Right, I won't. Well, later Kanon." He said as he walks out of the door and waved goodbye to Kanon before closing.

Kanon smiled gently, knowing that Lune and his friends from Nocturne will defeat Mary. She turned around and walks into her room when suddenly a knock is heard from the door.

"Lune?" She wondered as she opened the door. To her horror, she see's Elliot standing outside the front door smiling evilly at her.

"There you are, you frail little lamb." He said maliciously as he grabs Kanon by her neck. "You'll be a fine little sacrifice to Mother's domination against this world...!" He said as he lets out an evil cackle while vanishing completely along with his new captive.

* * *

><p>At Nocturne Headquarters, Teru round-up every active members of Nocturne along with elite members consisting of Martel, and Astaroth as Schwarz walks in with Eliza on his side while Lune sides with Grant and Asagi. Alucard stands in front of them with his usual stern look.<p>

"Alright, every one of Nocturne's hunters has been rounded up, Al, we're all set to go!" Teru said.

"Are the antidotes all prepared?" Alucard asked Schwarz.

"Of course, I've also designed special rifles to each members of Nocturne to fire the antidotes to the infected." Schwarz replied as he pushed his glasses up and face the hunters. They are all armed individually with rifles specially designed by him.

"Very good...tonight is the full moon, perhaps I shall assume to my full powers then..." Alucard said as he enshrouded himself in shadows and change his appearance. As his shadow unveils, he now wears a red and black suit with a black cape and a fedora with folded side rims. His hair is also dyed white.

Teru then lets out a long whistle. "Damn Al, that's a good look on you." He said, feeling impressed.

"We don't have time to waste, to Mahora." Alucard said as he and the rest of Nocturne move out.

* * *

><p>Back at the academy where night falls and the full moon shining brightly, Negi walks towards the main entrance while looking at the moon. Alongside him is Asuna, Chie, Nanako, Setsuna, Kotaro, Mana, Satomi, Misora, and the rest of the combating members of Ala Alba heavily prepared for the upcoming war against Bloody Mary.<p>

"Is everyone prepared for this?" Negi asked them.

"Ready when you are, Negi!" Asuna said, giving him a confident grin.

Chie nodded her head. "Ready."

Kotaro pounded his fists and grinned. "Alright, let's teach that dusty old hag to never mess with the class of 3-A!" He said.

"Wait just a moment!"

Negi and the others turned around and see's Nodoka, Haruna, Natsumi, Konoka, and Sayo(in her robot body) running up to them.

"Nodoka, you guys, what are you doing here?" Asuna asked them with surprise.

"We...we want to help you!" Nodoka replied.

Haruna nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like to give Mary a piece of my mind for turning my friends into bloodsucking vampires!"

"But...you guys..." Setsuna said.

"No buts, Set-chan! We going to help you and that's final!" Konoka replied stubbornly.

"Besides, we want to save our friends too!" Sayo said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice here." Mana said.

"Hey, it's perfectly reasonable for them help us, Mary or rather, her children did turn them into vampires, de gozaru." Kaede said.

Ku Fei nodded her head. "Yeah, I would feel the same way if I got turned into one, aru!"

"Alright, you can help us, but be careful not to fall under Mary's hands again, alright?" Negi said.

"We won't!" Konoka replied as Nodoka, Natsumi, and Haruna nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's move out!" Negi said as they head towards the city. Unaware of them, Vincent stands on top of the academy rooftop looking at his pocket watch and at them.

"The night has begun, and a war is beginning to unfold. How will the Wheel of Fate decide this upcoming turn of event...?" He wondered as he closed his pocket watch and jumps down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mary's castle, Beatrice and the former class of 3-A stands on top of the castle as a massive army of monsters and vampire students and mages stands outside the castle.<p>

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight." Chisame said as she stares at the full moon.

"Yeah, with this, nothing can stop Mother after she regains her full powers." Kazumi replied.

Chisame chuckled. "Of course, she used to have a portion of Dracula's power inside of her before that damn Belmont killed her..."

"Hey, with an army this big, I don't think this Belmont person would stand a chance!" Yuna said.

Beatrice then steps forward and attracts the dark army's attention.

"Hear me out my brothers and sisters! Tonight is the night we raid the wretched city of Mahora! With our Mother's powers regained, no one, not even the infamous Belmont Clan can stop us!" She shouted. The monsters and vampires all roared in cheer. "Now, all of you, move out and crush everything in your path! Slaughter every living being that stands in your way and let the night rain blood!" They all roared again and starts to move out.

"Oh man...I love it when you say that! Now I'm thirsty for blood!" Makie said.

"You get thirsty very easily, Makie." Yuna said. "But then again, I am feeling a bit parched too..."

"You shall drink blood later, right now, Mother awaits us." Beatrice said as she and the 3-A vampires walk inside.

At the throne room, Mary sits patiently as she let out a low, sinister chuckle.

"Tonight...is the night where those foolish mortals shall kneel before me before I turn this world into an ocean of blood...let the night of terror begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonus-<strong>

* * *

><p>At the campus, both Ako and Akira heads towards their dorms after being told to return to their dorms.<p>

"Why do we have to return to our dorms?" Ako asked Akira.

"I don't know, the headmaster told everyone to go back to their dorms and stay there until this whole crisis is over." Akira replied.

"Crisis...does that mean the whole vampire incident?" Ako said worriedly.

"I don't know...but what I know is our friends came back after a few days and Negi sensei and our friends is working hard to save them." Akira replied with a light smile.

"Yeah...I just hope that they're safe..." Ako said.

"There you two are..."

Ako and Akira both turned around and see's Eva smiling devilishly at them.

"Eva! What are you doing here?" Ako asked her.

"Oh don't mind me, I just want to talk to the both of you..." Eva replied as she walks up to the two with a glint on her fangs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that ends with another quick update, an all out war is coming up and Negi and the others are entering the warzone. Will they prevail and rescue their friends as well as the students and the other mages fallen victim to Mary? Stay tuned to find out and drop a review!**_

_**OverlordMao signing off!**_


	24. Night of Terror

Outside at the Mahora Bridge, Negi and the others arrived where they were met by Lune, Grant, and Asagi.

"Hey, what took ya?" Lune asked.

"Sorry, we were getting prepared for the upcoming night." Chie replied. "By the way, if you guys are here, where's Master and everyone else?" She asked.

"They're on their way, besides now that we're all here, let's go over our plan." Grant said.

"Plan? What plan?" Asuna asked.

"The plan is that we're going to infiltrate Mary's hideout. The main force, which consists of both Nocturne and Mahora's mages will fend off the invading army." Asagi explained.

"That's all? And where does that get us?" Kotaro asked.

"That's where we come in. While the main force fights off the monsters, we'll sneak into the hideout and attack from the inside." Grant replied.

"Do you think it will work?" Negi asked with concern.

"It may not be the best plan, but it'll sure as hell be worth it to beat that old hag and her psycho kids!" Lune replied.

"Looks like you'll have some involvement with the plan, Natsumi, you with your artifact." Kotaro said.

Natsumi nodded her head. "I won't let you down guys!"

Lune then pounded his fists. "Alright now that we're ready, let's go time is wasting!" He said.

Negi nodded his head. "Hang on, girls, we're coming to save you!" He said with a determined look.

He, Chie, and the others then leaves the bridge and starts heading towards the battlefield and to Mary.

* * *

><p>After they arrived, Chie instantly see's a castle from the horizon next to the moon.<p>

"Guys, over there!" She said pointing at the castle.

They looked and see the castle.

"What is that?" Konoka asked.

"From where it's at, I think this is from Mary's tomb." Negi replied.

"Seriously? That old hag's tomb is now a castle?" Kotaro said.

"Geez, talk about some serious renovation." Asuna said nonchalantly.

"Castle or not, we're going to crash into that place and level it to the ground!" Lune said.

Suddenly Mana see's something from afar and takes a closer look, to her surprise, she see's an army of monsters heading in their way to the city.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but Mary's army has arrived!" She said.

Negi and the others looked and see's the army, surprised and frightened.

"Holy crap that's a lot of them!" Misora exclaimed.

"How are we going to sneak past them?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight our way through!" Lune replied.

"Hey, we took on Cosmo Entelecheia's army before, this won't be any different!" Asuna said.

Negi nodded his head. "Right, I guess a frontal assault is our only option then."

Kotaro smirked. "Alright, let's go kick some ass!"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an explosion coming from the monster army. To their surprise, they see Astaroth firing his cannon at the army. He was then backed up by members of Nocturne and some of the mages and they fights off the monsters. At the midst of battle, Teru runs up to them.

"Hey, sorry if we're late!" He said.

"Your timing couldn't get anymore perfect, Teru." Grant replied.

"So looks like the war has begun." Chie said.

"Yeah, I'd start heading towards the castle if I were you, our main objective is to defeat Mary. Is your mission clear?" Teru asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, our mission is clear, stop the invasion and defeat Bloody Mary!" She replied.

Teru grinned. "Good, well good luck you guys! The fate of the world is in our hands!" He said as he runs towards the monsters with his daggers drawn.

"Alright Chachamaru, can you clear us a path?" Satomi asked the gynoid.

Chachamaru nodded her head. "Right away." She then pull out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" The card glows and Chachamaru transformed into her Pactio form, Pupa Somnians. She then point the laser from her cat laser designator at the monster army and somewhere above the earth, the Type-2130 Chao Bao Zi Satelitte Support System: Al-Iskandariya ("Flying Cat") fired an orbital laser beam down towards earth and at the designated area Chachamaru has selected, wiping out a majority of the army and gives Chie, Lune, and the rest of Nocturne and mages a very shocked reaction.

"Did a laser just...?" Chie nervously asked.

"Yeah, impressed? That's Chachamaru's strongest attack!" Satomi replied with pride.

"That thing wiped out a majority of those monsters!" Lune exclaimed.

"Talk about overkill don't ya think?" Grant said.

"Look now's not the time to be talking about Chachamaru's laser, we have to go now!" Asuna said.

"Right, Natsumi?" Kotaro said, facing her.

Natsumi nodded her head and pull out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" The card glows and Nastumi transformed to her Pactio form, Actrix Timida. "Okay everyone need to hold hands!' She said.

Lune stared at her with confusion. "Do we...have to?"

Natsumi nodded her head. "Of course, in order for my artifact to work on you guys!" She replied.

"We don't have any choice here, Lune!" Chie said.

Lune sighed. "Alright fine." He then held Chie's hand which in turn, Nanako held her hand next.

Negi and the others held each others hand and to Natsumi to connect. Natsumi then wears her mask over her right eye but to Lune's bewilderment, nothing happened.

"Hey what gives? Is that mask of yours broken or what?" He asked.

"It worked, trust me." Kotaro said.

"Okay, follow my lead!" Natsumi said as she starts moving, prompting the others to run with her, leaving Chachamaru behind to aid the mages and Nocturne.

As they entered the battlefield, they slip through the gap of monsters Chachamaru has made without being noticed as the hunters of Nocturne fights off the monsters and purifying the vampires. Suddenly, Drake drove past them on his motorcycle and attacks the monsters in front of them with his whip while Julia attacks the surrounding monsters with her twin pistols. This gave them a chance to slip through the monster and vampires while Drake and Julia fights them off.

* * *

><p>As they slipped past the army of monsters, they continued their way to Mary's castle. As they arrived at the castle, they let go of each other's hands and Natsumi's illusion cease.<p>

"Looks like we made it." Chie said.

"Yeesh, the castle is even bigger up close." Grant said, staring at the castle's exterior.

Suddenly they hear an evil cackle. They look up and see's Beatrice, her siblings, and the vampirized students of 3-A on top of the entrance.

"Welcome to Mother's castle, we've been expecting you fools." Beatrice with a malicious grin.

"So nice of you all to visit us before your untimely and immediate deaths!" Elliot said.

"Keep the friendly greetings to yourselves, just tell us where Bloody Mary is and things won't get ugly for you freaks!" Lune said bluntly.

"Ignorant little punk, my blades will surely slice your tongues like pulled pork!" Victoria said.

"Calm yourself, Victoria. Either way, you fools will never reach Mother, not without us to deal with!" Beatrice said.

Nodoka quickly noticed Yue who is glaring at them with contempt. "Yue!" She called out.

"Nodoka..." Yue muttered quietly.

"Don't listen to her, Yue. She's an impostor who's responsible for killing the real Nodoka!" Chisame said.

"That's a load of crap! This is Nodoka!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Yue I'm right here, you have to believe me!" Nodoka cried out.

Yue shook her head. "No, you're lying! Nodoka's dead and it's all because of you!"

"But's she not lying! She's right here and alive! You have to believe us!" Asuna said.

"No...NO! Stop messing with my head!" Yue yelled.

"Enough! You all should be ashamed of yourselves using an impersonation of our fallen sister to deceive poor Yue." Beatrice said.

"How 'bout I come up here and rip that tongue out of you?" Kotaro angrily said.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elliot said as he snaps his fingers. Suddenly a bat monster appear besides him holding Kanon hostage.

"Kanon!" Lune cried.

"Lune...help me..." Kanon pleaded.

"If you truly cared for your little sister then I suggest you yield." Elliot said.

"You bastard!" Lune growled.

"You coward, holding someone hostage and use them for your advantage is a dirty tactic!" Negi exclaimed.

Beatrice chuckled grimly. "Dirty? Do you really think that this is a game, little boy? But regardless, it is all for Mother's victory once she destroys Mahora and shroud this pathetic world in eternal darkness! Now then...come and face us and Mother if you dare. 'Till then, I'll let you play with our brothers and sisters." She snapped her fingers and the castle door opens revealing the vampirized students of Mahora and St. Ursula. Beatrice then let out an evil cackle as she, her siblings, and Negi's vampirized friends disappear in a flash.

"Get back here you damn coward!" Lune yelled and rushed towards the vampires but both Grant and Chie stops him.

"Lune calm down! Rushing in without thinking won't help you get your sister back! Plus that's complete suicide!" Grant exclaimed.

"But they got Kanon, I need to save her from that bastard!" Lune yelled.

"Lune, we will get your sister back. But for now we need to take care of them before we can go in!" Chie said.

Suddenly some of the vampire students were strucked by bullets. They scream in agony as their vampirism vanished in a second and they fell unconscious. Negi and the others turned around and see's Alucard, Martel, Schwarz, and some hunters from Nocturne standing behind them.

"Master Alucard!" Chie said in surprise upon seeing him and his new appearance.

"We will take care of the infected, you all must stop Bloody Mary." Alucard said.

Chie nodded her head. "Yes Master. Come on!" She said to the others as they run inside as the hunters shoot down the vampires with bullets containing the antidotes.

* * *

><p>As they enter the castle, they were suddenly ambushed by monsters. Asuna, Kaede, Setsuna, and Ku Fei quickly transformed into their Pactio forms and instantly defeats the ambushing monsters. Asagi, Grant, Lune, Nanako, and Chie then follows up by defeating the next wave of monsters coming in their way. But as they defeat them, more appear from the stairs and surrounds them.<p>

"There's too many of them!" Chie shouted.

"Just keep fighting, we need to get to Mary!" Negi replied.

Suddenly they heard revving and see's Drake crashing into the castle with his motorcycle and attacks the monsters with his whip. He then jumps off of his bike and pull out his cross.

**"Grand Cross!"** Suddenly his cross splits into multiple crosses and they spiral around him, enveloping him in a pillar of light as the light disintegrates the monsters surrounding Negi and the others.

"Drake, Julia!" Asuna said in surprise.

"Guess we made it in time." Drake said as he descends down upon finishing his Item Crash.

"Is everyone alright?" Julia asked.

"We're alright." Asuna replied. "Now that those monsters stopped coming at us for awhile..."

Negi nods his head. "We must keep moving!"

"Hold on, I'd figured that you need this." Lune said as he takes out Kanon's spellbook and give it to Julia. "We're going to need you to initiate that spell against her."

Julia nodded her head. "Alright, I'll won't let you guys down!"

"Great, let's keep moving!" Drake said as they advance to the stairs.

* * *

><p>As they head to the second floor. They were met by Kazumi and some of the monsters behind her.<p>

"Kazumi!" Negi said.

"Well well, I'm surprised that you all are alive after countless waves of monsters I sent after you." Kazumi said. "I'm impressed, but that doesn't mean that I'm letting you go scot-free!"

"And what are you going to do? Your artifact is practically useless in combat!" Asuna said.

"True, but that doesn't mean that it can help these guys!" Kazumi said as she pull out her Pactio card. "Adeat!" The card glows and transforms into multiple camera golems, all in a black color and decorated with bat wings, which they all floats around Negi and the others.

"The hell? What is up with those cameras around us?" Grant said.

"Even if they don't have any combat specialties against all of you, my artifact, Oculus Corvinus, will get me your info and I will tell them all your weaknesses!" Kazumi said with a deviant grin. "Now then, kill them!" She commanded. The monsters obeyed and they charged towards them.

Mana quickly wield her handguns and fire at one of the camera golems, promptly destroying it.

"I'll take care of the cameras, you guys take care of the monsters!" She said.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can use a gun." Drake said as he wields his cross guns and Julia wield hers.

Negi, Kotaro, Chie, Lune, and the rest fights off the monsters commanded by Kazumi. Sayo, however, is hesitant to fight, worrying that she will hurt Kazumi. Kazumi see's an opportunity and commands one of the monster to attack Sayo. Sayo quickly see's the monster charging towards her and in fright, she immediately fires rounds from her chest gatling, filling the monster with holes and killing it.

Grant quickly dashed towards Kazumi but the monsters gets in his way. Asagi quickly dispatches the monsters with her halberd and Grant continues to charge towards Kazumi.

Kazumi grows worried after seeing all of her golems destroyed and all of the monsters getting overwhelmed by Negi and friends and tries to escape. Suddenly she see's Kaede above her.

"You're not going anywhere, de gozaru!" She said as she throws a smoke bomb at Kazumi, covering her with smoke.

"Damn...I got to find a way out before they get me!" She said as she tries to get out of the fog.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Kazumi turns around and see's Grant grinning at her while he lashed his bandages at her, wrapping her up in the process.

"Damn!" Kazumi cursed as she tries to struggle her way out.

Grant then slip out a syringe containing the antidote. "Hold still, this is gonna hurt, a lot!" He said as he jabs the syringe at her neck and press down the plunger.

Kazumi screams in agony as the antidote quickly starts to take effect and the bite mark on her neck disappears and her complexion starts to return to its normal tone. He unwrap his bandages from Kazumi and she drops down to the floor.

After defeating all the monsters Kazumi commanded, they run up to her, seeing if she's okay. To their delight, Kazumi starts to wake up and rubs her head.

"Ooh...what the heck just happened? I feel awful..." She said.

"Kazumi, you're okay!" Sayo chirped with glee.

Kazumi turns and face Negi and the others while getting embraced by Sayo.

"Ow ow ow ow Sayo, you're crushing me..." Kazumi said in response of Sayo using her robot body to painfully hug Kazumi.

Sayo quickly breaks away. "Sorry!"

"Well we're just glad you're okay, Kazumi." Negi said.

"Uh about that...what happened to me and where the heck am I?" She asked.

Chie then steps up to Kazumi and explains to her what happened. Kazumi was shocked about the events but becomes relieved that she hears that some of her friends has been rescued.

"Alright, one down, four more to go!" Asuna said. "Just you wait, Kazumi, we'll save them in no time!"

"Yes, but you must return to the academy, it's going to be far more dangerous from here on out!" Negi said.

Kazumi shook her head. "No way, sensei, I'm going with you. Besides, with this whole Bloody Mary incident going around, I'm going to make an article about this!" She said.

"She's not gonna say no you know." Mana said.

"Alright, you can come. But from here on, there's no turning back!" Negi said.

Kazumi nods her head. "I understand, now come on! Bloody Mary is waiting for us!" She said.

They all nodded their heads and head upstairs to the next floor. Unaware of them, one of Kazumi's camera golems managed to survive and records the entire battle. From another room, Chisame frowned upon Kazumi's defeat.

"Damn, I knew sending Kazumi to take care of those annoying pests is a bad idea..." She said.

"What should we do, Mistress?" One of her mice asked.

Chisame gives it a sinister smirk. "You tell Vlad and the others to set up a virtual world. I think I have a little game in mind to play with, and these little pests are the game pieces!"

"Right away, Mistress!" The mouse said as it floats away.

Chisame chuckled sinisterly. "Get ready you little fools, tonight we'll be playing a little game..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that ends the first part of the war now that Kazumi is finally cured, what game does Chisame has in store for them? Find out next time on Night of Terror!**_


	25. Harmony of Despair

Negi, Asuna, Chie, and the others proceeded to the next floor, defeating incoming monsters along the way. As they reached the third floor, they stumble upon an empty room.

"Whew, looks like a breather room." Grant said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hold on, this looks a bit too easy..." Chie said. "I can tell that there's a vampire in this room."

"In this wide open room? I don't see anyone!" Asuna said.

"Alright show yourself and fight us in person! Or are you a coward like everyone else?" Lune shouted.

Suddenly the entire room began to break apart, bit by bit until Negi and the group are trapped in a black abyss.

"What the? What the hell's going on?" Kotaro asked with worry.

"Welcome, fools, to my cyber realm!"

They looked up and see's Chisame sitting on a throne surrounded by keyboards and accompanied by her seven mice. She looked down on them with an evil grin.

"Chisame!" Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"Great, looks like we'll be dealing with you then." Kotaro said.

Chisame gives them a sinister chuckle. "Oh don't think you'll defeat me so easily like Kazumi here. She was actually a warm-up boss for me to set up our little game."

"Game? What do you mean?" Kazumi asked.

Chisame smirked and snaps her fingers. Suddenly, Nodoka, Kotaro, Nanako, and the others begin to break apart into data.

"What the? They're dissolving!" Chie shouted.

"Kotaro, everyone!" Negi cried.

"Big Sis, help!" Nanako cried as her body dissolves into data.

"Negi sensei!" Nodoka cried as her body dissolved completely as well.

One by one, their friends are broken down into data, leaving only Negi, Asuna, Chie, Lune. Drake, and Julia left.

"Holy cow! They're gone!" Chamo shouted.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to our friends!-?" Lune snapped angrily at Chisame.

"I got rid of them, they aren't worthy enough to be the chosen pawns of my game." Chisame replied.

"Just what is this "game" are you talking about? Why are we left?" Drake asked.

Chisame smiled sinisterly. "Because, after I seen you all fight Mother's forces, I decided that I'll be letting you all play my game." She replied as type several buttons from her keyboard. "And the game starts now..." She said as she pressed the enter button.

Suddenly, the ground starts to form from data and fences, trees, and torches starts to pixelate as well as a giant castle formed by a mass amount of data. As the world starts to form, Negi and the others are trapped in a video game!

"Now then, before we start, I'm going to remove some nuisances." Chisame's voice said.

Suddenly, Chamo starts to dissolve into data.

"Whoa, WHOA! She's trying to get rid of-" Before he gets to finish, he was gone.

"Chamo!" Negi cried. Suddenly his staff dissolve into data as well.

At an instant, Asuna reverted to her normal outfit and her sword vanish as well. "What the heck? I'm back to normal!"

Drake's guns and his vampire killing tools began to break down as well and his Vampire Killer is reduced into a simple leather whip.

"Drake, your whip!" Julia exclaimed. Suddenly her pistols and Kanon's spellbook vanished as well, replacing it with a simple spellbook.

"She's trying to get rid of the items that she thinks is a threat to her!" Chie said.

"Wait, Chamo's an item?" Negi said curiously.

"Now then, now that those nuisances are gone, I'll go over the rules. If you all manage to survive my game that in which case, never, I'll give you your friends and your precious belongings back. Lose, and it's your funeral. Have fun..." Chisame then lets out an evil laugh which echoed in the entire area.

"Damn, looks like we have to go through with her game then." Drake said.

"Then we have no choice, let's beat this sick, twisted game and get our friends back!" Asuna said.

* * *

><p>They nodded their heads and proceed to the castle entrance. Inside, they were encountered by pixelated zombies, all heading towards them in a still moving pattern.<p>

"The hell, zombies? Why do they look so...outdated?" Asuna asked.

"Don't care, let's just beat them up and move on!" Lune said as he draw out his claymore. He slashed all the zombies and they exploded into pixellated fires. They move on by attacking the zombies. Drake used his whip and strike both the zombie and the candle at the same time with the candle dropping a pixellated whip. Curious, he picks up the whip and his Vampire Killer transformed into a flail.

"Looks like an upgrade, guess those candles mean something." He said.

Negi and the others tries hitting the candles as well, leaving only a couple of hearts, a bag of cash, and a knife instead. Asuna picks up the knife and the pixellated knife disappeared instantly.

"What the?"

"Never mind that, let's move on!" Drake said.

They proceeded forward only to get themselves ambushed by a black panther charging behind them. Chie instantly draws her katana and cut down the panther, with it exploded into a pixellated fire. They proceeded going up the stairs and Drake breaks another candle, dropping a bottle of holy water. Drake instantly grabs it and the holy water is now in his hands.

"Now that's one item I need." He said with a confident smirk.

He see's a panther nearby ready to pounce at them and he throws the holy water at it. The panther enemy burst into flame upon the bottle hitting it and they move on. They fights off the zombies and moves up, Asuna then breaks another candle and a rosary is dropped off.

"What the? Is this an item?" She said while touching the rosary.

Suddenly there was a flash and all the enemies in the area are gone.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Negi said.

"Who cares? At least they won't bother us anymore." Lune replied.

They head to the door and to the next area, they move downstairs, not before defeating an incoming bat, and find themselves in the lower area of the castle with gaps and water below. Suddenly fishmen jumps out of the water and attacks them. Julia quickly take out the spellbook and the book instantly launched a fireball at one of the fishmen, defeating it. They defeat all of them and jump over the gap, with more of the aquatic enemies jumping out of the water. They quickly head up the stairs and opened the door. As they move on and defeat the enemies coming after them, they stumbled upon one of Chisame's electronic mice staring at them with its cartoony smile.

"That's one of Chisame's mice!" Asuna said.

"Great, this will be easy." Lune said as he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, the mouse transformed into a giant bat and it hovers above them.

"Keep your guard up everyone!" Negi shouted.

They get into stance as the bat flies down towards them. They dodged the bat as it flies back up and down again to collide to them. Drake see's an opportunity to attack and hit it with his Vampire Killer, however the bat feels no pain as it flie back up. The bat then launched fireballs at them. Lune quickly swat the fireball away with his claymore and jumped up at the bat as he cuts it down. The bat didn't flinch as it flies towards Lune and hits him, knocking him back.

"Damn, what the hell's up with this bat?" Lune said as he quickly recovers.

"It doesn't seem that our attacks is working at it." Negi said.

"Not to mention it keeps attacking us at the same pattern..." Chie said.

Asuna suddenly realized something. "I think I get it now!"

"What is it, Asuna?" Negi asked.

Asuna quickly knocked down a candle and it dropped an axe. She picked it up and throws it at the bat and the bat exploded into flames, defeated. They were surprised by Asuna's actions.

"Asuna, how did you know to defeat the enemy?" Chie asked.

"Negi, remember that old video game I play some time ago?" Asuna asked him.

"Well if I remember, I believe it's the game where you play as a vampire hunter and you infiltrate the castle and defeat Dracula right?" Negi replied.

Asuna snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's the one! Chisame must've known that game so this entire castle is based on it!"

"Wait, so you're telling me that this game is based on my ancestor's quest to defeat Dracula?" Drake said.

"I believe so." Negi replied.

"Wow, I never realized that the Belmont Clan are so famous!" Julia said.

Suddenly a red orb drops down and Drake picks it up. A short victory tune is played somewhere in the castle as Chisame's voice is heard.

"Tch, I see you fools all survived the first round, beginner's luck but don't think you're off easy! There's 5 more areas to go in this game!"

"Bring it! We'll just fight our way through whatever you throw at us!" Asuna shouted.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door opened and they proceed to the next area. They moved up the stairs and jumped over when a bat suddenly flies towards them. Drake hits it with his whip and defeats it as they moved on, with Negi quickly defeating the armored knight in the way. As they head up the stairs they were suddenly attacked by heads resembling Medusa.<p>

Drake let out an annoyed groan. "Great, why does every castle involves those annoying things?" He muttered as he quickly dispatches them.

They keep moving forward, defeating any monsters they see getting in their way. As they reached the end, they encountered another one of Chisame's mice and it transformed into a larger variation of the Medusa Head. The Medusa Head slowly hovers towards the group, launching its snakes at them as Chie quickly dispatch the snakes and Lune slice the head in half, instantly defeating it. Lune then catch the falling orb hovering above it and the same victory tune is played.

"Not bad, but the next area will be harder than the last two!" Chisame said as the door opened.

* * *

><p>They proceed to the next area which they find themselves outside. As the moved forward, they were suddenly ambushed by ghosts and fleamen.<p>

"What the hell are these?" Lune said as he kicked the fleaman away from him.

"Whatever they are, they look like a nuisance." Drake said.

They defeated their ambushing enemies and move on. Asuna quickly defeats an upcoming skeleton by throwing her axe at it and Drake knocks down a nearby candle next to the stairs, in it leaves a whip upgrade. Drake picks it up and his Vampire Killer returned to its normal state.

"Perfect, my whip's back." He said.

They move on to the bridge where they dispatch multiple enemies in their way. As they defeat a bone tower and head inside, they encountered two of Chisame's mice this time.

"Looks like we'll be dealing with two of them this time." Chie said.

The two mice then transformed into mummies and they throw bandages at them. Chie and Lune quickly destroys the bandages while Drake and Julia took care of one of the mummies, defeating it. Negi quickly fights the latter while Asuna covers him by throwing axes at it. Negi deals the finishing blow by punching the mummy, promptly destroying it. The red orb appears above and Asuna quickly caught it.

"Tch, not bad...you've managed to defeat not one but two of the bosses I've sent to defeat you!" Chisame said with disdain in her voice.

"Yeah? You shouldn't underestimate us, Chisame! Even if one of us knows the game inside and out!" Asuna shouted.

"Silence! The next one will be even harder than the last! I hope you fools write your last will, because I'm sending you all to the abyss!" Chisame said as a hole is suddenly formed below them.

* * *

><p>They all fall down to the black chasm. After a moment of unconsciousness, Chie slowly regains conscious and gets up. She looks around and finds herself in a cave.<p>

"Looks like we're underneath the castle this time." Chie said. She turned around and see's everyone unconscious.

"Lune, everyone!" She runs up to Lune and shake him.

Lune wakes up and rubs his head. "Ow...damn my head..."

Negi and the others start to wake up as well.

"Where...are we?" Negi asked.

"We're underneath the castle, which I believe it's the next area." Chie replied. "Come on, we have to get going if we have to save our friends!"

They nodded their heads and proceed. They individually jump on a moving platform where they land safely on the next land, defeating the mermen as they go. Platform after platform, they managed to reached the stairs and head up.

"We're back outside." Chie said.

Drake see's something from afar.

"Everyone, heads up!" He said as he brandish his whip.

Suddenly, birds at the size of a hawk flies towards them, dropping fleamen at the group.

"Oh come on, now they're dropping those guys?" Lune said irritably.

"Chisame really wants to get rid of us." Asuna said.

"Come on, we have to get going!" Chie said.

They marched forward while defeating the pesky birds and fleamen and reached the door. But they were encountered by a bone serpent above the door and it spits out fireballs at them. Drake quickly swats the fireball with his whip and defeats the serpent, dropping at least six hearts after its defeat.

"Sweet, ammo!" Asuna said as she picks up the hearts.

They proceed to the door and entered the building, where Asuna knocks down more candles and switched her axe with a knife while collecting more hearts. As they defeat the two bone serpents and enter a room, they see another one of Chisame's mouse as it transforms into Frankenstein's monster with a fleaman on its back. The fleaman jumps off and attacks the group, spitting fireballs at them while the creature simply moves back and forth.

"Oh great now those things spit fireballs!" Lune said as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Guys, focus on that monster over there! That's the main boss!" Asuna said.

"You guys take care of that thing, I'm about to vent my frustration on that little midget!" Lune said as he swings his claymore at the fleaman, promptly stunning it.

Negi, Chie, and the others attacks the creature as it helplessly moves back and forth. Negi deals the final blow and both the creature and the fleaman both burst into 8-bit flames and a red orb appears and drops down. Negi see's the orb and picks it up.

"Grr...you pests are really getting on my nerves not dying! The next one will be-"

"Yeah yeah, the next one will be even harder than the others, tell us something we DON'T know!" Lune said, interrupting Chisame.

"How dare you! Fine, I'll just have to step it up a notch, just you wait fools!" Chisame exclaimed as the door opened.

* * *

><p>They proceed to the next level and they find themselves in a dungeon. Drake quickly dispatch the two fleamen in front of them and they move on. Above them, is a skeleton throwing bones at them. Julia quickly launched a fireball from the skeleton below and they proceed to the stairs, avoiding the raining bones. As they reached the top, Chie defeats the skeleton throwing bones at them and they move on. As they head downstairs they encountered a different colored skeleton.<p>

"Perfect, another one of those guys. Let me deal with them." Lune said as he prepare to slice the skeleton in half.

"No, hey wait!" Asuna shouted.

But Lune already sliced the skeleton, reducing it to a pile of bones, but the skeleton suddenly reanimate and put itself back together.

"What the hell?"

"Those skeletons are red, killing it is absolutely pointless!" Asuna said.

"Damn, and here I thought those guys are going to be easy..." Lune muttered.

Asuna quickly defeated the skeleton and told the others to hurry. They started running and they reached the door, entering to another room. Inside, they encountered axe knights. The armored knights throw their axes at them and they quickly avoid the axe. Drake and Chie quickly dispatch the axe knights and they proceed upstairs. They go to the next staircase where Negi immediately defeat the red skeleton next to them, they move forward to what appears to be a laboratory.

"Hey Chie." Lune said.

"Yeah?" Chie replied.

"Does this lab looks familiar to you?" He asked her.

"Now that you think about it, I'm suddenly reminded of Dr. Arztes, even though I've never seen his lab before." Chie replied.

"Seeing this lab, I personally doubt that it match that creepy vibe from him, although I suspect that his lab would be far creepier..." Lune said.

Chie nodded her head as they keep moving. They proceed to the next room and up the stairs where they find themselves in an odd room with many black paintings. Suddenly they were ambushed by many monsters, Medusa Heads, armored knights, fleamen, and red skeletons all in one room with no candles in sight.

"Wait what's going on? I don't remember all of this in the game! It's all wrong!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Are you actually sure about this, Asuna?" Chie asked.

"Of course! Chisame must've hacked the game to change this place!" Asuna replied angrily.

"Well, it is her Pactio ability." Negi pointed out.

"Who cares about the game? Let's just move on and get those monsters out of our way!" Drake said.

"Could've said so myself." Lune said as he cracked his knuckles.

They start running as everyone defeats the attacking monster ambushing them, after a full frontal assault, they reached the end where they find the last of Chisame's electric mice. The mice transformed into the 8-bit version of the Grim Reaper itself and it hovers itself above the six. As it moves around, many scythes suddenly appear around the room and they flies towards the six.

"Guys, heads up!" Asuna shouted.

They jumped out-of-the-way and Drake engaged in combat with Death. Julia and Lune became occupied with fending off the scythes and Negi, Asuna, and Chie aid Drake in defeating Death. The red orb appears and Drake picks it up.

"Damn you...all of you just broke the last straw!" Chisame shouted angrily.

"Well you can't get rid of us that easily! Not even cheating won't kill us off, no way, sister!" Asuna said.

Chisame growled menacingly. "Don't think you all can rest easily, because now it's time for the final stage! All of you just wrote yourself a death wish!"

* * *

><p>The door opens and the six proceed to the final area. They head outside as they encountered giant bats from the first stage. The moved forward to the broken bridge while avoiding the bats and their fireballs and entered the clock tower. They move down using the gears as platforms and defeats the incoming fleamen and the birds, proceeding to the last area.<p>

"Here it is, the stairway to Dracula!" Asuna gushed excitedly. "I can't believe that I'm actually fighting the final boss!"

"Wait, you never finished the game?" Drake asked her.

"I got frustrated after a few deaths, but this changes everything!" She replied.

"Asuna I know you're happy to reach the final level, but now's not the time to be admiring it! We have to move on!" Chie said.

Asuna nodded her head and they move up, entering the castle keep. Asuna knocks down a few candles, collecting hearts and money as they reached the coffin. But instead of facing Dracula, they encountered Chisame sitting on her personal throne scowling at them.

"Hey what gives? Where's the final boss?" Asuna asked her.

"Oh, you're facing it!" Chisame replied. "Why let some pixellated junk fight your enemies when you can get rid of them yourself?" She said as she change her outfit. She now wears a crimson red dress with a black cloak. She wields her artifact and grins maliciously at them.

"Oh don't be disappointed, I'll give you the final boss you wanted do badly!" She said as she use her wand to materialize a monstrous bat.

"You guys take care of her, we'll handle the bat freak she summoned!" Drake said as he brandish his whip.

Negi, Chie, and Lune nodded their heads as Asuna, Drake, and Julia fights off the monster. They engaged battle with Chisame who used her wand to summon monsters from the game and sicced them at the three. Chie and Negi quickly dispatch the monsters as Lune attacks Chisame. She quickly dodged Lunes attacks not before she blocks it with her wand. She then type in some buttons on her keyboard and fend Lune off with more digitized monsters. She then sits back in her throne and hovers away from them, setting up a barrier around her.

"See if you try and hurt me when I'm in the air!" She taunted.

"You damn coward!" Lune shouted as he defeats all the monsters with his sword.

Negi faced Chisame and begins to use Magia Erebia.

**"Pro Armatione, Agilitas Fulminis!**_(Translation: Lightning Speed)_**"**

Negi then starts to take form as his hair dyed white and he begins to envelop in a lightning aura. He instantly appeared in front of Chisame and prepare to attack her barrier.

**"Hakkyokuen Vajira Eight Style: Kou Kai Mon!**_(Translation: Hard Open Gate)_**"** He smashed his elbow at Chisames barrier, seemingly breaking it with ease, leaving Chisame shocked. He then put his hand near her. **"Flans Exarmatio!**_(Translation: Flowering Disarmament)_**"** A strong wind is expelled from Negi's palm as it blows away Chisame's dress, stripping her naked.

"Gah! You stupid brat my dress!" Chisame yelled as she cover herself in shame.

"Now's my chance!" Lune said as he slipped out a syringe. He dashed towards Chisame and went behind her. "Time for your medicine!" He jabs the syringe to her arm and Chisame began to scream in pain as the antidote kicks in.

The castle began to distort and breaks apart as Chisame returns to normal. As she falls unconscious, Negi and the others are back in Mary's castle where Nodoka and the others are left unconscious. Their weapons also returned to them after they break out of Chisame's cyberworld.

"We're back in Mary's castle." Chie said.

Suddenly, Asuna clothes glow and she returns to her Pactio form. "Hey, my powers are back!" She said.

"Nice going, leaving her open like that." Lune said as he turn and face the wall, secretly blushing.

"Um, thanks. I just thought of it." Negi replied as his Magia Erebea wears off.

"Thought of what, stripping her naked?" Chie said as she stares blankly at Negi. "Sensei, are you secretly a pervert?"

Negi shook his head furiously, becoming flustered out of embarrassment. "N-no! It's not like that really!"

Nodoka and the others begin to regain consciousness after being trapped in Chisame's realm.

"Nanako!" Chie cried as she come up to check on her.

"Big Sis...?" Nanako looked at Chie as she sighed in relief.

"Whoa, Negi that was scary! After my body turn into bits of data, I was stuck in a endless black abyss!" Chamo said.

"Ojou-sama, are you alright?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Set-chan. I'm glad I got to see you again!" Konoka replied, smiling.

"Looks like you're able to break us out of her world." Mana said.

"Well I'm glad that you're all okay." Negi said.

Chisame begins to wake up, letting out a moan getting their attention.

"Ooh damn what happened to me? Why do I feel cold?" She asked herself as she noticed everyone looking at her sans Lune and Drake with them facing the opposite direction and Grant having a bloody nose while Chie shields Nanako's eyes.

She looked at herself and finds herself stark naked and she blushed furiously. She faced Negi, who is smiling sheepishly at her, with an angry glare.

"Negi...sensei...you...FREAKING DUMBASS!-!-!-!"

* * *

><p>After a moment of beating Negi senseless, Drake lent her his coat to cover herself as Chie explained to her what happened recently.<p>

"So you're telling me that you work in some kind of vampire hunting organization and is currently hunting down the vampire by the name, Bloody Mary, the one who's responsible in turning me and everyone else into vampires right?" Chisame asked while she gripped Drake's coat around her.

"That's correct. And now, Mary is currently declaring war against Mahora and we have to stop her at all cost." Chie replied.

"Well if it's that big of a threat, I'll tag along with you guys, my day can't get anymore weirder than it is now... Besides, I'm going make that lady pay for making me her mindless slave!" Chisame said.

"So...Chisame, can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you?" Negi asked her as he has a black eye and a huge bump visible on his head.

"I'll deal with you later you brat! Right now, we're meeting this Bloody Mary person right now!" Chisame replied.

Chie nodded her head. "Right, let's go. There's at least three remaining student of 3-A still under her control!"

Everyone nodded her head as they proceed to the next floor.

_"(Hang on, Yue, we're coming to save you!)"_ Nodoka thought as they head up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, got this done! And now there's three more 3-A students to go, what's danger will Negi and the others face? Find out next time on Night of Terror!**_

_**A/N#2: The game Negi and the others are trapped in is the NES Castlevania game but somewhat like the Harmony of Despair version.**_


	26. Bloodstained Deathmatch

Negi and the others continue on to the next floor with Chisame now in their team. As they are occupied on defeating the incoming monsters in the stairs, Chisame quickly went to her Pactio form and quickly change into a black sleeveless sailor fuku with devilish accessories such as wings, horns, and a devil tail, not before handing Drake back his coat. They quickly dispatched the monsters and continue up.

"I can sense two vampires in the next floor. You guys need to prepare yourselves, we don't know what tricks do they have on their sleeves!" Chie said.

"Ha, we can beat them regardless of what dirty tricks they pull!" Asuna replied with a cocky grin.

"I just hope that Yue is up there..." Nodoka said.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the next floor as Nodoka runs up and calls out Yue's name.<p>

"Yue!" She cried, hoping for an answer.

Chie quickly saw something and run towards Nodoka.

"Get back!" She pushed Nodoka out-of-the-way and she suddenly gets strucked in the arm by a bullet.

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried.

The moonlight shines from the outside and illuminates the entire room, revealing both Yuna and Makie grinning at them.

"Yuna, Makie!" Negi said in surprise.

"What? You thought that you get to fight Yue?" Makie said.

"Well too bad! You're facing us!" Yuna followed.

"Looks like we'll be facing two of our friends this time." Chisame said.

"Good, I have a score to settle with them back at Mahora." Mana said.

"Chie, you okay?" Lune asked.

"I'm fine..." Chie replied as Grant wrapped her arm with his bandages.

"Damn you, that was a cheap trick!" Kotaro snapped at Yuna.

"Cheap? She had it coming pushing Bookworm out-of-the-way!" Yuna replied. "That poor sap was calling out for her friend so I had to do Yue a favor and get rid of her!"

"So you don't even care that Nodoka was your friend? She used to be one of Mary's slaves and this is how you repay her?" Mana said scowling.

"True, but that Nodoka is dead now that you saved her with whatever you have so we had no choice but to tell Yue that she's dead and that Nodoka is a fake in order to help Mother take over the world!" Makie replied.

"Damn you, she was your friend!" Asuna snapped.

"All is for Mother." Yuna replied, smirking evilly. "Now, hold still so we can get rid of you! You may have gotten lucky that I got you in the arm, but the next shot will be directly be in your heads!" Yuna said as she point her gun at Negi.

"Yuna...no!" Negi pleaded.

"Good-bye!" Yuna pulled the trigger of her gun and let her bullet fly towards Negi's head.

Suddenly, the bullet was deflected in a flash by a lone knife flown across the room, catching everyone by surprise.

"W-who...who did that!-?" Yuna asked while looking around frantically around the room.

Suddenly, Makie jumped back and avoided an incoming spear thrown at her as she blocks a kick from a silhouette but gets knocked back. The silhouette revealed itself to be Ako in a long-sleeved maid outfit, arming herself with a dozen knives. She was accompanied by Akira who is also wearing a maid outfit as she appeared alongside her and grabs the spear. They both appear to be under a trance of some sort.

"Ako, Akira!" Negi called out in surprise.

"Surprised, boy?"

They turned around and see's Eva standing behind them alongside with Chachamaru and Vincent while giving them her usual grin.

"Master!" Negi said.

"Eva, Vincent!" Chie said.

"Hey, what is Ako and Akira both doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Master don't tell me you...?" Negi said upon realizing Eva's devious plan.

"Yes, I made them my servants again in order to fight back against Mary." Eva replied with a gleam in her fangs.

"Servants? You don't mean you vampirized those two?" Chie said.

"Of course, I caused a bit of trouble using them against the boy." Eva replied. "And now, I had to resort on using them again against Mary."

"She also had them put under a special training regiment in her resort to pass the time. Of course, I'm the one who instructed them on combat." Vincent said.

"Combat? What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Hey!"

They turned around and see's Yuna scowling at them.

"I don't know what you do with those two, but we're not letting this slide!" Yuna said.

"Tch rude..." Eva said, frowning. "You all get to the next floor and stop Mary and her children, I'll handle this one!"

"Yes, Master!" Negi said as he and the others run past Yuna and Makie and head to the stairs.

"I shall assist Miss Izayoi and her friends as well." Vincent said as he follows them, leaving both Eva, Chachamaru, Ako, and Akira against both Yuna and Makie.

Eva grinned. "Now then...you two, take care of them." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Yes, Mistress Eva!" They both replied as Akira wields her spear and Ako wields her knives.

* * *

><p>Negi, Asuna, Chie, and everyone else continue up the stairs to the next floor. Chie however, is slowing down as her wound burns her arm.<p>

"Chie, are you alright?" Negi asked her.

"That's quite a wound you got there, Miss Izayoi." Vincent said.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting a surprise attack..." Chie replied weakly.

"I'm sorry, you were hurt because of me..." Nodoka said sadly.

"I can help you treat that. Just let me change into Pactio and I can use my powers to heal you!" Konoka said.

"I'll be fine, thanks for your concern guys." Chie replied with a weak smile. "Sorry for slowing you guys down..."

"Don't sweat it, now let's get a move on!" Lune replied.

They nodded their heads and continue on up. They arrived at the next floor which is empty like Chisame's room. But unlike her room, the room is covered with blood and filled with swords.

"What is this room?" Natsumi asked.

Kotaro covered his nose upon smelling the room. "Ugh it reeks! Smells like blood!"

"It smells so strong!" Nanako said.

"Seems like this place is covered with dry blood, it looks like a bloodshed has been occurred here." Vincent said.

"Careful, someone's bound to be inside somewhere..." Chie said.

"Alright show yourself! We know you're in here!" Lune shouted.

Suddenly, Setsuna looked up and runs towards Konoka, pushing her out of the way and blocks a surprise attack from Victoria with her sword.

"Set-chan!" Konoka cried.

"Finally, you're here! Me and my blades are getting very thirsty waiting for you to come!" Victoria said with a mad grin.

"You guys go on without me! I have a score to settle with her!" Setsuna said.

"But Set-chan..."

"She'll be fine, Konoka! We have to go!" Asuna said as she grabs her arm and she and the others head to the next floor.

"Don't die, Set-chan!" Konoka shouted.

Setsuna then breaks away from Victoria and gained distance away from her. She then pull out a Pactio card she made with Konoka.

"Adeat!" The card glows and Setsuna changed into her second Pactio form, sporting a maid outfit and cat ears as her hair shortened. She spreads out her wings as she wields Takemikazuchi in her other hand. "Let's end this nonsense, I'll make you pay for what you did to Ojou-sama!"

Victoria licked her lips as she eyed on Setsuna. "I'll make your blood become my new wall color and use your head as my trophy!" She said as she dashed towards Setsuna.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with everyone, Konoka looks down, worrying about Setsuna as she stayed back to confront Victoria. Asuna notice this and tries to cheer her up.<p>

"Hey, Setsuna will be fine, Konoka! You know her!" Asuna said.

"But..."

"Hey, if I know Setsuna, then I know without a doubt that she would win." Chie said with an assuring smile.

Konoka then gives them a light smile. "You're right, Set-chan will be okay, I just know it!"

* * *

><p>Back at Eva, she watched the battle as Ako and Akira fights off both Yuna and Makie. Ako threw her dozen knives at Yuna which she immediately dodged it and fire back at Ako. Ako swiftly evaded Yuna's bullets and dashed towards her and they are locked in close combat. Makie has her share of difficulties as she avoided Akira's spear. She uses her other artifact, Frango Stipes and she launched it towards her, with the juggling clubs multiplying and flies straight towards Akira. She swiftly dodged the clubs and uses her spear to pole vault towards Makie and lands a kick on her, sending her flying.<p>

"Damn it, how are they so strong?" Yuna said while blocking Ako's punch.

"Maybe she must've done something to them!" Makie said as she glanced at Eva.

"Oh, you twits just realized that now?" Eva said with a mocking grin.

"Damn you, Eva, using your friends to fight for you, that's a cowardly move!" Yuna said, glaring at her.

"Oh please, you and everyone else resort to dirty tactics so why are you calling me out?" Eva replied with a snide remark. "Anyways, seeing you two hopelessly fight back against your friends has gotten a tad boring. If you excuse me, I'll have a personal meeting with your Mother." She said as she starts walking towards the window.

"Hey get back here!" Yuna shouted as she breaks away from Ako and aims her gun at Eva, but she gets intercepted by Akira.

"Oh by the way, Chachamaru you may apply the antidote once Ako and Akira takes care of them." Eva said as she jumps out of the window and flies toward the top.

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru replied.

"Damn you...we're not letting you hurt Mother!" Yuna yelled.

"Forgive us, but under Mistress's order, we are to defeat you two." Akira said.

"Fine, then we'll have to beat you guys first and we will stop anyone from preventing Mother's plan to fill the world with darkness!" Makie said as she lash out her whip at Akira.

Ako slipped out a knife and throws it at Makie's whip, cutting it in the process. She then dashed towards Makie and they resume fighting.

* * *

><p>Back to Setsuna, she and Victoria clashed their blades as Victoria fiercely attacks Setsuna in a frenzy, leaving her on defensive.<p>

**"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanganken!"** She sliced Victoria with Yuunagi but she disappeared in a flash.

"That same attack again? That will never work, remember?" Victoria said as she appears above Setsuna, about to cut her down.

Setsuna looked up and blocks her attack with Takemikazuchi. She then pushed Victoria back not before initiating another Shinmeiryuu technique.

**"Shinmeiryuu Hiken: Jakuzankusen!"** She swings Yuunagi down and send Victoria flying. **"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Okazan!"** She draws a circle with Takemikazuchi and launch a wave of cherry blossoms at Victoria. The mass wave of cherry blossom crashed into a wall and Setsuna let out a sigh, feeling that she has won.

"Did you really think that will stop me?"

Setsuna's eyes widened as she turns around and see's Victoria behind her, grinning mad as her head is flowing out blood.

"Now, it's my turn! **Blood Style: Bloody Scissors!**" She swiftly slashed Setsuna with her twin swords in a X-shaped fashion. Blood gushed out of her torso as she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Negi's group, Konoka felt an ill omen as she looked back.<p>

"Oh no, Set-chan!" She runs back downstairs, gravely worried about Setsuna.

"Konoka wait!" Asuna cried.

"We don't have time to go back for her, we have to go!" Chie said.

"Konoka..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Chachamaru and the others, Yuna and Makie desperately fights Ako and Akira who is pushing them back with ease.<p>

"Damn...this is getting us nowhere!" Yuna said.

"What should we do?" Makie asked her.

Yuna gritted her teeth. "Looks like we have to step it up a notch!" She jumps up and aims her gun at Ako. "Take this!" She fired multiple rounds and the bullets hit the ground around Ako. Suddenly, crimson red crystals erupted from the ground and Ako quickly evaded it. "You're not escaping, Ako!" Yuna said as she fired more of her magical bullets. Ako dodged the erupting crystals from Yuna's bullet as she slipped out a knife and throws it at her.

Makie then lash out her whip at Ako and caught her leg, preventing her from moving. "Gotcha now, Ako!" She said as she throws her bomb at her.

Makie's artifact exploded upon hitting the ground, greatly damaging the room. As the smoke cleared, a large hole was formed from Makie's bomb.

"Well, look's like we got one down. Now to take care of the other!" Makie said.

Suddenly, a knife flies past her, grazing her cheeks as it hits the wall. It was then that Ako reappeared behind her, landing a kick to her back, but Makie quickly jumps back away from her and take out her whip. Suddenly she looked up and see's Akira above her, Akira descends down on Makie and land a drop kick to her head, knocking her out.

"Damn!" Yuna cursed as she reloads her guns. But Ako threw her knives at Yuna and disarms her. She then dashed towards her and jumps up, landing a powerful kick at Yuna and sends her crashing to the ground.

"Yuna and Makie are both down, apply the antidote, Chachamaru!" Ako said.

"Right away." Chachamaru replied as she takes out two syringes and injects them both on Yuna and Makie's necks. They both shriek in agony as their bite marks vanished and their skin complexion returned to its normal tone and their outfits changed back to their Mahora uniforms.

After a while, both Yuna and Makie woke up and rubs their heads.

"Oh man...what just happened? I feel like I was trapped in an everlasting nightmare..." Yuna said.

"Yuna? Everyone? What's going on here, where are we?" Makie asked.

"You are currently in Bloody Mary's castle, we've managed to save you in time." Ako replied monotonously.

"Right now Mistress and Negi sensei are currently heading to confront Bloody Mary." Akira said.

"Uh Ako, Akira, why are you talking like that and what's with the get-up?" Yuna asked them.

Both Ako and Akira stared at each other as Chachamaru explain to both Makie and Yuna about the recent events.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Setsuna, Victoria cackled madly as Setsuna slowly bleeds to death.<p>

"What's the matter, dying already?" She asked her. "What a shame, I thought you would give me a good fight but you're like everyone else, they all meet the same fate from my blade! But don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery!" She said as she raised her sword and gets ready to lop Setsuna's head off.

"Set-chan!"

Suddenly, Victoria cuts down a flurry of magic arrows coming in her way and she fix her gaze at Konoka.

"Well well, if it isn't the little traitor. Are you here to see your little friend die?" Victoria asked while retaining her psychotic grin.

"Leave Set-chan alone you monster!" Konoka yelled as she pull out her training wand. **"Sagitta Magica!"** She launched multiple magic arrows at Victoria but she effortlessly cuts them all down not before instantly appearing infront of her, striking her with fear as she stares psychotically at her.

"Looks like you want to die too. Don't worry, I'll let you join your little friend straight to Hell!" She said as she grabs Konoka by her neck.

"Un...hand...her...!" Setsuna muttered.

Victoria turned around and see's Setsuna clenching her fists and gets up.

"What did you say?"

"I said unhand her, I will punish anyone who dares lay a finger on my Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted.

Victoria grinned and drops Konoka. "So you're still alive, but you won't be once I kill you!" She darted towards Setsuna with her swords in hand.

**"Blood Style: Infernal Guillotine!"** She brought both of her sword down at Setsuna but she quickly jumps out-of-the-way, nearly dodging her attack. She then counters by initiating her technique.

**"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Okazan!"** She then draws a circle with Yuunagi and blast her with a petal storm.

"That same trick won't work on me! **Blood Style: Nightmare Tango!**" Victoria's sword glows as she cuts through the cherry blossom storm.

Setsuna gripped Takemikazuchi and prepares her followup attack.

**"Shinmeiryuu Hiken: Hyakka Ryoran!"** She thrusts her sword and fires a blast of ki and a mix of petals in a straight line towards Victoria, which she managed to block, pushing her back a bit. Setsuna then jumps up and use her wings to gain a higher altitude as she prepares another attack.

**"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Kyokudai Raimeiken!"** Suddenly, her sword, Takemikazuchi gets infused with lightning and extends as she crash down on Victoria, resulting in an explosion in the room.

Victoria narrowly escapes her attack and gets out of the smokescreen.

She snarled. "You are very persistent, I will end you right here and take your blade as my trophy along with your head!" She shouted as Setsuna appeared out of the dust cloud with Yuunagi in her hand.

"This ends now! **Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanganken!**" Setsuna sliced through with all her might, breaking both of Victoria's sword and sliced her diagonally. Victoria collapsed to the ground as blood gushes out from her body as Setsuna stood victorious.

"Not...bad...nobody evers...stood up to me this long...before..." Victoria said as she is slowly dying. She gives off a weak chuckle. "I like you...you're the first person that got me very excited after about a hundred years of bloodshed, I never got a fight like this once..."

"I've satisfied your desire to battle, now I'm going to confront Mary." Setsuna said as she sheathed her sword.

"Heh...don't get cocky...you may have defeated one of the Blood Siblings, but my Brother and Sister are more powerful than me...remember this, nobody will stop Mother..." Victoria said with a weak chuckle before coughing out blood. "I'll see you in Hell...Setsuna...Sakura...zaki..." She slowly close her eyes as she became lifeless.

Setsuna then collapsed to the ground and became unconscious thanks to her wound Victoria made.

* * *

><p>After a while, Setsuna opens her eyes and see's Konoka, in her Pactio form with a worried face as she doesn't feel her wound anymore.<p>

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna murmured.

Konoka then clings on to Setsuna as tears falls down to her face. "Set-chan you dummy! You scared me, I thought you were dead!" She sobbed while she buried her head on her chest while banging it with her fists.

"Ojou-sama...I'm sorry, I know that was a foolish choice, but..." Setsuna said.

Konoka sniffed while wiping off her tears. "I know you were protecting me but...please don't push yourself too hard, I don't want to lose you..."

Setsuna gives Konoka a light smile. "I won't."

"Hey, Setsuna!"

Setsuna and Konoka looked and see's Yuna, Makie, Ako, Akira, and Chachamaru running up to them.

"You guys..." Setsuna said.

"Whoa, what happened here? Why is there a dead person on the ground?" Makie asked, with a hint of worry.

"Sorry, I was battling someone and won." Setsuna replied. She then turn and face the stairs leading to the next floor. "Come on, Negi sensei and everyone else's waiting for us."

* * *

><p>They nodded their heads and heads to the next floor. Back to Negi and the others, they continue on up as Chie recovered from her wound.<p>

"Hey, do you think that Setsuna and Konoka will be okay? I mean that shaking earlier, I'm getting worried..." Chie said.

"Hey, they'll be fine. I'm sure they will catch up to us right now!" Asuna said with an assuring smile.

"Well, if you're right, then I hope they'll be alright." Chie said as they head to the next floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And now, Yuna and Makie is finally cured and Victoria is defeated! With two more Blood Siblings remaining and Yue remained as the last vampire student, will they save her in time? Stay tuned and leave a review!**_


	27. Lune Explodes

Negi, Asuna, Chie, and everyone else continue climbing up the stairs, taking out the incoming monsters attacking them. As they climb up, they hear a cry and they see Setsuna, Konoka, Yuna, Makie, Ako, Akira, and Chachamaru catching up to them.

"Setsuna, Konoka, you're both okay!" Chie said.

"Hey, everyone!" Asuna said.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Makie asked them.

"Oh nothing much, just climbing up some stairs that leads to the head vampire that's all!" Misora replied.

"I can see the next floor up ahead!" Negi said.

"There's a vampire up ahead, it feels like a strong one." Asagi said.

"Sounds like we'll be dealing with one of the Blood Siblings up ahead." Vincent said.

"Kanon..." Lune muttered.

* * *

><p>As they arrived on the next floor, they were met by Elliot on stage with a few skeletons as his band. Behind him is three passageways leading to different areas. Elliot grinned maliciously at them.<p>

"Well well...welcome all, to my stage!" He said. "I see you've dealt with Victoria."

"Yeah, and now you're going to meet the same fate as her along with Mary!" Setsuna replied.

Elliot then chuckled darkly. "Really? Maybe you didn't realize that Victoria is actually the weakest of the Blood Siblings. While a bit strong to overwhelm you, she is just a crazy beast whose mind is nothing but kill kill kill. Beatrice and I knows our strength and we will use them to destroy you." He said.

"I don't care how strong are, just cut the crap and tell me where's my sister!" Lune demanded.

"We don't want things to get ugly now do we?" Grant said as he raised his claws.

Elliot waggled his finger at them. "Tsk tsk tsk...you really don't want to lay a finger on me, not if you value your dear sister's life." He said as he shows them Kanon trapped in a giant bird cage suspended in the air above a hole leading to the bottom of the castle. "One false move, and it's a one way trip down to the abyss." He said, grinning evilly as his foot is on top of a switch to her cage.

"You cowardly son of a bitch!" Lune yelled with his anger rising signifigantly.

Elliot chuckled. "It doesn't matter whatever profound words you throw at me, anyone of you moving a muscle will result of her falling to her death. Making it easier to kill all of you!" He said as he snaps his fingers and Eiko and her vampirized dodgeball team appeared in front of them.

"That's a cowardly move, holding someone hostage to lower our guards!" Chie yelled.

"Cowardly? Ha! It was all for preventing you fools from stopping Mother's plan to shroud this world!" Elliot replied. "Now then, kill them all!" He commanded as he lets out one riff from his guitar.

Eiko grinned. "I think I'll start with the tall guy with the spiked up hair!" She said as she was handed a dodgeball, specially designed to be lethal when thrown. She throws it at Lune but he instantly caught it with his bare hand, throwing it to the side as it smashed the wall, denting it from the process and leaving them surprised.

"Lune!" Chie said.

Elliot frowned. "Don't you care about your sister? Remember, she will fall to her imminent death if you move one more step!" He said.

"Hey, you should try doing what he says if we're not careful..." Grant said.

"Lune please..." Kanon pleaded.

Lune gritted his teeth and stay put while Elliot grinned.

"Good, now let's try this again." He said as Eiko was handed another ball.

"Try not to catch it next time or else your sister will go splat!" She said mockingly.

However, when they're not paying attention from behind the group. Vincent take out his pocketwatch and wait for the right moment. As Eiko prepares to throw her ball at them, Vincent quickly dashed forward and throws his knife at Eiko's ball, slicing it in half as he keeps running.

"Vincent!" Chie shouted.

"You damn idiot!" Lune yelled angrily.

"You've shouldn't have done that fool!" Elliot said as he pressed the button with his foot and the cage opened beneath Kanon, causing her to fall.

"Lune!" She cried.

"KANON!-!-!" He yelled as he runs to catch her, but he won't make it in time as she falls fast.

Vincent however, smiled as he pressed the button on his pocketwatch and everything around him stopped instantly. Knowing that time has stopped temporarily, he dashed towards Kanon and catches her before time around him resumes. Everyone was surprised at Vincent catching Kanon so quick.

"Vincent, how did you...?" Chie asked.

"You owe me, Mr. Tsukima." Vincent said.

Lune scowled. "Tch, you sneaky bastard..." He muttered.

"Just be thankful that he saved your sister." Grant said.

Elliot frowned. "I don't know how you did it, but I won't let all of you reach Mother!" He said as the Black Lilies prepared themselves to battle them.

Chie and the others gets into stance as well, but Lune stopped them.

"Hold on, I'll take care of this." He said.

"But Lune!" Chie said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, you guys can go ahead without me. I'm going to make that bastard pay for putting my sister in danger!" He said.

"We'd better do what he says, he's not gonna change his mind ya know." Grant said.

Chie nodded her head. "Alright, but don't die on us Lune!" She said.

"Trust me, dying is never my priority." Lune replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Now go!"

They nodded their heads and head to the three entryway, with Mana, Chie, Ku Fei, and Nanako fighting off the monsters and members of the Black Lilies while heading to the three passage.

"Which way do we go?" Asuna asked.

"We should split up, we'll find out where it will lead us!" Chie replied.

They agreed and split into three groups; with Chie Nanako, Vincent, and Kanon heading towards the middle path, Drake, Julia, Grant and Asagi taking the right path, and Negi, Kotaro, Asuna, and the rest of 3-A taking the left, leaving Lune to fight Elliot and the rest of the vampire dodgeball team all to himself.

"I don't know what you will gain by fighting them all by yourself, but rest assured you will die here!" Elliot said as he riffed his guitar and Eiko was handed yet another ball, but it's spiked this time.

"I'm going to make you ever regret putting my little sister in danger you spineless, cowardly jackass!" Lune said as he draw out his claymore.

"Hmph very well then, I'll play you a song of death as you fall pitifully by my adoring fans!" Elliot said as he starts the music and rock out with his guitar. Eiko throws the ball at Lune with full force, but he quickly dodged it and dashed towards Elliot. But the members of Eiko's team, intercepted him and attacks him.

"I don't have time to be dealing with you, get out of my way!" He shouted as he knocks them away.

* * *

><p>Outside, Alucard and the other hunters cured all of the vampire students from the entrance. He looked up at the castle and thinks for a bit.<p>

"Director Alucard, all of the infected victims has been cured." Eliza said as she, Teru, and Astaroth appeared behind him.

"Very good." Alucard replied.

"What is our next objective? Our members and the mages in Mahora are still currently fighting her army." Schwarz asked.

Alucard remains silent as he continue to look at the castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chie, Nanako, and Vincent climb up the stairs while Kanon, in his arms, starting to wake up.<p>

"Where...where am I? Where's Lune?" She asked.

"Your brother is currently staying behind and confronting the one who trapped you." Vincent replied.

"What? I need to go to him!" She said as she struggled to get down.

"Kanon please, if you go back, you will only put yourself in danger again!" Chie said.

"But Lune's fighting all by himself, I don't want to lose him!" Kanon said.

"It's going to be okay, your brother's strong, I don't think he'll go down that easily." Chie said with an assuring smile.

"But..."

"He'll be fine, you have to believe in your Big Bro as Big Sis believes in him." Nanako said.

"...Alright, if you guys say so. I just hope that Lune will be okay." Kanon said.

They arrived at the next floor, where they see a wide open room with a series of pillars. Suddenly, they hear a roar and looked up to see a minotaur crashing down on them.

"What the...what is that?" Chie asked.

"I believe that's a minotaur." Vincent replied calmly.

"How did the bad lady fit that thing in here?" Nanako asked curiously.

Before anyone gets to answer, the minotaur breaks off a nearby pillar and use it to smash them. Chie, Nanako, and Vincent quickly jumped out of the way and get to a safe distance as Vincent sets Kanon down.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with this one." Vincent said. "Miss Tsukima, I'd suggest going to hiding is an order."

Kanon nodded her head and hide behind one of the pillars as they confront the minotaur.

"Alright, let's take down this behemoth!" Chie said as she draws her katana and quickly activates her Vampire Trance. Nanako and Vincent draws their weapons as well as they dashed towards the minotaur and engaged in battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Drake, Julia, Grant, and Asagi head up the stairs and arrives in a different room with three coffins with a skeleton inside each of it.<p>

"The hell? What's with the skeletons?" Grant asked.

"Careful, I have a bad feeling about this..." Drake replied.

The coffins closes and begin to spin around and stopped as it opens to reveal a long brown-haired man with a scar on his left eye, brandishing a leather whip, another man wearing a bandana and a knife on his hand, and a woman with long-blonde hair and wearing a blue robe with a mantle of a matching color. Both Drake and Julia are very surprised of who they are.

"Drake isn't that...who I think it is?" Julia asked him.

"There's no doubt about it. Damn her, using some fakes to attack us." Drake replied.

"Just...who are they exactly?" Asagi asked.

"They're the three who defeated Dracula long time ago, one of them is my ancestors, Trevor Belmont, and the other two are Sypha Belnades and Grant Danasty. Alucard is also the one who assisted them in defeating Dracula." Drake replied.

Grant rubbed his chin and smirked. "Grant Danasty huh? I feel like him and me are connected somehow." He said.

The three fakes stepped out of the coffin and prepares to battle them.

"Drake, is it okay to fight them? I mean, two of them is our ancestors..." Julia said.

"They're nothing but dopplegangers, Julia, Mary's using them to lower our guards. However, copy or not, I want to test my strength against Trevor himself." Drake replied as he brandishes his Vampire Killer.

"Great, then I call dibs on the other Grant!" Grant said as he sharpens his katars together.

"Looks like I'm left with my ancestor." Julia said as she take out her pistols.

The three dashed towards the fakes as they did the same and they engaged in battle.

"Wait, where does that leave me?" Asagi asked, feeling left out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and the others climbed up the stairs where they arrived in a room full of mirrors.<p>

"What is this place?" Asuna asked.

"Don't know about you guys but, this kinda reminds me of a house of mirrors like in those amusement parks." Kotaro said.

"This...doesn't feels amusing to us though..." Natsumi said.

Nodoka then walks up to the mirror, and curiously looking at it.

"Careful, Nodoka, we don't know what's going to happen in those mirrors." Asuna said.

Nodoka nodded her head and continued to look at her reflection. Suddenly, her reflection changed into her former vampire self, smiling evilly at her, causing her to jump back in fear.

"Nodoka, what's wrong?" Negi asked her.

"I...saw myself...as a vampire." Nodoka replied in fear.

"Saw yourself as a vampire? How is that even possible?" Chisame asked.

Before they answer, Nodoka's reflection giggled sinisterly and starts coming out of the mirror, surprising them.

"What the? She just came out of the mirror!" Asuna said.

"Surprise surprise. You fools thought you can get rid of me that easily?" The other Nodoka asked with an evil smile.

"But how? We cured you and everyone else!" Negi exclaimed.

"While that is true, Mother managed to rescue me and my fallen sisters from the brink of doom thanks to you meddlesome pests." The other Nodoka replied. "And now, it's time for us to return the favor to you fools." Suddenly more of 3-A's vampire counterparts starts emerging from the mirror, with some of the members like Mana, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Setsuna who haven't been vampirized yet as well as both Negi and Kotaro.

"Whoa! It's like seeing a evil mirror of some sort!" Chamo shouted.

"Thank you for the useful info, Captain Obvious." Chisame replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hold on, why are there vampire versions of Negi and the others? They didn't get bit by them!" Asuna said.

"Because, after Mother saw them battle against us, she used those information Kazumi gave her and create exact copies of you to counter you all." The vampire Nodoka replied.

"Vampire copies or not, we're still gonna beat you again!" Kotaro said as he pounded his fist.

Setsuna eyed on Konoka's counterpart as she growled menacingly at her. Knowing that she is just a reflection of the original Konoka, she draws her sword and confront her.

"Ojou-sama, get behind me." She said.

"But Set-chan, you're still hurt from last time..." Konoka said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ojou-sama. It's going to be okay." Setsuna replied.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to me...I won't ever forgive you!" The vampire Konoka said.

"Bring it, I'm not gonna hold back anymore just because you're just a copy of her." Setsuna said.

They prepared themselves as the vampire Nodoka summoned her book. "Now then, die for our Mother."

* * *

><p>Back to Lune, he fights off the Black Lilies and dodging their ball at the same time as he rushed towards Elliot. However Elliot summoned his speakers and blasts him away with a powerful wave of sound. He laughed mockingly at him while he tries to get up.<p>

"What's the matter, half-breed? Is that it? Aren't you going to get your revenge at me for kidnapping your poor sister?" He taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" Lune shouted as he charged towards Elliot with sword in hand.

Eiko however, see's him dashing towards Elliot and calls two of her teammate for an attack. "Bibi, Shii, Triangle Attack!" She commanded.

They obeyed and the three surrounds Lune. Eiko hits the ball towards her teammate, purposely missing Lune, her teammate caught the ball and throws it towards Lune with full force, purposely missing him as well as the latter hits the ball directly at Lune's back, landing a direct hit as Lune coughs out blood. The ball rebounds into the air after it hits Lune and Eiko jumps towards the ball.

"And now, **Death Blow: Meteor Strike!**" Eiko spiked the ball down and hits Lune right in the head, knocking him down as the ball rebounds to the air again. "Killing move times two!" Eiko shouted as she spikes the ball and hits him again with enough force to make a dent on the ground.

Elliot cackled maliciously as he see's Lune fall under the hands of the Black Lilies. "Is that all? What a laugh, a stupid half-breed like you had to pick a fight with one of the Blood Siblings and what do you get? An unfortunate death!" He said, grinning. "It's very unfortunate that your dear sister isn't here to see you perish like the others! I should've killed her before you get a chance to save her."

Upon hearing Elliot mentioning Kanon, Lune balled his fists.

"I don't know what idea your family has made by giving birth to you filthy half-breeds, but not to worry, we purebloods will do you a favor and exterminate you." Elliot continued to gloat.

"Shut up...!" Lune muttered in anger.

"Or at least, how about we'll find your sister, bring her to you, and make you watch as we kill her in your own eyes?" Elliot said while still grinning smugly. "That way, it'll be way more entertaining while watching you scream out her name as we tear her limb from limb!" He started laughing evilly as Eiko and her teammate laugh with him.

However, they broke the last straw. Lune slowly gets back up and glares angrily at him with his crimson red eyes and his pupils slowly changing into slits, causing them to stop laughing. "Bastard...don't you ever dare...threaten to kill...my little sister for your own goddamn amusement...especially..." Lune's body began to emit a blood red aura as he his shaken with pure hatred. "Especially in FRONT OF ME!-!-!" The aura around him then explodes in Lune's fit of rage, completely shrouding him in a tempest of malice.

Elliot and the others are overwhelmed by Lune's erupting aura as it pushes the Black Lilies, causing them to stagger a bit.

"What in the...? What's this...overwhelming feeling of hate?" He asked in worry.

The overwhelming aura of rage surrounding Lune then blows away, revealing Lune in a new form. His hair and skin darkens, his ears are pointed, his teeths are now fangs and his hands became claws. He now wears a black mask that conceals his eyes and he now sprouted demonic wings on his back.

"What the...? What in the world are you?" Elliot asked in fear. But he shooked his head. "It doesn't matter, you don't scare me! Kill him!" He commanded. The Black Lilies then surrounds him and they all are armed with dodgeballs.

Lune however lets out an ear-piercing roar and jumps towards Elliot, knocking everyone out of the way with an unrelenting force. He smashed his fist into Elliot's face and sends him flying out of the stage and crash into the wall, denting it in the process. He gets up after he falls down and gaze at him with a broken nose.

"That strength...! Who or what in the hell are you!-?" He demanded.

Lune roared again and charges straight towards Elliot with his mind set on rampaging against him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Minotaur room while Chie, Nanako, and Vincent fights off the minotaur, Kanon sits behind a pillar and shivered in fear.<p>

"What...what's this feeling? It feels like an overwhelming intensity of hatred..." Kanon said. "Lune..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	28. Wrath of the Demon

Elliot frantically avoided Lune's attack as he continue his rampage against him. He tries commanding the monsters to attack him, but Lune easily tear them apart and continue his pursuit towards Elliot.

"What the hell's up with this guy? He's like a mindless animal!" He said. Elliot then commands the Black Lilies to stop Lune, but failed as Lune knocks them all away. Elliot then arms himself with his axe guitar and stays in midair, glaring down at Lune. "I don't know what power have you unleashed, but I am not going to be defeated by the likes of you!" He said. Lune snarled at him and jumps up, attacking him with his claw which Elliot managed to block with his guitar, but the force of Lune's attack causes him to push back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and the others began to fight their counterparts as they quickly avoided their attacks. They decided to fight them off individually, but they are outmatched.<p>

"Geez how come nobody told us we are THAT strong?" Asuna asked while pushing off the vampire Sakurako with her sword.

"Don't know, but seeing that we are evenly match against are other selves, then this could be a problem!" Negi replied. Suddenly, he dodged an incoming attack from Asuna's vampire counterpart and her sword.

"Negi!" Asuna cried as she runs and help him, but suddenly, she gets intercepted by Ayaka's vampire self.

"Did you forget about me, Bells?" She said while giving her a mocking grin.

"I don't have time to be dealing with you, move!" Asuna said as she pushed her aside with her sword, but Ayaka avoids it and points her sword near her.

"Oh don't try to ignore me, I have a score to settle with you." She said. Ayaka then lash out her snake sword at Asuna, forcing her to go on the defensive.

As Negi's group fights off their mirror selves, the vampire Nodoka fixes her gaze at her other self. She smiles evilly as she summons spears from her book and she launches them towards her. Having no time to react, Nodoka braced herself as Chachamaru steps in and grabs her out of the way. The vampire Nodoka frowned as she ignites her books behind her and launch them towards Chachamaru which Satomi intervened and douse the books.

Meanwhile, Setsuna fights off Konoka's vampire self as she relentlessly assaults her with her fans which she blocks with her sword. Setsuna counters by slicing her but she quickly evades it not before blocking her sword with her bladed fans. While she deals with Konoka's other self, Setsuna's vampire copy suddenly appear behind Konoka preparing to cut her with her sword.

"Konoka, watch out!" Yuna shouted as she noticed Setsuna's copy behind her.

Before she gets to turn around, the vampire Setsuna quickly jumped back and avoided an incoming bullet from Mana not before she dodged an attack from her own copy.

Nodoka's copy giggled maliciously. "Give up, fools, eventually we will overwhelm you all and you fools will perish."

"Like hell we're going to give up that easily!" Asuna said as she pushed Ayaka out of the way and attack the vampire Nodoka, but she blocks her sword with a polearm she summoned and push her off. She immediately deflects Negi's wind arrows and throws her polearm like a javelin, which he immediately dodge but gets strucked down by the vampire copies of his students.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. She tries to help him but she avoids Ayaka's incoming attack.

"Try and pay attention to your opponent, Bells, or else you will perish in this very spot!" Ayaka said as she lash out against her.

"Damn we're getting outmatched here!" Kotaro shouted.

"Just keep fighting, we will pull through!" Negi said. But he gets overwhelmed by his student's vampire copies.

"Still going on about that? Come now, just give up and surrender your blood to Mother. Either way, you all are still going to perish by our hands!" The vampire Nodoka said as she watched Negi and the others get easily defeated and Kaede and Ku Fei's copies restrain him.

Ayaka smirked sinisterly as she walks towards Negi. "And since you're our sensei, you'll be the first to have your blood drained." She said as she leans to his neck with her fangs exposed.

"No you don't, Blondie!" Asuna yelled as she runs towards her and kicks her towards the mirror, causing it to crack. Ayaka gets back up and growls at her.

"That little stunt of yours cost you your-" Before she finish, she saw her hand begin to distort and starts to fade, leaving her in shock. "Wh...what the? What's happening to me?"

"She's...beginning to fade away after Asuna kicked her to that mirror!" Nodoka said.

"I get it now, they'll disappear if the mirrors are broken!" Asuna said as she use her sword to shatter Ayaka's mirror.

"No...NO! I don't want to go back there, I don't want to go back to the darkness! Mother help me!" Ayaka cried as she fades away completely.

Kotaro then smirked and cracked his knuckles. "So all we do is to smash these mirrors and they'll disappear right?"

"Well, if you can risk having about a multitude of superstitions then yeah, go ahead." Chisame replied.

"Alright then, time to say goodbye to this world you bloodsucking freaks! **Shikukokuroga!**_(Translation: Black Wolf Rapid Air Fang)_" Kotaro launched several dogs spirits at the mirrors and they completely shatters them, causing the vampire copies to vanish and reducing them.

"Damn it, don't let them destroy the mirrors!" She commanded, but their efforts were meaningless as they continue to destroy the mirrors and some of them fights them off.

Konoka watches the fight and tries to assist in destroying the mirrors when suddenly she was met by Setsuna's vampire copy's sword.

"If we were to disappear then we're taking you with us!" She said as she prepare herself to cut her down.

"Don't you dare touch her with that cursed sword of yours!" Setsuna shouted. **"Shinmeiryuu Hiken: Jakuzankusen!"** She swings her sword and blast her counterpart to a mirror, shattering it in the process. Her counterpart then vanish completely upon shattering the mirror. Setsuna then hears a roar in anger as she blocks Konoka's counterpart's attack. "I still haven't forgotten about you. **Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zantetsuken!**" She immediately launched a blast of ki towards the vampire Konoka, but she purposely missed and destroys the mirror behind her, causing her to fade.

"You...why?" She asked, glaring menacingly at her.

"Your blood does not deserve to be a stain on my blade, neither will Ojou-sama's." Setsuna replied.

In a last ditch effort, the vampire Konoka charged towards her with pure rage. "DON'T YOU DARE PITY ME!-!-!"

"Set-chan!" Konoka cried.

However, Setsuna stood her ground as the vampire Konoka's claw is inches near her face, but she vanished completely and her efforts were in vain.

One by one, the vampire clones have vanished completely as nearly all of the mirrors have shattered, leaving Nodoka's counterpart left.

"Damn you...all of you...you have meddled with us for the last time! Why can't you just stay still and perish!-?" She asked angrily.

"Don't you get it? We're not going to give up just because you say so! We're going to put a stop to Mary's plan and no one can stop us!" Asuna replied.

"Yeah, we're class 3-A! Ain't nobody's gonna stop us! Not even a thousand year old vampire like Mary!" Haruna said.

"So that how it is...if that's the case I'll destroy you all right here!" The vampire Nodoka declared as she charge up an ominous black fireball.

"What the hell? What is she trying to pull?" Kotaro said.

Nodoka quickly change into her Pactio form and tries to read her other self with her artifact. In her book, reads the other Nodoka's thoughts, saying that she will destroy all who opposes Mother. "She's...really going to destroy us!" She said.

Mana suddenly felt a growing malice coming from the dark orb of fire. "This is bad, that's no ordinary spell she's conjuring up!"

"Even if I go back to that damn abyss...I'll have to use his powers to obliterate you all!" The other Nodoka said as she is nearly completing her unknown spell.

Negi, knowing that they're running out of time, quickly begins chanting.

_"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... Locos Umbrae Regnans Scathach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta!(Translation: Scathach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances!)"_

"This is the end of you fools! Behold, Count Dracula's ultimate spell! **Demonic...**"

**"Iaculatio Fulgoris!**_(Translation: Lightning Spear Throw)_**"** A lightning javelin is formed in Negi's hand and he quickly throws it with full forces, with the javelin sail past the vampire Nodoka, grazing her sides and destroying the mirror behind her.

"D...damn...it...Mother..." The fireball she formed shrank as she drops the spell and fades away. Asuna quickly swats the fireball away with her sword and the fireball dispersed.

"Looks like that's all of them." Asuna said.

"is everyone all right?" Negi asked.

"We're fine, Negi sensei." Setsuna replied.

"Man, that final spell of hers, I don't want to know what will happen if it hits us?" Kazumi said.

"Well, we're safe for now. Let's move on to the next floor." Mana said.

Negi nodded his head. "Right, I hope Chie and the others are okay." He said as he and the rest of his friends move up to the next floor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Drake, Grant, and Julia fights off the three doppelgangers impersonating Trevor, the other Grant, and Sypha as Asagi sits in the sidelines gazing flatly at the battle.<p>

"Hey, aren't you going to help or what?" Grant asked her.

"Huh? Oh sorry 'bout that, it's just that seeing you three fighting your respective opponents makes me feel I don't know, left out." Asagi replied.

"We're in the middle of a battle and you're seriously worrying about that?" Grant said as a comical bead of sweat drops down on his head.

"Look out!" Julia shouted as the Fake Sypha launches a volley of purple orbs at Asagi. Asagi quickly take out her mini spellbook and cast a barrier spell in front of her. The purple orbs dispersed as they hit the barrier and Asagi charged towards the fake Sypha and slash her with her halberd. However, the fake Sypha floats back and launch a stream of fire at Asagi, causing her to fall back. The fake Grant hangs on the ceiling above Asagi and drops down on her, Grant see's this and ensnares him with his bandages and throws him against the wall.

"Not so fast, buddy, you're facing me!" He said as the fake Grant recovers and retreats back to the ceiling. "Hey, I didn't say you can chicken out!" Grant said as he tries to grab him with his bandages again.

As they fight off the other two, Drake fights off the fake Trevor as they are evenly matched, lashing out their whips at each other. The fake Trevor jumps back and throws a cross at Drake but he counters it by throwing his cross, canceling out the attacks as they clash. Drake in turn. throws his glass bottle of holy water at the fake Trevor but he remains unfazed by the blue flames as he continues to attack Drake.

"Damn, I never thought he could be this strong..." Drake muttered as the fake Trevor prepares for an Item Crash. The fake Trevor then throws a stream of knives at Drake, but he quickly takes out his knife and prepares his Item Crash.

**"1,000 Blades!"** He rapidly throws a stream of knives at the Fake trevor and the knives they threw clashed. As thousands of knives cancel out each other, the fake Trevor rushed in and attacks Drake. Drake quickly pull out his guns and fire at him, but the fake Trevor dodged his bullet and lash out with his whip.

"Damn!" Drake cursed as he avoided his whip. He then counters by throwing his cross at him but he dodges it and attacks with his whip. However, Drake quickly counters by attacking with his whip, striking him diagonally through the chest. The fake Trevor ignites into flames as he perishes. "Did I get him?" He asked.

Unfortunately, the fake Sypha saw fake Trevor dies and casts a resurrection spell and brings back a zombified Trevor.

"Damn, I guess not." Drake replied as he fights off the fake-yet-zombified Trevor, only to kill him off in a few hits. The fake Sypha casts a resurrection spell again to bring back the fake Trevor only to have Drake kill him off again. But the fake Sypha cast a resurrection spell again and revives fake Trevor. "Damn, how many times until I completely defeat him?" He asked.

"Hey, you're going nowhere if that Sypha chick keep reviving him!" Grant said.

"Then let us handle her!" Asagi said as she and Julia attack the fake Sypha. She quickly evades their attacks not before Julia fired rounds of bullets from her pistol. The fake Sypha launches a series of purple orbs at Julia's bullets but fails to notice Asagi behind her.

Asagi quickly completes her incantation and casts her spell. **"Elementi Armorum: Ignis!"** The head of her halberd ignites into flame as she swings down diagonally at the fake Sypha, she burst into flames as she is defeated by Asagi. "Alright she's down!" She said.

Drake nodded his head and attacks the zombified fake Trevor with his whip, the cross on his back begins to glow as Drake tap into the Vampire Killer's powers and struck him with the glowing whip. The fake Trevor disintergrates into dust as Drake struck him with his whip. "That's two down." He said.

Grant smirked. "And that leaves that guy!" He said as he looks up and evaded the fake Grant's attack. Grant quickly dodges the fake Grant's attack as he stops and retreats back to the ceiling. "Sorry, pal, but you're not going anywhere!" Grant said as he ensnares him and wrapping him completely with his bandages. "You're in for a world of hurt!" He said as he yanked the fake Grant down, sending him crashing to the ground. "And for the finishing touch..." Grant dash towards the still wrapped up doppelganger with his claws crossed. "You're DEAD!" He slashed through the fake Grant in an X-shaped fashion, killing the fake Grant. "Well, how was that?" He asked.

"Showing off as always, Grant." Asagi replied.

Grant shrugged. "Well what can I say? I like to kill in style." He replied.

"Anyways, now that whole fiasco's over, let's move on, they probably made it in the other room." Drake said.

They nodded their heads and move up to the stairs, Grant stopped momentarily and looked back with a serious look on his face.

"Don't die on us, Lune." He said as he runs upstairs with them.

* * *

><p>Chie, Nanako, and Vincent quickly evaded the minotaur's pillar as it picks it back up and readies to attack them again. Vincent throws dozens of knives at the minotaur but it shields itself using the pillars and the knives hits it instead. Nanako rushed in at the minotaur and swipes her claws at its leg, causing it to roar in pain and shifted its attention to her. While it's distracted by Nanako, Chie rushed in and jumps up and slash the minotaur with a vacuum wave. The minotaur roared and swats Chie out of the way, sending her crashing to the pillar Kanon was hiding on.<p>

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried.

Chie quickly recovers and dashed towards the minotaur while avoiding an incoming attack from its pillar. Nanako jumps on the minotaur's pillar and dashed towards in slashing it in the eye while jumping off. The minotaur roared in pain as it held its eye in pain while Vincent take out his kodachi and dash towards the monster while its guard is down. The minotaur looks down with its other eye and tries to squash Vincent with its foot but he twirled to the side and slash its leg. Chie then rushed behind it and jumps up to attack but it turned around and swats her away, sending her crashing to the wall.

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried again. She turn and face the minotaur and growls angrily. "How dare you hurt her!" She activated her Vampire Trance and charged towards the minotaur. The minotaur tries to smash her with its pillar but Nanako easily cuts through the pillar and the minotaur's right arm, severing it. Roaring in pain, it tries to ram Nanako with its head but she dodges it and the minotaur keeps going until it crashes into the piller, causing it to fall on Kanon.

"Kanon, watch out!" Chie shouted.

Vincent quickly cuts the falling pillar into pieces making them fall around Kanon. "You're welcome, Miss Tsukima." He said formally.

The minotaur shifted its attention to Chie and charges at her. She quickly rolled to the side and avoided the minotaur and jumps back.

"Damn, it's getting too reckless!" Chie said.

"You should try combining your strength to defeat it, you and Miss Hazuki have the Vampire Trance ability, try executing a combination attack." Vincent said.

Chie nodded her head. "Alright." She hold her hand out to the side and focus on summoning Sinclair. _"(Sinclair, I need your assistance!)"_ Violet petals begin to gather on Chie's outstretched hand as Sinclair is formed in her response. She grips Sinclair as she duel wields her swords. "Nanako, are you ready for our combination attack?" She asked her.

"Ready when you are, Big Sis!" Nanako replied.

Chie nodded her head. "Alright, on my lead...NOW!"

They both charged towards the minotaur as it charges straight towards them. As they both closes in, Chie and Nanako are the first to attack and they both slices through the minotaur, killing it as the minotaur burst into flames and is reduced into a pile of bones.

"We did it, Big Sis!" Nanako cheered happily as they deactivated their Vampire Trance and Sinclair dissolves into petals.

Chie smiled lightly back at her. "Yeah, we did." She replied.

"It's okay to come out now, Miss Tsukima." Vincent said as Kanon comes out of hiding from the broken pillar.

Chie noticed her looking back from the stairs. "What's wrong, Kanon?" She asked.

"It's about your brother, isn't it?" Vincent said in a serious tone. "He must've triggered something to have this tremendous aura."

"Vincent, you knew?" Chie asked.

"Of course, you felt it too do you, Miss Izayoi?" Vincent said.

"Well yeah, I have..." Chie replied.

"I felt it too, Big Sis. It felt dark and full of hate." Nanako said.

"Indeed, overwhelming. But this is no time for worrying about Mr. Tsukima's wellbeing, we need to proceed." Vincent said.

Chie nodded her head as they proceed to the next floor, Kanon take on last look on the passageway behind her. "Lune..." She whispered as she follows them up.

* * *

><p>Back to Lune, he gets knocked back by Elliot's soundwaves as he quickly recovers and charges right back at Elliot.<p>

"You think that same thing will work on me again? Stupid little half-breed!" Elliot said as he prepares to fire another soundwave. But Lune launched an energy blade of a blood red color and destroys two of his speakers, surprising him. "What in the...?" Before he finish his sentence, his face was met by Lune's claw and he forcibly throws him against the wall. Elliot gets back up and glares at him. "Your strength...just what the hell are you!-?" He yelled as he charged towards him with his axe guitar raised. But Lune breaks his guitar and punches him in the face, sending him flying to his stage and crashing to the drums.

As Lune prepares to attack Elliot again, he begins to roar out in pain as he began to revert into his normal state and falls to his knees. "D...damn...what happened...to me...?" He said before he collapsed.

Elliot gets back up and see's Lune in his weakened state and grinned. "So, you're back to normal huh? And you are weakened severely I see." He said. "I don't know what power you had inside of you but I will make sure you won't release it again!" He said as he commands the monsters to attack him while Lune is left defenseless.

However, as they all attack him all at once, they we're suddenly intervened by a surprise appearance of Eliza and Schwarz and they defeat all of the monster dispatched by Elliot.

"What the? More of you pests?" He said angrily.

"Am I late, Mr. Tsukima?" Schwarz asked calmly. Lune however is too weak to speak. "You're in terrible shape, allow us to fill in for you." He said.

Elliot then let out a mocking laugh. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, you depraved quack? You are outnumbered!" He said as the Black Lilies and the monsters are right behind him, awaiting for his command.

Schwarz says nothing but snaps his finger. Suddenly a roar is heard as a golem crash down from the ceiling and stand right behind Schwarz. It has a bulky appearance and it appears to have a hemispherical helmet with 8 portholes for a head, a drill for its right arm, and six electricity bolts on its back as well as a chain attached.

"Allow me to introduce you my latest creation. You may be familiar with a golem, however this golem, is modified to perfection, all to destroy anything that stands in its way." Schwarz said coldly.

Elliot gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter, my minions will break that toy of yours and tear you to shreds, kill them all!" He commanded. They obeyed and charged towards them.

Schwarz pushed his glasses up with his index finger and stares at his enemies coldly. "Eliza, take care of the infected and G-66, eliminate the creatures in front of us." He commanded calmly.

"Right away, Dr. Arztes." Eliza replied as she switch to her grimmer persona and slips out syringes as the golem dubbed G-66 roared and charged towards the monsters.

Schwarz's golem easily takes down all of the monsters as it punctures a hole in one and electrocutes the other while Eliza quickly dispatch the Black Lilies by injecting them with the antidotes. Schwarz then walks up slowly towards Elliot with his calm yet grim look remained intact on his face.

"What do you think you're doing? Stay away!" Elliot said as he commands both monsters at him while stepping back. But Schwarz's cat merged with his shadow and cuts them down. "Stay back, dammit, I'm warning you!" He said as he commands his band members to protect him but it was proven effortless as Schwarz's shadow cuts them down and he continues to walk towards him.

"Did you really think such petty underlings of yours can defeat a member of Nocturne?" He asked grimly. "You must be terribly mistaken."

"I said stay back!" Elliot yelled as he throw his broken guitar at him but it was sliced in half by his shadow. He continues to step back until he tripped on a wire and falls down. He gets back up but only to have Schwarz grab him by the neck, staring him down with his cold red eyes.

"How unfortunate, you could've been an easy specimen for my next experiment, your powers could be proven useful for my next research but given my orders...this is the part we say, Auf Wiedersehen." He then impales him with his shadow, dropping him as his shadow retracts and transforms back into a cat.

"Oh my, did we miss it already?"

Schwarz turned around and see's Martel and Teru coming up from the stairs.

"Yeesh, this place is a total mess in here..." Teru said.

"You two are late, what of Astaroth?" Schwarz asked.

"He decided not to come, he said he's going to clean up the mess Mary made outside." Teru replied.

"I see..."

"Dr. Arztes, the infected students have all been cured." Eliza said, already reverting to her normal persona.

"Good, I'll need your assistance nursing Lune Tsukima back to health." Schwarz said.

"As you wish, Dr. Arztes." Eliza replied.

"Great, we'll just go on ahead and catch up to Chie and the others." Teru said as he and Martel goes to the next floor while Schwarz and Eliza stayed and heal Lune.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and the others regrouped along the way as they continue to the next floor.<p>

"We're getting close to Mary, I can sense one vampire here, and this one's not a Blood Sibling." Chie said.

_"(Yue...)"_ Nodoka thought.

"Then we must prepare ourselves. This is going to be a difficult battle." Negi said.

They arrived at the next floor and see's Yue at the center, glaring at them.

"So...you all came this far..." She said with contempt.

"Yue..." Negi whispered.

Nodoka stepped up from the group. "Yue please listen to me, it's me, Nodoka, your best friend, I'm alive! You have to believe me!" She pleaded.

Yue however, bit her lower lip, holding back the tears as she glares angrily at Nodoka. "Stop lying dammit..." She muttered.

Nodoka shook her head and pleaded some more. "Yue please, I'm not lying! I'm right here!"

"Yeah, listen to her, Yue! She's real and alive, you have to believe her!" Haruna said.

"I SAID STOP LYING!-!" Yue roared as she launched a fireball directly towards Nodoka, but Chie stepped in and slice the fireball in half. "You...you're the reason she's gone...and you have the nerve to impersonate her? I'll never forgive you!" She said as she summons Nodoka's grimoire back when she was vampire and it floats around her.

"Yue...no..." Nodoka murmured.

"Dammit, Yue's not gonna listen to us is she? Asuna asked.

"Maybe not, but I guess our only option is to beat some sense into her until she listens!" Kotaro said as he pounded his fist.

"I'm sorry, Nodoka, it's our only option." Chie said.

"Forgive us, Yue, but we'll beat you until you start listening to reason!" Negi said as he arms himself with his staff.

"For Nodoka's sake, I will avenge her!" Yue shouted as Negi and the group charged towards her and the battle begins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, sorry for the delay, but this chapter is done. How will Nodoka cope when Yue refuse to listen to her? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**A/N#2: Some info about Schwarz's golem, G-66. He is inspired by both the Big Daddy from Bioshock and the golem from Castlevania Judgment, I combined the two to create it.**_


	29. A Plea from a Friend

_It was a calm night in Mary's completed castle. It looms over what used to be her tomb as the moon shines through the night. Inside, Yue sits on her bed staring at her Pactio card that was created by Mary in place for Negi's. A few minutes before she went to her room, Yue stands in front of Mary in the throne room where she prepares to make a contract for her._

_"Now then, Yue...I shall form a contract with you, let us exchange blood and bind our bonds, my child." Mary said._

_However, Nodoka stepped up and stops her. "Wait a moment, Mother, I'd like to do the ritual with Yue." She said._

_Nodoka's decision made Mary raise a brow. "You? Forming a contract with her? Are you quite sure about this?" She asked._

_Nodoka nodded her head. "Yes, Mother, it is my decision." She replied._

_Mary smiled grimly. "Very well, but be aware that my powers will be inside of you two."_

_"Yes Mother, we understand." Nodoka replied and face Yue. "Now then, shall we bind our contract, Yue?"_

_Yue felt unsure about her offer but nodded her head yes. "Yes, Nodoka." She replied._

_Nodoka gives her a dark smile. "Good..." She then bites her own wrist and sucks a bit of her own blood. She stops biting her wrist and kissed Yue deeply, letting her blood transfer into Yue's as the magic circle beneath them glows crimson red. Mary's smile widened as the two completes their contract and the two blank cards that was formerly from Negi's contracts changed into their image but in a blood-red shade._

_"It has been completed." Mary said as the two Pactio cards hovers towards the two. "My powers are now imbued inside of your cards. Rest up, my children, I shall summon you when needed." She said. They both nodded their heads and returned to their room._

_Yue continues to stare at her card until she heard a knock on her door. She looked at it and see's Nodoka entering her room._

_"Hello Yue, can't sleep?" She asked._

_"Oh...yeah." Yue replied._

_"Thinking about your powers Mother gave us?" Nodoka said when she caught a glimpse at Yue eyeing her card. "Remember, Mother's power is within us, no one can stand against us and Mother."_

_"I know but, it's not that..." Yue said._

_Nodoka grew concerned about Yue's statement. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean is...why did you want to make a contract with me? With Mother's power, you can fight all by yourself!" Yue said._

_Nodoka thought over what she said and giggled. "Silly Yue, don't you get it? I am in love with you." She replied._

_"In love?"_

_"Yes; you see our Pactio, it has been linked to our love. You remember our blood exchange do you?" She said._

_"Y...yes, I do." Yue replied._

_"And do you felt it when we kissed?" Nodoka asked._

_Yue looked down and think. As she remembers their blood contract, she tells her that their kiss felt tender, deep with the taste of blood mixing. Nodoka smiled and walks up to her._

_"And now, let us relive that experience..." She bites her wrist again and let the blood flow through her fangs as she kissed Yue again. Yue remains motionless as Nodoka's blood flows through her mouth as she kissed her deeply. Yue realizes that she's in love with her upon her entire body filling up with a warm sensation and she embraced Nodoka. They both continue their kiss as they lie down on Yue's bed. After a few minutes of kissing and embracing, they broke away and stare at each other._

_"I love you...Nodoka..." Yue said._

_Nodoka smiled gently and replied. "And I love you too, Yue..."_

* * *

><p>Returning to the present, Yue fired a barrage of spells at Negi and the group as they evades them and splits up. Kaede, Ku Fei, Kotaro, Akira, and Setsuna tries to attack Yue from all sides, but she conjures up a wind wall and push them back. Asuna however, breaks through her wind wall with the help of her magic cancellation ability, and strikes Yue with her sword. Knowing that Asuna negates all of her magic, she dodges her sword and jumps back, summoning spears from Nodoka's grimoire and throws them at her, but she blocks it with her sword. Chie then jumps towards Yue and attacks her but she summons a sword and puts her on a blade lock. Yue stepped back and swiped her sword at Chie but she parries her attack and launched a vacuum wave at Yue. Yue jumped out-of-the-way but gets knocked down by Negi who appeared above her. She gets back up and glares at them with sheer contempt.<p>

"I'm sorry, Yue, but we don't have any choice!" Negi apologetically said.

"Yue please, I'm right here!" Nodoka pleaded.

"Just listen to her, Yue! She's not dead!" Asuna said.

"I told you to stop lying!" Yue yelled as she tries to blast Nodoka with a stream of lightning, but Asuna stepped in front of her and use her magic cancellation field to nullify Yue's lightning spell.

"Stop being stubborn and just listen Yue!" Asuna yelled.

"No...never, I will never listen to you! Not after you all killed her!" Yue said as she fired another lightning again at Asuna. But Asuna charged towards Yue, nullifying the lightning as she runs up to her and deals a hard slap to her face.

"Yue listen to yourself! Do you seriously want to believe that Nodoka's dead by some bloodsucking vampires instead of seeing the truth? Wake the hell up! The Nodoka you believed to be dead is all just a lie for them to mess with your head, the real Nodoka is right here!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Yue shouted as she summons an axe and swings it at Asuna, causing her to jump back. "How dare you say that Nodoka is a lie! You will pay dearly for messing with my broken heart!" She said as she launched spears at them. Setsuna and Nanako both quickly cuts them all down as Drake dashed towards her and lash out his whip. Yue quickly dodged the Vampire Killer and prepares to cast a spell from the grimoire.

"Oh no you don't!" Grant said as he dashed towards her and grabs the grimoire away from her with his bandages but Yue blasts him with a fire spell and knocks him down near Nodoka.

"Don't you dare touch her book!" Yue growled.

"Ow...damn that smarts..." Grant muttered as he gets up.

"Yue...why won't she listen?" Nodoka muttered quietly with sadness. "Why can't I do anything to stop her? Yue has to believe I'm here...she has to...!"

Grant took notice of this and walks up to her, patting her on the back. "Hey, no use crying over here. It's not going to make her listen ya know?" He said before taking out a syringe and dropping it to her hand. "Besides you'll have your chance, just wait until your time to shine." He thens run and rejoins the others to fight Yue while Nodoka stares at the antidote Grant gave her.

Yue then casts **Apes Igniferae** and launched a barrage of flame wasps at them, but Asuna and Asagi steps in and cuts them down while Julia, Yuna and Mana fires their rounds and Ako throwing her knives at Yue. While she avoids all of their attacks she was ambushed by Kaede as she throws smoke bombs at her and she was trapped in a veil of smoke. She blows the smoke away with a wall of wind not before Chie cuts open a path from Yue's wall and Vincent dashed in and throws a knife at the grimoire, leaving her shocked.

"So sorry about this, Miss Ayase." Vincent said as he kicked Yue in the stomach and sends her crashing to the wall.

"Yue!" Nodoka cried.

"Now to get rid of that book." Chie said as she picks up the grimoire and toss it in the air, slicing it into pieces with her sword.

The shredded remains of Nodoka's grimoire scattered across the room as Yue watched the ordeal and glares angrily at Chie.

"How dare you...first you kill her, then you impersonated her with a fake, and now you destroyed what's left of her existance...! Must you all torment my heart so harshly!-?" She said angrily as tears falls down to her cheeks. "That book was the only thing I have for her love and now its gone forever!"

"Yue please, get a hold of yourself! I know you're in love and all but it's messing with your entire head!" Haruna said.

"Yeah, snap out of it, Yue! We've been telling you that Nodoka's right here, can't you see her Yue?" Asuna said.

"Just open your damn eyes and start listening to reason, dammit!" Kotaro yelled.

However, Yue let out a piercing wail and a blood-red aura surges out around her, causing everyone to shield their ears.

"This feeling, it's the same thing we felt when we fought Konoka!" Mana said.

Yue then stops wailing and raises her wand in the air, charging up a powerful spell as her wand began to surge electricity. Negi quickly figured out what's going on as Yue completed her spell.

"She's...casting magic without an incantation!" He said.

"Ohh man...this is bad, she's going to destroy us!" Makie exclaimed.

"Yue no...!" Nodoka whispered.

"I love Nodoka...I loved her and she loves me...but now she's dead and it's all because of you! Now you're all gonna pay! I will avenge her by sending you all to Hell!" Yue exclaimed as she points her wand at them. "Now die! **Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!**_(Translation: Jupiter's Lightning Storm)_" She then fires a powerful lightning storm at the group with full power. Asuna steps infront of them and use her magic cancellation ability to negate Yue's spell.

**"Nullification Field Full Open!"** With one command, Yue's spell hits Asuna directly but her magic cancel ability blocks her magic. However, the force of her magic is so strong that pushes Asuna back.

"Asuna!" Negi cried.

"Crap, even Asuna's anti magic can't take on Yue!" Yuna said.

Julia and Asagi then steps up and dual-casts a barrier spell and projects a wide barrier in front of them. Unfortunately, Yue's spell is so powerful that the barrier starts to crack.

"Brace yourselves, we can't hold this barrier any longer!" Asagi said.

The barrier shatters as Asagi and Julia are knocked back, but Asuna quickly recovers and blocks the storm with her sword. As the smoke cleared, Asuna remains standing with the others, but with her clothes tattered from the attack.

"Guess I...made it in time..." She said before collapsing to her knees.

"Asuna!" Negi cried again as he run up to her.

"Guess that spell is too much for her." Setsuna said.

Yue however keeps her glare at them. "So you all survived, but that doesn't I can still send you to Hell right where you rightfully belong!" She exclaimed as she charge up her spell again. "Don't think your little friend will save you this time, because I'm charging this spell right past its maximum power!"

"That's impossible! Is she seriously putting that spell into overdrive!-?" Kotaro said.

"Mary gave Miss Ayase her portion of her powers, I believe it may be possible yet highly dangerous." Vincent replied.

"Damn it, we came this far...!" Chie muttered.

Nodoka however, balled her fists as she watch her best friend end her friends while under Mary's control. She then remembers what Grant said.

_"Besides you'll have your chance, just wait until your time to shine."_

With no options left, she runs towards Yue as she nearly completes her spell.

"Nodoka what are you doing? Come back, you have no chance of fighting!" Chie shouted.

"Nodoka!" Negi cried.

"Is she crazy, she'll get killed!" Drake said.

Yue see's Nodoka running towards her with syringe at hand. "You...stay back you imposter, I'll kill you for impersonating the real Nodoka, along with your friends!" She yelled as her spell is completed and she points her wand at her.

"Holy shit we're all gonna die!" Chamo cried.

"Nodoka get out of there! She'll hit you point-blank with that spell!" Haruna shouted.

"Nodoka no!" Negi shouted.

"I'll obliterate you all!-! **Jovis...!**"

"STOP IT YUE!-!-!" Nodoka yelled as she embraced Yue, stopping her from firing her spell. Tears then streams down from her face. "Please, stop it Yue...this isn't you! I don't want you to hurt our friends! I don't want you to lose me..." She sobbed.

Yue stood motionless as Nodoka continue to embrace her, sobbing. Suddenly a flash of memories surges from her consciousness as she began to break away from her vampire control.

"No...do...ka...?"

"Yes...I'm here...I'm alive, and I'm never leaving your side again..." Nodoka said.

Yue then breaks down in tears and hugs Nodoka back. "You really are Nodoka..." She said.

"Yes...I'm Nodoka...your best friend and...your lover." Nodoka replied. Unaware of Yue, Nodoka has injected her with the antidote while she's embracing her. "I love you...Yue..."

Yue smiled gently. "And I love you too...Nodoka..." She replied before she slips into unconsciousness as the antidote takes effect.

Negi and the others run up to them as Nodoka sets Yue down on the ground with Haruna tackling Nodoka with a hug.

"Oh Nodoka that was scary! Don't ever do that again!" She said.

"Sorry..." Nodoka replied.

"Told ya your time will shine." Grant said with a smirk.

"Yeah but still...that's a reckless action, you could've died if she fired that spell." Chie said.

"Well the important thing is, Big Sis, that her friend is okay!" Nanako replied with joy.

Chie nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, they heard a tiny moan and see's Yue waking up.

"Where...am I?" She asked. She looked around and see's everyone grouping around her. "Nodoka, Negi sensei, everyone? What's going on here?"

"Yue!" Nodoka cried as she embraced her.

"Hey welcome back, Yue!" Asuna said grinning.

"Yue we're so glad that you're okay!" Negi said with a gentle smile.

"You guys..." Yue whispered.

Haruna then faced Nodoka with a sly grin. "So, what's this about you being Yue's lover huh? You have a thing for her or something?" She asked, hoping to get an answer from her.

Nodoka blushed fiercely upon hearing her question. "Wh-wha!-? You actually heard what I said!-?" She stammered.

"We all did, and now we want to get answers from you, Nodoka Miyazaki." Kazumi replied with a playful grin. "Now then, when did you first develop feelings from her?" She asked while holding out a microphone out of nowhere.

"W-w-wait, this isn't what it...I can explain!" Nodoka nervously stammered while Yue was left confused.

"Looks like Yue doesn't remember the entire event." Chie said.

"Shall I explain to her the current event and that...interesting romance with Miss Miyazaki?" Vincent asked, with a playful smile.

Chie shook her head. "No, I'll explain it to her. I think it's best for their relationship to remain a secret to them." She replied as she walk up to Yue and tell her the recent events.

After Chie explains Yue about the war between Mary and Mahora, the group were suddenly greeted by Martel and Teru.

"Hey! Sorry to keep ya waiting!" Teru said as they come up the stairs.

"Teru, Miss Martel! What are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"We're here to assist you guys on defeating Bloody Mary!" Teru replied.

Kanon then run up to them. "How's my brother? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Lune is doing fine, he is under medical treatment from Dr. Arztes after a harsh battle he had." Martel replied. Kanon sighed in relief, knowing that Lune is alive.

"Anyways, now that whole fiasco is over with and the entire students of Mahora is all cured, let's keep going!" Grant said.

Chie nodded her head. "Right!"

"Yue, can you stand?" Nodoka asked.

Yue nodded her head. "Yeah." She replied as she stands up.

"Alright, let's keep going, I think the throne room is up ahead!" Negi said. They nodded their heads as they leave the room.

* * *

><p>They run through the corridors, defeating monsters as they arrived at the throne room. Both Negi and Kotaro knocks down the doors and they walk in, where they encountered Beatrice sitting in Mary's throne smiling evilly at them.<p>

"So...you fools all made it here, I'm impressed that you all made it this far." She said.

Chie clenched her fists as she glared at her. "You..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a hidden room, Mary sits on her coffin where she see's two intruders appearing from her room and she smiled evilly as both Eva and Alucard confronts her.<p>

"So...you came..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: At last, they arrived at the throne room, where they face the final Blood Sibling, Beatrice. Meanwhile, both Alucard and Eva confronts Mary. Will Chie avenge her past as she confronts the one who changed her life and will Alucard and Eva stand against Mary now that the full moon is out? Find out next time on Night of Terror!**_


	30. The Angel of Rebirth

Beatrice grinned devilishly as she is confronted by Negi and the gang. The throne room was devoid of monsters as Beatrice is the only one inside it.

"So you all defeated my brothers and sisters and made it here, I'm impressed." She said snidely.

"Where is Mary?" Drake demanded.

"Unfortunately, Mother isn't here right now to see you fail. Right now, I'll be dealing with you pests and rid you all from interfering with her plan of domination!" Beatrice replied with a mad grin.

"No you won't, Beatrice, because we will find Mary and stop her from destroying Mahora and the world!" Negi said.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? You're nothing but feeble mortals compared to an immortal being who houses Dracula's powers!" Beatrice exclaimed as she slice open her arm and let her blood spill to the ground, with multiple spears emerging out of it. "And now, thanks to Mother's blood coursing in my veins, I will use this power to send you all down to the fiery abyss!"

"Then we won't show any mercy on you or Mary!" Negi said as he prepares himself, but however Chie stops him and walk up.

"Oh? Well if it isn't the little weakling whose unable to raise a finger to save her little friends, are you here to perish?" Beatrice said.

Chie shook her head. "No, I'm here to defeat you." Chie replied calmly. "You're right about me being weak, I'm too afraid to do anything to save my friends, even the ones who are precious to me...but..." She clenches her fist and gaze at Beatrice with a determined look. "That's all in the past now, I will defeat you and make you pay for what you done to my home a long time ago!"

Beatrice then laughs mockingly. "So you still have a grudge on me back then, so what? It won't change anything even if I pierce you with a thousand spears!"

"True, but I have to thank you." Chie said.

"Thank me? For what?"

"If it weren't for you devastating my home, I wouldn't have met Master Alucard, have made new friends in Nocturne and Mahora, and have known my newfound powers. You just gave me a new hope." Chie replied as she takes out her Pactio card. "And now I will show you, how I've grown!"

However Chie's statement disgusted Beatrice greatly, enraging her. "Thank me? For all that shit you told me? I made your life miserable and all you do is thank me? Don't give me that sappy remark! Don't talk about hope and all that shit you just spouted out! You should've been crying in despair like you always been! I should've killed you when I had the chance, and now...you're asking for a one way trip to the infernal abyss! Now DIE!-!" She then launched all of her spears directly towards Chie.

Before anyone can rush in and stops the spears, Chie swipes her card into the air and shouted out. **"Adeat!"** Her card glows and she gets enveloped by a violet light before the spears crash to the light and hits Chie.

"Big Sis!" Nanako cried.

As the smoke clears, what appears before them is a pair of angelic violet wings. Chie then emerges from her wings and spreads them, with her taking on a new appearance. She now wears a violet ribbon dress with lilies adorned to her wrist, a cross pendant around her neck, and her glasses became absent upon her transformation. In her hand, wields Sinclair.

"Whoa...that's her Pactio? Negi when did you form a contract with her?" Asuna asked.

Negi however shook his head. "No, this isn't my doing, it's Lune's." He replied.

"Whoa, Big Sis looks beautiful..." Nanako said in awe.

"You...what the hell are you?" Beatrice asked.

Chie opened her now slit pupiled eyes and replied. "I am once known as the Shinso vampire, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity, a vampire feared by everyone as the Angel of Death. However, the Scarlet they once feared has perished, and now she has risen from her grave as an entire different being. I am no longer the Angel of Death, Scarlet Trinity, instead...I am now Chie Izayoi, the Angel of Rebirth!"

Vincent smiled at her speech. "An Angel of Rebirth...she truly has grown."

Beatrice however, was far from amused. "The Angel of Rebirth...don't give me that crap. Angel or not, I will tear off those ugly wings of yours and make you fall from your so-called heaven!" She exclaimed as she wields Longinus.

"So be it. I shall give you the punishment you rightfully deserve!" Chie said as her pendant glows in a violet color and she magically wears an armored dress of a matching color and gold trimmings.

They both charged and clashed their weapons as Beatrice jumps back to gain some distance and tries to throw her spear. However, before she attacks, Chie raised her sword in the air and shouted. **"Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!"** She swings her sword down and a violet petal storm is launched towards Beatrice as Chie swiftly dashed herself inside the storm to conceal herself. The petal storm now surrounds Beatrice as she gets swiftly cut from all sides.

"Don't think you'll have the advantage just because you can hide in this small twister!" Beatrice said as she swings her spear and blows the storm away, only to find herself surrounded by multiple Chies.

**"Second Movement: - Twilight Waltz!"**

One by one, Chie's after images charge towards Beatrice and slice her with her sword. Beatrice frantically blocks her attacks from all sides as she fails to notice Chie standing midair above her.

**"Violet Forte Rain!"** She flaps her wings and shot out multiple sharp feathers at Beatrice, but she quickly saw her attack and evades it, not before throwing her spear at her only to have her deflect it with her sword.

**"Lilium Dance: Second Movement - Twilight Waltz!"** She quickly descends down and moved left and right as she leaves after images and attacks her.

"That same trick won't work on me!" Beatrice said as she blocks her flurry of slashes. Suddenly Nanako dashed behind her and sliced her with her claws. "You little brat!" She knocks Nanako away but she recovers and activates her Vampire Trance.

"Don't underestimate me and Big Sis!" She said as she dashed towards Beatrice and slash her with her claws.

Beatrice dodge every swipes of Nanako's claw as she tries to block Chie's attacks at the same time. She then retreats into the air and summons more spears behind her. "Annoying pests, why don't you just accept your fates and perish!" She launched them at the two which they immediately dodged. While she's busy with the two, Mana aimed her rifle at Beatrice and fired a round, causing Beatrice to dodge it and shifted her attention on Negi's group.

"Don't even think about hogging all the action all by yourselves, we want in too!" Asuna said as she jumps towards Beatrice and strike her down with her sword. Beatrice dodged her sword and descends down but she grabs two of her spears and blocks Setsuna and Teru's attacks. She pushed them off and quickly evades an incoming attack from Martel while blocking an attack from Kotaro, pushing him off but evades a flurry of knives from Ako and Vincent. Beatrice then evades an incoming bolt from Chachamaru as Kaede appears above her and throws a couple of smoke bombs and blinds Beatrice in a cloud of smoke. Beatrice then jumps up and escapes the cloud of smoke but she evades a combined attack from Yuna, Drake, and Akira not before Makie uses her ribbon to snatch Longinus away from Beatrice as Ku Fei knocks her down with a single kick. As she crash down, Negi, Yue, and Julia casts a lightning spell in a combined effort and zaps Beatrice with a strong lightning storm.

"Did we get her?" Asuna asked.

As the smoke cleared, Beatrice gets back up and glares at them with pure rage. "How dare you...all of you...how dare you all make a fool out of me! I will make you all pay dearly for your actions!" She exclaimed as she dug her nails on her bare back and rips open her back, letting her blood spill to the ground. Suddenly her blood began to form on her wounded back and forms a branch-like wings consists of her spears. "And now...DIE!-!-!" She shouted as her wings extends and the branches of her wings multiply as it aims towards everyone.

"Everyone, look out!" Negi shouted.

They frantically dodged the branches of Beatrice's wings as Chie cuts down the branches pointing towards her. She then dashed towards Beatrice while cutting down her branches as Beatrice blocks her sword with her reclaimed Longinus.

"Your guard is down!" Beatrice said as she directs all of the branches of her wings to impale Chie. Chie however, remains calm and executed her attack.

**"Lilium Dance: Third Movement - Ebony Sonata!"**

Suddenly, Sinclair starts to glow black and enshrouded the two in a sphere of darkness. Chie then disappear in the darkness, leaving Beatrice alone.

"What the hell? Where are you?" She shouted.

Suddenly, she avoided an incoming feathers from the front. "Found you!" She lash out her wings in front of her but they were blocked by a dark force. "What the hell?"

Suddenly her shadowy prison shrinks and gets retracted to Chie's sword. She then plants her sword down and vines shot out of the ground and lash out at Beatrice. Beatrice avoided the vines by jumping to the air but she was met by Vincent. She lash out her wings at him but he cuts them down with his kodachi, slicing her branch-like wings into pieces. He then knocks her down with a single kick and Grant follows it up by snaring her with his bandages and tossing her to the ground. Asagi then attacks her with her ice infused halberd and swing it down but Beatrice recovers and counters by throwing her spear at her, disarming her halberd. Before she impales Asagi with her spear she summoned back, Nanako rushed in and lands a hard kick to her stomach and sends her flying to a wall. Beatrice gets back up on her feet and roar out in outrage.

"I have enough of this foolishness! I will never let you pests disrupt Mother's plan!" She shouted as her wings burst out and stabs the entire area.

"She's in a frenzy!" Nodoka said. "I can't even read where she's attacking!"

"Then we have to end this quickly. Nanako can you distract her for me?" Chie asked.

Nanako nodded her head and replied. "Leave it to me, Big Sis!" She dashed towards Beatrice as she shifted her attention towards Nanako and her branches goes towards her. Nanako swiftly cuts down the branches that's attacking her and she knocks Longinus away from Beatrice hand. Before Beatrice lands a punch on Nanako, she quickly spun around her and lands a kick to her back. "This is for insulting Big Sis!"

Beatrice quickly recovers and skids into a halt. "You impudent little brat!" She growled.

However, she fails to notice Chie initiating her next attack.

**"Lilium Dance: Fourth Movement..."** She plants her sword down and a pool of shadow leak out from the ground and encroaches Beatrice and engulfs her in a world of darkness. Suddenly, Beatrice finds herself in a meadow of lilies under a full moon.

"Where am I? Where are you, show yourself!" She demanded. Suddenly, she sensed Chie's presence behind her and she launched a spear from her bloody wing but it sails past Chie's body and fades away. "A fake?" She sensed Chie's presence again, this time to her right and she launch her branches at her but she fades away again as it hits the ground. "Where the hell are you? Show yourself you spineless coward!" She demanded. Suddenly, she felt a cut on her arm and looked at it, but she felt another cut on her other arm. She looked around frantically until she hear her voice.

"You're in my realm, this is my fourth movement: **Midnight Serenade.**" Chie echoed. "Here, my abilities has been strengthened in this alternate reality. You are an unfortunate opponent to see this attack. You cannot escape..."

Suddenly, Beatrice's legs get ensnared by vines and multiple Chies appeared around her. Chie's clones then rush in one-by-one and slash her with their swords, leaving Beatrice defenseless. As the clones fade away, the real Chie remains standing infront of her.

"This is the end." Chie declared as she cuts Beatrice down. Her blood gushes out of her body and her branch-like wings evaporated into red mists as Chie's alternate realm distorts and they returned to the castle where Beatrice collapse to the ground. Chie's armor then disperse into feathers as her pendant returns to her neck. Negi and the others rushed over to Chie and congratulate on her victory.

"That was so cool, Big Sis! I knew you could win!" Nanako cheered happily.

"Nice going, way to go Chie!" Asuna said, grinning.

"Excellent work, Chie, if only Master were here to see this." Negi said.

"An outstanding performance, Lady no...Chie. You have truly grown." Vincent said.

Chie smiled. "You guys..."

Drake however, breaks up the celebration. "Alright, so the last of Mary's children is defeated. Let's go, Mary's waiting." He said.

"Wait, where? This is Mary's throne room right? Where exactly is she?" Asuna said.

They pondered a bit until Kotaro speak up.

"Hey...did any of you felt a breeze here?" He asked.

"A breeze?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, who left the window open?" Kotaro asked.

"I don't see any windows opened, Kotaro." Natsumi replied.

Chie felt the breeze Kotaro was talking about and trace it down, leading to the throne. Curious, Chie cuts down the throne with her sword and revealed a hidden passageway.

"A hidden passage...so that where Mary was hiding." Chie said.

"She knew we were coming and decided to hid herself in another area, how very sneaky of her." Teru said.

Negi balled his fists and walks towards the passage. "Let's go everyone, the final battle awaits!"

They nodded their heads and went towards the hidden passage. Martel however, stayed behind as she noticed Beatrice survived Chie's attack and groaned.

"You're still breathing are you? It seems that dear Chie is too naïve to deal the killing blow." Martel said.

"So...what are you...going to do about it...? Preach me to death?" Beatrice suggested rhetorically and weakly.

"No...I'll have to finish her job into my own hands." Martel replied as she use her key to release her chains, unleashing her full powers as Martel opens her crimson red eyes. She then summons a giant cross behind Beatrice and use the chains around her to bind Beatrice to the cross. Martel picks up Longinus and walks towards Beatrice slowly.

"You...you're a vampire, why are you siding with the mortals? Why are you siding with a nonexistent being you called "God"? Why did you choose to believe in a nonexistent man who has forsaken us in favor for the mortals in the first place!-?" She asked angrily. "We were forced to live in the darkness whereas those weak mortals walk in the daylight and discriminate us vampires! Humans don't deserve to live! That's why Mother's plan for domination will succeed!"

"And that's where you're wrong, child. Humans have made mistakes in their lives, but they chose to atone for their mistakes and live on to their lives. Our Lord forgives his children regardless if they walk the surface as immortals. However you...you have made countless sins by slaughtering the innocents, that will never be forgiven." Martel walks close enough to Beatrice and readies to execute her. "Now repent in Hell." She thrusts Longinus to Beatrice's heart, killing her in impalement as her chains are released around her and drops to the ground. Martel put her chains back around her and locks it, sealing her powers once more as she shuts her eyes.

"And now all that's left, is to stop Bloody Mary. May our Lord guide you to victory..." She prayed as she runs to follow Chie and the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: At last, the final battle awaits! With the Blood Siblings defeated, it all remains to confront Bloody Mary. Will Negi, Chie, and the others stop her from exacting world domination? Find out next time in Night of Terror!**_


	31. Last Movement - Crimson Rondo

Negi, Chie, and the others run up the giant stairway leading to Mary's keep. They stopped as they reached the door, making sure if they are prepared for the final battle as Martel caught up to them.

"Here we are...I can feel Mary's presence inside." Chie said.

"Is everyone prepared for this?" Negi asked them.

Asuna nodded her head. "Yeah, let's beat her and end her reign of terror!" She replied with a confident grin.

"Let's end this." Drake said.

"Hey!"

They turned around and see's Lune running up to them in a healthy condition.

"Lune!" Kanon said in surprise.

"Hey you caught up!" Grant said, grinning.

"What I miss? I was getting patched up by Dr. Arztes that I missed the whole thing." Lune said.

"Oh it's nothing special, just us meeting Mary who's hiding behind this door." Grant replied.

"So we're in the final battle. Great, I can't wait to beat that old hag into submission!" Lune said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Lune you just recovered, you can't just jump in and fight!" Kanon said.

"I'll be fine, Kanon. Your older brother's strong." Lune replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bust in and face her!" Kotaro said.

_"(Is thou prepared for the final battle?)"_ Scarlet asked Chie.

Chie nodded her head. _"(Yeah, I'm ready.)"_ She replied mentally. "Let's do it, for the fate of humanity!"

* * *

><p>They nodded their heads and opens the door. They walked inside the keep as the door shuts behind them. They reached Mary's coffin when they see both Alucard and Eva at their knees in front of Mary.<p>

"Master Alucard!" Chie exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

"Master!" "Mistress Eva!" Negi, Ako, and Akira said as the two rushed to her side.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Eva asked.

"Master, are you hurt?" Chie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mary's the one you should be worried about." Alucard replied.

"How sad, not even both the Dark Evangel and the son of Count Dracula can stand a chance against me."

They looked up to see Mary floating in midair as the moonlight shines behind her.

"You!" Chie said, glaring at her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Scarlet Vermillion Trinity?" Mary asked.

"Mary...your days are numbered, die now and leave this world, you'll never belong here!" Drake said.

"Oh? But it is those foolish humans who called me into their world, your own kind praised me as their Mother and offered me blood as tribute." Mary replied.

"Tribute? You're nothing but a thief, Mary. You steal their souls, their freedom!" Chie said.

"Freedom is always sacrificed to faith, feeble vampire, or are you all here by choice?" Mary asked.

"All we're here for is you, to hell with your heresy! You and Dracula are a blight on mankind!" Drake replied.

"Ha! Mankind...a cesspit of hatred and lies! Fight for them, then, and die for their sins!" Mary exclaimed.

"It is you who shall perish, Mary! Julia, the spell!" Drake shouted.

Julia nodded her head and replied. "Right!" She opened her book to the **Sfant Sanctuar** spell and began chanting.

_"Sfant Lumina Sacru Scrie Aera... O, Doamne sfinte, audi motiv meu...da-mi Puterea de a spala intunericul care ne plagi..."_

"Like I ever let you cast that spell!" Mary said as she summon the Spear of Longinus and launch it towards Julia.

_"Curati tot raul care ne-_Ah!_"_ The spear pierced Kanon's book, rendering it useless as Grant grabs her out of the way.

"No, the spell!" Negi shouted.

"Oh no...!" Chie muttered as her eyes widened.

"Dammit we were so close!" Lune said.

Mary lets out an evil cackle. "Now what will you do? That ultimate spell of yours is destroyed! You fools lose this battle. Without that book, nothing can stop me!"

"That's what you think, Mary...!" Chie said as she turns around and face her. "Even without the spell, we will defeat you!" Her pendant then glows and transforms into her armor.

"She's right! Even without Kanon's spell, we will defeat you!" Negi said.

"Looks like we're going to plan B, beating the crap out of her! Bring it on you undead old maid!" Asuna said as she wields her sword. The others nodded their heads and prepares to fight.

"Looks like I'm fighting with you this time. Don't go dying on me, partner." Lune said as he draws his claymore, cockingly grinning at Chie.

She smiled and replied. "You do the same."

Eva and Alucard then gets up and face her. "Don't go hogging all the fun, we still got round two with Mary!" Eva said as her hands became energy blades.

"Master, what about your injuries?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'll be fine, I am a vampire after all." Eva replied.

"So you all wrote yourselves a death wish...very well then. I shall make you all fear the power of Bloody Mary!" Mary exclaimed as she turns into a red mist and bats flies out around the room.

They stand guard as the bats flies around them. The bats start to gather behind Kanon and forms into Mary as she attacks her with Longinus. Lune however, seen her and slash Mary with his claymore, causing her to block his attack.

"Don't even think about attacking my sister you old hag!" He exclaimed as he attacks Mary. She pushed him back and counters by launching red energy beams at him. He immediately blocks it, but Mary appears behind him with Longinus in hand. Lune quickly turned around and blocks her spear before pushing her away. Mary then summon more spears and launch them at Lune, but he quickly dodged the spears and jumps back.

While she's occupied with Lune, both Chie and Nanako appeared behind her and attacks her. However, Mary saw their attack and transforms into a red mist, flying past them and reforms before striking them down. She then effortlessly avoids Ku Fei and Kotaro's frontal assault and blocking Setsuna's sword with her spear. She pushed her off and readies to throw Longinus, but was caught off guard by Drake's holy water, allowing Negi to rush in and land a punch to her face. However, Mary immediately grabs Negi's fist and squeezing tightly as she gives him a malicious smile.

"Fool, do you think that my guard was down? I think not!" She throws Negi across the room where Asuna immediately caught him.

Grant then tries to ensnare her with his bandages but Mary cuts them down and launches energy beams at him, however Asagi steps in front of him and cast a barrier to block the beams, but they were proven too strong and shatters it, causing her to stagger. Mary then creates red orbs behind her and launch them at Asagi, but she and Grant quickly dodged them as Chie steps in and cut them down. Mary then gets stucked by lightning from Yue's spell, but chuckles sinisterly as the spell didn't faze her.

"Nice try...but that will take more that just a lightning bolt to stop me!" She said as she fired a lightning bolt of a darker variation at Yue. Yue braced herself as Asuna steps in front of her and blocks it with her sword.

"You okay there, Yue?" She asked. Yue nods her head yes.

Mary then starts laughing pridefully. "Is that all you've fools really got? You couldn't even lay a finger on me let alone trying to land one! Honestly, this is rather tiresome. I should end this right here."

"That's what you think!" Chie exclaimed as she rushed towards Mary. **"Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!"** She launched a petal storm at Mary, but she blows it away with her spear. Vincent then rushed towards Mary with knives on each of his hands and he throws them, causing her to deflect all of them and Vincent sliced her with his kodachi. Mary nearly avoid inches away from Vincent's sword. Yuna, Julia, and Mana then opens fire on her making her dodge all of their shots but didn't see Drake dashing behind her. Drake then lash her with his whip but Mary quickly sensed his presense and nearly dodged his attack, however it nicked the left side of her face and she felts a burning pain. She sneered at Drake and blast him with an energy beam.

"Drake!" Julia cried.

"Persistent Belmont...! Your life ends here!" Mary shouted as she summons multiple spear and launched them all at Drake. Chie quickly pushed him out of the way, avoiding Mary's spear as they nearly hit her and Drake.

"Hey Mary! Did you forget about me?" Eva said as she appears above her and launched ice spears at her. Mary quickly turns into mist and the spears phased through her as she reforms but she was suddenly met by both Akira and Asagi as they brought down their weapons at her. She used Longinus to block their weapons but she disperse into a swarm of bats as Ako and Vincent's knives flies past her. Mana then shots down several of the bats with her handguns, forcing her to reform into one. However, the bats grouped together and turns into mist. Eva then see's an opportunity to attack and freezes Mary in her mist form, forcing her to return to her physical state. Kotaro then rush towards Mary's frozen body and delivers a blow to her, shattering her body.

"Did we get her?" Chie wondered.

Unfortunately a low sinister chuckle was heard from the room and Mary's shattered body melts into a blood puddle as she rises unharmed.

"Is that all? I am very disappointed." Mary said.

"No...not even a scratch on her!" Negi said.

"Damn it, how are we supposed to hurt her when none of our attacks aren't even working?" Asuna said.

"Don't be too sure, take a look on her face." Alucard said.

They did what he said and look as they see a cut burned on the left side of her cheek.

"Wait, how did she get that?" Setsuna said.

"That must be when Drake landed a hit on her!" Julia replied.

Chie then realized something. "That's it...Mary's not invincible, she's like all the other vampires! She's weak against holy items!"

"So holy items can affect her...Misora do you still have the equipments from last time?" Negi asked.

Misora nodded her head. "Yep, a nun always comes prepared!"

"Good, because now we need them more then ever!" Negi said.

"It seems that I could be of good use." Martel said.

"If you're all done muttering, I'm going to end all of your lives. But I will make it quick and painless since you all have entertained me for so long." Mary said with a sinister grin.

"That what you think, our counterattack begins now!" Negi shouted as both he and Asuna dashed towards her and attacks.

"Do you really think that your attacks will hurt me?" Mary said as turns into a swarm of bat and reforms behind them.

"No, but this will!" Satomi said as she fired a blast of water from her backpack and it hits Mary directly. The effects of the holy water severely burns Mary's body as she drops down in pain.

"Alright she's down, hit her with everything you've got!" Satomi shouted.

Martel then takes out a rosary and throws it in the air, the rosary then splits into four crosses and enlarges as they crash down around Mary and radiates a bright light, burning her as Teru and the others steps away from the cross. Mary wails in pain as the light dies down.

Drake then takes out a bottle of holy water and shouted out **"Hydro Storm!"** to summon a rain cloud and drench Mary with holy water, burning her severely.

"Damn you...! Don't think you have the advantage, I still have tricks on my-"

**"Fulgriatio Albicans!"** Both Negi and Yue simultaneously casts their spell and hits her with lightning from both directions.

Both Chie and Alucard then rushed between her and slice her from both sides, with Grant following up by ensnaring Mary's defenseless body with his bandages and drags her in as Lune lands a punch to her face and Nanako slicing past behind her.

Mana, Julia, and Yuna then opens fire on Mary without any sign of an opening as Setsuna rushed towards her with both swords in hand.

**"Shinmeiryuu Kessen Ougi: Shin Raikoken!"** Her swords get infused with lightning and she brought them down on Mary, resulting in a giant explosion that destroyed the entire room, leaving it exposed to the outside world.

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared as everyone stared at Mary's charred but lifeless body cautiously.<p>

"Is it over?" Chie wondered.

"She's not moving..." Drake said.

"Then...that means we won." Asuna said.

"Holy crap we actually beat her!" Misora said in surprise.

"We did it, Big Sis! We beat the bad lady and saved everyone!" Nanako cheered as she hugs Chie.

"Praise thy Lord, the light has shine over the darkness once again!" Martel preached.

"Oh I so relieved, is everyone alright?" Negi asked.

"We're fine, nothing serious that's all." Eva replied.

"Drake, are you alright?" Julia asked.

Drake nodded his heads. "I'm fine." He replied, smiling gently.

Unfortunately, as they celebrate. Chie, Alucard, Eva, and Negi all feel an overwhelming malice coming from Mary's body. She then rise with her body hunched over and her bangs overshadows her eyes.

"No...she's still alive!?" Chie said in shock.

"I should've known something's isn't right..." Alucard said.

"Curse you...all of you...how dare you all make a fool out of me...!" Mary said maliciously as her aura begins to rise. "I'll make you pay dearly with your lives by eradicating you all from this very castle!" She roared as she glares at them with her blood red eyes.

"Damn, she just don't give up!" Lune said.

"Careful, something tells me that she has something dangerous up from her sleeves..." Eva said.

"I'll destroy you...I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! AND THEN THIS PATHETIC WORLD WILL BE NEXT! I WILL SHROUD THIS WORLD INTO AN ETERNAL NIGHT WHERE NO MORTALS SHALL EVEN EXIST IN THIS PATHETIC LITTLE WORLD!" Mary roared furiously as a dark red aura completely engulfs her. The room starts to shake furiously, as Mary starts to transform. The aura dispersed revealing a demonic being before them, with Mary's upper body serving as its head but she now consist of a naked torso with her hair covering her breasts, her eyes are completely blood red, and horns protrude from her head. The lower half is a black demonic body with red markings on its torso and Mary's body, and a monstrous mouth on its stomach. Its tail slams the ground, shaking the entire room as Mary grins madly at them. "And now...you all have tried my patience for too long...PERISH!" She roared as she swings her demonic arm at them. They jumped out of the way as the floor breaks upon Mary's claw crashing down.

"This is getting too dangerous! Everyone you have to get out of this castle!" Chie shouted.

"And what are you going to do?" Grant asked.

"I'm going to take on Mary, that's I'm going to do!" Chie replied.

"Are you serious? That's complete suicide taking her on alone!" Misora said.

"Who says she's going to fight her alone?" Lune said as he stands beside her. "I'm not gonna stand by and let you hog all the fun, partner!" He said with a cocky grin.

Negi nodded his head. "He's right, I'm going to fight her on too!"

Drake then steps up. "Then I'll stay and fight, it's my duty as a Belmont to stop anyone associated with Dracula from harming mankind!" He said.

"Drake..." Julia whispered.

Asuna grinned. "Don't think you'll be fighting her without me, Negi, I'm not going to stand by the sidelines again you know!"

"Hey, Chie may be right. It'll be too difficult for us to avoid her attacks, not without this cramped space." Eva said. "Now let's get out of this place, before Mary decided to bring it down!"

They all nodded their heads and wished them luck as they leave the room.

"Chie...defeat Mary. The fate is in your hand." Alucard said as he exits.

"Show her the true power of the Angel of Rebirth, Chie." Vincent said as he leaves.

All that remains, is Chie, Lune, Negi, Asuna, and Drake in the ruins of Mary's room as they confronts the monster herself.

"Prepare yourself, Mary, this war ends tonight!" Chie shouted as they charged at Mary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay, too busy with school now that I'm a senior. But this fic is near its climax as Chie and the others fights Mary in her second form. Will they prevail? Find out next time on Night of Terror! Feel free to drop a review!**_


	32. Last Movement - Final Requiem

Chie, Negi, and Lune dashed towards Mary as she slams her claw down at them. They splits into three ways as Drake throws a glass of holy water at her arm. The effects of the holy water burns her demonic arm as she roared and used her upper body to summon Longinus. Asuna dashed towards Mary and jumps to her upper torso, slicing her with her sword but Mary swats her away with her lower body.

"Asuna!" Negi cried. He then fired a barrage of lightning arrows from his palm at Mary. They all struck her, but she remains unfazed as she turn and faced him.

"Obnoxious little brat, die along with the rest of your friends!" She roared as she throws her spear at him. Negi quickly jumps away from the spear but Mary's tail struck him down. Meanwhile, Drake attacks Mary by throwing his cross to divert her attention. His cross hits her arm, burning it in the process. She snarled at Drake and attacks him with her claws. Drake jumps back and take out his pistols and fired at her. The bullets were proven no effect on Mary's demonic body as its onyx-shelled body deflects the bullets. She then fired multiple beams at Drake.

"Damn...!" He cursed as he frantically dodge her beams.

Lune sneak up behind her and slice her with his sword, but Mary turned around and swats him away with her tail. While she's distracted, Chie stays in midair where she initiates her attack.

**"Gale Fang!"** She launched a razor sharp air wave at Mary, but she launched her spear at Chie, destroying the wave. Chie quickly dodged her spear, only to have her right gauntlet destroyed in the process along with the crack on her armor. "Damn..." Chie descends down and attacks Mary in close combat as she avoids her attacks and slice her with her sword. Chie's sword clashed against Mary's monstrous body as Chie quickly blocks Mary's Longinus.

Negi and Asuna recovers as they split up and attacks Mary from both sides as she is busy with Chie. The both attacked simultaneously, but Mary blocks them with both arms and push them all back. She then fires energy beams at all sides, forcing all of them to dodge all of their attacks. In the confusion, Mary focuses her attention on Negi and strike him down with her claw, sending him crashing to the wall and blasts him with energy beams.

"Negi!" Asuna cried. She glared at Mary with contempt. "Damn you!" She charged towards her and slashed her with her sword, but Mary swats her away and she was sent flying to a wall.

Mary then shifted her attention to Drake. "You're next, Belmont!" She said as she prepares herself to throw Longinus.

But as she is about to throw her spear, she was immediately met with a fist to the face by Negi, in a new form with his hair growing out and dyed white as he is covered in a white lightning aura. Negi then exert the force of his fist and sent Mary flying out the wrecked room.

**"Raiten Taiso 2...!"**

"Sensei...!" Chie mutter out in surprise.

"Well, that's a fancy transformation you got there." Lune said.

"Asuna, are you alright?" Negi asked.

Asuna nodded her head. "I'm okay."

However, Drake look outside and feared for the worst. "Everyone get down!" He shouted as a barrage of red spears comes flying in towards the room. They did what he said and evades the spears. Mary then flies back in with her new demonic wings spouted from her back.

"You fools think you got rid of me so easily? Think again! Now...it's my turn!" Her torso's mouth then begins to open as a malicious energy begins to charge inside it and the markings on Mary begins to glow an orange color.

Chie widened her eyes, knowing what's going to happen. "Everyone move! She's about to unleash her most devastating attack!" She shouted.

"It's too late! Now DIE!" Mary roared as she fired a reddish black beam from her torso, obliterating everything in her path.

* * *

><p>Outside, Eva, Setsuna and the others are leaving Mary's castle when a loud crash stopped them. Eva felt an immense amount of malice coming from the room Negi and the others are in as she and the others see a dark beam fired out from the room.<p>

"Wha...what's happening!?" Julia asked.

"Tch...it looks like Mary has unleashed her powerful move at them." Eva replied frowning. "Anyone caught in that has no chance of survival."

"Oh no, Big Sis!" Nanako said as she runs back to Chie.

"Hold it, Nanako. I doubt Chie and Lune's gonna die that easily." Grant said, stopping her. "And I doubt that kid teacher of yours won't do the same."

Setsuna nodded her head. "He's right, it's not like sensei to just give up so easily!"

"Then all it remains that we pray for their victory." Vincent said.

"Indeed..." Alucard said.

* * *

><p>Back at the ruins of Mary's room, Negi breathes heavily out of exhaustion as he used one of his most powerful spell to counter Mary's attack. The use of his spell renders him defenseless as he's on his knees, exhausted from casting it.<p>

"Still alive are we? Then I shall end your life in an instant!" Mary then materialized multiple spears and launched them at Negi.

"Negi NO!" Asuna cried as she tries to protect him.

But it was too late, the spears sails close to Negi that not even Negi could get away. However, Chie stands infront of Negi with her back turned and the spears impaled her, shattering her armor. Chie spits out a bit of blood from her mouth as she staggers to keep her ground.

"Chie!" Lune cried as he runs to her.

Negi stared at her wide-eyed upon her multiple wounds inflicted upon by Mary. "Chie...but why?"

"Sorry...but I can't lose my sensei you know..." Chie replied with a weak smile before collapsing to her knees.

"Chie your wounds..."

"It's nothing. It's just a flesh wound, nothing fatal." Chie replied.

A mocking laugh was heard from Mary. "Just a flesh wound? You're lucky that none of them has pierced your vital organs. But don't worry, I'll be sure not to miss this time and your beloved teacher will join as well!" She said with a mad grin as she summoned Longinus.

"That's what you think, you overgrown monster!" Lune said with fury as he dashed towards her and slashed her with his sword. Mary blocks his attack with her onyx plated arms but to her surprise, she saw a surge of reddish black aura from him and he managed to land a scratch on her. "What!?" Before she reacts, Lune lands a punch square to her face, making her drop her spear. "You insolent little...!" She slashed Lune with her claws, knocking him back as he quickly regains balance.

As Mary fights off Lune, Chie took her time forcibly pulling out the spears inside her, wincing in pain as blood spill on the ground.

"Chie, you alright?" Asuna asked.

"I'm fine..." Chie replied. "I lost a few blood, but I can still fight!"

"But Chie, you can't fight with severe wounds like those!" Negi said.

"He's right, you don't stand a chance fighting against her after Mary punctured you." Drake said.

Chie shook her head. "I'll be fine, I'm a vampire remember? My healing factor can patch them up."

Suddenly, Lune was sent crashing near Chie as Mary snarled at them. Her monster half was worn down thanks to Lune's fierce attacks. "I had enough of you mongrels, you all pushed me too far, and now all of you are going to pay the price!" She roared as she begins to charge her devastating attack in desperation.

"Ohh no, we're not letting you fire that again!" Asuna said. "Negi we need to hit her with everything we've got!"

Negi nodded his head. "Right! Give me some time to cast my most powerful spell!"

Chie gripped Sinclair tightly and nodded. "Right!"

"Ready for this, partner?" Lune asked.

"Ready when you are!" Chie replied.

"Right, then allow me to unleash the true power of the Vampire Killer!" Drake said as he let out a loud cry skyward and the cross behind him glows radiantly. "Prepare yourself, Mary, this is the full power of a Belmont!" He dashed towards her and evades the spears Mary materialized and launched at him. He tossed a glass holy water in the air and shouted **"Hydro Storm!"** and a storm cloud is conjured up and doused Mary in holy water.

"A mere shower isn't enough to stop me, foolish Belmont!" Mary exclaimed.

"I never say that a mere shower would hurt you!" Drake shot back as he lash out his whip imbued with light and destroys Mary's onyx shell.

"Alright her armor's gone, now it's my turn!" Asuna said as she dashed towards Mary and used her sword to slam her demonic torso shut. She then lands a kick to her upper half's torso causing her to stagger as Chie and Lune prepares themselves for a combination attack.

"Prepare yourself, you old fossil, this is our power as partners!" Lune shouted.

**"Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!"** Chie launched a violet petal storm at Mary as Lune conceals himself inside the twister. Mary was left defenseless as she is caught inside and is stricken by the combined effort of the petals and Lune.

**"Second Movement - Twilight Waltz!"**

The twister dispersed as multiple Lunes appeared surrounding her and both him and Chie attacks her with a flurry of combos before Asuna appeared before her and knocks her back with a punch.

**"Third Movement - Ebony Sonata!"**

Chie's shadow then creeps over under Mary and shadowy thorns erupts from the ground as Drake opens fire from his twin pistols, firing bullets coated with light.

**"Fourth Movement - Midnight Serenade!"**

Chie plants her sword down and the keep transformed into a moonlight meadow where Chie attacks her from all sides, before slashing her simultaneously with her clones.

"Impossible...I will not lose to a lowly vampire like you!" Mary roared as she fired thousands of energy beams at the field, destroying it.

"That's where you're wrong, Mary. I'm not a lowly vampire, I am a Shinso, Chie Izayoi." Chie said as she appears right above her. "And now, I'll finish this with my last movement, a movement I have learned through my rebirth... **The Fifth Movement...**" Chie crossed her arms and wraps herself with her wings. The lilies around Mary begins to glow as Chie starts to gather energy. **"Final Requiem!"** She spreads her wings widely as the moon glows luminously, severely harming Mary.

Mary roars in pain as the glow of the moon harms her as her strength saps away from her. Mary then chuckles and laughs hysterically at Chie. "Did you really think that move will defeat me? I am invincible! I will shatter this pathetic realm along with you in it!" She said grinning, madly.

Chie however, gives Mary a calm smile. "Who says anything about finishing you with this technique?"

"What?"

"I'm only distracting you for this real grand finale!" Chie said as Negi breaks through Chie's realm and thrusts his palm at Mary's demonic half.

"And now, **Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!**"

A massive lightning storm fired from Negi's palm, blasting Mary in a point-blank range. Mary screams in agony as the storm pierced through her and destroys her lower hald completely while electrocuting her upper half. After a while, the storm died down as Negi collapsed to his knees with his Magia Erebia worn out. Asuna and the others runs up to him and faced Mary who lies in the ground in the aftermath.

"Im...impossible...! Me...losing to a bunch of brats and that blasted Belmont!"

"It's over, Mary, you lose." Drake said.

However, Mary gets back up, struggling to stand despite having little to no energy left.

"I will not accept this! I am the bride of Count Dracula! I'm supposed to be invincible! So why, why am I defeated to these mongrels!"

"Don't you ever give up? It's over you old hag!" Asuna said.

"No...it's not over...! It'll never be over!" She picks up Longinus and prepares to throw it at them. "I'll kill all of you if I were to perish!"

Chie then looks up and see's the sun rising, which in turn, Mary felt a burning sensation on her back. She turned around and widened her eyes in fear as the sun is upon them.

"No, not yet I can't perish now! No...NOOO!-!-!" She screams in anguish as she engulfs into flames upon direct contact to the sun. She continues to burn until she is reduced to bones and in turn, scattered into ashes by the wind.

Suddenly, the entire castle begins to rumble as parts of the castle begins to fall apart.

"What's going on? The castle's falling apart!" Asuna said.

"Time to go, we won't make it out if we stay here too long!" Drake said.

* * *

><p>They nodded their heads and tries to escape as fast as they can. However, Chie collapsed to her knees upon the wounds in her body but Lune picked her up and put her on his back as they continue running. After a moment of running and avoiding falling debris, they finally escaped Mary's castle as it crumbles to the ground.<p>

"It's over...it's finally over..." Chie said.

"Mary has finally been defeated. The world is safe once again." Negi said.

"Hey, Negi, you guys!"

They turned around and see's Kotaro calling out to them as he and everyone else run up to congratulate them on their victory.

"You guys, everyone..." Negi said.

"Big Sis, you're okay!" Nanako exclaimed as she hugs Chie, causing her to wince in pain but smiles weakly at her.

"Lune!" Kanon rushed towards Lune and hugs him, before slapping him in the cheeks.

"Oww what was that for?" Lune said while rubbing his cheeks.

"Dummy, I nearly got scared to death because of you! I thought you...could've died." Kanon replied with tears in her eyes.

"Kanon..."

"Aw isn't that tearjerking? You made your little sister cry!" Grant teased.

"Shut it, Grant, you're ruining the mood!" Lune argued as Grant chuckled lightly.

"Good work, Mary has been defeated and the world is safe from her threats." Eva said.

"Hey what do you expect from Negi? We all knew that he can pull through!" Asuna said with a cheeky grin.

"Although, you might have worry everyone because of your actions." Eva said.

"Well, I apologize for worrying them." Negi said.

"Drake, are you alright?" Julia asked.

"I'm fine, Julia, sorry for worrying you." Drake replied.

"Congratulations, Chie, Mr. Tsukima. You all have vanquished Mary and the world is safe once again." Vincent said in glee.

"Yeah, the world is safe once more..." Chie murmured.

"Come on everyone, let's go home, back to Mahora!" Negi said.

Everyone all cheered in agreement and returned to Mahora, with the sun shining on the new day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And at last, Mary has been vanquished! The world is in peace, free from her reign of terror. But this story is far from over, stay tuned as we move on to the exciting conclusion of Night of Terror!**_


	33. Aftermath: Departure and Moonlit Future

It was a dawn of a new day after the defeat of Bloody Mary. The students and mages of Mahora have all been cured thanks to the assistance of Nocturne and everyone returns to their normal lives.

Inside Setsuna's dorm, Chie begins to pack her things as today is her last day in Mahora. After a serious battle against Mary, Chie's wounds healed up thanks to her healing factor and the rest was patched up by Eliza.

"Are we really going to leave this place, Big Sis?" Nanako asked while she swings her legs.

"Yeah, our mission is over. So there's no need for us to stay any longer." Chie replied as she placed her katana inside her guitar case.

"But, everyone would be sad to see you leave, Big Sis." Nanako said.

"I know, but it's Master's orders. We can't change his mind once he give us our task." Chie said. "I know we'll miss them, but we will only make things harder if we were to stay any longer."

"Oh..." Nanako looked down sadly, agreeing on Chie's decision. She then realize something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! The ice lady wants to talk to you, Big Sis." She said.

"Eva?"

* * *

><p>She finished packing her things and heads straight to Eva's cabin. She knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Chachamaru.<p>

"Uh hi, Eva wanted to see me so, here I am." She said.

"I will notify Master immediately." Chachamaru replied as she let her in.

Chie followed Chachamaru to Eva's resort and they are transported inside. After entering the resort, they heads towards the castle balcony where Eva lounges on her chair, accompanied by both Ako and Akira still under her control.

"Master, Chie has arrived." Chachamaru said.

"Good, you may take a seat, Chie." Eva said.

Chie does what she says and takes a seat. She felt uneasy seeing both Ako and Akira serving Eva as she commands Ako to fetch her a cup of tea, which she obeyed. Ako then returns and pours a cup of black tea and sets it near her.

"Eva..."

"What is it?" She asked. "Are you concerned about my servants?"

"Well kind of. Why are you still controlling them even though the war is over?" Chie asked with concern. "They're your classmates so..."

"Because, I want to have a bit of fun with them a little longer. Besides, it's fun to see his reaction seeing his fellow students under my control again." Eva replied with a sly grin, referencing Negi.

"Uh-huh..." Chie said as a bead of sweat slides down from her head. "Anyways, you wanted to see me right?"

"Yes. The reason I called you here because I have a favor to ask you." Eva replied.

"That is?"

"I want you to fight me, one last time."

Chie was surprised by Eva's request. "Fight you? But why?"

Eva flashed a grin at her and replied. "Because, I wanted the thrill to fight you not as Scarlet, but as you. I wanted to see who's the strongest: you, Chie Izayoi or me, the Dark Evangel."

"But didn't we settled this before?" Chie said.

"That's only because Scarlet interfered and beat me, that victory doesn't count." Eva replied. "But now that you have your powers as Scarlet back and your newly formed Pactio with your dhampir partner, I want to settle our score once and for all!"

Chie sighed. "I don't have any choice, don't I? Fine, let's settle this, Eva...!"

Eva grinned as they both get up from their seats and moves to the courtyard. Chie then summons Sinclair as Eva creates an ice rapier.

"Are you prepared to lose, Chie?" Eva said.

Chie shook her head. "No, are you?"

Eva chuckled grimly. "Oh, I wouldn't say the same. This is going to be the most fun I had since fighting with Springfield! Now then, en garde!"

They both dashed at each other and clashed their swords, glaring down at each other as they are in a blade lock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the school, Class 3-A, Negi and Vincent continues to teach the class with the notable absence of Chie, Eva, Chachamaru, Ako, and Akira. After a long lesson, Negi begins to make his announcement to them.<p>

"I have an announcement, class. As of now, you all welcomed Chie with open arms as our new student, I could've said the same to Mr. Noctis but...anyways, moving on. I have some sad news regarding both Chie and Mr. Noctis but, I would like to have him give you the message." He said as he passes on to Vincent.

"As of today, this will be my final teaching days as Mr. Springfield's aide. This will be also the final day of Chie's attendance in Mahora academy, you all are aware of her absence as she remains in her dorm packing her things.

The class became surprised about the news and begins to murmur.

"I know this is hard on you but, since the rest of you are aware of our identities, it's safe for me to say that our business here in Mahora are finished, we're no longer needed to stay here any longer." Vincent said.

"That's a lot of bullcrap! Chie can't just leave after all she's done for us!" Asuna shot angrily at Vincent, enraged upon hearing the news.

"While I don't like saying this, I agree with her! As class representative, I say that Chie is allowed to stay here as a student of 3-A!" Ayaka said.

"I know that you're all upset on Chie's departure, but this is the Director's orders, you can't deny the fact that our mission is complete." Vincent said.

"Girls, you have to understand. I know that it's sad to see her go, I'm sad to see her go myself but, this is her decision." Negi said.

"But, she has done so much for us. Is she really going to leave without saying good-bye?" Konoka said sadly.

"Ojou-sama..."

"She saved us from her control, and I want to repay her for doing so!" Nodoka said.

Everyone agrees as Negi tries to make them settle down.

"Well, if all of you are really that insistent, then I suggest writing a thank you card is an order." Vincent said.

"That's a great idea! We should all pitch in and write her a thank you card for all she's done for us!" Negi said with glee.

"I'd like the sound of that. It would really be a shame for her to just leave without hearing our thanks!" Kazumi said.

"Yeah, let's all write our names on a card!" Fuka chirped.

They all chattered happily as Negi go and get a blank card.

* * *

><p>At Lune's house, Julia handed Kanon her book, with a giant hole by Mary's spear piercing it.<p>

"Here you go, I'm really sorry about your book, Kanon." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, Miss Asagi gave me a copy containing all of my mom's spells." Kanon replied, smiling.

"And thank god for that, if she hadn't copied all her spell to another book, then our mom's spells would've been lost forever." Lune said.

"Well, I'm glad that they're all safe." Julia said. "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you again, Kanon."

"Good-bye, Julia!" Kanon said, waving good-bye.

Julia smiled softly at Kanon as she leaves her house. She walked to Drake's bike as he sits patiently watching her leave.

"All set to go?" Drake asked.

Julia nodded her head. "All set." She replied. She sits behind him and grab on to his waist as Drake revs his bike and rides away from Lune's house.

"Drake..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think humans and vampires should live in peace?" She asked.

Drake is slightly baffled upon Julia's words but stayed silent as he focus on the road.

"I know that you don't like vampires but, there are good vampires that we met and Alucard really helped us on our battle. I know you wouldn't agree but..."

"Julia."

She perks up, awaiting Drake's answer.

"I know you feel that way, I know that there are some that are willing to help others despite their differences. But, there are still some that threatens humanity and it's up to us to stop them. We're vampire hunters, Julia, our priorities comes first. You should already know that." Drake said.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"But still, if there are poor few, I can't turn my back on them. Even if they are out to kill me but is unable to fight, I won't raise my whip against them, it's not who I am." Drake said.

"Drake..."

"Julia, when we get back, could you whip up your homemade pot roast for me? I haven't ate anything since we got here."

Julia beamed a smile at him and replied. "Alright."

They rode down the road as they entered the city.

* * *

><p>Back at the resort, Chie and Eva continued their battle as they clashed their blades. Eva then fired a barrage of ice arrows at Chie as she sliced them all down and launched an air wave at her.<p>

**"Lilium Dance: First Movement - Allegro Tempest!"** She launched a petal twister at Eva, trapping her. Eva however, casts a spell and frozed the petals and launched them at Chie. She deflects all of them and blocks Eva's incoming attack.

"You're getting better, Chie, but not good enough!" Eva struck Chie with a hard kick to her side and send her falling to the ground. Chie quickly recovers looks up, but failed to see Eva appearing behind her. She widened her eyes upon hearing her incantation.

_"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac... Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscuratione! Cum Obscuratione Flet Temptestas Nivalis. __**Nivis Temptestas Obscurans!**_" She blast Chie with a mighty snowstorm, trapping her in a frozen wave of ice.

"What's the matter? Giving up so soon, Chie?" Eva taunted at the frozen Chie.

_**"(Adeat...!)"**_

Suddenly, Chie's frozen prison shattered as Chie went to her Pactio form. She spreads her angelic wings as she glares at Eva with her slit-pupiled eyes.

"So, you've unleashed your powers huh? Then allow me to unleash mine! **Pro Armatione, 'Queen of Ice'!**" Ice wings forms behind Eva as she emits an icy aura, freezing the entire courtyard. "Let's see if you handle fighting me in my playing field!" She slams her hand down at the icy field and pillars of ice erupts from the ground surrounding Chie.

"This is nothing, I'll show you that even a single lily can bloom in this frozen field!" Chie said as her pendant transforms into her armor. **"Lilium Dance: Third Movement - Ebony Sonata!"** She plants her sword down and shadowy vines erupts past the pillars and heads straight towards Eva. She simply grinned and freeze the shadows but fails to notice Chie breaking free from her prison as she dashed towards her and strikes her down, but Eva blocks her with her rapier.

Over time, they went on to their battle until Chie became exhausted as her breath is visible on the frozen climate.

"I grew tired of this battle, let say we end this!" Eva said.

"I could say the same thing...!" Chie replied as they both charged at each other and land their attacks. As they sliced past each other, Chie's armor shattered in ice, reducing to her ribbon dress as Eva's wings dissolves and she collapsed to her knees.

"Looks like I won." Chie said as she reverts to her Nocturne uniform and her wings changed back. "I guess that settles it then."

Eva scoffed. "I only let you win. But then again, you have grown since we last met many years ago."

It was then that Chachamaru, Ako, and Akira jumps down and tend to her wound.

"Mistress, are you hurt?" Ako asked.

"I'm fine, I only felt a bruise on my side." Eva replied. "Then again, why didn't you used the sharp end of your blade?"

Chie smiled lightly at Eva and replied. "I'm not that kind of person I used to be. I'm just a servant of Alucard."

Eva smiled back at her. "You really are naïve since your reawakening."

* * *

><p>Chie then leaves Eva's cabin and heads back to Setsuna's dorm where she finish packing the rest of her things. She gazed at Nanako who continues to sit on Setsuna's bed watching Chie packing her things.<p>

"All set to go, Nanako?" She asked.

Nanako replied and flashed a toothy smile at her. "All ready to go, Big Sis!"

Chie nodded her head and leaves the room along with Nanako, she shuts the door on her way out and exit the dorm. The evening sky gives off an orange color as Chie and Nanako meets Vincent at the main building.

"Finish packing your belongings, Chie?" He asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." She replied.

"Are you quite sure you want to leave without saying farewell to your classmates? They are sad to see you go." Vincent said.

Chie shook her head. "No, that would make it even harder for me to leave."

"I see...then shall we head back to Nocturne?" Vincent said.

Chie nodded her head and followed him to the city. They walked their way to the academy entrance when they stopped upon hearing a cry to stop them.

"Chie wait!"

Chie turned around and see's Negi and the rest of 3-A behind her as Negi holds a card on his hand.

"So you're really going to leave without saying a word?" Negi asked sadly.

"Sorry, but if I did, then that would make it harder for me to stay." Chie replied.

Setsuna shook her head. "That's very selfish of you, Chie. You're going to leave without hearing our thanks?" She said.

"Your thanks? For what?"

"For saving our school after the whole crazy incident, duh! We even wrote you a card!" Asuna replied as she tells Negi to give it to her. He does so and hands her the card. Chie opens it and became very surprised on the many signatures inside upon the quote that says 'Thank you for everything!'. Chie's eyes begins to water as she stare at the card.

"Big Sis, what's wrong? You're crying." Nanako said upon seeing her tears.

Chie shook her head and replied. "I'm fine...I'm crying out of happiness seeing this card, that's all."

"You're sad that you won't be seeing them again upon the completion of our mission are you, Chie?" Vincent said.

"You could say that..."

Negi shook his head. "That's not true. Even if you leave, you will always be our student, Chie. You're not alone, we will always be in your heart."

"Sensei...thanks." Chie said as she wipes off her tears.

"Hey, if you need our help, give us a call. Don't forget to write us a letter!" Asuna said grinning.

Chie nods her head. "I will!"

"Now then, shall we get going? The Director is growing impatient." Vincent asked.

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah. Well, this is goodbye. I'll come back to visit when I have free time on my hand!"

"Until we meet again, Chie!" Negi said as tears began to form in his eyes as he and most of 3-A sends Chie a tearful farewell as she, Nanako, and Vincent leaves Mahora and on their way back to Nocturne Headquarters.

* * *

><p>It was a dark night, the full moon shines down upon an empty city as a woman runs for her life. She takes a sharp turn to the right but ends up in a dead-end as she is cornered by a vampire approaching her. He inches closer to her neck as his fangs is near the bare skin but he suddenly jumps back and avoids an incoming knife between them. He looks up and see's a silhouette and hissed before he makes his escape. The vampire escaped his pursuer when he is suddenly met by two more silhouettes standing on top of a building. The cloud moves away from the moon, revealing both Chie and Lune staring down at their target.<p>

"Looks like this is the one." Lune said. "He even match the description."

The vampire tries to escape, but Grant, Nanako, and Vincent surrounds him, blocking his escape.

"You're not getting away, pal, your days are numbered!" Grant said.

Lune cracked his knuckles. "Alright, you ready for this, partner?"

Chie nodded her head. "Yeah, ready when you are!" She pulled out her Pactio card and shouted **"Adeat!"** transforming herself into her Pactio form as she wields Sinclair. "By the orders of Nocturne, you are wanted dead or alive for all the crimes you've committed!" She declared as she and Lune jumped off the building and they both attacked the vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And this marks the end of Night of Terror. Thanks for reading and Happy (early) Halloween, everyone! This is OverlordMao, signing off!**_


End file.
